Origins
by queenofparkinglots
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli embarks on a relationship with the new medical examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, while she is faced with her career changing case, The Surgeon. How it all began. Rizzles. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Here Comes Our Hero

So obviously I don't own anything, but I have decided to write a story based off of The Surgeon, how Jane captured him and such. I have not read Tess Gerritsen's books so it will not be like it I don't think. It is based off of the television characters anyway. The story will eventually be Rizzles because I can't think of who should be together more than Jane and Maura.

I hope you take an interest in my story! Currently, I'm going through to edit some stuff. There is always something that I have missed or awkward wording the needs corrected. Please leave a review on your thoughts, comments, questions, concerns, etc. Ha, ha.

Here Comes Our Hero

/

"Rizzoli." Her voice was huskier than normal as she tried to pull herself out of the remnants of sleep that had been destroyed by her blaring cell phone. It was still dark outside. Orange light filtered into her bedroom in narrow strips from the street lamps underneath the windows. She rubbed her face, looking at the blinds she had forgotten to close last night, which turned out to not be an issue as she was waking up before the sun yet again Jane thought ruefully.

"Jane, we got a body." Her partner Vince Korsak's voice was flat and matter of fact.

The brunette groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. The taunting, red numbers displaying 4:52.

"Where at?"

"Dorchester."

Jane whistled, "That's pretty far north."

"Yeah, I'm already expecting a media circus."

"Rich folks die and you'd think it was the Pope." She clambered out of her warm sheets, undeterred by the cool, wood floor under her feet.

"This one's grisly." Korsak warned.

"Just tell me where to be." She fumbled to get her long legs into the crumpled slacks that had been left next to the bed.

"Darby Road. Numbers 7637."

"See you in 15." Jane snapped her phone shut. She found a navy shirt that was probably clean and tugged it on. She grabbed her gun holster and badge from the nightstand and fixed them around her strong slender hips as she made her way to the kitchen to put on coffee. Jane stood at the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on her face, trying to rid herself of the heavy feeling still lingering in her eyes. She stared blankly at her coffee pot, willing it to percolate faster. Jane hated the mornings. Nothing remotely good happened before 11 o'clock. She sighed, digging out a hair tie that was fortunately still in her pocket. She pulled back her mess of curls into a relatively neat ponytail. It would be impossible to run a brush through without a shower and there was not enough time. Finally the coffee finished and she poured a healthy dose into the first mug she found then spent about a minute dumping sugar into steaming black liquid. She nabbed her favorite black blazer that she had slung over a chair and put it on before grabbing her cup and heading out the door.

She cursed under her breath as she hit the stairs and scalding coffee splashed out hitting her hand. She really needed to invest in a thermos and not this ceramic mug with a garish smiley face on that side that her mother had probably snuck into her apartment. The detective could hear her Ma's voice in her mind lecturing; if you had a sunnier deposition maybe you could find a husband. She quickly shook off the horrifying thought as she the front porch.

Everything was quiet as she drove through the streets with only the occasional garbage trucking sneaking about its duties in the wee hours of the morning. That quickly changed when she pulled up to her destination and her senses were assaulted with flashing lights and voices loudly jumbling together as people milled about with their jobs. Jane stayed in the safety of her car for a moment, drinking the last of her coffee. Abandoning the empty cup, she involuntarily shivered from the temperature change outside of her car. The cold of the night still clung onto the morning as spring struggled to make its way into Boston. The brunette steeled herself and put on her detective face as she approached the crime scene.

"Detective Rizzoli. Victor 8-2-5." Jane checked in with Officer Crowe who was responsible for cordoning off the area. She felt a surge of satisfaction using her official title in front of the patrolman who had still yet to pass his detective's exam. She and Crowe had been in the Academy together and he was always a chauvinistic ass, giving her constant shit just for being female. It thrilled her to no end that she had her gold shield for a year already and he was still a beat cop.

"Yeah, yeah Rizzoli." The man muttered as he let her duck under the crime scene tape.

She smirked at him, "Thank you, Officer."

"I won't be an officer for much longer Rizzoli." He glared at her, "The test is coming up again next month and I will pass it."

"Whatever you say Officer." Jane continued to antagonize him. Crowe looked like he was about to explode but the sound of a high performance car pulling up distracted him. Jane could see his eyes light up a little and a creepy grin appeared on his face as a sleek, black Mercedes parked itself next to her beat up Crown Vic.

"Yes! Here comes that hot new medical examiner."

"Show some respect Crowe." Jane felt inexplicably defensive, "She's the Chief Medical Examiner to you."

Despite herself, Jane's eyes turned as well to watch the ME get out of her car. First classic black stilettos hit the pavement, leading up to pale but perfectly toned legs, which were interrupted by a red designer dress. Jane was sure it would be perfectly tailored to the petite woman's form but a tan trench coat stopped her from seeing what it really looked like. The detective was mesmerized for a moment as the woman tossed around her blonde curls before approaching them. Jane looked away quickly with a faint pink tingeing her cheeks as she realized she had been staring.

"Dr. Maura Isles." The shorter woman flashed her credentials to Crowe who was too busy leering at her to do anything. Jane rolled her eyes and held up the yellow tape for the doctor.

"Thank you Detective Rizzoli." She shot Jane a warm smile. The brunette hoped the darkness hid her blush that only deepened when the medical examiner directed the smile at her. Suddenly her morning did not seem half bad.

"Dr. Isles." Jane acknowledged, "Pretty early in the morning for this, isn't it? Why can't people kill each other at decent hours?"

Thankfully, Maura laughed lightly at Jane's ill attempted joke, "Actually I was already awake."

"You were awake?" Jane sounded aghast. "At 5 o' clock in the morning?"

"Yes, I like to include yoga in my morning routine. The science of yoga yields many benefits for your over-all fitness including your mental health. Many studies show that it helps decrease your stress. Perhaps you would like to join me sometime." Dr. Isles offered.

Jane was always a little astounded at the end of the doctor's little rants. To say that Dr. Isles was a bit eccentric was putting it nicely. She spoke like she was reciting from a textbook and from what Jane knew of her she probably was considering how brilliant she was. She was exceedingly neat and organized from her work to the way she dressed. The detective had never met anyone so well dressed. The blonde obviously came from money was the constant cycle of designer labels she sported. It made Jane wonder what she was doing slumming it with the Boston Police Department. She heard that the doctor had a rather comfortable position at John Hopkins University in Maryland before she suddenly appeared.

Dr. Isles had caused quite a stir in the press when she testified in a high profile case last week. The stunning woman had floated into the courthouse in a regal blue dress with her honey curls shining in the sunlight and a polite smile firmly in place. She looked more like socialite and not the Chief Medical Examiner. On the stand, she had been exact and uncontestable. No matter how the defense came at her, even resorting to bullying tactics, the doctor remained unfazed, answering the questions with science and unquestionable logic. The media was fascinated with her and the defense was learning to dread her and her infallible demeanor.

For all of her mysterious allure, no one had really spoken to her. Cutting up dead bodies for a living was something that would generally keep people at a distance. Combined with Maura's own awkward and at times aloof behavior, the rumors about her were flying around the station. But the doctor mostly stayed down in the morgue, working diligently, and keeping to herself. Yes, the majority of Dr. Maura Isles was still an enigma to Jane, one that perhaps she was a little too keen on solving.

"I prefer kick boxing for stress relief." Jane heard herself saying and immediately wanted to slap her forehead. The shorter woman looked mildly crest-fallen at her answer. The detective quickly realized that Dr. Isles was hoping she actually would accept her offer of morning yoga. Jane quickly corrected herself, "Of course, I'd try anything once."

The brunette was pleased to see that did the trick. She brightened up again, "You know I was involved in a study at Boston University that found yoga elevates the brain's gamma-aminobutyric levels that helps prevent depression and anxiety. You would not regret it."

"Yeah, that's, uh, great. Let me know when you go next time." Jane could not stop herself from saying even though she had zero interest in waking up at five in the morning to do some fancy stretches; the things she did for a pretty face, "You ready? I haven't gone in yet."

"Of course." Dr. Isles nodded bringing back her professionalism now that their small talk was over. Jane led them up to the big house, which was located in a nicer part of town. The media was swarming the perimeter to try and get the scoop on the high profile tragedy. It was not often that they got calls out in areas like this and they were having a field day. Jane ignored them except to send an irritated look, saying not to mess with them. She had not seen them last week when a homeless man had been caught in gang crossfire, the damn vultures. The detective walked into the home and immediately felt unsettled. The feeling only increased upon entering the well-decorated living room where the victims were. It was like she had seen this before. Jane walked over to her senior partner, Vince Korsak, "What do we got?"

"Michael Horn, 47. He was a doctor at Massachusetts General. His wife, Carrie Horn 48, is missing. She works at an advertisement agency. There were signs of forced enter at the back door." Korsak flipped through his notes, "He was found this morning by their maid Silvia Booth. She called 911."

"Where is she now?"

"I had a uni take her down to the station to meet her husband. She was pretty badly shaken up. We can go interview her when we finish up here."

Jane nodded and surveyed the scene. A once good-looking man was seated on the couch with his hands and feet bound and his mouth gagged. A gruesome bloodstain down the front of his white shirt was turning brown. The source of the blood was a clean, deep gash across his throat. Dr. Isles was leaning over him, measuring the wound as she did her preliminary exam, "Carotid and Jugular artery have been transected. It's odd how precious it is."

Jane walked over to take a look for herself. She noticed some unusual marking behind the man's ear. She took out her blue gloves from her blazer pocket and worked them onto her hands before she turned his head to the side to get a better look, "There are Taser burns on his neck."

Jane's feeling of déjà vu amplified. She knelt on the floor looking around for something to help finish the puzzle. The detective peered under the couch and her stomach dropped. She reached under and pulled out the delicate white teacup with blue flowers painted on it. She held it up, "And we have a tea cup."

She looked meaningfully at Korsak. Realization dawned on the older detective while Dr. Isles looked confused, "What is the significance of that?"

"About a year ago, we got a well-to-do family, the Putmans, murdered. He was tased and had his throat slashed open. She was missing. Turned up a day later, sexually assaulted with her throat cut. The exact same MO… Get CSU down here to search for semen." Jane called to an officer. She thought back to the still unsolved case. It had been one of her first calls with Korsak as a detective. She remembered her horror at the first real glimpse of human depravity she encountered as they had pieced together the events that had transpired.

The killer had broken into the home and snuck in the bedroom of the sleeping couple. He first incapacitated the husband with a Taser to the back of the neck then would tie up the wife. He would then bind and gag the man and set them up in the living room facing each other. The bastard would wait for the husband to come to before he would rape the man's wife in front of him. Jane's stomach rolled as she looked at the empty chair that had been taken from the dining room, sitting across from the corpse. Brutal images of a man who had no control or power to stop his wife's pain flashed in her mind. The psycho would finish the man's torment by slicing his throat in front of his wife. The poor woman was then taken for 24 hours and then dumped in a remote location. Jane could hardly comprehend the fear and devastation that this sick man brought into the world.

"And the cup?" The doctor looked for clarification, pulling Jane back to reality.

"He uses it as a sort of alarm system if the husband should try to stand. The same type of tea cup was on the scene." Jane's voice was heavy with implication.

"You mean…" Jane could see that she had caught on.

"It means we have 24 hours to find Carrie Horn." Jane sighed, "And we have a serial killer on our hands."

/

"I'm sorry." A plump woman with dull brown hair dissolved into tears once again. He stout husband rubbed her back and looked pleadingly at the detectives across the table.

"That's alright Silvia." Jane tried a kind smile, "You were a big help. Thank you. If there is anything else you think of, call me."

She slid her card across the table and her husband put it in his shirt pocket with a short nod, "Thank you detectives."

Jane came out of the interview room with Vince close behind. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. It was only 9:30 and she was already exhausted. Jane turned to talk quietly with Korsak in the hallway, "Well, that was little help."

She stated in direct contradiction of her statement to the Booths. They had just finished asking Mrs. Booth some questions but she had not been able to tell them much. The frazzled woman did not have a lot of interaction with the family. She had only been working for them for about a week, but her impression of her employers was that they were well liked by everyone. There were no apparent enemies and no unusual people hanging around. Jane hoped they could find an aspect that unified the two cases.

"I will go see if I can find some common link between them." Korsak said, "And go through old cases to find any with similar MO's. He could have been at this a long time. Maybe he was more sloppy back then. Though he is not afraid to leave DNA. He knows that he is not in the system."

"Sounds good." Jane agreed, "I'll join you after the autopsy. Dr. Isles has started and I want to see what she finds."

Jane walked down to the elevators while Vince headed in the opposite direction to the desks. She hit the down button to go to the basement. She attempted to pull herself together during the descent as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and smoothed her hands over her rumpled pants. Jane sighed as she reviewed herself in the foggy stainless steel elevator door. It was as good as it was going to get, she thought, straightening her blazer and stepping out. Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes at herself. It was pointless really to care how she looked when going to see the medical examiner, but Jane had begun to admit to herself that she might have a little crush on the other woman. The detective was not really out of the closet but she had dated a few girls when she was in the Academy, along with a couple guys, and thoroughly enjoyed women's company much better. However, no one really inspired her to commit and whom she committed to was nobody else's damn business so she had never felt the need to discuss her sexual preference.

Jane strode into the autopsy room. She paused at the sight of Dr. Isles hovering over their victim in her black scrubs. No, she had a huge, full-on crush on the new medical examiner, Jane corrected herself internally. She was too adorable for words as the blonde straightened up from the man's opened chest cavity, looking at Jane through her protective eyewear, "Detective Rizzoli, sorry I got started without you."

"That's alright." Jane managed to say, "You have a COD?"

"Cause of death is exsanguination. He bled out within 5 to 8 minutes."

Jane nodded. She forced herself to focus on the autopsy and not the way Maura had swept her hair out of the way, reveal a slender, elegant neck. "Any thoughts on the murder weapon? Last time we could not find anything on scene that matched."

"Yes." Maura held up her scalpel. "This."

"The killer is using a scalpel?" Jane's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with the marks it makes and this wound is consistent with a scalpel as it is with the Putmans case." Maura paused, "Though I'm surprised that the previous medical examiner did not note it."

"Yeah, well, Dr. Hill wasn't exactly known for his higher brain function." Jane muttered thinking back to the rather dull man who served his function just fine but lacked any imagination, "So we have so hack wielding scalpels out there?"

"No."

"No? You just said…"

"Yes, he is using a scalpel. No, he is not a hack, implying that his work is sloppy."

"What do you mean?"

"Who ever is committing these murders has a very intimate knowledge of human anatomy." Maura explained, "As all of the cuts are precise and almost the exact same. Someone couldn't achieve this if they did not know what they were doing."

Jane's mind began to turn, "So who would know how to do that?"

Maura looked thoughtful, "Doctors, nurses, coroners, other medical field workers. Maybe even butchers. You know, pig and humans share many common physical characteristics."

"They even do pig valve replacements where they most commonly transplant a pig valve with the mitral valve in the human heart. Though an average swine's life span is that of 10 to 15 years, so it is debated whether it is the most reliable. There are more durable options these days with mechanical valve replacements."

"Okay talking Google." Jane teased, "I get the picture."

Maura missed the friendly tone and ducked her head. Blushing, she murmured an apology. Jane mentally kicked herself at the slight hurt that flashed through hazel eyes, "Hey, I was just teasing. I didn't mean anything by it. I think it's great that you know all that stuff."

Dr. Isles looked up again, "You do?"

"Yeah, I, I think it's endearing." Jane gave her a charming smile. The ME blushed more but returned the smile.

"I was never good at understanding social cues." The shorter woman admitted, "The only teasing I got from my school mates was malicious. They used to chant, 'Maura's a bore-a'."

She sing-sung the line and then continued, "I think they meant bore but it didn't rhyme."

"Kids can be cruel." Jane instantly wanted to go back in time beat up anyone who had torment the young Dr. Isles. She imagined a blonde-haired little girl with a pristine dress on and her nose stuck in a thick book, far too big for her size. It was too precious, "You know, they used to call me Roly-Poly Rizzoli."

Maura giggled. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth trying to cover the smile there, "You were overweight as a child?"

"You think that's funny, do you?" Jane grinned to show that she was not really offended.

"I'm sorry." Maura shook her as she tried to straighten her face out.

"Don't be." Jane waved her off, "And I was not overweight. I was athletic."

"Athletic being a euphemism for hefty?" Maura asked. Jane opened her mouth to explain but saw a mischievous glint in the other woman's eyes. She smiled with realization that Maura was attempting to joke around with her.

"Look at you teasing." Jane laughed, "You catch on quickly."

"That's strange. Normally I'm very poor at conveying a playful social interaction." Maura looked a bit proud of herself.

"Don't worry." Jane smirked at her diction. From what she could gather, it was Maura's way of saying she was shy, "I'll teach you all there is to know."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Korsak, "You find anything?"

He stopped next to Jane, while shoving a donut in his mouth, completely unaffected by the corpse lying open on the table. Jane cursed him for interrupting their banter but reviewed what Dr. Isles had told her so far, "The killer used a scalpel to cut the Vic's neck. Dr. Isles believes that the killer has a medical background."

"That's a start."

"What about you? Did you find anything that would help us locate Carrie?"

"Nothing so far." Korsak bit out frustrated, "They didn't even go to the same dry cleaners. The only similarities are they are successful, white married couples who seem to be genuinely happy."

"Damn, so how is this guy targeting them?" Jane wondered allowed.

"Michael Horn's parents are here now actually. They saw it on the news." Korsak shook his head.

"Shit." Jane swore under her breath. It was a horrible way to find out they had lost their child.

"You want to come talk to them with me?"

"Yeah, they will need to identify the body." She glanced at Maura to see when she would be ready for the family.

"I'm almost finished here. I just need a half hour to stitch him up." The doctor said. "I will text you when I have him in the viewing room.

"Great. Thanks."

"I will have the full report to you later this afternoon." Maura turned back to her work.

"Alright, well, I'll see you."

"Goodbye Detective." Jane heard Maura say as she departed with Vince.

/

Maura watched the taller woman unconsciously swagger out of the morgue. A smile played at her lips as her mind went over the interaction she just had with Jane. It had been about a month since she first started working for the Boston Police Department and their conversations stayed distinctly in the realm of work. That was until today, when Maura took the first tentative step towards being friendly by, what she hoped was, casually inviting Jane to yoga. She had been pleased to find that she had not been denied and Jane had surprisingly accepted.

Maura was aware of the reputation that she was already garnering with her co-workers. They shifted uneasily around her, whispering behind her back about how cold and indifferent she was, or so they assumed. They were afraid of her. Queen of the Dead they called her. Maura was no stranger to this kind of alienation from her peers, having to deal with it her whole life. She stuck to her work and ignored the hurt that she felt.

They only person who seemed to not be put off by her purely scientific approach was Detective Rizzoli. The brunette was respectful and genuinely nice to her when they worked together. Beyond that, Maura had never experienced such ease with another person. She astonished herself with the comfortable and lighthearted dialogue that she had just had with Jane.

Maura did not know what it meant, but she desperately wanted to explore it more.

/

Jane looked across the table at the elder Mr. and Mrs. Horn. They looked about as white, Anglo-Saxon, Protestant as they come. Richard Horn was a broad man with distinguished salt and pepper hair. He looked like a caricature of a professor in his overly round glasses and tweed jacket. His wife Grace was elegant and poised in her crisp, white blouse, but Jane could see the pain that haunted her eyes. The couple was eerily quiet for having just lost their son. Jane knew it was from years of being conditioned to tamper out any public displays of emotion. High society did not air their dirty laundry.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Jane began. There was a pause.

"Who?" Mr. Horn's words were heavy, "Who? Would do this to our son?"

"We don't know yet, sir." Jane hated this part. It never got any easier to tell the families that they would never see their loved on again, "But we're going to do everything we can to catch this man."

"I know this is a difficult time." Korsak said solemnly, "But could we ask you a few questions?"

Mr. Horn hesitated but consented with a nod. Mrs. Horn gave no recognition. She only fidgeted slightly with her pearl necklace. Korsak glanced at Jane continued, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your son? Did he have any enemies?"

"No, Michael was always a good boy, good man." His voice was strained with grief and pride, "He volunteered at a community center on the weekends teaching kids how to play basketball. He loved kids."

"Do you know if Michael had met anyone new recently?" Jane asked.

"No… Well, they got new neighbors down the street. He mentioned that he and Carrie were going to have them over for dinner some night."

"Do you know if they went anywhere last night?"

"Ah, Mike had a big board meeting the next day. I think they were just at home."

Jane jotted down some notes. Nothing seemed pertinent. She tried to push away the growing frustrations.

"Carrie…"

Jane was almost startled by the sound of Mrs. Horn's voice. The woman who had been silent until then all but whispered her daughter-in-law's name.

"Have you found Carrie?" Her voice was thin but did not waver.

"No ma'am." Jane said regrettably, "But we're not going to stop until we find her."

"Richard, we should call Janice and Bill." Her hand fluttered uselessly in the air.

"We have already talked to the Bradley's." Korsak tried to reassure them that Carrie's parents had been contacted.

"But still…"

"We will dear." Richard took his wife's hand.

Jane's phone buzzed on her hip. It was a message from Maura saying she was ready. Jane looked up at the family, "Mr. and Mrs. Horn, we need you to come identify the body? Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." The man said stoically, "Gracie, if you would rather stay here-"

"No, I'm coming."

"Alright," Jane stood slowly, "Follow me."

The detective took them to the basement, leading them down a shadowy but clean hallway to a window with the blinds drawn. Jane hit the button on the intercom, speaking softly, "We're ready Dr. Isles."

The blinds almost instantly began to rise and Jane could see half of the doctor pulling on the cords. Slowly she revealed a man, lying under a white sheet that was carefully covering up his neck.

"Michael. Oh my baby!"

Jane flinched at the anguished sound of his mother's voice. All pretenses slipped away as her impeccable posture crumbled and she fell into her husband's arms. Her sobs echoed painfully around them. Her husband could do nothing but hold on tightly to his wife, as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his dead son.

Jane rubbed her face. Glancing at Maura, she nodded. The blonde took the indication and quickly closed the blinds once again. Jane felt trapped there with their heartache pouring off of them in waves. Vince wearily made his way to escort the couple somewhere more private. Jane turned on her heel having to get away from them. She determined to do everything she could to put a stop this.

/

Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Hidden Messages

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your encouraging comments. They are greatly appreciated. There were some mistakes in the first chapter that I corrected, hopefully there is not many more. Why didn't you guys tell me? Ha-ha.

But I have found myself in need of someone to help edit and correct mistakes. If you are interested in helping out, please let me know! Now onto chapter 2!

Hidden Messages

/

It had been over 24 hours since Jane had seen her bed. They were long hours of stale cups of coffee and cheese curls from the vending machine, of sifting through their meager evidence and being unable to find any connections. Jane tugged at her hair in frustration. They were nowhere near finding Carrie Horn and their window had closed several hours before. She sighed in defeat. It was only a matter of time before they got the call.

"Korsak." Jane jerked her head up when her partner answered his phone. She had not even heard it ring. The brunette looked at him expectantly. She watched as his shoulders fell and hers slumped along with them, "Alright, we'll be right there."

"That was Dispatch. White female. Late 40's." His voice was tired and somber. "A trucker spotted her on the side of the road."

"This sucks." Jane stated honestly. She grabbed her jacket and they headed out of the precinct to face the inevitable.

/

Maura sat on the edge of her car seat, her legs hanging out of the door. She slipped off her gray suede sling-backs and reached for her boots. The black rubber brushed unpleasantly against her calves as she put them on. She made a mental note to purchase a nicer set, perhaps ones with a nice fleece lining. These were entirely to utilitarian for her taste, a far cry from her normally sophisticated style. She would have to look at L.L. Bean's selection. They normally had a bit more fashion to accompany their function.

Maura scolded herself internally. Now was not the time to be considering her footwear. When the call came in about this latest victim, it had been surprisingly upsetting. The doctor had looked over the Putman's case file, the one Jane had told her about, and it was truly sickening. To imagine that her patient had fallen victim to the same fate made it more difficult to stomach. She had seen the haunted look in Mr. Horn's eyes as he looked at his lifeless son and heard the shuddering cries of Mrs. Horn. The medical examiner had done her best to make their son appear peaceful but it seemed like a meager consolation for the elderly couple. Maura felt a little silly now to think it would have assuaged some of their pain. It filled her with unfamiliar dread that she was about to go and find someone else's child who's had been taken before their time.

Maura took a cleansing breath, picked up the doctor's bag, and stepped out into the late afternoon. The evening was slowly creeping in as the sun hung low in the sky, seemingly just as tired as the rest of them, but unable to quit just yet. Or at least that was what she felt when she looked at one Jane Rizzoli who was just stepping determinedly onto the scene with her partner. The lanky detective was showing clear signs of exhaustion from her desperate search for Carrie that proved to be in vain.

"Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." She spoke softly to a younger looking officer who just nodded nervously at her. As Maura approached Jane, she could feel the tension in her shoulders and see the responsibility she felt for the murdered woman that now weighed her down. Maura wanted to tell her it was not her fault that she could not control the wickedness of this man. But she held back, not sure that Jane would want to here it.

"Detectives." She greeted them.

"Dr. Isles." Jane's voice was rough. Still despite her tired state, she thought to take two big steps toward Maura and wordlessly extended her hand to help her into the slight ditch where the body was. The blonde's hand tingled and her heart skipped a beat when her cool hand slipped into Jane's warm calloused one. Maura murmured a thank you and Jane managed a stiff smile. She tried to not pay attention to the displeasure she felt when the detective released her hand. She knelt next to the body that lay face down in the brown, unkempt grass.

The woman was in pajamas, though her shorts were practically torn off of her body, a rattling clue of what had happened to her. Ugly ligature marks stained her wrists and ankles. Her auburn hair was twisted and snarled so that her face was covered. The apprehension was thick as they waited for some crime scene techs to help turn over the body. Jane looked away and wiped her nose harshly as the face was revealed.

"Damn it." She swore, shaking her head in disappointment.

Korsak himself exhaled sadly, "Carrie Horn, 48. Went missing around 5 o'clock yesterday morning. Recovered at 4:08 today."

Maura was already taking out her ruler and measuring the length of the wound, "11 centimeters."

"I am going to take a statement from the trucker driver." Korsak spotted a gruff looking man who was being kept by an officer. He climbed out and left the two women alone with the body.

"The body was dumped?" Jane asked just for clarification.

"Lividity of the body indicates she died facing up. You see how her back is darker where the blood pooled? Also the lack of blood in the vicinity suggests that she was deposited post mortem." Maura stated while closely studying the deep red cut that marred her neck. It was almost identical to the one that had been found on her husband.

"Time of death?"

"Rigor mortis has almost set in completely." Maura said thoughtfully as gently tried to move the woman's arm, "I would say 8 to 12 hours ago and she has not been lying here for much longer than that."

"Damn it." Jane muttered again.

"Exact transection of the carotid and jugular arteries. Consistent with the laceration found on Mr. Horn."

"We were too late." Jane looked down.

Maura paused. She did not have a lot of practice in comforting some one but for Jane she was willing to give it a try, "You mustn't blame yourself. There is a man out there killing these people, not you."

Jane looked at her surprised by her bluntness. Maura nervously waited for her response, hoping that she had not upset the detective. After an uncertain beat Jane finally nodded appreciatively at the ME. More importantly, Jane's almost charcoal eyes flashed at her with softness, an affection maybe. Maura was not sure how she knew that but she did not have time to think it over this woman's remains. The doctor pushed forward, "Once I get her to my lab I will know more."

She motioned for her team to begin moving the body. Maura was grateful as she and Jane got back up on the road. The slightly higher ground felt freer, the air fresher, and less stifled by death. Again, she found herself studying the detective as she spoke, "When are you doing the autopsy?"

"I won't have time today. It will be tomorrow morning."

Jane rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess I will look for older cases we may have missed then."

"No." Maura protested simply.

"No?"

"No, you need to go home and rest Detective. You cannot possibly do anyone any good without a warm meal and a proper night's sleep."

"Ha," Korsak snorted without any humor as he joined them, "The only warm meal Janie might get at home is boxed macaroni and cheese."

Maura looked perplexed, "Macaroni and cheese?"

"Don't call me Janie." The brunette growled, "And it's a perfectly acceptable meal."

"What is macaroni and cheese?"

Maura regretted the question when both Jane and Korsak turned on her in surprise. The older man blurted out, "Holy crap, where did you grow up? Under a rock?"

"No, mostly southern France." Maura stated in a matter of fact manner.

Jane laughed in amazement, "You're something else Dr. Isles."

This time Maura was positive that Jane did not mean the words in a negative connotation. She just smiled sheepishly and carried on, "Well, perhaps you would like to come to my place tonight and have dinner? I'm excellent at preparing nutritious and well-balanced meals."

Jane stalled, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It would be no imposition." Maura insisted.

"A home cooked meal does sound better than the questionable leftover Chinese food in my fridge. That'd be nice."

"Excellent." Maura turned to Korsak, "You're also welcome Detective Korsak."

"No thanks Doc," he declined, "I got a date with my couch and Vanna White."

"Alright." Maura addressed Jane again, "I have to finish here and over see the transfer. You could go home and shower then meet at my place at say… six."

Jane chuckled ruefully, "Is that your way of saying I look dirty?"

Maura appraised Jane's appearance. She still had the same navy t-shirt that Maura had seen her in at the Horn's household, which had a powdery, orange residue on her shoulder. Her blazer had since been abandoned and her slacks were in desperate need of ironing. The brunette's hair was untamed and would benefit from a comb. Maura answered honestly, "Yes."

Jane just smiled at her candor and agreed, "Sounds good to me Doctor."

"I will text you my address."

"See you at six then." Jane waved goodbye and climbed in her car while Vince squeezed into the passenger seat.

"See you at six." Maura said even though Jane was long gone.

/

Later that evening, Maura bustled around her kitchen, trying to calm her nerves. It was really unnecessary for her to be so concerned. The chicken was in the oven and only had about 10 more minutes to cook, which was approximately when Jane was arriving. All the other food was prepared so there was nothing really more to do than wait. She paused at her island counter top and picked up her wine glass that she had been sipping from. She swirled the burgundy liquid around but did not feel inspired to drink it.

Maura felt strange and a bit lost now that she had a moment to rest. She had come home and promptly began her flurry of activities to prepare a meal for her impending guest. In addition to food preparation she had done some light cleaning, pulled out her nice china, and of course fed her faithful tortoise Bass his dinner of Bok Choy and alfalfa sprouts. Everything was in place. However, her brain had begun to hum with insecurities with her hands at rest. Of course, the doctor had played hostess to colleagues before but it had been quite some time ago. Besides that there was something about the detective that made Maura excited in a way that she had never felt before. The peculiar doctor worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She had scared off many people in her life with her somewhat odd behavior and she did not want Jane to be one of them.

The doorbell rang through her house causing her to start. She spoke to her unusual house pet, "Jane is here."

Wiping her clean hands on her pristine apron, Maura walked to the front door. Sparing a glance at her reflection in the hall mirror, she determined that she looked acceptable. The blonde would have preferred to change after work, but had not found the time. She opened the door and could not stop the bright smile from gracing her face at the sight of the homicide detective. Jane still looked a little tired, however she appeared to be somewhat refreshed from her shower. Her dark hair was less wild and her skin was a much healthier color. She seemed to be a bit more at ease. Or perhaps that was what her outfit reflected. Jane had changed into a worn in pair of dark wash jeans and a white tank top with a black zip up sweater thrown over the top.

"Why do you always look like you are about to do a photo shoot? What is it tonight? The cover of Good Housekeeping?"

"Please come in." Maura caught onto the joke, rewarding it with an amused laugh. It was odd that something that would have hurt her feelings was suddenly okay coming from Jane. It even felt like her way of complimenting Maura's appearance.

"Nice place." Jane looked around clearly impressed.

"Thank you." Maura was pleased with how she decorated her home. It definitely qualified as eclectic as it reflected Maura's travels and interests, which were widespread and diverse. In her own way, she saw it as a rebellion against her rather structure upbringing. Younger Maura had grown up surrounded by formality. Exotic wood floors imported from India, antique floral couches that were not meant to be sat upon, and heirloom vases from the Ming dynasty filled her parent's large home. Her parent's interactions with her had been just as impersonal as the knick-knacks that took up the space in her life with the occasional silent family dinner or a stiff pat on the head good night.

Now her home was rather modest in comparison and she was certain her mother would cringe at some of Maura's choices. The blonde loved each thing though and it allowed her to reflect on a certain instance in her life.

"You have only been here a month?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that I moved into my apartment 3 years ago and I still think there are boxes to unpack." Jane laughed sheepishly.

"I prefer to do the entirety of a task before moving onto the next." Maura said vaguely. She did not feel very comfortable discussing it. The blonde doctor knew that she exhibited slightly obsessive-compulsive tendencies and that was part of it. Maura kept it under control for the most part anyways. She did not want to ruin this dinner by talking about her mild neurosis. Fortunately, the taller woman did not seem to think much of it and moved on.

"Well, I like the goats." Jane was craning her neck to look at the bizarre embellishment placed on the ledge above her front door.

"Capra hircus." Maura stated their genus, "Australian Feral Goats. They were a gift to me from a Shaman in an Aboriginal tribe."

"Wow."

"I participated in Doctor's Without Borders in my youth."

"That must've been quite the experience." Jane followed her out of the foyer.

"It was extremely rewarding." The oven timer beeping impatiently interrupted Maura. "Dinner's ready."

Jane inhaled deeply, "It smells delicious, Dr. Isles."

"Oh please, call me Maura." She waved her oven mitt at her.

"As long as you call me Jane."

"Alright, Jane." Maura was pleased with the way her name felt on her tongue. Jane glanced to the floor.

"I like the turtle too."

"Thank you. His name is Bass."

"He is alive?" Jane suddenly sounded stricken.

"Of course." Maura spared a moment to gently caress his shell while he made an unhurried escape from the kitchen.

"Right, he's really great. Real interactive." Jane said without conviction. Maura nodded.

"I made Coq au Vin." Her voice dipping into her practiced French accent, "Chicken in red wine sauce. But then I was unsure of you eating habits so I made Ratatouille in case you were a vegetarian."

"Maura, I am Italian and I grew up in South Boston. Do you think I am a vegetarian?" Jane laughed.

Maura cocked her head to the side, "Would you prefer that I prepare some Italian cuisine?"

"No," Jane said quickly, "I just mean you should not have gone to all the trouble. I will eat just about anything. This all looks great though."

"Thank you." Maura began to plate the chicken now that she had the go ahead, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Jane leaned on the counter and watched her pour the wine and finish making the plates. Mindlessly she picked up her fancy sugar jar and looked at it with interest. Jane returned it to its place but slightly skewed. Maura smiled slightly as she realized she did not have the need to correct it. Jane seemed to curiously be an exception to many of her rules. Maura took off her apron and hung it on its designated hook.

"Here you are." Maura extended a full plate to Jane who took it and picked up her wine as well. Maura took them to her overly large dining table. She sat at the head while Jane chose the seat directly to her right. It was quiet until Jane took her first bite of food.

"God Maura, this is so good." Jane practically moaned.

Maura politely chewed her zucchini before replying, "Thank you."

"Seriously, why are you not some famous chef somewhere?"

Maura laughed and blushed with modesty, "I don't have that much skill in the kitchen."

"Well, you certainly put me to shame." Jane continued to eat heartily, "So how do you like Boston so far?"

"I love Boston. Actually, I came here for university. Boston Cambridge is my alma mater. I'm glad to be back." Maura said enthusiastically.

"Does that mean your parents are located here?"

"No. They are not really located anywhere. I guess they spend the most time in upper state New York."

"Oh? And where do they spend the rest of their time?"

"Geneva or perhaps the vineyard in California."

"Your parents carted you around the globe like that?"

"Of course not. I stayed with my governess in New York for the most part. Then when I was ten, I went to an all-girls boarding school in France. I stayed there until I graduated from high school."

"That's quite the education you have there." Jane looked intimidated so Maura shifted focus.

"What about you? Have you always lived in Boston?"

"Yeah, born and breed. My parents still live in the house that I grew up in." Jane went on, "My life has not been terribly interesting. I went right to the Academy after high school, much to my mother's dismay."

"Nonsense, you're very interesting. Tell me about your family." Maura enquired.

"Well, my Pop is a plumber. He owns his own small business, Rizzoli & Sons. Ma stayed home with us kids. She's overbearing, hates the fact that I am a cop. She would much rather I settle down and marry."

"Why is that?"

"She thinks I am going to get myself killed on the job. And she blames me for my brother Frankie joining the Academy too. He is due to graduate soon. He's really good actually."

"It sounds like you care about each other."

"Yeah, I suppose we do. What about you? Any siblings?"

"No, I am an only child. I was adopted when I was a baby."

"Have you always known that?"

"Yes, my parents didn't hide it from me."

"Was that hard for you growing up?"

"Yes and no. My parents provided me with all of my needs and were, in their own way, proud of me. But I wondered about my biological family from time to time. I wanted to know what they were like and why they gave me up."

"So have you tried to contact them?"

"Once." Maura admitted. She had never told anyone this before and yet felt compelled to tell Jane. "But the records were sealed and I never found anything out."

"Sorry to bring up a sensitive subject."

"It's quite alright. I have not spoken about it in a long time. It's nice to be able to say it out loud for once."

"I'm glad to lend an ear."

"I appreciate that." Maura met her warm gaze.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Jane leaned back into her seat and rubbed her stomach, "Everything was really excellent Maura."

The doctor suddenly realized that her plate was clean as well. She picked hers up as well as Jane's and moved for the kitchen, "It was nothing. Would you like to sit in the living room for a bit?"

"Sure. Thanks." Jane took her glass of wine to the couch while Maura deposited the dishes into the sink before joining her.

"I have to tell you I am not much of a wine drinker but this is good." Jane said after taking a not-so-dainty sip.

"I am sorry. Would you like something else?"

"Not unless you have any beer."

Maura shook her head no but made a mental note for the future. Jane chuckled, "I thought not."

The detective continued, "So French boarding school, BCU, then Doctors Without Borders, what came next?"

"I have been at my position at John Hopkins University."

"Did you teach there?"

"I would guest lecture for the courses but mostly I was head of the research department."

"Sounds like a good job. What made you want to come to Boston and be the Chief Medical Examiner?"

"The work I did was very gratifying but I always wanted to help people. I was never any good with live patients though. In this way, I can help victims and their families find closure. So when, I was tapped for the position by the previous ME I couldn't say no."

"We are lucky to have you." Jane told her.

"You have many achievements to be proud of as well Jane." Maura blushed, "You are the youngest homicide detective and the only female. That is a very impressive feat. What made you want to become a detective?"

"I grew up in an okay neighborhood. But the surrounding area wasn't always safe." Jane recalled, "One time, my youngest brother Tommy, got his bike stolen right out from under him. The guys roughed him up pretty good too. He had to get stitches on his forehead. Tommy was real shook up."

Jane's hand ghosted over her own forehead where the scar would have been, "Anyway, I decided at that point I wanted to make it safer for him, for everyone. So I set my sights on being a cop. I found out I excelled at this stuff. I always wanted to be the best, you know, make the most difference. I looked into it and decided that homicide was where I wanted to be."

"You do make it safer Jane." Maura found herself saying. She felt safer with the detective just sitting there but she did not divulge that.

"I try."

"You do."

The conversation topic became less heavy as the evening progressed. Jane rambled a little bit about how the Red Socks team was shaping up this year while Maura tried to follow along. And the blonde chatted a little bit about the benefits of organic produce that Jane actually seemed to be listening to. The night was winding down and all too soon Maura found it was 10 o'clock. Jane tried to stifle a rather large yawn.

"I should be going. It's getting late."

"I am sure you are very tired. You need to rest." Maura agreed.

"Thanks for dinner." Jane reluctantly stood.

"It was my pleasure." Maura led her back out to the front door. She opened it for Jane; "I- I had a really nice time tonight."

Suddenly Maura was plagued with doubt. She feared that Jane might have found her boring or snobbish. Was the menu too pretentious? Did she did find her photographs of old autopsies disturbing?

"I had a nice time too." Jane's genuine words caused Maura's internal struggle to dissipate. Instead, a warm feeling settled in her stomach. Jane loitered her in doorway leaving the two women hovering there. Maura felt as if something where pulling her towards the brunette. She could not fathom what it was about this woman that drew her in, but it was thick and electric, making her heart race.

"Well, night." Jane dispelled the moment as she backed away slowly.

"Good night." Maura replied.

"Be sure to lock your door." Jane said before turning away completely and heading to her car parked on the street. The detective did not see her nod but she closed the door and slid the lock in place with a definitive click.

/

The next day Jane came to the precinct early feeling much lighter than she had in a while. Dinner with Maura had gone better than she could have anticipated. She had not said anything too offensive or spilled anything down her front. Jane considered that in itself to be an extreme success. It was a cause for celebration, so she had gone to the fancy cafe on the corner for the morning coffee. Walking into homicide, she greeted Vince.

"Hey Korsak." Jane set down a cup of coffee in front of her partner along with his usual two creams and two sugars.

"Whoa, look at you coughing up the dough." He nodded approvingly. "What is the occasion?"

"No occasion." Jane defended, "Can't I just want a nice cup of coffee for once and not one that tastes like it was brewed with gym socks?"

"I hear that." Korsak made a face at the coffee he had gotten downstairs. He easily abandoned it for the richer blend.

"I'm going to head down to the see the autopsy." She finished her cup and shot it effortlessly into the trashcan. She could hardly wait to get down there.

"Hey, didn't you go to Dr. Isle's for dinner last night?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So how was it? Did she have a coffin in her living room or what?"

"She isn't a vampire Korsak." Jane glared, "She is sweet and I don't want to hear you talking shit about her like the rest of these clowns."

"Alright, I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry."

Jane took a deep breath realizing that she might have been overreacting. Not that she would apologize for snapping, "Are you coming to the autopsy?"

"I will be there in a few. I got to finish this paperwork."

"Alright, see you down there." Jane walked purposefully to the elevators. As she made her way to the morgue, she thought of the dinner with Maura once again. A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips. She had learned so much about the medical examiner and yet Jane still wanted to know more. It had been a teaser into Maura's life. It was the first bite of ice cream and now Jane wanted the rest of the sundae.

The blonde had led a privileged youth but Jane could tell that it had been a lonely one. She had not said so expressly, but the detective could tell. There were many things she could tell about Maura that she did not say. On Jane's part, she had not opened up to someone like that in a long time. It was just so effortless to talk to her. The detective hoped that they would do it again soon.

Jane stepped into the cool basement and went straight to the operating room. Maura was already there with her hair pulled half up. She was holding Carrie Horn's hand and clipping her nails to be sent to the forensics lab. Maura looked up with a quaint smile, "Jane, you are just in time."

"What do you have there Maura?"

"I noticed some fibers in her nails so I am having them sent for analysis."

Jane nodded, "Look promising?"

"I cannot say at this point." Maura sealed the little bag full of evidence and picked up her scissors. Jane watched as Maura began to cut off the woman's spaghetti strap top revealing skin blotted with bruises. Jane winced from the apparent brutality but Maura's face kept with her cool, scientific indifference. Jane admired her for that. She was able to remain unbiased and stuck to the facts. The truth was the only thing that mattered. The medical examiner's face shifted to one of more intense curiosity as she leaned in close to the body's side.

"What is it?" Jane prodded.

" Something has been inserted between her fourth and fifth rib." Maura took up a pair of tweezers and carefully reached into a deep wound about two inches in length. Slowly, a folded piece of paper appeared, soaked with blood. The two women looked at each other. This was new. This could be a big break. Wordlessly, Maura gingerly began to unfold it, gradually showing the message. The blonde's eyes grew wide as she read.

The shorter woman gasped, "Oh Jane."

Jane quickly walked over to Maura. Her stomach dropped as she read the words scrawled across the page in black ink:

_Nice to see you again Detective Rizzoli, or can I call you Jane?_

/

What do you think? Did you like their dinner together or was their too much dialogue? I wanted for Jane and Maura to begin to get to know each other better.

Sorry about the bit of a cliffhanger! I just wanted to post ha-ha. Please review.


	3. I Got the Blues

I probably should have put the beginning of this chapter at the end of the last one but it is just going to be here for now.

I Got the Blues

/

Jane sat hunched over at her desk, staring down at a photograph. It was late, very late. She was the only person left in the offices with Korsak having puttered home long ago, half asleep. Her lamp was now the only light source, casting a yellow glow about the room that did not reach the fuzzy, dark corners. Her hands wound a familiar path through her hair as she tugged on it in frustration. She lifted the picture up and leaned back in her chair. Her back cracked in protest at the movement. The detective grimaced but she could not tell if it was from the sensation or the paper in her hand.

"You should go home Jane."

The brunette whipped around to find Dr. Isles standing there prettily in her navy pea coat and a ridiculously large bag slung over her shoulder, "Maura, what are you still doing here?"

Jane looked up at the clock on the wall. Damn, it was nearly midnight.

"I found some mold spores in Carrie Horn's hair during a secondary exam. I lost track of time when I was identifying them."

"And?"

"Common black mold that can be found in any number of warm, moist environments, primarily basements."

"So he took her to a basement and put her on a mattress." Jane recalled from earlier in the day that the fibers under the victim's nails were consistent with the nylon covering of a mattress, "Great that only includes the majority of Boston."

"Unfortunately, it did not narrow it down much." Maura conceded.

"Did you find anything on the paper?"

"No, no prints and no DNA besides the victim's. It's a standard sheet of 2-ply computer paper available at any number of stores."

"I can't imagine someone cramming that into my side." Jane shuddered.

"Based on the lack of coagulation, I have determined the note was inserted post mortem. Carrie was spared the added pain."

"Well, that's one mercy." Jane said tartly.

Maura did not respond. She only released a big yawn, swaying slightly, "Excuse me."

"You're dead on your feet." Jane observed. "You should go home too."

"The darkening of the nasojugal fold indicates fatigue and vitamin deficiencies."

"Huh?"

"You have dark circles."

"I also have this message from a serial killer. Do you think the two are related?" Jane held up the picture in her grasp. The paper in the photo was turning brown with the blood staining it but the words were legible, written in long, scratchy letters.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura walked over and sat primly on the edge of her desk. Jane was momentarily distracted at the sight of the blonde's smooth, toned calves that hovered so close to her. She leaned forward and closed her eyes tired, trying to drive out the alluring sight.

"I don't even know what to say about it." Jane sighed.

"Just let it out." Maura said softly.

Jane took a deep breath before expelling it harshly, "Why me? Why not Korsak or the both of us? And what is the point of targeting me? What is he playing at?"

"I know it's frustrating," Maura said in an understanding way, opposed to how her other colleagues had been tiptoeing around her all day and sending her pitiful looks. She was glad for the lack of empty platitudes that it would be all right or it probably meant nothing. Mostly Jane was grateful for someone to treat her like the competent homicide detective that she was. Maura went on talking, "But there is nothing else you can do tonight. Go get some sleep, Jane."

"Okay," Jane looked up at the doctor whose eyes were literally beginning to droop, "But I'm taking you home. You are not in any state to drive."

"Wouldn't that be like the blind leading the blind?" Maura raised one elegant brow but was too exhausted to really protest.

"More like the one with cataracts leading the blind."

Maura laughed in delight despite her worn mental state, "I understood your joke."

"Congratulations." Jane smiled and stood up. "Come on Sleeping Beauty."

Jane stopped for a moment in front of a large bulletin board. She looked at the faces of the victims begging her for justice. She pinned the message up underneath them. The evidence was scarce but it was a start.

They ambled out of the station and got into Jane's car. The detective drove them carefully to Maura's house along the vacant streets. Comfortable silence pervaded the air until Jane pulled into the blonde's driveway, "Maura, we're here."

"Oh thank you Jane." Maura's eyes fluttered open from the brief rest she had.

"No problem." Jane fiddled with the keys hanging from the ignition, "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"That's alright. I can take a cab."

"Okay." Jane looked solidly out the window, trying to keep her disappointment at bay.

"Unless you would like to try morning yoga with me?"

"At five?" Jane did not mean to sound so appalled.

"Perhaps for your first time we could go at 8. I need the extra rest anyway."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Wonderful." Maura gave her a sleepy grin, "Be here at 7:30?"

"Yeah, see you then." Jane agreed while Maura got out of her car.

"Good night Jane."

"Night." Jane waited until Maura was safely in her house until she drove off to her own apartment.

/

**Two Months Later**

"Did you get any witnesses?" Jane asked Korsak as she flopped down at her desk.

"Nobody saw nothing. You?"

"No one is talking." Jane shook her head in aggravation.

Today the body of a young man was discovered in a playground of a run down apartment complex in Roxbury. He had lain there for almost 12 hours before someone had finally called it in. He had been shot execution style in the back of the head with the word 'SNITCH' carved into his chest. They ran his prints and found out his name was Christopher Williams better known on the street as Crisp. He had gang affiliations with the Harrow Street Boys, arrested for possession and intent to sell. The young man was only 20 years old but was rapidly climbing up the hierarchy within the gang. Apparently someone had not taken too kindly to that.

"Looks like an inner-gang hit." Korsak mumbled.

"Looks that way." Jane studied the crime scene photos. Unfortunately there was no way to decipher what had happened; not with the stonewalling they were experiencing. Everyone was too afraid to say something. Jane tried to focus on the task at hand but it was difficult with the serial killer case looming behind her. The evidence board had not changed much over the last two months. It was incredibly difficult to let the case go for the time being but the trail had run cold and cases with hot clues took priority. Still the lack of progress with the case gnawed at her insides. Not that they were getting anywhere with this one either, Jane glowered.

"This is Big Sean's MO." Korsak rifled through some papers, looking into the gang leader, "This kid could have double-crossed him."

"Yeah, but there is no documentation anywhere that Chris Williams was working with the police."

"Could have been an under the table deal."

"Then why has no one in Narc stepped up and said they lost their confidential informant?" Jane had gone down there herself and grilled all of them much to their displeasure.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane turned to find a young black man, probably in his early twenties, shuffling nervously in the doorway. Jane recognized that she had tried to speak with him at the crime scene but he resolutely said that he did not know anything. She knew that she was not going to get anything out of him there so she pushed her card on him and hoped that he would come around. Her effort was not in vain as she watched him nervously fidget in the station. He stood out amongst the suits of the other officers milling around, his baggy red varsity-style jacket drawing unwanted attention to himself.

"Yeah?"

"I got to talk to you." His voice was deep but timid.

"Great." She shot up, "You want to go to an interview room?"

She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, not wanting to scare off their only possible lead. He nodded and shifted his eyes around like he was looking for something dangerous lurking behind the water cooler.

"This way." She gave Korsak a hopeful look and took him to a quiet room down the hall. Jane pulled a pad of paper towards her and found a pen in her shirt pocket.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Naw." He said briefly.

"Alright, how about we start with your name?"

"Jo-Jo."

"How about the name on your birth certificate." Jane looked pointedly at him.

He clenched his jaw, "Jordan Robbins."

"Thank you. Okay Jo-Jo, you know Christopher Williams?"

"Yeah, Crisp and I were tight."

"What was he involved in?"

"Same as everybody. Selling dope." he shrugged.

"Was he doing any side business?"

"Naw, Crisp was straight. He would never betray Big Sean like that."

"Do you know anyone in the gang who had something against him?"

"No way. Everybody loved Crisp. He always had your back; you know what I am saying? He was a true Harrow Boy."

"So Chris was not talking to the police?" Jane said doubtfully.

Jordan shook his head vehemently, "He wouldn't do that. He lost his parents when he was 13 and the gang became like his family. Big Sean was like a father to him."

"That is not what this looks like Jo-Jo. It looks like someone in the Harrow Street Boys took him out for being a snitch." Jane said intently.

"There's no way!" Jordan was getting worked up and being to yell, "The only reason I'm here is because Crisp was like a brother to me! I don't know who did this but I guarantee that it ain't no Harrow Boy."

"Alright, alright. Just calm down."

Jordan slumped in his seat and Jane could see tears pricking his eyes. She spoke softer with sympathy lacing her tone, "If you had to guess, who do you think would want Chris dead?"

"The BC's. The Black Cobras have been our rivals for as long as anyone can remember. Boss Jones would do anything to hurt Big Sean."

"Boss Jones?"

"Thomas Jones."

"You have been a big help." Jane flipped the notebook shut, "We will do everything we can to find out who killed your friend."

"Yeah," He stood his chair scraped sharply against the tile, "You better, or Jones' head will end up on the five-o's doorstep."

With that he walked out leaving Jane alone in the room. She waited a moment for him to clear out. Undoubtedly he was done talking to her and was not meant to be followed. The detective scratched the back of her neck. Her gut told her that Jordan was telling the truth and that the Harrow Street Boys were being set up. She went back out to talk to Korsak but promptly ran into him in the hall as he made his way to her.

"Hey, what did he say?"

"He says that it was no one in the Harrow Boys that killed him."

"You believe him?"

"I do actually."

Korsak nodded, "Alright, but now we've got to prove that. All of the fingers are pointing at the Harrow Street boys."

"I know. To make matters worse we are on a deadline." Jane whispered, "He said he thinks it was the Cobras. If we don't take care it, then they will."

"Damn," Korsak swore, "We don't need a gang war on our hands."

"No we don't." Jane agreed.

"I'm going to go kick up some dirt with some CI's. See what settles."

"Alright, I'm going to see what Maura has for us." Jane felt involuntarily elated at the thought of going to see the doctor.

"Let me know if there's anything good."

Korsak left and Jane headed to the morgue, feeling pleased in spite of herself. Her relationship with Maura had grown exponentially over the last couple months and so had her feelings. They spent most of their free time together and everything that she learned about Maura just endeared her more to the woman. Like the way she had to wipe the table every time Jane dragged her out to the Dirty Robber. Or how she had the bar's peanuts sent to the lab to get a culture done to see if the bacteria content fell in acceptable limits. And all of the meals that she cooked for Jane with the names she could not pronounce and how she was a never-ending fountain of facts. Jane knew that these tendencies of the doctor's would turn most people away but she just appreciated them for being a part of the amazing woman that made up Maura, because Maura was kind, and funny, and honest, and beautiful.

God was she beautiful. Jane was aware that her attraction to Maura was getting out of control. She often found herself wantonly staring at the shorter woman or subconsciously placing her hand on the small of her back when they stood close. She would have to be more careful for as much as she wanted Maura, she could not lose her friendship.

Jane peeked in the autopsy room but found it empty. She walked down the hallway to the ME's office and rapped on the door frame, "Hey Maura."

"Good afternoon Jane." Maura set down her pen and gave Jane a brilliant smile. All thoughts of restraint went out the window and Jane wanted to kiss the blonde then and there.

"Any good news on the Williams' autopsy?" She managed.

"The bullet was sent to ballistics. They are backed up so the results will not be ready until tomorrow. No DNA was left unfortunately." Maura got up and walked around her desk with the file to stand in front of Jane. The detective nearly swooned as the doctor's French perfume invaded her senses.

"God Maur, I said good news. Can't you just lie to me?"

"I cannot lie Jane." Maura sounded honestly alarmed. "I go Vasovagal."

"Vase-gaggle what now?"

"Vasovagal. I hyperventilate and pass out."

"You faint?"

"Yes, the last time I lied I was in the third grade and I was trying to say that I had done my homework. I ended up on the floor of my foyer." Maura stated. Jane felt herself fall a little bit more.

"I got to see this." Jane crossed her arms, "Tell me a lie."

"I don't think so Jane."

"Tell me you like my shoes."

"No, I-"

"Come on Maur. Do you like my shoes?" Jane teased. Maura looked everywhere but Jane's old work boots that clearly put function over form. They contrasted heavily with the purple satin pumps that Maura had chosen to wear that day. Jane noticed they complimented nicely with the gray skirt and blazer Maura had worn as well. Jane laughed at herself for thinking it. She had been hanging around the doctor too much.

"I like- I- I like your…" Maura began to tilt forward and her eyes fought to stay open. Her breath started to come out in shallow pants.

Jane felt a surge of alarm and rushed forward as the smaller woman's knees buckled. She easily slipped her arms under Maura's and caught her before she could completely lose her balance.

"Careful there." Jane pulled her closer into her own body, holding her upright. The ME hung onto her shoulders as she adjusted. Maura took a few deep breaths and her bright hazel eyes turned up to look into Jane's. Now the detective felt weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry." Maura let out a breathy laugh and a faint blush rose up her neck.

"It's alright. I pressured you. I'm sorry." Jane reveled in the feeling of Maura in her arms. She was warm and soft. Jane could feel the supple curve of her hip under her hands and her full chest pressing pleasantly into her own. Maura shivered. Jane felt like she was holding onto a rare bird, delicate and almost weightless. She was too beautiful to capture and too breathtaking to let go. Jane's eyes traveled to her mouth and lingered there. She thought if she could just dip her head down a few inches then she could kiss those glorious lips.

"Are you okay?" Jane pulled herself out of her unadulterated staring before she could act on her desires. Jane hoped that Maura would not notice how her voice dropped a couple octaves.

"Yes," Maura pulled back slightly taking on most of her own weight again, "I just needed a moment. Thank you Jane."

The blonde's voice seemed huskier, almost seductive. The detective unwillingly released the doctor and she pulled back completely. She gave a throaty laugh, "You really do faint."

"I told you I couldn't lie."

Jane cleared her voice, "Hey, ah, there is not much else we can do today, you want to come back to my apartment for dinner?"

"I would like to very much." Maura said. Her voice seemed overly controlled now.

"Great. You want to meet me over there?"

"Yes, I have to finish a few things here and run home. I will be about an hour."

"Alright. See you then." Jane darted out of the office like a skittish colt, her body still humming from the contact with Maura.

/

Maura climbed the steps to Jane's apartment with her heart beating a bit faster than normal. The blonde tried to calm herself with some meditative breathing. She just did not understand the physical reaction the Jane evoked from her. Adrenaline was released causing her vessels to constrict and the blood flow in her stomach to move outward to her extremities. Maura knew that Jane would call it something else, something like ants in her stomach or maybe butterflies in her pants. What her stomach had to do with arthropods, she would never know.

The sensation happened almost every time that she was around Jane, which was a lot. Whenever Jane sauntered into the morgue, or appeared on her doorstep with a six-pack of beer, Maura would feel it. She did not understand why this particular feeling had not dissipated yet, despite the familiarity that she felt with the taller woman. She realized that she spent the majority of her time with the detective, more than she ever had with anyone without chasing them away with her quirks. But Maura was so glad that she stuck around, she adored Jane. Quite simply she had never encountered anyone like Jane. The brunette was understanding and patient, well patient with her most of the time. She did get frustrated when Maura would not venture to make a guess about the state of a body but she was never serious when she snapped. Maura could see the way her dark eyes would gleam with jest, showing her that she was not truly irritated. Maura loved Jane's eyes. They were expressive and warm like the woman they belonged to.

Jane made her feel something she had never felt before, though she could not put her finger on it just yet. It was nothing the scientific method could not figure out. She just had to keep with her rigorous testing by dedicating her time to the detective, something she was more than willing to do.

Maura took one more calming breath before knocking politely underneath the '12'. There was a slight rustle of movement and the door flung open revealing Jane who was already in sweatpants.

"You look comfy." Jane smiled. Maura had become accustomed to Jane's casual dress and sought to match her, though with much more style. The doctor had run home to change into her yoga pants and a pink athletic halter-top.

"I am." Maura dropped her purse at the entrance and followed Jane to the kitchen, "What should we order tonight?"

"Nothing," Jane grinned mischievously.

"Oh? You're going to make something?" Maura was surprised. Jane had not shown a lot of interest in cooking. When they were at her apartment, they usually ordered Chinese or pizza.

"Yeah." Jane said simply pushing forward a blue box. Maura picked it up.

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Mhm, it's un-American to not have had it once in your life."

"What does pasta have to do with my patriotism?"

"It- never mind. Just go with me on this."

"I don't know Jane…" Maura looked suspiciously at the neon orange noodles and cartoon dinosaur on the box.

"I'm not trying to poison you Maur. And if you don't like it I picked up that apple-Gorgonzola salad that you like from the fancy grocery store."

"You did?" Maura brightened up.

"Yes, now get over here and watch me make this. It's part of your learning process." Maura went with Jane over to the stove and realized that the elbow pasta had already been boiled and strained.

"Where's the cheese?" Maura looked around confused.

"Here." Jane held out a white packet for Maura to peer inside.

"That is the cheese?" Maura was aghast, as it resembled nothing similar to cheese.

"Hey, I ate your stuffed squash whatever last week." Jane dumped the threatening orange powder in with the noodles.

"But I thought you liked the squash."

"I did but that is besides the point." Jane said, "Now simmer down peanut gallery, we have to add the milk and butter."

Jane took the milk out pouring some in and stirring in a pad of butter until everything was evenly distributed, "Presto. Macaroni and cheese."

"So explain to me how any of this constitutes as cheese?"

"Go sit down." Jane just chuckled and pulled out some plates and serving up the food. She also grabbed a large bowl with her favorite salad in it from the refrigerator. The brunette detective had not failed to notice Maura looking longingly at it while she set the unappetizing noodles in front of her.

"You can have some salad after you at least try it," she said already digging in. Maura cautiously picked up her fork and slowly speared a couple of pieces. She brought it doubtfully to her lips then ventured her first bite.

"That's not too bad." Maura conceded as she let the unique taste dissolve in her mouth.

"I told you." Jane smiled smugly.

"It is good." Maura continued to eat, trying to make out the different ingredients in her mind, "I bet the sodium content is much too high."

She reached for the packaging but Jane snatched it away from her, "You aren't reading the nutritional value. It's not a part of the experience."

Maura pouted as Jane tossed it into her recycling, "Have some salad. You earned it."

Jane appeased her and Maura happily helped herself to the leafy greens. Dinner was brief as they quietly discussed their day. Jane complained about a confrontation she had with Stanley, the man who ran the coffee shop. They were constantly at odds like a comedy routine. Maura giggled at her friend dramatic retelling of the story in which Stanley had charged her for extra sugar and Jane retaliated by mixing together the different colored sweetener packets then watching the ill-tempered man go about fixing it for almost an hour.

"You should have seen him Maur. He was literally sweating." Jane was clearly pleased with herself.

"I don't know why you cannot get along with that poor man." Maura smiled amused.

"Because he is the spawn of Satan." Jane gathered their empty plates and began to wash them in the sink. Maura joined her taking the dishes Jane cleaned and drying them with the towel that had been hanging from the stove.

"I got a new assistant today." Maura chirped.

"Another? Isn't that like your 5th new assistant or something?"

"Third." Maura corrected, "I can't help that none of the others were satisfactory."

"What was wrong with the last one?"

"He dropped his gum into my DNA samples. I had to redo the whole process. Besides that he was constantly late and would leave files all over the lab."

"That is bad." Jane admitted. "Didn't you let the other go because she talked too much?"

"Her droning was insufferable." Maura defended, "And I didn't let her go, I simply redistributed her."

"Well, I hope this one works out."

"He shows great promise." Maura said enthusiastically as she dried the last plate, "He is very organized and efficient from what I have seen."

"Sounds like a perfect match." Jane dried off her hands and turned to Maura, "It's your night to pick the movie. What did you bring?"

Jane sounded like she was dreading the answer but Maura happily gushed, "Singing in the Rain. It is a wonderful musical with Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds. It's one of my absolute favorites."

"A musical huh?"

Now it was Maura's turn to do the convincing, "Please Jane. I watched your Facial Scar movie last time."

"Scarface, Maura, Scarface." Jane rolled her eyes. "And I never said I would not watch it.

Maura clapped her hands excitedly as she scurried over to her bag to retrieve the movie. She hand it to Jane who inspected the back, "Do you mind if we watch it in my room. I moved the DVD player in there yesterday."

"That's fine." Maura nodded and they headed back to Jane's bedroom to set up. Maura climbed onto the big, squishy bed while the other woman inserted the disc. Maura had been in Jane's room before but had never gotten into her bed. It was nice and cozy to be surrounded by the scent of Jane, lavender and a hint of sandalwood. The brunette joined her and hit the play button on the remote. The three lead actors came singing onto the screen decked out in raincoats and umbrellas. Maura instantly smiled.

As the movie progress, Jane seemed to be enjoying it as much as Maura. They laughed along and Maura pointed out her favorite parts. When Don Lockwood was romantically singing to Kathy Seldon on a dreamy movie set, the air conditioner kicked on sending goose bumps down Maura's arms. Jane noticed her shiver, "You cold?"

"A little."

"Here." Jane took off her gray sweater and slipped it around the blonde's shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat as fingers brushed against her skin there. Maura pulled her arms through the sleeves, appreciating how the soft, worn fabric still gave off some of Jane's residual heat.

"Thank you."

Jane just smiled and directed her attention at the movie again. Maura did as well, trying to put her focus back on the dancing duo but was distracted by the fluttering in her stomach once again. Suddenly Maura began to understand the feeling as the characters visualized their love for each other on screen.

She glanced at Jane from the corner of her eye to be sure. She recognized the dopamine and serotonin flooding her brain. She was certain if she looked at her face in the mirror her cheeks would be flushed and her pupils would be dilated. Now panic began to set in and she tried desperately to get her thoughts under control.

Everything was beginning to make sense. She recalled early when Jane had caught her before her fainting spell really took hold. She had attributed her light-headedness and pounding heart to her near spill but now she was not very sure. Maura remembered the way Jane's strong arms encircled her and how pleasantly solid she was as she leaned against her. For perhaps the first time in Maura's life, she had no idea what to do. Maura Isles was romantically attracted to Jane Rizzoli.

/

Jane woke up with the sun streaming into her eyes. She growled in frustration and threw her arm violently over her face to block out the light. She was startled when she heard a dainty groan come from the other side of the bed. Jane rapidly blinked her eyes open and found Maura stirring next to her, "What are you doing here?"

Jane blurted in her sleep-addled state. Maura woke up fully in surprise, "Oh Jane, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"8:30" Jane read her alarm clock.

Jane looked to the television that was on a blue screen, the movie having ended long ago. She busied herself turning everything off to try and forget how cute Maura looked swaddled in her sweatshirt or how much she liked waking up next to the blonde.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Maura was stretching on her bed, folding her legs into a yoga position.

"Help yourself." Jane rolled her neck, "I am going to put on some coffee."

During Maura's brief stay in the morning they moved around each other like repelling magnets. Maura came from the bathroom to get coffee; Jane sat at the breakfast bar. Jane got a second cup; Maura went to rinse her cup in the sink. Jane was not sure why she felt like she needed to keep a distance between them but it was not uncomfortable. She enjoyed Maura looking out her kitchen window with the white sun making her glow, reflecting off the honeyed-curls that framed her face, the few strands not having made it into the low braid Maura had done to tidy her hair.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Hm?" Maura asked pulled out of her thoughts.

"Do you want something to eat? I probably have stuff for eggs and toast."

"That's alright. I should get home to shower."

"Alright, well I'll see you at work then." Jane said as the shorter woman moved to the door.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you for the lovely evening Jane."

It was formal and intimate all in the same instance. Jane gulped her coffee.

"Uh-huh." She uttered ungracefully. Maura gave her a sweet smile and disappeared out the door.

/

The next time Jane saw Maura was later that day as she came sashaying into homicide with the tell tale click of her stiletto heels. She looked very different in her floral dress than from when she had left Jane's apartment. The detective decided that she pulled off both looks flawlessly. She forced her eyes up from the doctor's swinging hips as she stopped in front of her. She noticed there was something in her face that told Jane she had found something. Though her expression was mostly neutral Jane could tell in the way her hazel eyes glittered and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. Jane leaned forward in her seat, "What do you have?"

"I studied the lacerations on his chest. There was something about the marking that seemed unique. I did some comparison and found it consistent with those made by a Bowie knife." Maura handed her the first file in her hands.

"A Bowie knife?" Jane went through the catalogue in her memory, "All of the Cobras carry those around, don't they?"

Korsak flipped through some papers and confirmed, "Yeah, it is part of a gang initiation. They are presented with the knife after they make it into the gang."

"How much you want to bet we find Christopher Williams blood on Boss Jones' knife?" Jane looked at Korsak.

"But we need more than that." Korsak reminded her, "Bowie knives are too common."

Jane swiveled back to Maura, "Did ballistics get back to you?"

Maura handed her second file, "The victim was killed with a .45 caliber bullet to the back of his head."

Jane deflated a little, "Harrow Boys use .45's. I don't suppose Mr. Jones wrote his name on the bullet, did he?"

"Almost." Maura gave Jane her final file, "I pulled a partial print from the bottom of the bullet. I ran it through IAFIS and got a 89.3% match to one Thomas Jones."

"Hot damn Maura. Why couldn't you lead with that?" Jane practically yelled but was smiling at the ME.

"Because it would take all of the fun out of it."

Jane guffawed at her. "You have been hanging out with me too much."

"This is definitely enough for an arrest warrant and a conviction." Jane slapped her desk happily, "You are a genius Maura."

"Yes I am." Maura cheerfully agreed.

"Yes, well, we'll discuss that more at the Dirty Robber tonight for celebratory drinks." Jane smirked at her as she slung her blazer on.

"I look forward to it." Maura said as she watched Jane and Korsak blaze out of there.

The two detectives pushed the paperwork through and the ADA procured the warrants they needed to go after Thomas Jones.

"You ready Rizzoli?" Korsak asked as her finished strapping on his Kevlar vest.

"Always." Jane tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"Thomas Jones is most likely armed and dangerous." Korsak spoke to the uniforms that had gathered in front of an apartment building to be back up, "So watch out."

They nodded solemnly.

"Let's get this scumbag." Jane said curtly as they entered quietly except for their shoes scuffing against tile. They went to the 6th floor and crowded around a door that had the ghost image of where 6D would have been. Jane made eye contact with Korsak, he motioned for the go ahead.

Jane knocked abruptly. There was no reply. She knocked again, "Thomas Jones, open up this is the police."

Still nothing. Jane shouted, "This is the BPD. We are coming in."

She pulled a rookie cop forward, "Break the door."

The muscled young man made quick work of kicking down the door. Jane entered in first on point with Korsak close behind. She pointed her drawn gun around as she searched. The living area was a cluttered mess but no one was there. Jane noticed a cigarette still smoldering in an ashtray. Korsak pointed to it. She nodded in acknowledgement as she determinedly began to move to the back bedroom area.

"Thomas Jones, come out now." She tapped the first door with her foot and stepped inside, looking at the unmade bed and dirty clothes littered about.

She barely had time to react when a man came barreling at her with a Bowie knife swinging. She did her best to try and dodge it but she still felt the searing pain of the cold blade as it sliced her skin.


	4. Date Night

Okay I am sorry! No more cliffhanger!

Thanks for all of your reviews. They really pushed me to get the next chapter written. You guys are a great audience!

I sort of just make the crime stuff up as I go along like my super awesome gang names ha ha. I do my best to research the technical stuff but I kind of just fudge it so I apologize for any inconsistencies.

And a special thanks to those who are helping to edit my story! Chapter 5 would not be possible without them.

Date Night

/

"Jesus Christ," Jane hissed as the knife cut deeply through her upper arm. Fortunately, she managed to move enough out of the way that she avoided being seriously injured. It threw the lunging man's calculations off and sent him crashing into the wall behind her. Using his stumble to her advantage, she kicked his legs out from under him, which landed him flat on his stomach. Jane shoved her boot onto the middle of his back to hold him in place.

"Drop your weapon and don't move." She growled with her gun steadily trained on him. He hesitated for a moment before the knife hit the thin carpet with a faint thump. She kicked it away sliding it under the bed. Korsak rushed in and quickly took in the scene.

"You okay Jane?" He asked worriedly.

"I am fine. He just swiped me." Jane said as she cuffed the suspect and patted him down for any concealed weapons.

"That's going to need stitches." Korsak warned. Bright red blood dripped down her to her elbow and Jane cringed as she looked upon the damage for the first time. As her adrenaline wore off the gash burned painfully.

"Shit." She winced, "Let's get him down to booking first. It'll be fine for an hour."

Korsak did not argue. He knew Jane well enough to know that a scratch was not going to stop her from finishing the job. She was like most cops, tough and hardheaded almost to a fault. Except sometimes Jane felt the need to over compensate to prove that she was just as good, just as strong as the men who dominated the field.

"Thomas Jones, you are under arrest for the murder of Christopher Williams." Jane yanked him up hard by the handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?

"Bitch, you don't got shit on me." He tugged against his restraints.

"Yeah? Well your Bowie knife and fingerprints say otherwise." Jane shoved him out the door. "Do you understand your rights?"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. As they passed through the living room, blue uniforms were turning the place over for evidence.

"I got something." Someone called from the kitchen. An officer came out holding a gun carefully with gloved hands.

Jane stopped to look, "What is that? A .45?"

The portly cop nodded and she visually confirmed. Jane taunted, "Where is your normal .50 Jones? At the cleaners?"

"Fuck you." He spat and uselessly tried to shake free from her.

"I love how dumb criminals are sometimes." Jane smiled to Korsak.

"Nobody's going to say a word against Boss Jones." He said as Jane pushed him forward.

"We don't need anyone to." Jane took him down the stairs. "You left a trail of evidence a mile long. Our ME is going to nail your ass."

Her partner chortled, "Who's the boss now?"

Jones just glowered as they stepped out onto the street. The neighborhood slowly was beginning to emerge to come and watch the gang leader get carted away. A news van had pulled up while they had been inside making the arrest. A blonde reporter in a gaudy red business suit came running over with a man lugging a big camera on his shoulder.

"Do I look okay Bill?" she huffed fluffing her voluminous hair. He gave her the thumbs up and she launched into a rapid-fire speech, "This is Claire Jensen and we are on site where the notorious gang leader of the Black Cobras Thomas Jones, also known as Boss Jones, is being arrested for murdering a rival gang member. Mr. Jones do you have anything to say?"

She thrust her microphone into his face for a response. Jones simply glared and offered up expletives before Jane could force him into a police cruiser. She tapped on the hood of the car letting the officer know to drive off. The detective then turned on the reporter, "Miss, you need to get out of here."

"Detective Rizzoli, what has led you to believe that Mr. Jones is guilty?" The blonde completely ignored Jane's request now putting the microphone squarely in front of her.

"The department does not have a statement to issue at this time." She snapped and stomped away from them. She hated the press.

"Freaking vultures." Jane complained as she and Vince went to her car.

"Yeah, they only feed off human misery." He shook his head. Jane got in the driver's side and Korsak settled in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, hand me the first aid kit in my glove box."

"You have a first aid kit?" He asked surprised.

"Shut up." She snatched it from him. Jane wiped most of the blood off of her arm then rolled gauze around the cut. It bled through quickly but it would do in a pinch.

"You done primping Rizzoli? We don't want to keep out guest waiting." Korsak joked.

"I'm ready if you are." Jane sneered, "Your tie looks great with that mustard stain by the way."

"Damn it." Korsak griped as he lifted his tie to inspect the damage. Jane laughed as she drove off to the precinct.

/

Maura looked at her Cartier wristwatch. It was after 5 and she still had not heard from Jane. She had sent a text almost an hour ago asking when to meet at the Dirty Robber. The detective was normally so prompt in responding to her. Maura chewed her bottom lip nervously, her mind lingering on Jane.

The doctor's revelation last night had been jarring to say the least. She did not know how she had managed to fall asleep at all let alone right next to her object of affection with the way her brain had been flying through her catalogue of emotions. A smile crept its way onto her face as she thought about waking up next to Jane. Both women had been startled at the other's proximity but Maura had not missed the tender feeling that arose when she saw Jane first thing in the morning. The detective had a comforting presence over her. It struck her as odd because she never had really been comfortable with anyone, not even her parents. Though Maura was incredibly unsure of herself, she had felt safe with Jane as they orbited around each other in the kitchen

Maura theorized that it could be her lack of knowledge in regards to friendship that had her so confused about Jane. She had never been able to develop relationships beyond that of an acquaintance or a colleague. The girls at her boarding school had been rude and insulting when she was younger. As they aged, they at least matured enough to leave her in solitude. This had left a gaping hole in her social development. Perhaps her feeling of belonging with Jane was exaggerated by the stark contrast in her feelings of alienation from previous experiences.

Though that did not explain her physical response toward the brunette. Maura had never been attracted to a woman before. Her type usually tended to be on the side of alpha males with chiseled jaws and long extensor muscles. However, there was something magnificent about Jane, something dominant and powerful, yet graceful. Maura thought Jane's body heat pressed against her with her perfectly tousled raven hair tickling her cheeks and those wiry forearms wrapped securely around her waist. It made her dizzy just to think about it. Maura sighed. It frustrated her that she could not make any definitive conclusion. She would just have to proceed like any good scientist would with more field research, starting with drinks if Jane ever answered her text.

It was now 5:32. Maura picked up her phone and sent another message, this time to Detective Korsak inquiring about plans. It was a minute later when her phone lit up and buzzed against the glass top of her desk. She read: **Can't make it to drinks tonight. Jane is hurt.**

Her heart stopped. Jane was injured. In her head the brunette was lying on an operating table fighting for her life. Her olive skin turned pale with class IV hemorrhaging threatening to shut down her cardiovascular system. All thoughts left her and she grabbed her bag, numbly making her way to the elevators.

She practically staggered out onto the first floor, if Maura Isles were capable of such an uncoordinated movement. Her hand grasped her purse strap so tight her knuckles turned white as she made her way down the hall. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get to Jane. The doctor was passing Homicide when she ran straight into someone.

"Sorry." Maura hardly looked up to see whom she had collided with until the other person spoke.

"Careful Maur."

Her hazel eyes shot up when she heard Jane's distinct voice, "Jane!"

"Maura!" Jane mimicked her in surprise as the blonde threw herself at the detective.

"Jane, I thought…" She trailed off unable to finish her sentence. Maura just held on trying to quell all of the emotions rushing through her. She focused on the feeling of Jane's hands splayed on her back.

"Thought what?" She asked.

"I thought you were hurt." Maura pulled away to really look her over.

"Yeah, the suspect had a knife and got me pretty good across the arm." Jane pointed to her bicep covered in a bandage with blood seeping through and turning brown, "You okay Maura?"

"I texted you and you didn't answer. Then when I texted Vince he said you could not make it to drinks because you were wounded." She said mildly breathless.

"I left my phone at my desk. I was just going to get it. Didn't Korsak explain?"

"No," Maura placed her hand over her heart, "I suppose this is why I never make presumptions."

"I'm sorry. He should've said that it was minor." Jane rubbed her arm, "I actually have to go get this stitched up while I still can."

The blonde jumped into doctor mode, "Come down to the morgue. I can stitch you up."

"Really?"

"I do it all the time."

"On dead people." Jane said doubtfully.

"It's the same thing. I won't let those butchers in the emergency room do it. Honestly though Jane, you should have gotten medical attention right away. "

"Fantastic." Jane said pleased that she would not have to pay a visit to the hospital and disregarding that she was being chided. Maura was on autopilot as she and Jane went back down to the basement. She was hardly listening to Jane who was chatting excitedly about how the case was airtight as she hopped up on one of the stainless steel tables. The doctor made noncommittal sounds of agreement while collecting the supplies. She busied herself with arranging her medical supplies and focused on keeping them neatly organized. Gently she cleaned away the dried blood and sterilized the site.

"This guy is a total creep Maura. I'm surprised the block did not applaud when he was being hauled off with the way they were looking at him." Jane laughed.

"That is great Jane." Maura took controlled breaths with each stitch she placed in Jane's arm.

"When we got to booking, Jones went from drug lord to a scared puppy in two seconds flat." Jane crowed.

Maura nodded and wrapped fresh gauze around her bicep, "These will need to come out in about 7 to 10 days."

Her voice was flat and clinical but the blonde felt her secretomotor phenomenon kicking in and the hormones prolactin and adrenocorticotropic building up. Jane finally noticed as moisture began to well up in Maura's, "Holy crap Maura, are you crying?"

She turned away as all pretense began to slip away, "I am trying not to but my amygdala and lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control."

"Come on. There's no crying in the Boston Police Department." Jane attempted to kid but Maura could not stop the fat teardrops rolling down her cheeks or the way that her breath came out in ragged shudders. The detective quickly walked in front of her to pull her into a consoling embrace. The medical examiner cried on Jane's t-shirt creating a wet patch just below the collar. The brunette did not seem to mind as she let Maura weep on her shoulder until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away embarrassed.

"What's this about Maura?" Jane asked softly.

"I-" Maura had to stop and think. "I have never had a best friend before."

"What?" Jane did not follow her logic.

"I have never really connected well with people. I feel very close to you Jane and when I thought you were seriously injured. I was so afraid." She admitted.

"Hey, I'm alright. It's just a scratch." Jane reassured her.

"A scratch that required 17 stitches." She said, "It could have been 5 inches lower and severed your brachial artery. Had he gotten your shoulder it could have been your thoracoacromial artery."

"Not to mention however many other vital organs he could have hit." Jane pointed out.

"Seven."

"What?"

"There are seven vital organs; your brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, pancreas, and spleen in descending order. And if you're trying to make me feel better you are not helping." Maura crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry that I worried you but my job is dangerous at times."

"I know that Jane. I just want you to know how important you are too me and that I want you to be vigilant."

"I promise I will be careful, okay? You're important to me to Maura." Jane said sincerely and pulled her into another hug. Maura squeezed back barely suppressing urge to press her face into Jane's neck.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." The brunette loosened her hold but still kept an arm around Maura's shoulder, "Now, I let you cry on my least favorite shirt so I think you owe me a drink."

Jane winked and began to escort her out of the morgue. Maura laughed, simply glad to be in her friend's presence and allowed Jane to take her away.

/

Detective Rizzoli stretched her arms over her head feeling her stitches tug in her arm. Leaning against her kitchen counter, she looked down at the offending sensation while waiting for her morning coffee to brew. She thought of how efficiently Maura had made the tidy, little sutures. The ME really had done much better than any ER doctor she had seen. Of course, she had never had her doctor subsequently break down in tears either. Maura was a unique kind of woman though.

Jane's heart had nearly shattered at the sight of the blonde crying. She had wanted to scoop Maura into her arms and kiss every tear away but she had to settle for the friendly hug. It had been painful to watch the sorrow spilling out of Maura. If she never saw that sight again it would be too soon. Jane was still struggling with her attraction to the doctor but it was getting easier; not that she was becoming immune to her quirky charm and devastating smile. She was simply getting used to the feeling of getting knocked off of her feet every time Maura entered the room.

It helped that she was getting increasingly busy with her caseload. They were preparing for Boss Jones' trial and a floater had surfaced in the harbor last night. Jane was glad for the small favor that Maura had yet to determine whether the cause of death was accidental or otherwise. It meant she still had her Saturday off, the first in quite some time. It gave her time to work on the murders that she really wanted to solve, the Putmans and the Horns. Whenever she had a moment alone, she would turn to the serial killings and hunt for an unseen clue. As more time passed, the odds of more fatalities rose. Jane could not stand for this psychopath stalking through the streets and terrorizing Boston

She pulled a thick file from its hiding place on top of the refrigerator. The detective laid out the grisly pictures of the victims on her breakfast bar. Grabbing her cursed smiley face mug, she poured herself a cup of coffee and mauled over the images, straining her eyes for some detail that she may have missed. Each victim stared back at her with his or her crimson wounds like necklaces across their throat but they said nothing to her. Aggravated, she swiped the papers out of the way and laid down her hand written notes. She read the testimonials of witnesses and family members, however nothing seemed to tie the cases together other than the gruesome way in which they were murdered.

Jane picked up the most recent annotations she had made in her thin scribble. The murder was male with a background in a medical field. He raped the wives in front of their helpless husbands before slitting the men's necks open with a scalpel. The women were taken for a 24-hour period before they were dumped at a secluded area. But how did he target his prey?

"Janie?"

"Damn it Ma! Don't you knock?" The brunette hastily gathered everything and crammed it back into the folder.

"Not when I have a key."

"That's for emergencies Ma." She emphasized her words with annoyance.

"Well for all I know it could have been." Angela Rizzoli fixed her with an angry stare while she set down a bag of groceries, "I haven't heard from you all week. What? Are you too good to call your mother now?"

"I've been busy with work." Jane defended even as she felt a twinge of guilt for not having spoken to her mother.

"Oh yeah work," Angela mocked as she stopped unpacking some bread and turned on her daughter, "Don't think I did not see you on the evening news with the gaping wound on your arm."

Jane rolled her eyes, "It was just a scrape Ma."

"And the Grand Canyon is just a hole."

"I'm sorry I haven't called." Jane said honestly feeling contrite.

"Oh Janie, I worry about you. Out on those streets with no man to take care of you."

"Jesus, I don't need a man to take care of me!" She snapped, instantly irritated again.

"I just want what is best for you!" Angela yelled back at her, mirroring her daughter's manner.

Jane sighed, glaring accusingly at her lukewarm coffee. Her Saturday morning was shot. She stashed the file back on top of the fridge and began to stalk off.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"Out." She said grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

"Jane!"

"I will see you at Sunday dinner Ma!" She called dismissively, "Lock up on your way out."

Jane was not thinking about where she was going when she hopped into her old car and revved the engine into life. All she knew was that she had to get away from her apartment. As she drove she found herself subconsciously heading to the expensive coffee shop that Maura frequently liked to stop at. Jane could not keep the dopey grin off her face as she thought of the ME who was stuck doing autopsy all day. Visiting Maura was the best way she knew how to salvage the rest of the day she reflected as she pulled into the parking lot.

The quaint café was slow this afternoon as Jane walked passed the mostly empty table to the girl at the counter. She ordered a regular coffee for herself and a soy pumpkin spice latte for Maura. Jane did not know why anyone would want something pumpkin flavored in July but Maura apparently did. Every time she grasped the cup with both hands and inhaled the fragrant aroma like it was new and exciting. Needless to say, Jane considered this to be insanely cute, right on par with a basket of kittens. She also got a blueberry scone to share. Maura would be coy about eating the pastry, reciting off facts about calorie intake and sugar content before she would inevitably devour her half and most of Jane's.

The detective read the headlines of the paper as she waited for her order. The arrest of Thomas Jones was still splashed across the front page. She was skimming over facts that she already knew when a voice interrupted her.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane looked up and saw a familiar looking blonde woman standing in front of her that she could not place, "Yes?"

"It's Claire Jensen, the reporter for Channel 6." She walked forward.

"Oh right." Jane said tightly.

"I'm not here for an exclusive Detective. Just a cup of coffee." She said sensing the brunette discomfort.

"Of course." Jane managed a smile and nodded.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Claire." She extended her hand.

"Jane." She shook the offered appendage and watched as the other woman's eyes roamed up and down her body. Did she just check her out?

"Nice to meet you Jane." Claire said in a flirty tone.

"Likewise." Jane smirked back.

"So, you are off today?" The woman observed her casual attire.

"I am. You are as well?" Jane thought that she looked better in her blue jeans and cardigan than with that ridiculous power suit she had been wearing for the camera.

Claire nodded, "Yes I am."

"Do you come here often?" Jane asked not recalling seeing her there before.

"No, this is my first time here. The Starbuck's down the street is having plumbing issues and is closed for the day."

"What are the odds?" Jane truly wondered.

"So I don't know if you would be interested but, since we are both not working, would you like to go out tonight?" Claire asked, looking up at Jane through her eyelashes. The brunette considered her. She was pretty enough but lacked certain sophistication. Her blonde hair was much lighter than Maura's caramel locks and she was a littler taller. Jane stopped. She could not start comparing every girl to her best friend.

"That sounds like fun." Jane heard herself saying.

"Great." Claire picked up a napkin and dug through her purse for a pen to jot down her number. "Call me at 6 and I will give you my address."

"I will." Jane tucked the paper into her pocket.

"Rizzoli." The barista handed her the tray and a little white bag.

"See you later tonight." The blonde purred and Jane bobbed her head.

"Later." Jane left the coffee shop and made her way to the precinct. She had a date. It was not that she was unhappy about it but she still felt a little wary. She and Maura had been hanging out with each other every weekend and to not spend Saturday with her would be strange. But Jane had to remind herself it was not like they were obligated to each other. And she could not pine over the medical examiner forever. This was a good first step to getting over her feelings Jane decided as she parked out front of the station.

/

Maura stripped off her lab coat as she entered her office. She had just finished the autopsy of the man found in the bay and determined that his death had been accidental. From the looks of things he had been swimming and suffered a stroke, which in turn caused him to drown. She would finish up the paper work and then call Jane with the good news. As she began to type out her handwritten notes, Maura wondered what she should make them for dinner tonight. She had some pork chops and recipe that she was sure the brunette would like or maybe Jane would want to order a pizza. Her line of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Maur."

"Jane!" She brightened up, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would visit and see how the autopsy went." Jane set down a coffee in front of her

"I was going to call you soon in fact. The drowning victims died of natural causes." Maura picked up the cup, recognizing the delicious smell of her favorite pumpkin spice latte, "Thank you Jane. How thoughtful."

"No problem and that's great news." Jane was tearing a scone and setting half in front of her.

"Complex carbohydrates are high in caloric intake." Maura spouted off as she eyed the tempting food.

Jane chuckled to herself, "You don't say."

"I suppose we can just have a nice salad for dinner though." She rapidly gave into the treat presented to her taking a healthy bite, "And I know it's not my night to pick but I recently acquired this wonderful documentary about the ecological impact arising from the radically diminishing population of European eels in Swedish waters. It is highly recommended."

"Um, I can't. I have plans tonight." Jane shifted uncomfortably.

Maura paused then sighed, "If you don't want to watch it Jane, you don't have to make excuses. But if we're watching that Fast and Furious movie again, I am just going to stay home."

"No, Maura, I really can't." Jane scratched her neck, "I have a date."

"A date?" Maura asked as if she had never heard the word before. Jane nodded. The blonde felt the cold sting of jealousy course through her veins when confronted with the idea of Jane with someone else. Her physical reaction to the news came as a shock to her as she focused on remaining neutral, gripping tightly to the armrests of her chair. She had determined to slowly explore her feelings for the detective but she had not realized that those feelings might be one-sided.

"That's wonderful." She offered banally.

"If you want I can cancel. I didn't think we had plans." Jane said hurriedly.

"Don't be silly. We did not have plans. It was wrong of me to assume."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tell me about him." Maura said even though she did not want to hear a single thing about this interloper. No, she corrected herself; it was a perfectly legitimate individual who had every right to take Jane out on a date.

"Who?"

"Your date."

"Right. Actually, it- it's a woman." Jane sputtered out nervously.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who is she?" Maura switched seamlessly into the different gender hoping that Jane would take that as acceptance. They had never really discussed significant others with each other before but she was not surprised to find out that the taller woman had women in her dating history.

"Ah, it's Claire Jensen."

"The weather girl?" Maura was well aware that she was the lead reporter on Channel 6 having been interviewed by her before.

"She is a journalist." Jane corrected.

"She's pretty." Maura coolly sipped her latte.

"Yeah, she is." Jane agreed carefully.

"Did you ask her out?"

"No, she asked me. We ran into each other at the coffee shop."

"How serendipitous."

"Uh-huh."

There was an awkward moment of silence as Maura finished Jane's half of the scone.

"I should get going." The detective said hesitantly.

"Of course," Maura replied cordially, "Have a fun time tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Jane waved and slipped out her office. Once the other woman was gone Maura slumped in her ergonomic chair and stared blankly at her computer screen, suddenly feeling very dejected.

/

Jane drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and watched the house numbers go by. It was just before 7 as she drove down the modest, residential street to pick up her date. And yet her mind still wandered to Maura.

Maura was the first person that she really told about dating woman, not counting Frankie when he caught her kissing Gina Lombardi in the 9th grade behind the gymnasium. It had gone well enough as far as she was concerned. She could tell that Maura had not judged her and had been interested, if only politely, but there was something off to her about the whole encounter. It seemed like the doctor had been jealous. She could not be sure but something about the smaller woman seemed to bristle at the mention of Claire Jensen. The detective did not know what to make of it but there was not time to really think about it as she directed the car left into the driveway of a ranch style home.

Jane smoothed the collar out on her white oxford button up that she had paired with her nicest dark wash jeans. Stepping out of the car, she took in her surroundings. The house was well kept with a pleasant garden bed. Nestled between the flowers was a lawn gnome that she could have considered to be fun and quirky but now was downright common in comparison to the exotic items found in Maura's home. Jane scolded herself as she knocked on the door. She promised to try and not evaluate Claire based on Maura standards.

"Hello." The woman in question answered.

"Hey," Jane greeted, "You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Claire produced her purse from somewhere and shut the door tightly.

"Do you have anywhere you in mind?" Jane asked as they got into her car.

"There is this French bistro I have been dying to try." Claire gushed.

"Great." Jane said but internally winced at her restaurant choice. She considered it to be terribly typical of the other woman. French bistros were trendy. Jane hated trendy.

She drove them there anyway and they waited a ridiculously long time to even be seated. Jane stood in the lobby, packed in with a bunch of yuppies yammering on about their frivolous lives. The detective had to listen to this woman talk for an hour about how her toy poodle was going to therapy for depression. By the time they were taken to a table, she thought her ears were bleeding. It only got worse when Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she saw the prices on the menu while Claire did not seem impacted in the very least. She chatted mildly about what looked delicious and Jane could only make vague noises of agreement.

Their pretentious waiter hardly gave them the time of day until he rather impatiently took their orders. The blonde woman completely mispronounced a complex sounding dish while Jane muttered that she would have the chicken not really caring what came out of the kitchen. If Maura had been here she would have ordered in fluent French, like she had done in Serbian when they had gone out to dinner last week.

"So, what's it like working for the BPD?"

"Hm? Oh, it's good." Jane paused, realizing how uninteresting she sounded, "I mean, I love my job. It's the best feeling in the world to collar a bad guy, you know, make the streets a safer place."

"Well, hopefully not the best feeling in the world." Claire hummed in an attempt to be seductive.

Jane smiled awkwardly and ignored the innuendo, "So, what made you become a reporter?"

The question fortunately sent the blonde into a longwinded speech about herself and how her career got started beginning with when she won her first beauty pageant when she was only 15 months old. All Jane had to do was make slight noises of confirmation. By the time the time their entrees came out Jane was ready to go home.

"Looks good." Claire rubbed her hands over her plate full of some indistinct gray mush and some red stick things on it.

"Uh, yeah." Jane looked questionably at it.

"Would you like to try a bite?"

"No." Jane said a bit too quickly, "No thank you. It's alright."

"Suit yourself."

Claire proceeded to then push her food around her plate and steal as much of Jane's chicken as possible, an act that was not endearing, especially on a first date. The detective did her best to make small talk but the conversation continued to fall flat. Initially Jane was relieved when the check came, until she opened it at least and was reminded of the prices. The bill was enormous and they did not even get any complimentary bread, which Jane was sure she saw other people had on their tables. Begrudgingly she paid for the meal since it was the gentlemanly thing to do but signed the tab rather viciously when the waiter came back with her card.

The car ride was silent on the way back to Claire's. Upon arriving at their destination, Jane dutifully walked her to her front door.

"I had a nice time."

"Me too." Jane lied through her teeth.

"Dinner was great."

"It was." Jane said. Well, her dinner was, at least whatever she managed to eat before her date had vacuumed it down.

"So…" Claire leaned in close to her. The brunette knew that she wanted to be kissed. The whole evening had been a bust but perhaps some natural chemistry would rescue the date from total failure. Jane tilted forward as well and dipped her head slightly to reach the other woman's mouth. As soon as their lips brushed, she felt it was wrong. Claire's lipstick tasted waxy and her perfume was a sickly sweet smell that put Jane off. The kiss did not inspire any sparks or butterflies or stars behind her eyes. However the contact felt good in that she could let go for a moment and release all the built up tension she held inside from her job and from being so tantalizingly close to Maura. Maura. Jane wondered what it would feel like to kiss her.

She pulled back abruptly and stepped away. The reporter did not seem to catch onto Jane's aloofness. "Do you want to come in?"

"Not tonight." Jane hovered on the edge of the stairs.

"Some other time then." She smiled, probably mistaking Jane's detachment for chivalry.

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"Night." Jane jammed her hands into her pockets and slinked off the front porch. Back in her car, the radio clock's green numbers read 9:40. It was hardly time to go to bed on a Saturday night. Jane contemplated whether or not it would be worth driving by Maura's house to see if she was still awake. Considering it worth her effort she rushed to the other side of town to where the doctor lived, she was pleased when she pulled into the driveway and found the living room light still glowing dimly. She jogged up the stone path to the entrance and rang the bell with anticipation.

After a brief moment, the door swung open to reveal a surprised Maura in silky jade pajamas that clung to her body in all the right places, "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." She shrugged.

"What about your date?" Maura asked as she let the brunette pass by her.

"It's over."

"That does not bode well." Maura observed objectively.

Jane shrugged, "I was tired."

"What happened?"

"She wanted to go to this high-brow French restaurant where I think I spent half of my paycheck this week." Jane lamented.

"The new restaurant downtown? It received poor reviews from many reputable sources."

"I can see why." Jane groused, "Speaking of which, do you have anything to eat? I'm still hungry. She ate all of my chicken."

"Of course. Sit down on the couch. I will bring you something." Jane was too aggravated to offer her assistance as she unbuttoned her shirt and peeled the garment off her heated skin. The cool air blowing gently through the house was calming. Breathing deeply, Jane was surrounded by Maura's scent. It was heavenly. She collapsed on the sofa in her undershirt and flipped on the television to a sports channel to wait for Maura.

Shortly, the blonde came back with a turkey sandwich and a beer to consol her. Jane moaned appreciatively, "That looks so good Maura. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maura smiled and settled on the couch next to her. Jane drank down some of her beverage and chomped enthusiastically on her sandwich. The detective discreetly watched as Maura thoughtlessly pick up her amber bottle and took a sip. Jane gulped hard on her mouthful of food, feeling jolt of delight at seeing her friend with the ice, cold beer pressed against her lips. The brunette noted that she found it completely adorable when Maura stole from her plate or glass, not like when Claire tried to share her meal earlier that night.

"Was Claire nice?" The blonde asked, setting Jane's drink down on a coaster.

Jane was startled by the question. "Um, yeah, she was nice."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, do you want to or not?"

"What's with the third degree Maura?"

"I just wanted to know how you date went." The doctor withdrew from her, obviously a little hurt.

Jane instantly felt horrible. "I don't know if I will see her again but I don't really see it lasting."

"That's a shame." Maura did not quite sound sincere as she said it.

The brunette decided it was time to turn the conversation in a different direction. "Alright. Where's this Swedish Fish film?"

"It's about eels and we don't have to watch it tonight."

"No, I want to watch your foreign fish documentary."

"Really?" Maura asked excitedly not bothering to correct Jane this time.

"No," Jane then genuinely added, "But if you say it is good, I trust you."

"Jane…" Maura cooed, "That is so sweet."

"You say that now but wait until it is my turn for movie selection again." She grinned devilishly, "We are going to watch action movies until your eyes fall out."

Maura shook her head clearly not threatened and walked over to the television to set up the movie. The DVD was starting to play as Maura rejoined her on the couch. Jane nearly jumped when she felt soft fingertips graze her upper arm. The simple touch felt like she had been electrocuted.

"Your stitches are healing well. They can probably come out on Wednesday."

"Great." Jane swallowed thickly as Maura still caressed her arm. Dramatic music flowed into the living room and the blonde turned her concentration back to the TV. Jane tried to pay attention but all she was aware of was how Maura's hand had settled just above the crook of her elbow and did not let go. As far as Jane was concerned, this was far better than any date ever could be.

/

What did you guys think? I realized how absent Angela was in the story so I am working on incorporating more characters in more chapters.

Reviews are love.


	5. Late Nights and Bar Fights

Jane stared at the ceiling fan whirling above her head, counting the seconds as they slipped away. She shifted uncomfortably and rolled onto her side. The person next to her hummed sleepily but did not wake up. The brunette took it as a sign that it was okay to get up and escape from the tangled sheets. Slowly, she moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window where a low moon streamed pale light into the room. Dropping her head into her hands for a moment, she rubbed her face tiredly. She really did not know how she got here.

Actually, she knew exactly how. Ever since she had shown up at Maura's doorstep the night after her date with Claire, something in the air had changed. Nothing completely overt had altered. She and Maura still hung out all the time before and after work but the undercurrent of their relationship had become more electric. Sometimes Jane would catch the shorter woman blatantly staring at her with an unabashed brightness in her eyes as if Jane was the only thing in the room. The doctor had begun to give her lingering touches on her shoulders or forearm that left her skin burning with desire. The tone of her voice would drop sometimes making her words drip like honey and causing Jane to flush with unbidden pleasure. In short, Maura was flirting with her and it was driving her insane.

Powerless to express her longing to her best friend Jane turned to an exterior outlet. The first time had been an accident. Claire had called her after a particularly torturous dinner with Maura who had kept teasingly leaning forward and flashing her perfect cleavage at the detective. She asked if she wanted to get some late drinks and Jane indifferently accepted. Buzzed with the alcohol and frustrated by the unrelieved arousal provoked by Maura, she and the reporter had fallen into bed. The release had been just what she needed. The busy caseload at work on top of her inability to tell Maura her true feelings had begun to wear down on Jane. It had been on the tip of her tongue many times when Maura would vibrate with laughter or the sunlight would catch on her tresses or when Maura was curled up utterly absorbed in a book. But the fear of losing those sweet moments was greater than the ache from keeping it buried inside.

Jane's bare feet shuffled across the carpet and she set about the difficult task of gathering her clothes in the dark. She never stayed the whole night with Claire. She would always slip away as soon as the other woman drifted off. As good as it felt to release her frustrations, her encounters with Claire left Jane feeling empty afterwards. She would leave and have her days filled up with Maura then, when it became too much to bear, she would show up at Claire's in the middle of the night to drain it away. It was probably not the healthiest solution she realized. Her and Claire never discussed the arrangement. For now though she seemed content to just share a bed with Jane.

After she managed to get dressed, Jane stood at the foot of the bed. In the shadows the detective could pretend that the blonde hair splayed on the pillow and the curves hiding under the white blankets belonged to the woman she really wanted. It was almost enough to convince her to crawl back in and curl around the slumbering form. But the brunette knew better. She knew the woman lying there did not feel quite right in her arms; that she was just a shadow of what could be. Jane shook her head. She could not keep up the vicious cycle anymore. She needed to end things with Claire.

Jane made her hasty exit into the night. Though it was technically the morning according to Jane's watch. The dial told her it was just past one as she climbed into her Crown Vic. She backed out but as she hit the road she realized she was at a loss to where she should go. She should go back to her apartment and sleep but she knew that Maura had left a pair of red pumps there that made her want to lay kisses along every inch of the blonde's shapely legs starting at her slender ankle while she was wearing those very shoes. Her home was becoming filled with reminders of the doctor like the blue cashmere sweater still draped over a chair and a box of some disgusting health cereal on her counter. Maura possessions had claimed her space like the woman had claimed her heart.

It was too late or too early to go to the precinct and there was no way she would be going to her parent's house. Maura would be in bed by now since it was a work night. Besides it would not be a wise decision to go over in her state of mind. That left one place as she pulled up to a big gray apartment building. She punched in the door code from memory and walked up the first flight of stairs. She knocked impatiently at a door and waited.

"Janie? Why are you here so late? What's wrong?" Frankie Rizzoli answered with a carton of Chinese food in his hand, some of it spilled on his t-shirt.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Jane pushed passed her little brother.

"Please come in." Frankie rolled his eyes when he recognized that no one was in any immediate danger.

"Thanks." Jane went straight to the refrigerator to help herself to some beer.

"What are you doing here?"

The detective ruffled her dark locks and sighed. "I just need to talk."

"Yeah?" Frankie prompted and flipped off the sports channel that was playing in the background. Jane waited for her brother to join her in the kitchen before beginning.

"I met this woman."

"Ah, girl troubles. What's her name?" Frankie said in understanding.

"Maura." Jane said almost wistfully.

"So what's the problem?" he said sensing there was more.

"She's painfully straight."

"Ouch."

"But recently there's something more there. I don't know. I can't be sure but it seems like she's flirting with me."

"And that's an issue why? Doesn't that mean she is interested?"

"It's more complicated than that." Jane picked at the label on her bottle. "This is going to sound mushy but she's really important to me. I have never felt this close to anyone before. I don't want to mess that up."

"So you would rather just play it safe as the best friend instead of getting the girl?"

"You make it sound so easy." Jane barked.

Frankie held his hands up defensively, "I'm not saying that. But Jane, I just mean that what are you really afraid of here?"

The siblings were quiet while Jane worked up the courage to speak.

"What if I'm no good?"

"No good?"

"You haven't seen her Frank. She is gorgeous and sophisticated and gentle. What would she want with a grungy blue collar stiff like me?" She took a drink then crossed her arms, "Even if we had a chance, I would just screw it all up. I would lose her."

"How would you lose her?"

"Just look at me. I can hardly dress myself and I'm cranky most of the time. I would end up pushing her away like I have everyone else. I don't know how to be in relationships." Jane admitted

"I think you're being a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're so afraid that you won't be enough that you are not even willing to take the chance to really be happy. It's not fair to Maura for you to make that decision for her and it's not fair on you either."

Jane had to look away. His words stung bitterly but she could not argue with him. He was right. She was hiding behind her good intentions but truly she was just scared. She was afraid to lose Maura and afraid to never have her at all. Mostly it was the thought of being totally happy that frightened her most of all. Frankie saw that he had upset his sister and spoke kinder.

"You know why? Because Jane you are good enough. You're always taking care of me and Ma and Pop. You're honest and loyal and the best damn detective in Boston. You got so much to offer. You have to at least give her the chance to see that."

Jane looked at her younger brother for a beat. A smile grew on her face, "Just in Boston, huh?"

"Alright, maybe the tri-state area." Frankie laughed.

"When did you get so wise little brother?" Jane playfully nudged him. She still had a lot to think about but facing the truth was a start.

"Since always."

"Right." Jane scoffed then added seriously, "Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime. Now get your ass out of my apartment and go to bed."

/

"Good morning Bass."

There was no response from the stoic tortoise. Maura was unperturbed by his silence however and rummaged in the fridge for some Romaine lettuce intended to be his breakfast.

"What shall we do to Jane this week?" Maura asked him while she washed the leafy greens. For the past two weeks the blonde had been doing everything she could to drop hints that she was interested in Jane to little success. It was not that Jane did not respond positively to her innocent flirtations and physical stimulation. As it would turn out, Detective Rizzoli could be a shameless flirt. Her pupils would dilate and her breathing would become shallow indicating a clear level of attraction but she still did not act on any of Maura's insinuations.

She plated the lettuce and put in down in front of her pet who stuck his head into his shell stubbornly. Maura patted him gently, "Come on. You have to eat."

She sighed. Maura knew that she was an independent woman, perfectly capable of asking an individual out and she nearly had. There were times when she almost asked Jane out with her but something was holding her back. She felt as though this was something the brunette needed to figure out. Jane was not a creature to be pushed so she patiently waited and ventured to enjoy audaciously flirting with her for the time being.

The shrill ring of her phone suddenly broke through her ruminations. Recognizing the number she answered, "Dr. Isles."

The person on the other line explained that there was a possible strangulation victim in Jamaica Plains. She told them she would be there soon and hung up disappointed. Another case meant less time with Jane and less of a chance that they would move forward. She looked down at Bass who was resolutely not coming out.

"Alright." She conceded to him and got out some British strawberries and placed a few on his plate as well. At the sight of the red fruit, Bass's head emerged and slowly began to devour them. Maura smiled affectionately at him then went back upstairs to change for the day, perhaps into something low cut. It was going to be a long week.

/

Jane was glad for this week to be over. However, it did not mean her work was done as she took this time when the office was empty to obsess over her favorite side project.

"Jane, you got that confession?"

"Confession?" Jane scrambled to cover up the photos she had been looking at as Korsak came up behind her.

"Yeah from the boyfriend in the Wilson murder." Korsak scanned her desk for the document. Jane shuffled through papers in attempts to find it.

The detective reviewed the case in her mind, trying to switch gears. A young woman, Karen Wilson, had been found strangled inside her bedroom with no signs of forced entry into her apartment. They had a few days of dead ends but then found out she had a boyfriend, Jacob Lowell who had a history of anger management problems. After his alibi fell through and Maura had managed to get two latent thumbprints off of the victim's crushed trachea, it was easy to see that he would not be getting away with it. Jane and Korsak pulled a confession out of him with the evidence piling up. Apparently Karen was trying to leave him sending him into a blind rage. The brunette remembered being disgusted by the utter lack of remorse in his eyes.

"It should be here somewhere." The female detective grumbled.

"I think about it too Janie."

"About what?"

"The serial case."

"Korsak…"

"Jane." He looked meaningfully at her. She could see he was offering to listen to her.

"Every second that he's out there is another chance for him to take a life. And Cavanaugh has it sitting on the back burner!"

"I know. I want to get the bastard too but we got other cases we can't ignore."

"Well what are we supposed to do then? Just sit on our hands until more evidence just miraculously shows up? It means another body, another two bodies. Two more people dead and we can't do anything about it!"

"You think that's what we are doing? Nothing?"

She slumped into her chair deflated, "That's what it feels like."

"Jane, we arrested a man today for murdering his girlfriend. He's going away for the rest of his life. You think that's nothing?"

"I know we're still putting away bad guys. But there is just something about this case that puts me on edge." Jane confessed.

"Me too." Korsak patted her shoulder, "We'll get him though. You're a great cop Jane. For a girl."

She smirked, knowing that he was not serious, "You are too for an old timer."

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink at the Dirty Robber."

"Whoa, I must look glum if you're willing to buy."

"Can it before I change my mind."

"Detectives." The silky voice joined them and Jane wondered how she had missed the sound of heels coming their way.

"Dr. Isles," Korsak nodded, "We were just about to head out for some drinks. You want to join?"

"Yeah, you deserve some drinks to for pulling those prints off of the neck like that."

"It wasn't me. Thank Ninhydrin. The dye binds with the proteins in the latent print. It's rather fascinating."

"Well we're not taking Ninhydrin out for a drink so that leaves you." Jane teased.

"Jane, it's a chemical. You can't take it out to drinks and I don't recommend you drink it." Maura said seriously but Jane could see a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you Dr. Smarty-pants. Now let's go. Korsak is buying."

It was a nice night. The sweltering summer seemed to have taken a brief reprieve with a refreshing breeze that swept through the city. They took the opportunity to leisurely walk over to their favorite local haunt. The bar was rather busy that night with people enjoying the weather. Jane still managed to get them their normal booth though she did have to flash the group of businessmen her badge before they reluctantly moved.

Korsak ordered the first pitcher of beer for him and Jane while Maura stuck with her usual glass of wine. The atmosphere was easy between them as they let the worries of their jobs fall to the wayside for the time being. It felt good to laugh even when Korsak was telling embarrassing stories from when Jane was a rookie.

"And then she wheels around and pops the guy in the nose." Korsak was already laughing, "But it turns out it was Crowe."

With her best efforts Maura tried to stop the laughter at Jane's expense from bubbling up her throat, but she did not quite manage it, "Did you really punch Detective Crowe?"

"Yeah and I would do it again." Jane grinned. "And don't call him Detective."

"But isn't he?"

"Barely." Jane did not like to be reminded that Crowe had managed to pass his detective's exam last month. "I'm out of beer again."

The brunette went to move but Maura stopped her with a hand to her forearm, "I will get the next round."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to look at the wine list anyway." She said sliding out the booth and headed over to the bar. Jane could not help but watch the way her hips moved as she walked away. The brunette quickly shifted her gaze down into her empty pint, trying to gain control of her leering before her partner noticed.

"So," Jane looked to Korsak who was nonchalantly sipping his beer, "When are you going to ask the doctor out?"

Her jaw dropped open to make a retort but she was too stunned for anything to come out, wondering if she had been that obvious. Vince chortled, "Don't look so surprised. I'm a detective. And I have eyes."

"We're just friends." Jane attempted to recover as she toyed with her glass.

"Jane, _we're _just friends and you have never looked at me the way you look at her."

"I don't know Korsak… You think she would go for someone like me?"

"Trust me. She's looking at you just as much as you're looking at her."

Jane felt her cheeks heat up and she glanced over to Maura. However, she froze when she found that the doctor was not alone. One of the businessmen from earlier on was sloppily hanging off the bar while he chatted her up. Hot jealously crawled through her as she watched the man's eyes practically undress Maura. Jane felt the searing emotion in her veins slowly grow into anger when she saw that Maura was clearly uncomfortable from her defensive posture. She was rigid and trying her best to lean away from the man who was obviously inebriated and beyond the point of recognizing her discomfort. He was gesturing to the corner of the bar where his buddies had migrated but Maura was shaking her head and saying something Jane could not hear.

Whatever it was seemed to upset the man as his brow furrowed and he began to wave his arms more dramatically. The blonde took an uncertain step back and his hand shot out to her wrist to stop her. When Jane saw his thick hand tugging on her delicate skin, her vision went red. Without a word to Korsak she stood and walked over to the pair.

"Let go of me." She heard Maura saying stiffly.

"Just one drink." The man continued to pull on her.

"I would let her go if I were you." Jane interjected. Her voice was dangerously calm.

Both Maura and the man turned to look at her. Maura looked relieved. She breathed out, her voice calling to every fiber of the detective, "Jane."

The man's frown deepened but he still did not release her, "Who are you?"

"I'm her friend and I believe she asked you to let her go." Jane was rapidly losing her patience.

"Oh yeah? You going to make me?" He tightened his grip on her arm and Maura winced under the pressure. Jane lost any illusion of control as she snapped sending her fist flying straight into the man's mouth. He staggered onto the bar from the force, losing his grasp on his captive. Maura stumbled; teetering in her heels from the momentum and Jane was easily there to catch her from toppling over.

"You bitch!" The man was clutching his face and blood was seeping out from behind his fingers.

"I told you to let go." Jane kept her hand on Maura's side.

"I'm going to-" The man began to pull himself up and Jane was already adopting a protective stance in front of the blonde but Korsak stepped in between them. Jane could not remember seeing him follow her over there but of course she had been very distracted.

"You are going to what?" He brandished his gold shield. The man faltered and then looked about for a getaway. "That's what I thought. Why don't you go rejoin your pals?"

As soon as he was dismissed, the drunken man all but ran away, tripping over his shiny shoes and muttering how she was not even worth it. Korsak turned to Jane who was still simmering with her fury. Her partner addressed her with soft authority, "Why don't you take Dr. Isles home for the night, huh?"

Jane nodded not quite trusting her voice as she turned without looking at Maura and stalked out of the pub, assuming that she would follow. Jane heard the blonde catch up with her long strides when they hit the pavement and silently walked along side of her. Jane stewed quietly in her rage all the way to the car and then for the entire drive to Maura's house, until they were parked in her driveway. Neither woman moved to get out of the car. Jane sat stonily with her hands clasped tightly to the steering wheel. Maura's hands fidgeted uncharacteristically in her lap as if waiting for Jane to do something. Finally she broke the tense silence that pervaded the air.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked carefully.

"Yes I-" Maura's voice wavered, "I'm fine."

"You aren't hurt?"

"No, I- Jane you are bleeding." Both women looked at Jane's left hand where she just noticed a scratch cutting diagonally across her knuckles with blood pooling there. It was slightly swollen and she figured it would probably be bruised tomorrow.

"I must've caught a tooth."

"Come inside. You need to get that looked at. Human mouths are teeming with bacteria." Maura ordered as she got out of the car. Jane obeyed and she went along with Maura into the house.

/

Maura went directly to the kitchen and strained on her tiptoes to reach for her first aid kit in the cabinet above her stove. When she turned around Jane was already seated in one of the stools, studying her slight injury. Maura walked around the island to stand in front of the sullen brunette.

"Let me see." Jane allowed her take her hand and begin to wipe away the blood. As she disinfected the area she tried to think of something to say. She wanted to tell Jane that the man's advances had been completely unprovoked. She had been waiting on their drinks when he had clumsily made a pass at her much to her chagrin. But Maura was not unpracticed in deflecting unwanted attention. She was clear and polite in telling the man that she would not enjoy his company for the evening. The blonde had not anticipated him becoming aggressive when she rebuffed him. She tried not to let on but she had been a bit shaken with his fingers digging roughly into her radius and ulna.

Then Jane had suddenly been there in her moment of panic. The detective swooped in and did what she was the best at; beat the bad guys. Maura knew that she should scold Jane for her use of physical violence when there were less obtrusive ways to defuse such circumstances. However, she could not bring herself to honestly disapprove of Jane's actions. The taller woman had been so steady and sure that she could not see how it had been wrong when it felt so right.

"Thank you."

Jane looked up startled by Maura's small words, "For what?"

"For stopping that man." Maura gingerly rubbed ointment onto the cut.

"You don't have to thank me." Jane tensed her jaw.

"He could've hurt you Jane." Maura chided. Her mind flashed to the first time she had tended to Jane's wound, careful suturing tiny stitches into her arm while she tried to hold it together. She wanted to fall into the detective's arms like she had that night, and make her promise not to do anything reckless ever again. But that was not Jane, "You are hurt."

She finished applying a bandage to her knuckles. Her unwilling patient instantly pulled her hand away flexing it against the adhesive but did not say anything. She stood and walked to the other end of the counter while Maura occupied herself cleaning up the supplies. She had not meant to upset Jane. Insecurity leaked into her mind as she felt responsible for the whole situation. Nothing in her previous experiences had prepared her for something like this. She could not recall a time where someone had defended her leaving her with no idea of how to proceed and Jane's unyielding silence was not helping her figure it out.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Jane asked flabbergasted.

"I didn't mean to cause any strife."

"You- What?" Jane clarified, "Maura, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No! It's that jackass at the bar. He had no right to lay his hands on you." Jane was becoming worked up, her words spilling out before she could stop them, "He's lucky I didn't pull my gun out and shoot it off. No one puts hands on my girl."

The words hung in the air and Maura stopped short looking at Jane perplexed. The detective, not realizing what she said, gave her an incredulous look, "What?"

"You called me your girl." Maura told her not breaking eye contact.

Now Jane stalled, shaking her head, "No, I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Maura pushed, "My girl, a popular colloquial term especially in the blue collar community, in reference to a level of romantic intimacy and belonging to an individual."

"Thank you Google." Jane grumbled.

"Jane," The blonde furrowed her brow at Jane's deflection, "Is that what you meant?"

"Maura, please. I don't want to ruin anything between us." The taller woman begged, "Can we just drop it?"

"What if I don't want to drop it?"

"Huh?"

"Haven't we been dancing around the bush for long enough?" Maura implored.

"It's beating around the bush, Maur." Jane corrected.

"Stop avoiding the question Jane." She demanded.

She sighed in resignation, "You sure you want to know?"

"Please."

"God Maura," Jane began to pace in agitation, "I have never met anyone like you. You know that? You're so damn smart and refined and beautiful. You're everything I am not."

"Jane-" Maura wanted to protested.

"No, let me finish." She held up a hand, "Maybe that's why I am so drawn to you. I don't know but you make me feel something I have never felt before. When you are around, everything feels lighter, like I can breath easier. You remind me why I want to make the world a safer place."

Maura's heart was pounding erratically in her chest as she heard Jane confessing her feelings. The detective was slowing down, "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I hope we can be okay, because you mean so much to me, even if we are only ever friends."

"I feel it too Jane." Maura's rushed sentence completely halted the other woman. She looked at Maura in disbelief as the blonde explained, "I've never met anyone like you either. I had never experienced such an immediate bond until you. I don't think I have ever been this close with anyone, someone who will put up with all of my less appealing tendencies."

"Maur, I like that you can rattle off obscure facts off the top of your head and yet don't know what macaroni and cheese is." She assured her.

Maura smiled as she slowly approached her, "I like that you can pop a guy in the mouth and then say something incredible sweet."

"I would do anything for you Maura." Jane said candidly.

"I can tell. You're the strongest, most courageous person that I know. You make me feel not alone anymore and I will be forever grateful for you."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Jane asked looking down at her still not entirely sure what Maura was telling her. They hovered inches apart. The room was heavily laden with repressed actions and desires floating between them.

"I don't know." Maura tentatively broke the barrier and brought her hands to rest up on Jane's shoulders. Her fingers experimentally brushed against her t-shirt, "But we could figure it out together."

Jane finally lifted her arms to wrap them around Maura's waist incidentally pulling the blonde closer. She could feel Jane's warm breath on her cheek and see how her eyes had nearly turned black. The detective smelled like lavender and something uniquely Jane that made her weak in the knees. Maura felt if Jane were not holding her she might very well collapse with the way her blood rushed deafeningly in her ears and her breath shortened depriving her of the proper amount of oxygen. She watched as the brunette nervously licked her lips, "Maura I- Can I? You…"

She tilted her head up, bringing their mouths that much closer as she whispered, "Just kiss me."

Jane's breath hitched in her throat as she leaned down the rest of the way and gently pressed her lips to Maura's for the first time. They had barely made contact when Maura gasped faintly as she felt a spark start in her stomach and shoot through the rest of her being. The sound caused Jane to intensify the kiss, pressing her more firmly against her. The taller woman's tongue flicked out at her lower lip seeking to deepen and asking permission all at once. Maura instantly opened up to her with a slight whimper and Jane began to explore her mouth, their tongues playing languidly. The doctor heard a rumble in the other woman's chest as she thread her fingers through her dark curls.

Next thing Maura knew she was pushed securely into the counter and the detective's hands had developed a mind of their own as they tugged on her blouse and slipped under it. They covered her ribs and traveled down, leaving a heated trail, to rub her skirt-clad hips. Months of sexual tension manifested as Jane ripped her mouth from Maura's and began to suck and nip the flush skin on her neck, her hands still roving hungrily. The blonde groaned deeply while she tugged encouragingly on Jane's roots until she remembered herself.

"Jane, wait." Her grip fell from the back of Jane's head, onto her shoulders to push her back slightly.

She pulled away abruptly, panting lightly, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"It's alright." Maura kept her hold on the detective so she could not run away, "Could you just remove your hands from under my shirt?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Jane removed them quickly but placed them on the outside of her clothing, stroking the fabric apologetically.

"It's fine. It is just- I have not done this before, with a woman. I want to go slow."

"Slow is good." Jane instantly agreed. "Slow is great. I can do slow."

"Good." Maura smiled with her hazel eyes shining.

"Good." Jane husked while she grinned back at her like a fool. She deliberately dipped her head down for a slower kiss and that Maura gladly accepted as she let herself get lost in Jane once again.


	6. Set Fire to the Rain

Hey everybody! This took me a bit longer than usually. But I really appreciate you reviewing and taking an interest!

This chapter is focused on showing development in Jane and Maura's relationship so I hope you guys like it and aren't getting too antsy. I have some big things in store for the next chapter...

And now back to your regularly scheduled programming.

Set Fire to the Rain

/

"Dr. Maura Isles, shoe shopping while on duty?" Jane sounded scandalized. The doctor in question swiveled around in surprise, trying to quickly snap her laptop shut.

"I'm not- my autopsies are finished-" The blonde stammered with a wide-eyed expression. Jane just smirked.

"Hey, I'm glad. I was beginning to think you were a cyborg. No one is that perfect."

"Jane…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Jane winked as she pulled her hand that had been hiding behind her back to reveal a bouquet of cascading purple flowers mingled with cream ones.

"Oh Jane, they are beautiful." Maura gasped as she stood to accept the gift, completely forgetting about being caught in the indulgent act.

"I saw them at the florists around the corner and thought of you." Jane said bashfully as Maura smiled dazzlingly at her.

"They are lovely. Wisteria frutescens. You know, during Victorian times all flowers had a coded message. These meant steadfast." Maura brought the delicate blossoms up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She peered up at Jane, her hazel eyes glowing almost golden against the lavender color as they appraised her tenderly. Jane's stomach flipped at the striking sight.

"Yeah?" She managed to say unintelligibly under the heated gaze.

"Yes, I find them fitting." Maura took a step closer and Jane's hands instinctively grasped her hips.

"I'm glad." Jane said looking wantonly at Maura's curled mouth.

"How can I thank you Detective?" Maura purred as she caressed the velvety petals.

"I can think of something." Jane did not waste anymore time as she leaned down to capture Maura's lips that easily reciprocated. Jane felt her body ignite with the same fire from the first time that she had kissed the doctor. Maura was infinitely soft under her touch and smelled just as expensive as she felt, like roses in the sunshine. Maura moaned into her mouth as Jane's skilled tongue flicked playfully against hers. The brunette trailed her hands up the sleek material of Maura's fitted dress and tangled in her silky curls pulling her closer. It was safe to say that her favorite past time was kissing the blonde doctor so she was sure to do it as often as she could. All week they had been pawing at each other like a couple of teenagers every chance they got. Their normal routine of coffee dates were punctuated with stolen kisses and now after dinner instead of watching a movie or the game, they would make out to it on the couch.

Jane reluctantly pulled back before they got carried away, "I have been waiting all day to do that."

The detective felt a surge of desire at Maura's apparently aroused appearance. Her pale skin was slightly flushed pink and her pupils threatened to take over her irises. The bouquet had been crushed between them and her blonde hair was caught in some of the lilac petals. Jane could not resist placing one more kiss chastely on her full lips.

"Jane…" One of Maura's hands toyed with a lock of her dark hair.

"Yeah?" She marveled at how the shorter woman felt in her arms. She never imagined that she would get a chance to hold her like this. When she had slipped up in Maura's kitchen, she thought for sure that she would have driven Maura away. But the doctor had instead willingly returned the sentiment. At times it still felt surreal to Jane.

"When are you going to take me out?"

"Huh?" Jane was suddenly forced out of her dream like state.

Maura giggled, "Not that I am not enjoying our time together. But aren't you going to ask me out?"

"Why aren't you asking me out?" she asked immediately.

"Because I am a lady and ladies are escorted. We don't escort."

"Oh? And what does that make me?"

Maura tilted her head to the side like she was seriously thinking about it, "You are my steadfast detective."

"Is that so?" Jane began but was again distracted by her proximity to the doctor as her lips gravitated towards Maura's and her heart jumped pleasantly in her chest at the words 'my steadfast detective'. She closed the gap again. She could not get enough of this woman. Jane groaned in displeasure as her cell phone buzzed at her hip. She huffed as she stepped back to read the message from Korsak.

"I have to go." Jane said apologetically, "We need to track down a suspect."

She gave her once last peck before turning on her heel. Maura protested, "But Jane-"

The brunette spared one last glance at the ME and had to laugh. She had never seen the elegant woman look so petulant. She would not have been surprised if she crossed her arms and stamped her high-heeled foot.

Maura sighed, "Fine. Jane would you like to go out with me tonight?"

She just chuckled on her way out, "Look at the card."

For the first time Maura noticed a little white card that was tied around the stems. She opened it eagerly and another grin took over her face as she read, '**I'll pick you up at 7'.**

/

Jane was stuck on Maura's porch. Over the months of their friendship she had taken to waltzing into Maura's home whenever she pleased and usually hollering about how she never locked her door. This was not another movie night with pizza and beer though. This was their first date and it was already off to a rocky start for the detective.

Before her shift had ended she caught a right hook to her temple as she was pursuing a suspect. A bruise had bloomed on the outer edge of her eye socket but fortunately it had not swollen up. The injury made her late to get to her apartment so she had to hastily scrub her skin free from the grime of the city. She had torn apart her minimalist closet in a frenzy looking for something to wear. In the back, gathering dust, she had found a classic black dress that she was fairly certain had been purchased for her Great Aunt Melinda's funeral at her mother's insistence. It would have to do for the occasion as she begrudgingly threw it on and set about the nearly impossible task to tame her unruly hair. She attempted her best to cover up the bruise but her bathroom was poorly stocked with only the bare necessities, making it difficult. She just had to hope that her hair would cover most of it as she pulled up to Maura's about ten minutes late. Now she was caught on deciding whether or not she should let herself in or not. Jane was not used to being so unsure of herself.

Finally, she settled on ringing the bell. It did not take long for Maura to answer the door with a teasing smile, "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here- Oh! Your periorbital region has a hematoma."

"In English Maur."

"You have a bruise on your outer eye socket." Maura let her step inside so she could see the damage better in the light of the hallway.

"Yeah, I ran into a suspect's fist." Jane explained dismissively as she took in the blonde's appearance, "You look beautiful."

She really did. Maura was wearing a silky deep red dress. The high neckline skimmed across her collarbones, the silhouette hugged her curvy figure perfectly, and the fabric bunched asymmetrically at her hip, sending graceful folds down the front of her skirt. The doctor had swept her hair up in an elegant knot at the base of her slender neck, which made Jane want to desperately pepper kisses down the soft pale skin.

"Thank you." Jane was relieved when Maura did not press the subject as she placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, "You are gorgeous. Your dress accentuates your trapezius and deltoid muscles."

Jane grinned at her unique compliment but shifted uncomfortably in her dress, "Ah, thanks. Your dress accentuates your- you."

"Prada does not always suit me but I am fond of this season."

"Yeah me too." Jane agreed, as her eyes still roamed over her form. The brunette needed to get them out of here now, before she just decided to 'stay in' with Maura. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, all I need is my bag." Maura turned to a table in the hall to grab a small clutch. Jane gulped at the sight of her posterior. The doctor's dress scooped down to her mid-back revealing a tantalizing amount of unblemished skin giving Jane a new appreciation for the body part. As Maura joined her side, Jane placed her hand on the top of her spine, sliding it down the intricate bone that rest just below the skin, stopping where the top of her dress began. The brunette enjoyed the way she discreetly shuddered at her touch, marveling in how smooth and warm she felt underneath her rougher hand.

"Let's go." Jane led the doctor out to her car. She opened the passenger side door for her date who murmured a small thank you as she slipped into the car. The detective said a silent prayer for the evening to go well as she climbed into the car as well and started off to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Maura enquired.

"Patience." She shook her head.

"Well, am I at least wearing the correct attire?"

"Maura, on you a burlap sack would be the correct attire."

"Burlap is made from the jute plant or sisal fibers. It came from India in the 19th century and is used to make bags and rugs due to its durability. It is abrasive to the touch and therefore is not traditionally used in garment making. I would have a hard time finding a dress made of burlap," Maura rambled nervously.

Jane laughed, "I was exaggerating."

"Right. Sorry. I have a difficult time understanding hyperbole." Maura fidgeted with her purse.

"Don't be sorry. I kind of like that you know all that stuff." Jane assured her as she turned the car left.

"Really?" Jane did not miss the hopeful sound in Maura's voice.

"Of course. I think it's adorable," Jane said as Maura let out the breath she did not realize she was holding in.

"I just- other people in my past have preferred I be less verbose. Rather seen and not heard so if you preferred that I would not be offended." The despondency in tone was distressing to Jane. She mentally kicked herself for inadvertently bringing up a sore subject. Then she thought about kicking everyone who had ever hurt Maura or made her be ashamed of herself. Jane needed to turn this around and fast.

"Hey, none of that, " Jane comforted her the best she could while she drove, "I like you for the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change in the slightest. I could listen to you talk about paint drying and I would still be interested."

"It is a rather fascinating chemical process." Jane was relieved to see that her hazel eyes were clearing of the worry and an easy smile graced her lips.

"Well, let's save that for date number two. I don't know you _that_ well." She joked, "And we're here."

"Le Beu Truc?" Maura attempted to cover her surprise, "I heard they have a brilliant nouveau take on escargot."

"I just know you like French stuff." Jane pulled up to the valet parking where two men opened both their doors for them. She had done some research into where a proper place to take Maura would be. The detective could not take her to her favorite burger joint, which happened to be the Dirty Robber. She wanted to make this night special for the honeyed blonde. She just hoped that this experience would be better than the French restaurant she had gone to with Claire.

"That is so thoughtful." Maura showed her gratitude as Jane held the door open for her. Jane told the hostess that her reservations were for Detective Rizzoli and they were lead straight to their table. Jane looked at her surroundings and felt immediately out of place in the ritzy establishment. If the white pearlescent fabric covering the tables and high-backed chairs upholstered in gold were not enough to tell Jane that she did not belong, the dubious glances from the other patrons certainly were. Jane was suddenly hyper aware on her stomping gait that indicated her years of athletics and labor while Maura floated through the room as if on a cloud. The brunette was glad to have reached their seat so as to not be a spectacle anymore. This was not helping her nerves.

"Jane, we didn't have to come somewhere so expensive." Maura exclaimed when they picked up their menus.

"I'm not broke Maur. I can afford a nice dinner for you every so often." Jane waved her off. Being single did have its perks. With nothing better to do than work and no one to spend her money on, it had allowed Jane to save a fair bit of money for a rainy day.

"If you are sure." Maura settled down as the waiter came over.

"How are we this evening ladies?" He said in a heavy, authentic French accent.

"Fine." Jane nodded while Maura simply smiled.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"The house wine for me. White, please."

"I'll have water." Jane mumbled while she tried to decipher the words on the page. The waiter scurried off to get their beverages and left the two woman to look over their menus. As they studied the options, Jane could feel Maura's desire to say something hanging in the air as curious hazel eyes watched her over the top of her menu.

Jane set hers down, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What is on your mind? I can practically hear the gears turning in that brain of yours." Jane smiled kindly, hoping that it would encourage her to open up.

Maura chewed her bottom lips before blurting, "Are we out?"

"Ah, yes?" Jane looked around confused.

"I know we are on a date. But, I mean, are we not trying to hide our fledgling relationship or is it a secret? Or is it only a secret at the precinct? Can I hold your hand or is that not allowed? Do we-"

"Hey, whoa, slow down." Jane thwarted the doctor's rambling, "We can do whatever you are comfortable with."

Jane extended her hand across the table and Maura tentatively slipped her hand into it. The detective rubbed her thumb across moisturized knuckles, "We probably should have talked about this before. I'm not closeted Maura. Well, I have not exactly told my parents but it's because I have not found someone worth bringing home. My brother and Korsak know though."

"So we aren't hiding?"

"Only if you want to. I don't want to push you into something you are not ready to for."

"I don't want to hide this." Maura looked at her through thick eyelashes.

"Then we won't." Jane brushed a kiss on top of her hand, making Maura's cheeks flush pleasantly and her heart skip a beat, "And you never have to ask to hold my hand."

They did not pull away from each other as the waiter came with their drinks and took their orders. Jane was pleased with their transition from friendship to dating. She had been understandably anxious about maintaining her best friend while also pursuing Maura romantically. But their relationship had already blurred the lines of platonic boundaries. Jane found it was still easy to talk to Maura as they comfortably chatted about their day, though tactfully avoiding talking about any specific case so as to not spoil the atmosphere. The handholding was just an added bonus. Jane thought that Maura looked perfect in the glowing candlelight that cast a warm hue on everything. For the moment, all of her doubts faded away. After the unstable beginning, Jane felt that she was starting to feel like the date was going well. At least she thought so until their meals came out.

"Your entrees." The waiter placed a plate in front of each of them.

"Where is the rest of it?" Jane could not stop herself from saying as she looked skeptically at the sparse food on the table. Even Maura looked perplexed at the lack of content on the plates, though she did a much better job of concealing it. For the price she would have thought that the chicken came diamond encrusted but she was not prepared for the barely there portions. Maura cleared her throat and Jane realized that that was not the appropriate response, "I mean thank you."

The waiter offered a tight smile and curt nod before he crisply walked off. Jane waited until he was out of hearing range before she spoke again, "Sorry."

She apologized to Maura who shook her head, "You don't need to be."

"They definitely left this _little_ detail out on the website."

"Jane it's fine." Maura giggled.

"When they said young pheasant, I didn't think it would be a chick." Jane grumbled as they started to eat their meager feast. Dinner was as brief as one could imagine, leaving Jane anxiously fiddling with her silverware.

"You want dessert?" Jane dreaded to see the cost and size of the selection but she would bear it for Maura.

"I'm okay." Maura tried to say.

"No, we can at least split something." Jane insisted and went to wave over their waiter. Regrettably in the gesture she sent her glass of water toppling over. She tried to catch it as ice and water seeped into the tablecloth but only made matters worse as she also sent Maura's wine glass flying straight into her lap.

"Shit!" Jane swore loudly, earning glares at her expletive from the guests.

"Oh!" Maura shot up as the liquid dripped onto her. She shook out her napkin that that been sitting on her lap where most of the wine had fortunately gathered but it did not stop some from creating dark splotches on her dress.

Jane cringed, "I am so sorry Maura!"

"It's alright Jane. It's only white wine." She accepted the napkin that the brunette offered her and dabbed at the stains.

The waiter hurried over to help clean the mess, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Jane covered her eyes with her hand, her voice deflated, "Just the check please."

The brunette rushed them out of the restaurant after having caused the brief commotion. In the car she continued to apologize profusely, "I am sorry about your dress. I can get it dry cleaned for you."

"Jane, don't worry about it. The dress is practically dry and I can hardly see it anymore." Maura assured her.

Jane sighed. She needed to get this date back on track. The normally relaxed and smooth detective was feeling out of sorts. "Okay. How would you like to take a walk through the park?"

Parks were romantic with the moonlight and the crickets, right? Plus there was nothing that she could spill down Maura's dress there.

"That sounds lovely."

"Great." Jane took them to a quiet park near her apartment where she liked to go sometimes for peace after a long case.

The evening was warm and still as they strolled along the path hand in hand. The orange lampposts cast light on the looming trees and created shadows that played across their skin as they walked along. Maura hummed, "It is nice here."

"It is." Jane inhaled the verdant night air. "I come here to be alone."

"It's a beautiful place to be."

Jane looked solely at Maura, "It is."

The blonde stopped and regarded Jane. She disentangled her fingers from the taller woman's hand and ran them up Jane's bare arm, coming to rest on her tanned shoulder. Jane touched her hip where the fabric gathered on her dress. She wanted to feel the enticing skin and delicate bone that lay under there. Maura looked up into the light so Jane could see the desire sparkling in her eyes. Frozen on the trail, they gravitated towards one another. The moment was pregnant with excitement as they waited patiently to break the boundaries once again, content to revel in the anticipation for the time being. Maura cracked first as she pushed her frame into Jane's taller one. The detective gripped tighter as she watched her incline her head upward to make contact with Jane's lips.

Unfortunately, before they could meet, a loud rumble rolled over the sky followed by a flash of light. Next thing Jane knew the heavens had opened up and rain was pouring down at an alarming rate.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jane whined as she grabbed Maura and dragged her to a near by gazebo for some shelter. By the time they had reached the enclosure though they were completely soaked and Maura was laughing hysterically. The blonde pulled off her heels and dumped water out of them, making her laugh even harder. Jane angrily kicked off the shoes that had been killing her feet all evening.

"I am glad you think this is funny." Jane moped as she wiped droplets off of her face. "Ugh, I just wanted this date to be perfect. But no, I came late, looking like Mike Tyson, and I practically made you cry in the car. The restaurant was a disaster and I feel like a dog walking on its hind legs in this freaking dress."

"Jane stop." Maura stilled her by drawing her in by the hands. "You don't need to impress me with 5-star restaurants or by dressing up."

"But you deserve those things-"

"No, it is my turn to talk. I don't like you because I think that you will spend $200 on a meal. I like you because you are genuine and caring and maybe a little rough around the edges." Jane scoffed at that but Maura kept going, "We could have gone to Applebee's and it would have been perfect. I like the way you dress. It is part of who you are, even though you do buy your blazers a little boxy."

"I messed this up, didn't I?" Jane chuckled ruefully.

"No, you didn't. Any time I get to spend with you is wonderful." Maura shivered as the slight breeze in the air licked the water on her skin. She was stunning with her hair darkened, a few tendrils sticking to her face, and her skin glistening seductively.

"You're cold and I don't have a jacket to offer you." Jane noted her goose bumps and rubbed her arms to try and make them disappear.

Maura just smiled and turned to deliberately walk back into the elements. Jane was shocked, "What are you doing?"

"The water is warm." She turned her palms up to catch the summer shower, "Kiss me in the rain."

Jane stared at the blonde for a moment. She wanted to be sure to memorize every detail from the way her dress clung to her body, to how the water slid down her arms, to the radiant smile that was like the sun. Jane slowly joined her. One arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other cupped her wet cheek as they crashed together. Their lips slipped uncoordinatedly against one another's as the water dissipated any friction between them. Maura's fingers skittered across her biceps and wound in her dark mass of hair only to drag back down her arms again. Their moans were lost in the thunder that boomed overhead.

Jane suddenly lifted Maura and spun them around as lightening exploded behind their eyes. Maura held on tight to Jane's shoulders and smiled into their kiss. She stopped twirling them but continued to hold Maura a few inches off of the ground, her toes pointed like a ballerina's, no doubt from years of classes as a child. The doctor laughed and pressed her forehead to Jane's.

"You are something else Maura Isles." Jane's whisper could hardly be heard over the fat droplets pelting the grass.

"So are you Jane Rizzoli." The taller woman set her back onto the earth. Maura tucked her head against her shoulder and Jane rested her chin on top of sopping curls. They stayed like that, swaying together to a beat only known to them. Their presence set fire to the rain around them blazing through the night.

"Jane."

"Yeah?"

"I am still hungry,"

Jane laughed then groaned, "I'm never going to the another French restaurant ever again."

"We will see about that." Maura balanced slightly on her toes to kiss Jane tenderly.

"Come on." Jane slung an arm around Maura's shoulders as the rain began to lighten. She latched onto Jane's narrow hips as the detective led them to collect their shoes, "Let's get you wrung out. I have leftover from my mother in the fridge. She makes the best gnocchi."

"Perfect."

/

"You were right Jane." Maura set her empty plate on the coffee table, "That was the best gnocchi I have ever had."

"Told you." Jane picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink for later. Maura was full of contentment as she sunk further into the couch. She did not even care that she was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants that pooled around her ankles because they were too long or a threadbare t-shirt that had a worn field hockey insignia on it. She actually enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by Jane's clothing despite their lack of fashion sense.

Jane rejoined her on the couch. She maneuvered the compliant doctor so that she sat between her long legs while Jane leaned against the armrest. Maura burrowed her head into Jane's chest and smelled the faint scent of lavender she associated with the detective.

"It is nice here, too."

"It is." Jane kissed the top of her head sweetly. The warmth spread through her body at the gesture. Her eyes drooped sleepily as Jane stroked her still damp hair.

"Maur, you are falling asleep."

"No, I'm not." She mumbled.

"Yes, you are." She felt Jane shake with laughter underneath her.

"Maybe." Maura conceded.

"You want me to take you home? Or… you can stay here."

"Jane, I'm not ready…" Maura was jolted by the suggestion. It was not that she did not thoroughly enjoy the physical aspects of their relationship that they partook. She would never tire of having Jane's dexterous hands or her pleasurable lips on her. But no matter how much desire was built, she could not take the next step. The thought of being with Jane excited her, however, she was still unsure of how to be with a woman, a woman who happened to be her best and only friend. She did not want to rush into sex for fear of ruining it or for not being enough for Jane. The timing had to be perfect.

Maura was glad to hear her worries being calmed as Jane stammered equally as nervous, "I'm not saying we should- I think that- I just like this, having you close. I want to wake up in the morning with you. That's all."

Maura let the words flow through her and she smiled impishly, "You just want me to make you pancakes tomorrow."

"Damn, you figured out my master plan."

They shared a laugh before Maura spoke again, "So, if we aren't doing anything, does that mean we can't do any of this?"

To illustrate her point she moved her lips along Jane's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. Jane moaned appreciatively, "Oh, we can definitely do some of that."

"Glad to hear it Detective." Maura whispered seductively into her ear.

"You are trying to kill me woman." Jane's hands began to wander while Maura continued her attention on her neck, "I have to say seeing you in my clothing is a huge turn on."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Then I must be Hercules babe." Jane managed to swiftly flip their position so Maura was pressed into the cushions. She let out a squeal of delight at the sudden movement that quickly shifted to different sounds of pleasure as Jane kissed her soundly.

/

The first sensation that Maura felt when she woke up was the feeling of warm breathes puffing on the back of her neck. As she became more aware, she realized that a strong arm was flung across her waist, holding her to the sturdy figure she felt behind her. She hovered on the outskirts of consciousness, feeling deliriously happy about waking up with Jane wrapped around her. However, her internal alarm seemed determined to not let her sleep anymore. She had been conditioned to wake up for morning yoga so that once the sunlight began to creep into the room she could not manage to stay still. Her hazel eyes blinked open owlishly as she adjusted to being in Jane's bedroom. Slowly, she lifted Jane's sleep heavy arm and slid out from underneath it. Doing her best to not jostle the dozing detective, she sat up and looked down at her bed partner. She smiled at brunette hair that was tangled around Jane's peaceful face. She took the time to enjoy Jane in her unguarded state. Her olive skin that covered up those alluring long muscles was flawless as the morning light danced along her contours. Maura would have loved to fall back into that warmth but she wanted to let Jane rest.

So stealthily she climbed out of the bed and snuck out of the room to go about making breakfast. Her bare feet padded down the hallway to the kitchen that she had learned well. During her friendship with Jane, she had done her fair share of cooking at the detective's apartment so it was no struggle to buzz around the cabinets and gather the ingredients she needed for pancakes. As she mindlessly did the task, her thoughts wandered to her first date with Jane last night.

She had been so apprehensive for the event that she had changed her dress four times and reorganized her sock drawer out of nervous habit. But as soon as she opened the door to find Jane squirming on her porch, which was incredibly endearing, her negative feelings vanished. Jane was still her best friend. Their natural chemistry still flowed despite any hiccups that they had along the way. Admittedly, dinner could have gone better but the kiss in the park had ignited her in ways she did not know was possible. She had never been a spontaneous person. She liked rules and guidelines to follow so that she did not make a misstep. They helped her blend in with everyone else. In the unexpected rain though, with Jane's intoxicating aura, she acted on impulse rather than regimented standards.

She should have been horrified that her $1,000 dress was most likely ruined. She should not have let Jane see her with her hair probably a mess and make up running around her eyes. But she had not cared. In that moment, she had just wanted to be kissed in the rain. The water cascading down and cooling her skin that was heated by Jane's touch. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, but that pretty much summed up everything she felt with Jane.

Maura began to sing to the empty kitchen as the batter she poured sizzled into a hot pan, her thoughts staying with the slumbering detective, "Stars fading but I linger on dear. Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this."

She skillfully flipped over the pancake, revealing its golden brown top, "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me."

"Who are you?"

"Oh!" The sudden intrusion into her reverie startled Maura, causing her to drop the pancake that had been poised on the spatula onto the cool linoleum. She turned and saw an older woman with sandy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes like Jane's. She was holding a grocery sack and her hand was authoritatively placed on her hip.

"Me? I-" Maura stammered, "I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

"And what are you doing in my daughter's kitchen?"

"I'm… making pancakes."

"I can see that. Why?"

"So you are Jane's mother?"

"Yes, I'm Angela Rizzoli."

"Oh, lovely to meet you." Maura chirped. As she was entirely unsure of what to do in this situation, she awkwardly loitered by the stovetop while Angela tried to figure out what this strange woman was doing in her daughter's apartment. Thankfully, a noise at the end of the hall caught both their attentions and Jane lumbered out calling to Maura, "Dr. Isles, I don't like waking up cradling my pillow."

"Jane…" Maura tried to warn her.

"Jane!"

"Jesus Ma! What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing you groceries."

"Ma, I have food. And don't you ever knock?"

"I have to knock at my own baby's door?"

"Yes!" Jane was quickly becoming agitated, "I am an adult. This is my apartment. I pay the rent here therefore, yes you have to knock!"

"I have stretch marks for you!"

"You act like I am your only child."

Maura did not say anything as they argued. She stood as still as she could, as if moving would alert them to her presence, even though she had an overwhelming urge to finish making the pancakes.

"And who is she? Why is she here?" Angela asked accusingly. Her plan did not work as the older woman redirected their attention to her. Everyone was distinctly aware of the suggestive sentence that Jane had declared as she had joined them.

Jane sighed, raking her fingers through her thick hair, "Ma, this is Maura. I didn't want to tell you like this."

"Tell me like what?"

"If you would prefer I can leave." The doctor shifted uneasily in the tension filled room. She was not good with her own family let alone someone else's and the yelling was definitely uncharted territory. In the Isles household there was avoidance and veiled, passive aggressive statements, not a shouting match until everyone was hoarse.

"No, I would like you to stay, if you want." Jane offered her hand. Maura hesitantly took it. She was instantly emboldened by the contact that the unwavering appendage provided. She always marveled at the strength and confidence of Jane's hands. They were capable of so many things. They could comfort a victim's family or wield a gun. They could send Maura into fits of laughter as they tickled her ribs or make her moan as they grasped her tightly in a kiss.

"Of course Jane." Right now they anchored her under Angela's somewhat daunting gaze. Maura knew that she was providing support for Jane, but selfishly, it was the other way around. She needed to be holding on just as much as Jane did.

"Tell me what?" Her mother demanded again.

"Maura and I are dating." Jane told her evenly.

"You? What?"

"We are dating. I am dating a girl, Ma." Jane repeated. The words seemed to echo around the kitchen as Angela stood there in shock.

"Ma, say something." Jane implored.

"I don't understand. I don't understand where this is coming from." Angela shook her head in disbelief, "What about Joey Grant? Or that Casey [AE3] boy."

"I didn't know then. I mean I had an idea. But I was not happy."

"This is so sudden."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I never had the chance."

"Janie, the church says-"

"I know what the church says." Jane interrupted, "I want to know what you say Ma. That is all I care about."

Angela eyes began to water as she looked at her daughter, "I say you are my baby girl. I have never understood your lifestyle. But you know that I will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you." Maura could feel Jane's relief wash over her. The brunette let go to hug her mother and Maura shied away from the overt display of familial affection feeling, like she was intruding in the moment. They separated and Angela looked at her daughter with despairing eyes.

"This is going to take some time for me to get used to. I feel like I barely know you anymore." Angela patted her unruly curls hair to soften the blow but Maura could still see Jane wince at her words.

"I get that you need time but I am still me. I am still your daughter." Jane's tone developed a begging quality.

"I know. Just give me some time." Angela asked again.

"Okay."

"I love you Janie."

"I love you too Ma."

"I should go." Angela finally looked at Maura again, "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Rizzoli."

Angela nodded at her. "I will call you tomorrow Jane."

"I will talk to you then."

Jane and Maura watched as Angela left the apartment. As the door clicked shut, Jane's shoulders slumped with an unseen weight. She braced her hands against the counter to support herself upright. The encounter had not gone so poorly but it had definitely been draining, especially for Jane. The blonde had merely been a spectator and yet the seriousness of the situation still pended over her. She knew how important Jane's family was to her. Her mother had not outright approved but she had also not condemned her, so she considered these to be good signs. Yet, the uncertainty tainted the morning. Maura could only hope that Angela would come around. She was at a loss of what to say. So she simply shuffled forward and pushed her forehead in between Jane's shoulder blades, her slender arms wrapped around her torso.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Jane scratched her brow, "She needs time to process. I need time to process. I'm sorry. This is not how I envisioned our day starting off."

"Don't be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"When you are ready, I'm here to listen." Maura said as Jane turned to face the doctor. The brunette stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I know you are." Jane managed a sad smile as she kissed her softly, "But right now I want you to finish making these pancakes. Or is that mine on the floor?"

"You." Maura picked up the spatula and began to swat it at the detective, "It's going to be if you're going to be like that."

"Okay, okay." Jane laughed genuinely as she backed off and picked up the fallen flatbread. "Just don't threaten my breakfast."

/

Okay let's try this again. What do you guys think!

And really, thanks to my beta readers who make this stuff legible.


	7. The Return

Remember when I had, like, a plan and I stuck to it? Yeah, me neither.

But I like this chapter anyways and I hope you do too. More to come so stay tuned!

/

"Hey Ma." Jane answered her cell phone slightly out of breath. She was sweating in Maura's kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts and jersey top having just gotten back from the morning run the doctor had insisted on. Ultimately Jane did not mind if it meant she was able to ogle Maura in her tiny running shorts and tight tank top. She observed as the blonde bent over to grab the pitcher of water off the lower shelf in the refrigerator and pour two tall glasses. Maura pushed the cup over to her with a Cheshire grin. She knew exactly what the detective was up to and Jane was certainly not shy about staring at her chest that still glistened with perspiration.

"Janie, I'm calling about your brother's graduation." Angela said as Jane began to down her water.

"Sip Jane. Don't guzzle." Maura demonstrated the appropriate drinking technique as she leaned against the island.

Jane ignored her as she answered her mother with an eye roll, "I know about Frankie's graduation. It's Saturday at 3. I got it."

"And dinner is at 6 but that isn't what I was going to tell you."

"What is it then?" Jane asked though she was distracted by the vision in front of her. She used her free hand to stroke up and down Maura's side before lingering to draw circles on her hip. The shorter woman allowed the affection while she patiently waited for Jane to finish on the phone.

"You should bring Maura to the ceremony and then dinner."

"What?" The sentence halted all of Jane's movements. Maura cocked her head to the side; her curiosity obviously peaked as she only heard one side of the conversation.

"You're still seeing her, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Jane tried to guard her expression from the woman in question. It had been about a month since her mother had found Maura in her apartment. They spoke about it a little bit more as her mother slowly came to terms with the news that her only daughter was gay. Angela asked questions and Jane answered them the best that she could. Angela had mostly been concerned that it had been her fault for letting Jane try out for all those sports, or by that forcing a pink canopy bed on her she had scarred her daughter somehow. Jane tried her best to put her ridiculous ideas to rest. She explained that it was not because her father taught her about plumbing or because she was allowed to roughhouse with her brothers; it was nothing that her parents said or did rather she was just born that way. It could not have been helped and she did not want it to be.

"Well then she should come." Jane was still bowled over by how nonchalant her mother sounded over the phone.

"You're sure?" She gave her mother one last chance to back out.

"You like her? You want her around for a while?"

"I do Ma." Jane told her mother. Their conversation had also included speaking about Maura. When Angela had asked about the blonde, who was currently looking at her inquisitively, Jane found it impossible not to gush about how wonderful she was. She forgot about her mother's discomfort and described how incandescently happy Maura made her. Angela had patted her leg, nodded solemnly, and told her she was a good girl.

"Then invite her." Angela replied lightly.

"I will ask. She might be busy but I'll let you know."

"Okay. I will see you Saturday then."

"Alright. Thank you." Jane's voice conveyed her appreciation. This was a big step in her mother's acceptance.

Angela's calm demeanor broke a little as he voice wavered a little, "I love you baby."

"Love you too Ma."

"Talk to you later, hun." She hurried to end the call.

"Bye Ma." After Jane hung up she looked at her phone, still a little stunned.

"What was that about?" Maura asked carefully.

"That was my mother." Jane pulled Maura into her arms so that they were connected at the hips, "Telling me to invite you to Frankie's graduation and family dinner afterwards."

"Inviting me to family dinner?" Maura's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes. If you aren't free or not ready, I totally understand." Jane said supportively but really she hoped Maura would say yes. They had progressively been getting closer with each passing week as they spent most of their time together at work and at home. Lunches were spent catching up in the precinct's café or cozying up in a booth at the diner down the street. After work they grabbed drinks at the Dirty Robber with Korsak or they alternated having dinner at their places. Jane took Maura out on more successful dates that did not involve dumping wine down her dress or overpriced French food. Most recently she had taken Maura to Gino's, her favorite Italian restaurant besides Angela Rizzoli's kitchen, where they had eaten heaping bowls of spaghetti and laughed over red wine. An endless supply of cannolis had been provided until both women felt like they would burst, which was partially the reason why Maura had maintained that they jog this obscene hour.

Jane thought that after being around the blonde so much the excitement would begin to fade or they would need their space at times. But the detective discovered that she only craved Maura's presence even more. Days when Maura was scarce because they were wrapped up in a case would drag on painfully slow until she could see her again. When she was alone in her bed trying to fall asleep, she would think about the beautiful medical examiner and wish that she were there. Everything was lighter and happier while Maura was with her and she wanted it constantly.

"What are we?" Maura asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Jane was confused by the sudden question. Whilst she was in her own head, Maura had gone off on her own thoughts arriving at a place where Jane was not entirely sure how she got there. She waited for the doctor to clarify.

"What are we?" She elaborated, "Are we dating? Or am I your girlfriend? Partner?"

Jane quickly realized the conversation that they were having. For all of the closeness they had gained, they had not explicitly talked about any official title. She considered the question for a moment, "Well, I don't want to be with anyone else. How about you?"

Maura unconsciously tugged at the straps of Jane's shirt, "I only want to be with you."

"Good, so we are doing more than dating." Jane smiled teasingly, "And Korsak is my partner. You're not Korsak are you?"

"Jane…" Maura pushed at her shoulders playfully but could not hide her own growing smile.

"So that only leaves one option. " Jane grinned triumphantly at the conclusion, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would like that very much. And you would be mine as well?"

"Of course I am yours."

"So does that make you my girl?" Maura's eyes danced playfully. Jane knew she was getting razzed about the moment she had slipped up and accidentally revealed her feeling towards Maura in this exact kitchen, which she was so glad she did.

"I'm sorry but you are not cool enough to use that term. You are _my_ girl."

"That seems unfair." Maura sniffed in feigned offense.

"How about I am your detective?" Jane bargained.

Maura pretended to think for a moment, "Acceptable."

"So, as my girlfriend, would you like to come with me on Saturday?" Jane tucked an errant lock of hair that had escaped Maura's ponytail behind her ear.

"Yes." Maura agreed joyfully.

"Good." Jane said then closed the distance between hers and Maura's lips. The blonde tasted salty from the exertion in the rising August sun. Jane felt the traces of adrenaline coursing through her veins from the run, amplifying the sensation Maura's skin against her own. She pushed the shorter woman against the counter, an echo of their first kiss that might as well have been last night with how it ignited Jane's body. This time however Maura pushed back, her hands boldly exploring the slick muscles of Jane's back. She shuddered as manicured nails scratched down her obliques. The detective ripped away from the flushed Maura to collect herself before things got out of hand.

Maura caught her breath as well, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah." Jane tried to stop the images of the blonde in the shower from flooding her mind but was not very successful. She thought of Maura under the warm spray, water-traveling paths along her body, and between her slender thighs.

"You should go home and clean up too."

"Yeah." Jane imagined licking droplets off of her neck.

"Jane." The authoritative tone in her voice jumped Jane into awareness.

"Yeah?"

"That means you have to let go of me."

"Right." Jane unpinned Maura and took a few steps back hoping to regain some blood flow to her brain.

"I'll see you at work." Maura balanced on her toes to give a quick kiss then turned to head up the stairs. Jane watched in rapture as she climbed to the second level. Jane shook herself out of it and snatched her keys from the granite top. She had yet to consummate her relationship with the medical examiner and was often left in wanting. She absolutely did not mind if it meant that she was able to kiss Maura just like she had. The brunette had not had sex since she had last seen Claire and her desire for Maura burned even brighter than before. Despite all that, Jane had never felt more fulfilled than when she was with Maura.

It just meant a lot of cold showers. Very cold showers.

/

Jane hit her steering wheel as she was stopped at another red light. She had just enough time run home and change her shirt before she had to pick up Maura. This would not have been an issue she had not spilled coffee on her favorite white Oxford and surprisingly today it had not been her fault. Korsak had been driving and he suddenly braked for a stray dog that had been trotting along the side of the road, sending the scalding liquid down her front. Jane would never understand the soft spot her partner had for all things furry or feathered, especially it meant the mutt got a cozy car ride to the animal shelter while she dabbed hopelessly at the brown stain that had undoubtedly set in.

Jane growled in frustration. Today was not the day to be late. She needed everything to go smoothly for Frankie's graduation. Maura was already an uncharacteristic bundle of nerves as the day drew nearer. Now that is was Saturday she texted her three times about when Jane was arriving at her house and then called once to ask her what she should wear. The detective did her best to soothe her and tell her everything would be fine when in reality Jane had her own apprehension. This was a big stride for Angela to invite Maura and she could not screw it up by irritating her mother for any reason today, including showing up tardy looking like a dirty cop.

Fortunately there was a spot right out front so she could dash right up to her apartment. She tore through her bedroom looking for an acceptable substitute. She settled on a nice blue button down with the least amount of wrinkles. Then Jane remembered how Maura had scrunched her adorable nose at how she paired the top with a black suit a couple weeks ago. Quickly, she opted for a slate grey set of trousers and blazer that Maura had greatly approved of when she cajoled her to go shopping together one time. It had totally been worth it when the blonde had baked her cookies and let her have her hand up her blouse for the entire duration of Lord of the Rings that they watched later that night. Hoping that she matched, she rushed back down to her car and ignored some traffic laws to make it to Maura's house.

Still when the doctor answered the door, she greeted her with an abrupt, "You're late."

"I said 2:30 and it's now 2:33." Jane stepped as Maura went to retrieve her purse, "And it's not my fault. I had to run home to change because Korsak spilt coffee on my shirt."

"We can't be late." Maura murmured mostly to herself. The she did a little spin, "Do I look alright?"

"It's great. You are stunning." Jane managed to place a kiss on the fidgeting woman's lips. She liked that she ultramarine dress that Maura had chosen. It had slight ruffles around the neckline that cinched in at her waist and fell into a pencil style skirt. It was sophisticated like the doctor and yet hugged her in all the right places. She noted it was a few shades lighter than her navy shirt but still complimented it well.

"You're sure? I can change really fast."

"Babe, please relax. Ma is coming around and Pop is very chill. You have nothing to worry about." Jane gripped her shoulders so that Maura would meet her eyes. The blonde took a deep breath then gave her a brave smile.

"Okay, I'm ready then."

"Alright. Let's head out." Jane offered her arm to Maura so she could hook her hand in her elbow as Jane led them out to the car.

/

"Aren't you a beautiful couple?" Korsak assessed them graciously as Jane and Maura had joined him under the shade of a tree. The ceremony was taking place outdoors at a park close to the precinct. A stage had been erected on a large lawn with red, white and blue fabric arranged and tacked on the sides. About 200 white chairs had been placed for friends and family to watch the graduates walk across the temporary structure. Most people were still milling about waiting for the commencement to start, which was in about 15 minutes. Jane looked around the crowd in search of her parents but had not spotted them yet.

"Thank you Detective Korsak." Maura nodded, "You look dashing in your uniform."

Her compliment sent his chest puffing out proudly, the badge on his chest glinting in the sun, "Thanks Doc. Please call me Vince."

"Alright Vince."

"Why aren't you wearing your dress blues Janie?" Korsak asked.

"Don't call me Janie." She griped, "And I'm not here as Detective Rizzoli, I am here as Frankie's sister."

"Aw, that's sweet." Vince chuckled.

"Shut it." Jane said playfully, "Have you seen my parents?"

"No I haven't." he shrugged, "Look I got to go."

"See you Korsak." The round man waved and went to the stage where he would take part in congratulating the cadets. No sooner had he walked off Jane heard her mother shouting shrilly at her from across the field.

"Janie!"

"Ugh, does she have to be so humiliating?" Jane groaned quietly to Maura before facing her mother who was dragging her father towards them.

"Hey Ma." She kissed her on the cheek then went to hug her father, "Pop."

"Your suit looks nice." Angela exclaimed in surprise, "Is it new?"

"Yeah, Maur picked it out." Jane pulled her girlfriend into the conversation. "You remember Maura, right?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura politely extended her hand. Angela however did not take it. Instead she stood there awkwardly, frozen up by the courteous gesture.

Frank fortunately swooped in to salvage the moment. He effortlessly shook Maura's refined hand, "I'm Frank, Jane's father. I don't believe we have met before."

"No we haven't. It's nice to meet you." Maura tried to save face while Angela at least had the decency to blush mildly embarrassed. Jane wanted to glare at her mother but it would not have helped. So she gritted her teeth to stop from snapping.

"We should grab some seats." Jane slipped a comforting arm around Maura's shoulders and looked to the seats that were steadily filling up.

"Of course." Angela whirled about dramatically and began tugging Frank along in the direction they had come from.

"It's alright Jane." Maura whispered to her as the younger couple walked slightly behind.

"No, it's not."

"It was her idea to invite me."

"That isn't an excuse for her to be rude to you."

"Jane, please."

"I'm not saying anything." Jane effectively ended the discussion by kissing her temple. Angela's eyes tactfully avoided the display of affection while they sat, but Jane did not back down from the act. Her mother needed to realize that this was the reality and Jane would not compromise her relationship to make her more comfortable.

/

Maura was glad that she was seated in between Jane and Frank as opposed to Angela who was on her husband's other side. She was even gladder that Jane's arm was draped over the back of her chair allowing her to lean into the detective's lanky frame with ease. She knew that Angela had not intentionally snubbed her but it had still hurt. Jane did her best to show support while her father had adopted the role of buffer. She gave a sideways glance to Frank Sr. who was sitting much like his daughter in many respects. From what she could tell, he and Jane shared a lot of characteristics. He was calm and a little quiet but was not timid by any means. She imagined if provoked he could get just as agitated and loud as Jane could or swap stories with the best of them with a raucous laughter. It was probably the hot-blooded Italian in them.

The newly promoted Lieutenant Cavanaugh was making a supposedly inspirational speech but it was hard to focus on it when they had already heard from a Training Officer and the Commissioner who had been rather long winded. She could tell Jane was getting antsy as she shifted in her chair. Maura smirked to herself. The brunette had no patience for this ritual formality. She placed her hand on Jane's jiggling knee so that it stopped. The detective relaxed a bit as Maura gently rubbed the joint. Maura felt exhilarated to be out with Jane in this capacity that she had not expected. She had been proud to have Jane on her arm when they went out together but they had yet to really be out at work, especially since they were both professionals. It was validating to be a couple around their co-workers.

Korsak had gotten his turn at the podium and was reading off the names of the graduates, shaking each of their hands as they passed to receive their diplomas from Lt. Cavanaugh. There were only about 50 or so individuals joining the force so it went through much faster than the speech portion of the service.

"Dawson Price."

"Rebecca Ray."

"Frank Rizzoli Jr."

Jane hooted at her brother's name and clapped with the rest of them. Vince patted him on the shoulder as he shook his hand vigorously. Maura could see how pleased he was to finally become a police officer and Jane looked more proud than he did. Frankie's moment seemed to brief to Maura for how happy everyone was as more names quickly followed his. It summed up rapidly as the alumnae were presented and the audience enthusiastically applauded the stoic group. They dispersed and went to join their families.

"Way to go little brother." Jane hugged him, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Janie."

"Oh my baby." Angela said with watery eyes as she practically shoved her daughter out of the way.

"Ma, please." He let her give him a crushing embrace, then fuss over straightening his tie. Frankie managed to escape her and shook his father's hand.

"Proud of you son."

"Thanks Pop."

"Frankie, you haven't met my girlfriend yet." Jane reclaimed his attention. She nudged the blonde forward with a hand on the small of her back, "This is Maura."

"Congratulations." Maura smiled, "I suppose we will be seeing each other around the station now."

"Yes, we will. It's nice to finally meet you." Frankie turned to his sister, "You were right Janie. She is a looker."

Maura laughed while the detective grumbled for her brother to shut up, "Jane did not mention her brother was so charming."

"I'm not surprised." Frankie leaned in conspiringly, "I bet there is a lot she hasn't told you. I can fill you in on all of the interesting details."

"Really? Like what?" Maura perked up wanting to hear some scandalous stories about Jane.

"Don't you think it is a little early for you two to be ganging up on me?" She pinched the spot in Maura's side that she knew was ticklish causing her to yelp in an undignified manner.

"Don't do that." Maura tried to shoo her hands away but Jane held onto her hips to stop her from escaping until she dissolved in rather girlish giggles.

"We should go. I need to start dinner." Angela suddenly proclaimed sounding mildly panicked as she walked off to the car without seeing if anyone was behind her. Maura remembered where they were and stepped away from Jane. The detective still caught her hand as she looked towards her mother with a pained expression. Their proximity had been too much for Angela to handle as Frank hurried to catch up to his wife after giving Jane a consolatory smile.

"Don't worry about her Janie." Frankie told her, "She will get used to it."

"Yeah." Jane commented vaguely, "I will see you at the house."

Frankie looked sympathetic but did not push the topic as he went to talk to some of his buddies while Jane and Maura went to the car. The blonde caressed Jane's arm, "Are you okay?"

"It's just discouraging." Jane sighed. "I thought today would be different."

"It could be going a lot worse and your mother is trying."

"I know. I guess I thought when she asked you along she would have been more prepared."

"It will get better." Maura promised.

"Yeah, it will." Jane agreed as she opened the door to her Crown Vic for Maura.

/

The Rizzoli's homestead was warm and welcoming as Jane escorted her up the stone path to her childhood home. Maura's stomach churned nervously as she looked at the well-attended flowerbeds and the cheery yellow siding. She let herself imagine a young Jane tousling in the front yard with her brothers and playing basketball on the worn-out hoop in the driveway. The thought made her smile as they walked right in with Jane shouting in the foyer, "Ma, we're here."

"Don't yell in the house." She called back.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Good grief."

"Hey Pop." Her dad was already sitting in front of a baseball game. "Who's up?"

"The Giants are at bat and up by four. The Yankees are eating it." He said happily.

"Alright!" Jane pumped her fist.

"I thought we cheered for the Red Sox?" Maura asked as they walked towards the back to the kitchen having been conditioned by Jane in frequently watching the game with her.

"We do. We also root for anyone who is playing against the Yankees."

"I see." Though Maura would never really understand the dynamics of sports.

"What's cooking Ma?" Jane said hello to her mother who looked much more comfortable holding a wooden spoon and stirring things in pots.

"We're having manicotti. It's your brother's favorite."

"Great. Maura you want something to drink?" Jane asked as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I'm fine." Maura took a seat at the little table in the corner so she was out of the way. Jane however, hovered around the bowls showing great practice in stealing some of the cheese that Angela was mixing; something that Jane did in her kitchen all the time.

"Don't stick your fingers in my filling." Angela whacked Jane's knuckles, "Make yourself useful and chop up the salad."

Jane huffed but did as she was told, until she heard her father starting to shout at the television. She craned her entire body to try and see into the living room.

"Jane. The salad." Angela ordered.

"Ma. The game." Her daughter shot back.

"I can make the salad." Maura proposed.

Jane paused really looking at her, "You'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Maura was already taking the knife from her girlfriend and putting the washed lettuce on the cutting board.

"Thanks babe." Jane kissed her cheek and darted off to see what her father was getting upset about leaving the two other women alone to cook in silence. Maura cut the vegetables with experienced precision, letting each methodical slice to soothe her.

"Jane says you make the most magnificent Italian food." Maura spoke up but remained neutral as she diced the tomato.

Angela kind of snorted, "She better."

"I have had some of your gnocchi. It was the best I'd ever had."

"You should have it when it's fresh."

"Oh, I'm sure. I would love the recipe." Maura moved onto a cucumber.

"It's a family recipe." Angela stiffened in the middle of stuffing a tube full of manicotti.

"Of course. I did not mean…" Maura rushed out. Awkward stillness fell over them.

"I'm trying." Angela confessed abruptly.

"I know." Maura tossed the greens together.

"I don't want you to think I'm not because I can see how happy you make Janie."

"She makes me happy too."

"It's just hard for me to adjust." Angela put the pan in the oven then needlessly stirred some sauce.

"I understand. I think you have been doing an excellent job considering your religious beliefs and prior misconceptions about Jane's life." Maura did her best to reassure her, "Jane appreciates your efforts. We both do."

"You know, Janie has always forged her own path. Even as a kid she would never listen to me, always wanted to make her own mistakes."

"You think our relationship is a mistake?" Maura winced.

"I did." Angela admitted, "I thought that it would just be a phase. But seeing you two together today, I can see that she is not letting you go anytime soon."

"She is very important to me." Maura finally stopped messing with the salad that was mixed long ago.

"You're good together."

"Thank you." Maura said gratefully. Angela just nodded and peered over her shoulder to look at her handiwork.

"What a beautiful salad! When Jane does it, it looks like its gone through the shredder."

"I noticed." Maura laughed.

"You like to cook?" Angela asked trying to be friendly.

"Very much. I'm classically trained in French culinary though I've traveled a lot so my menu varies."

"You do Italian?"

"A bit. No where near your cooking I'm sure." Maura went out on a limb, "Maybe you could teach me someday."

"Someday." Angela agreed and offered a hesitant smile. Suddenly they heard Frankie stomping into the house and yelling hello to his mother then a more muffled, "Who's up?"

"They're all the same." Angela scoffed. "Why don't you go say hello and watch some of the game? I can finish up in here."

"I don't mind helping." Maura insisted.

"It's alright. I'll call Jane into help when everything is ready."

"Okay." Maura began to head out of the kitchen but stopped short in the entryway, "Jane is a lot like you as well. She is caring and protective. I think she gets that from you."

Maura continued her journey not needing a response from Angela though she thought she heard a small thank you.

/

Dinner had gone very well Maura contemplated, as she looked out the screened backdoor that led onto a green lawn. It had gotten patchy with the dry weather where a delightful swing set had been built long ago that Maura could not take her eyes off of. She needed a moment so she slipped away under the pretense of using the restroom but really she just needed to breath. She hid in the kitchen, inhaling the summer breeze that blew through her curls. It was so different here than the house that she had grown up in as she listened to the Rizzoli's laugh in the other room. This house had been lived in; it had character with its creaks and sometimes-loose handles. Angela had shown her a dent in the wall that was now covered up by a family photo now where Jane and her brothers had sent a hockey puck through it because it had been raining and that did not stop them from playing indoors. There had been no playing in the Isles house. There had been reading, science kits, and other educational forms of entertainment, which Maura had enjoyed but there had been no frivolous fun.

Maura ran her fingertip along a scuff on the doorframe wondering where it had come from.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Maura smiled at Jane who had crept in behind her.

"If you are tired, I can take you back."

"I'm fine Jane." She leaned into the taller woman who wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Maura sighed contentedly and welcomed the physical contact.

"Then what are you doing over here?"

"I have never been on a swing before." She looked at the old structure as the last vestiges of daylight silhouetted it.

"Never?"

"Not that I can recall." Maura remembered, "I wanted to ask my parents for one for my 8th birthday. But I didn't really know how to ask for things. They were away in Scotland anyway. I think they sent me a microscope."

"I'm sorry Maur." Jane rubbed her stomach making it flutter.

"It's okay. I was an odd child. I don't think they knew how to relate to me."

"You were still a kid. They couldn't expect you to verbalize everything."

"They did their best." Maura shrugged not wanting to really talk about it anymore.

Jane got the hint, "Come on."

The brunette took her hand and pushed open the door and pulled her into the yard. Jane kicked off her boots, "Take off your shoes."

"Why?"

"You can't swing in high heels Maur."

"Swing?" She eyed the rusty metal, "Is it safe?"

"These things are built to last." Jane said. To reassure her she went and sat down on one of the swings and bounced a little. Satisfied with the test, Maura stepped out of her shoes and into the cooling grass. Jane got up and dusted the seat off the best she could so Maura could take her place.

"Ready?" The detective leaned over to ask softly in her ear.

"Yes." Maura shivered and Jane gave a gentle push to her back to start the pendulum like motion. Jane sent the blonde higher into the sky. It was fantastic flowing through the dusk while she held onto the chains with her girlfriend securing a smooth ride for her. The swing was freeing and tranquil yet it filled her with excitement. It was like an embodiment of being with Jane; like falling through the air and always knowing there was someone there to catch you.

"What do you think?"

"Wonderful." Maura voice floated into laughter.

/

Jane could have stayed in her childhood backyard forever just watching Maura sway as the night took over. But time moved forward and life was demanding at times.

"Jane, Ma wants to cut the cake!" Frankie stuck his head out the to shout at the two women. His loud words grated against the tender moment.

"Alright, we will be in." Jane waved at him and helped the blonde come to a stop. "Guess we should go get some cake."

"Is Jane Rizzoli reluctant to go get sweets?" Maura giggled. "I never thought I would see the day."

"When it disrupts getting to watch you be so utterly carefree then yes."

"Aw Jane, that is so sweet."

"Plus I have a great view of your ass."

"And she is back." Maura shook her head, picking up her shoes on the way back to the house.

"You like it."

They made their way to the dining room where Angela was already serving large portions of chocolate cake, "You girls want ice cream too?"

"No, thank you." Maura sat next to Frank Sr. who was already half way done with his slice.

"Yes, I'll have some vanilla." Jane selected a piece and began to scoop some of the frozen treat onto it.

"Guests first!" Angela admonished.

"Pop has practically already eaten his." She defended with the dessert in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Jane groaned. She just could not win. The others tried to hide their amusement unsuccessfully. Her father tried to help stop her misery, "How is the old swing set?"

"Fantastic." Maura said enthusiastically though only after swallowing her dainty bite.

"That reminds me." Angela said scattered brain, "Someone called for you, a Detective something, Detective Bird…"

"Detective Crowe? You answered my phone? Why didn't you just get me?" Jane shot up to check it.

"You looked like you were having a good time. I didn't want to interrupt. Oh, and Maura it sounded like your purse was ringing too."

"Oh!" Maura abandoned her cake and joined Jane in a hurry.

"We're on call Ma." Jane cursed to herself as she saw her missed phone messages. She was about to return his call when Korsak's name flashed on her screen. She answered and watched Maura get on the phone as well.

"Korsak, hey, sorry I-"

"Jane." He voice cut through serious and full of dread. "We have another one."

"Another one?" Jane's eyes met with the medical examiner's hazel ones that looked as troubled as she felt. The brunette did not need Korsak to explain. She already knew exactly what he meant.

"The serial killer is back."

/

What do you crazy kids think? Reviews make the world go round


	8. Weeping Willows

Hey there, thanks everyone for the great reviews. I really appreciate them.

I know that there has been some hinting at wanting to see Jane and Maura's relationship to progress… I'm just going to need you guys to trust me for now. So here it goes.

Weeping Willows

/

Jane turned the ignition off and stared at the luxury hotel that was swarming with cops, as opposed to the normal upper crust clientele who were pushed behind police tape and craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the drama. She cracked her knuckles against the dashboard in preparation for the scene that she was about to face.

"Jane?" Maura said softly from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This case…" The detective trailed off. Another man was on one of those floors with his life pouring out of his neck. His wife was missing, undergoing some unfathomable torture, and if Jane did not get up there and find something for them to go on she would turn up dead. It was tormenting her.

"I know." Maura sympathized. They did not talk much about the case but the doctor was aware how much it upset Jane, especially after she had received the ominous note from him singling her out. Maura did not have to ask when Jane was feeling frustrated over the case. Somehow she knew when to let Jane be angry and give her space and when she needed a distraction Maura was more than willing to be there. One night, Jane had been pouring over her notes when Maura appeared at her door unannounced with a box of pizza and a six-pack of beer. The doctor scarcely said two words to her as she gathered up papers and replaced the file back on top of the fridge. She waited for Jane to join her on the couch and just cuddled up to her side. The detective did not know how Maura could tell what she needed, but she was very grateful.

"I am going to go talk to my team." Maura told her and kissed her cheek, "I will meet you in there."

"Okay." Jane watched her gracefully step out of the car to make sure she made it to the crime scene van. The press surged forward trying to get a statement but the blonde glided by and went to talk with some technicians in navy jumpsuits. Jane started up to tall brick building when she heard her name.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Her head snapped in the direction to find Claire Jensen standing there with a microphone and wearing a drab brown woman's suit. She had completely forgotten about the reporter, who was slinking towards her like a B-movie vixen, her sexy coming across more as cheap and forced. Jane did not want to deal with this.

"Claire." She said shortly and kept pushing forward.

"That's all I get Detective? After all this time?"

Jane sighed, "I should have called. I got busy."

"Well will you be busy after this?"

Jane stopped and turned needing to face her for this, "Claire, I should have called but… I'm seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?" She bristled.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Is it that tart of a medical examiner?" Claire seethed.

"Don't talk about her." Jane said harshly. "We were never official. She did nothing wrong."

"Really Jane? The Queen of the Dead?"

"I said don't talk about her." Jane warned.

"Whatever." The correspondent sneered, "You'll come back once you realize how wrong she is for you."

"Don't hold your breath Claire."

"You don't walk away from sex like ours."

"I already have." Jane snapped with finality and escaped into the bright lobby where a beat cop directed her to the crime scene. The sleek elevator shot her up to the 14th floor. Stepping out onto the plush red carpet she easily spotted some guards posted at a door down the hall where she was headed. She made it to the room when she almost ran into Detective Crowe.

"Jesus Crowe! What are you doing here?"

"Since when did you stop picking up your phone Rizzoli?"

"Since when did you stop wearing clip on neckties?

"Shut it." He came back lamely. "I have clearance."

"This is my case. Why don't you go do something useful like stand out here and keep watch?"

Crowe sulked and grumbled discontentedly as Jane walked fully into the suite. Korsak was already there with a couple of CSU guys snapping pictures and dusting for prints, which would be most likely worthless. She made eye contact with her partner as she went to inspect the corpse of a middle-aged man. He was in his boxers and undershirt, collapsed on the king-sized bed with his hands and feet bound like the other victims. He was lying in his own blood, which had soaked into the comforter that had practically turned black. The desk chair was arranged exactly opposite of him and the damn teacup sat toppled over in between the two. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably. Though she had seen it before, it was not any easier.

"The room's name is under Oliver Clark, 36." Korsak informed her. "Matched with his license and says he and his wife Brenda Clark are from Vermont."

"Who called it in?"

"The manager. He was getting noise complaints that room 1408 was playing music too loud. He got up here and the door was open and Night on Baldwyn Mountain was blasting to the high heavens."

"So no on heard a thing." Jane knew asking the other guests would be fruitless, "What were they doing in Boston?"

"They were here for the medical convention downtown. Both of them are surgeons."

Jane felt something click, "They were doctors?"

"Yeah."

"So were Michael Horn and Kathy Putman."

"You think that he is targeting more than just upper class families? You think he is going after doctors?"

"Two can be coincidence but three… The medical convention would have been like an all you can eat buffet to him."

"He couldn't resist." Korsak agreed.

"Man, this guy is slaying doctors?" Crowe asked insensitively as he peeked his head in.

"Get out of here Crowe!" Jane barked.

He glared but was forced to listen because she was a senior officer to him. He sulked off and Jane turned back to Korsak, who was examining the man's hands. "What's this?"

Jane looked closer and saw that Mr. Clark was gripping something tightly. Korsak grabbed a pair of tweezers from one of the kits and carefully tugged out the folded paper. The partners quickly realized that another note had been left for them. Jane rushed to put on a pair of blue rubber gloves so she could unfurl the message. She read handwriting that she was all too familiar with from constantly looking over the old evidence:

_Hello again Jane. Did you know that in the Victorian Era the Weeping __Willow__ was symbolic of death? I bet your pretty, little doctor knew that. Give her my regards._

The detective literally felt pain in her chest. It was like it was crushing her as the words echoed in her head. Not only was there a deranged man writing to her, but he was also watching her. He knew about Maura. He was killing doctors and he knew about Maura. Jane felt woozy and far away as she tried to regain control of her panicking thoughts. He knew about Maura.

"Jane." Korsak shook her and she was slammed back into reality.

The brunette grabbed an evidence bag and crammed the note inside. Zipping it, she shoved the bag at one of the workers, "No one says a word about this to Dr. Isles. Got it?"

The room agreed with their silence.

"Sorry, it took me so long." Maura chose then to make her appearance, "Detective Crowe sent us to the wrong floor."

Maura already had on her gloves as she was leaning over the corpse, "Apparent cause of death exsanguination but I will have to do a full autopsy in the lab."

Jane could not say anything in response to the blonde. The fear for her girlfriend was crippling. She could only stare at Maura and watch her be alive. She needed the clarity of seeing Maura so poised and focused to try and shake away the horrifying images that had plagued her after receiving the veiled and threatening message.

"Are you alright Jane?" Maura was looking at her concerned.

The detective did her best to cover up, trying to sound as normal as possible, "The time of death?"

"I haven't gotten the liver temperature yet but based on rigor mortis he died about 5 hours ago."

"Okay, we're done in here. We have to figure out how the killer got Mrs. Clark out of this hotel without being noticed." Jane motioned for Korsak to join her. "They should have security tapes at least in the lobby."

Maura looked perplexed. Jane would normally wait for her at a scene. She was aware of how her behavior was coming across as odd to Maura but she had to get out of there, "Do you need me to wait for you?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "I'll get a ride with the body. I will meet you at the precinct?"

"Yeah, see you there." Jane fled.

Downstairs she darted out of the harsh lights of the hotel lobby, letting Korsak gather the evidence, so she could step into the unusually balmy evening for it being September. It was not any less oppressive outside than it was indoors, with the heat licking at her skin and the crowd of people still buzzing around, but at least it was dark out here and the air did not smell of death. She took deep calming breaths. She needed to concentrate on finding a missing woman.

"You know this psycho is going for doctors?" Jane over heard a man saying.

"Really?" The feminine voice sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, this is the third case we got and-"

"Crowe! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jane yelled when she found the man being interviewed by none other than Claire.

"Jesus, Rizzoli take a Midol."

"You have no business talking to the press." She growled.

"I was just-"

"You're lucky I don't report you to Cavanaugh. Now get back to your desk and stay there." Jane cut him off. The newer detective could tell that he should not do anything else to provoke the agitated woman. He hurried off, being sure to keep his head down as he walked by the other media members.

"Detective." Claire smirked. Jane was about to go off when Korsak joined her, stopping her from unleashing her rage on the blonde news anchor.

"Jane, you ready to go?" He held up the discs that he had obtained.

"Yeah." she muttered and followed him to the car, stifling her emotions.

/

"How is it that Brenda Clark is seen going up with her husband at 3:28 then at 8:10 her husband is found dead and there is nothing on the footage to suggest that she left the hotel?" Jane roughly threw the remote back onto the desk. Korsak picked it up to rewind it yet again.

"She has got to be on here somewhere." He said, determined even though they had been going over the recordings for hours and had it basically memorized.

"What are we missing?" Jane leaned forward in her seat to watch again. The couple was talking to each other as they passed through the frame, probably discussing some seminar they had just come from. They looked at ease with one another, a kind of closeness that came with really loving one another. Neither one expected that it could possibly be their last moment together.

"I have the final autopsy." Jane ripped her eyes from the overhead screen to watch Maura walk in with a slim file, "Unfortunately, it is nothing we have not seen before."

It was strange to see the medical examiner still in her black scrubs on the upper level. She had not bothered to change back into her normal clothes since the station was pretty much empty. Maura had stayed late with the rest of them to expedite her findings and make a report in the time crunch. There was definitely an air of desperation.

"Thanks Maur." Jane's voice was scratchy as she took the statement and flipped through it. She forced herself to keep the papers in her hands otherwise she would reach out and pull Maura to her. She yearned to hold the doctor and never let go. She looked smaller and younger in her dark, baggy ensemble, making the need that much worse. The most recent note rattled her more than she cared to admit.

"Did you find anything on the video?" Maura asked. The memorable scene with a little boy throwing a temper tantrum was currently playing.

"Nothing." Korsak was beginning to sound defeated.

"You look tired." Jane said dropping the file and observing Maura.

"You look tired too." She countered.

"You should go home and get some sleep." Jane allowed herself to place her hand on Maura's hips as she leaned next to her against the desk.

"I couldn't possibly leave you here." Maura refused.

"You have done your job. Now go get some rest."

"Detective I'm not leaving until you do. Besides, you're my ride." They had a brief staring contest that brunette promptly lost.

"Alright." Jane resigned, "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help."

Maura pulled up a chair claiming the spot next to her. Jane sighed and turned back to the monitor. The medical examiner was a complex woman. At times she came across as gentle and compliant, like a woman from high society, but underneath it all she was stubborn and determined. When she set her mind to something, nothing would get in her way. The maid strolled through the frame with a cleaning cart for the umpteenth time.

"The last murder was 6 months ago." Maura kept looking straight ahead. "And before that it was a year ago."

"Yes?" Jane said not quite sure what she was getting at.

"His time frame has decreased exponentially." She commented.

"It could be coincidence." Korsak suggested. "With the convention here, it could have just been an opportunity that he couldn't pass up."

"No." Jane disagreed, "He is getting bolder. His need to kill is growing."

"How do you know?" Maura wondered.

"I feel it in my gut."

"You can't feel with your intestines." The doctor said practically, as a man struggled for a moment to get his suitcase over the elevator frame yet again.

"Wait!" Jane started forward, "Go back."

Korsak sent everything in reverse until Jane told him to stop, "Here."

He froze the image while Jane scanned through some information, "It says that Brenda Clark is only 5" 2' and 105 pounds."

"Yeah so?"

"That man's suitcase gets stuck on the door jam. It's heavy. I doubt there's 105 pounds worth of polo shirts and cargo shorts in there."

"You think he put Mrs. Clark in the suitcase?"

"I think that is exactly what the bastard did." Jane studied the man. He was tall and thin but twisted like a gnarled tree. He wore an undistinguishable navy baseball cap low over his eyes and under that a pair of large wrap around shades. "Korsak, see if you can get a better shot of his face."

He played the tape and they waited for the man to turn his head up but nothing. Jane grabbed another disc, "Let's check a different angle."

But in every recording, the mysterious man kept his face tactfully turned away from the camera. Jane swore, "Shit, he knew where all the security cameras were."

She paused the picture again on the best shot that they had. His face had turned up just enough so she could see a smug smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was taunting her.

"Can you blow up this image?" Jane inquired.

"I don't know." Maura looked over the technology, "I'm unfamiliar with this program."

"I know a guy in Robbery who is good at that stuff." Crowe spoke up from his time-out in the corner. The group shifted their attention to him, having forgotten he was there.

"Can you get him in here now?"

"I will try and get a hold of him." He pulled out his cell phone and ducked out of the room to make the call.

"While he does that. I'm taking you home." Jane pointed at the doctor.

"I told you-"

"Maura, please."

"Fine but you are eating something and taking a nap."

"I can't-"

Maura fixed her with a hard gaze.

Jane sighed, "30 minutes and that's it."

/

Maura poured a cup of coffee for Jane who began to heap sugar into the black liquid and carefully avoided her eye contact. The detective had been distant since the hotel room. The blonde could tell something was off the moment she had walked into the room with the way Jane was staring at her like she might vanish into thin. Maura rummaged in the cabinets to pull out the Cocoa Puffs that she had bought for Jane. Secretly, she had taken to eating them as a late night snack when she could not fall asleep. When munching on the outrageously sugary cereal she liked to think that Jane was doing the same thing in her apartment. Maura realized that the likelihood of such an occurrence was very miniscule but that logic did not stop her from thinking it. That was what Jane did to her. She gave her illogical thoughts and instincts, which she never wanted to end.

After pouring milk, she pushed the bowl towards the woman seated across from her at the island, "Please eat this."

"When did you get so bossy?" Jane grumbled.

"I'm not bossy." Maura denied. "You're bossy."

"Yes, you are." Jane smiled behind her spoon. "You're just soft and polite when you do it."

Maura shook her head and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing technique.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"Meditating. It is too stressful to argue with you."

"Really?" She heard the brunette get up leaving her half eaten meal. With her eyes shut her other senses seemed to be heightened. Jane's steps towards her were deafening and seemed to fall in time with her heartbeat. When she stopped behind her, the heat from the detective's body scorched her back. Jane's long fingers brushed her golden curls off of her neck, sending sparks across her skin. "I can think of something that's a lot less stressful you could do with me."

Her soft lips caressed her trapezius muscle. Maura could not handle the tension anymore. She whipped around and collided into Jane, pulling at her shoulders while Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. Their kiss was frantic as the detective urged her tongue into her willingly mouth. Maura moaned as Jane's hands dipped to squeeze her backside desperately. She tugged at the lapels of her girlfriend's blazer, trying to get her closer and remove the garment at the same time. Jane seemed to understand as she let go of her just long enough to rip the jacket off and drop it on the kitchen floor. Sure hands returned to her body roaming momentarily before massaging the full flesh of her rear again. Maura felt herself being lifted and she helped by wrapping her legs around the detective's narrow hips. Her dress hiked up an inappropriate amount to accomplish the feat revealing her creamy thighs. Jane released her lips and began to suck on her pulse point.

Maura panted, "You are supposed to be napping."

"Then let's go to bed then." She said gruffly

"The guest room." Maura ordered. There was no way they would make it up the steps like this and the visitor's quarters were conveniently on the ground level. Jane found her mouth again and began to blindly carry them down the hall to their destination. The detective accidentally rammed the doctor's back into the wall on the journey. It jostled Maura but she could not be bothered to stop kissing Jane and Jane could not be bothered to apologize. She was held against the hard, cool wall and the warmth of Jane before the brunette regained her bearings then kept moving.

It surprised Maura when she was falling backward and hitting a plush mattress. It did not take her long to adjust though as her fingers began to fiddle with the buttons on Jane's shirt, popping them open one by one, slowly revealing her perfect abdominals and the basic black bra that Jane wore. The sight of Jane hovering over her life that spurred her on even more. She scratched her nails lightly over the hard muscles causing the other woman's hips to twitch. Maura whimpered at the delicious pressure it caused between her legs. Jane pushed her dress up even more and Maura did not even care about the wrinkles it was sure to cause because a skilled hand began kneading her breasts through her bra and a fervent tongue was teasing the skin along her neckline.

They had never done this with such passionate abandon before. Any cautiousness or chivalry that Jane had was long gone as her touches were demanding and almost possessive. The detective's touch did not ask for permission, it took and devoured. Maura loved every second of it as her own hands grabbed forcefully at olive skin. Between her legs throbbed with more need at each passing second. Internally, she begged for Jane's hand to slip pass the thin barrier of her underwear, rolling her body upward in a silent plea. She could not stop and she did not want to.

Until Jane's phone rang from in her pocket breaking the hazy spell. Jane practically leapt away as she dug around for the trilling device. Her voice was low and husky when she finally answered, "Rizzoli."

She listened briefly, "He's there?"

Another pause, "Okay, I'll be right in. Yeah, bye."

She flipped the phone shut and looked down at Maura. The blonde suddenly became very aware of their exposed position. Her dress was around her waist, displaying her lacy white underwear and Jane's shirt hung open with her hands still inside. Jane sat up completely, withdrawing all contact from her, "I have to go."

Her fingers flew up the buttons, hiding herself from sight once again. Maura pushed her skirt back down trying to recover some modesty while Jane hurriedly tucked her shirt back in. Maura felt cold from the sudden distance between her and Jane. It was such a stark contrast to their previous circumstance.

"Of course." Maura murmured.

"Get some sleep. Okay?" Jane leaned over her, cupping her cheek to place a sweet kiss on her lips then another on her forehead.

"Okay." Maura wanted to beg Jane to stay, to at least hold her until she fell asleep. But she stayed quiet with some unknown fear creeping into her mind.

/

As Jane pulled back up to the station she still felt Maura burned into her skin. It had taken every ounce of her self-control to answer her phone and walk away from her girlfriend. When she had gotten to the doctor's house, she had not planned to practically jump Maura's bones but she had needed to feel the blonde. In the kitchen Jane was consumed by desire, clouding her judgment. She had to kiss Maura so ardently. She had to touch every available inch of skin and hear the moans that the blonde produced clashing with her own.

If Korsak had not called her she would not have been able to stop she thought as she flashed her badge to the security guard. She would still be in that bed making love to Maura, getting lost in her, forgetting about the murders and the notes. Jane was very conflicted. By being with Maura it put her directly in harms way. She could never live with herself if her doctor fell victim to this madman. She shuddered to think of a world without Maura. It created this longing in her, a longing to manifest her devotion for the blonde and have her. Yet, another part of her wanted to push her away to keep her safe. Stopping was for the best she determined pushing on down the hall into the bullpen where she found Korsak, Crowe and another younger black man all staring at a computer screen.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Jane. This is Detective Barry Frost." Korsak introduced them. "Frost. Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand looking him over. He had a bit of a baby face that he seemed to compensate for with a light beard. But he was handsome and Jane intuitively liked him. "What do you have?"

"I'm almost done." He said focusing on the computer again, "I can get the image pretty clear but there is still not much of his face showing."

Jane looked at his work. Frost had done a good job of expanding and refining the image. They could see that under the hat there were bits of gray hair that probably used to be blonde sticking out. He was older most likely in his early 50's but not much else could be told. Sunglasses still wrapped hiding her eyes and the wide brim of the hat cast everything in a murky shadow.

"We will never get facial recognition off of that." Jane fought the urge to punch something.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help." Frost grimaced.

"You did great work." Jane patted his shoulder, "Thanks for helping us out so late."

"I'll do anything to help catch The Surgeon. Sick bastard."

"The Surgeon?" Jane scowled.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news. They are calling this serial killer The Surgeon because of the whole targeting doctors thing and using a scalpel."

"What?" Jane bit out.

"You didn't see it?" Frost sounded surprised. "Here."

His finger rapidly tapped on the keys and he pulled up a video on the internet. They watched as a news segment from Channel 6 started with a certain nosy blonde, "This is Claire Jensen reporting from the scene of a gruesome murder done by notorious serial killer The Surgeon who is plaguing doctors here in Boston. This is the third in his series of victims in which he uses a scalpel to sever the victims' necks-"

"Turn that shit off. I can't believe they named him. Vultures just want to make a scary story out of this and get on an international news syndicate." Jane said disgusted and Frost quickly closed the window. Claire was definitely getting her revenge. She turned on Crowe, "This is your fault."

"Whoa, I only told her about the doctors part. I didn't mention the scalpels or anything else."

Korsak stepped in, "It doesn't matter how the press got a hold of it. This is not the first time we have handled a leak."

Jane nodded curtly. They had more important matters at hand. There was a missing woman and they had less than 24 hours to find her now. She had a note from a serial killer that she still had many questions about. Why did he leave it? Why was the word willow underlined? This man would not do anything without a precise purpose, so what did it mean?

"Let's get to work people."

/

"Dr. Isles." Maura answered her cell phone. She had been sitting at her desk completing paperwork all day. She had neither seen nor heard from Jane putting her on edge. After the detective left, nerves chewed on her stomach all night making achieving sleep difficult. After their brief but heated encounter, she wanted to talk to Jane about it. She wanted to talk about taking the next step. She had been doing research and contemplating moving forward and she felt ready. The case came first however, but it left her feeling like Jane was avoiding her.

A man on the line was telling her about a dumped body, a female in her mid-thirties. Disappointment sunk as the description of Brenda Clark came over the phone. "I'll be right there."

Jane would be crushed Maura thought as she gathered her doctor's bag and called for her team to meet her on location. She felt helpless to do anything. Her autopsy had been useless and Jane had been up all night while she had tossed and turned in bed with her petty problem. Lives had been lost and still she could only think of the strange desperation of last night. For all the passion, there had been a tinge of something like fear, especially from the detective. Maura sensed it was from the case but there was something she was missing, making it impossible for her to understand.

She drove out to a hiking trail about 15 minutes outside of the city. She easily spotted Jane's car parked in a grassy field with plenty of other police cruisers. As she stepped out into the cloudy day, a patrolman led her to a gathering of people at the tree line of the meadow. Jane and Korsak were among them, looking like hell. Vince had lost his tie somewhere along the way and the bag's under his eyes said that he had not seen a bed. Jane was still wearing the outfit from her brother's graduation though it looked a lot less sharp now with the shirt rumpled and un-tucked. Jane's eyes where haunted and dark as she looked at the lifeless form of the serial killer's latest victim. Maura could not say anything to comfort them so she just wordlessly knelt next to the body putting on her gloves.

"Rigor mortis suggests time of death was only 3 hours ago. How was she found so quickly out here?"

"A man was walking his dog up here and found her." Jane said flatly. The beaten tone struck Maura. She had never seen Jane so low.

"The wound measures 10 cm." There was no response. She studied the woman's face. Her green eyes were half shut and glassy as the process of death took over. She had a smattering of freckles across her nose and her lips were parted. Maura squinted at her mouth. There was some white inside that was not consistent with teeth. She scooped her finger inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jane." She got the detective's attention that seemed to look everywhere but at her and she quickly knelt down next to her to see what she had found. Maura opened the crumpled ball and read.

_You know what road I am on Jane. Why haven't you stopped me?_

Maura wished that it were anyone but Jane. She did not have ill wishes towards Korsak or Detective Crowe but why did it have to be her? She cared so much and it hurt her so much for this man to place all of the blame squarely on her shoulders. Jane was taking on the responsibility of each death and there was nothing Maura could do to stop it. The brunette stood abruptly, roughly pulling on her hair, "Bag this."

Maura dropped it in a bag offered to her and tried to speak to Jane but she was already walking away, "We have to go talk to the families."

"Jane, wait." Maura chased after her. She wheeled around impatiently.

"What is it Maur?"

"Are…" Her abrasiveness suddenly made her feel very timid, "Are you coming over later?"

"We'll see." Jane said elusively then stalked off with her partner. Maura faltered. She had never been on the receiving end of a prickly Jane Rizzoli and she did not like it one bit. She went back to finish up with the body, feeling even more unsettled.

/

"Jane?" Maura opened her door to find her girlfriend standing there though instead of feeling relief, she felt anxious. From her behavior at the crime scene, the doctor thought that she would need some space. Her sudden appearance on her doorstep did not feel right. Jane had changed into a simple t-shirt and a worn pair of jeans and showered since she had last seen her, though it had not done much good. The taller woman was still walking around like a ghost. "Why did you ring the bell?"

Maura gestured her to come inside but Jane stayed put, though restlessly shifted her weight around, "I won't be long."

"You won't be long?" Maura questioned the odd phrase. "Jane?"

"I just need to get this over with. Then I will be gone."

"Get what over with?" Maura searched for Jane's brown eyes but they were firmly planted to the ground.

"Maura, I don't think we are working out."

The sentence slammed into Maura's chest like a freight train. This had to be misunderstanding, "What's not working out?"

Jane sighed, "We aren't working. I think we should break things off now when feelings will be less hurt."

Maura did not know what she was talking about. If she could hurt more than this then she might pass out. Her vision was already tunneling and everything felt so distant.

"Why? What did I do?" Maura could feel tears beginning to fall on their own accord as she wracked her brain for something that she had done to upset her girlfriend though nothing came to mind. She had barely seen her with the reappearance of The Surgeon, as they were calling him on the news. Perhaps, she had done something offensive at family dinner.

"You didn't do anything." Jane shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I just think we are too different, you know?"

"No, I don't know!" Maura heard her voice rising. "We have been fine, better than that. Don't feed me that line."

"It's not a line." Jane began to get mean. "You are a spoiled little rich girl and I am a plumber's kid. We are worlds apart."

"Pardon me? Spoilt? Jane, our differing backgrounds were never an issue before." Maura challenged.

"Well now it is." Jane glared.

"I don't believe you." Maura angrily wiped her tears. "Please, tell me what this is really about?"

"Maura just leave it." Jane ground out. "It's over."

"No, not until you give me a legitimate reason." Maura demanded.

"Please just drop it. We didn't work. Lots of couples just don't work."

"No, that's not us Jane. We always worked from the beginning. You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me. You just can't-"

"It's because you're not worth it." Jane snapped harshly. Maura felt as though she had been slapped across the face. Everything came crashing down around her as her worst fears were being brought to life. Jane really did not want her anymore and was rejecting her. She was damaged goods and the one person she had grown to rely on could not handle that anymore. Maura had let her in completely and trusted her wholly and now she was falling and no one would be there to stop her from tumbling face first into the dirt.

"I see." Maura said stiffly. She could not really blame Jane. Maura knew that she was difficult to deal with at times with her tendency to be overly literal or the way she came across as a know-it-all. The doctor had never imagined though that Jane had been like the rest of them, unable to cope with her quirks.

"I'm sorry." Jane did seem apologetic and pained as she tried to hold her hand. The detective was still a good person who had not meant to devastate her so very much. It was part of the reason she had adored Jane, still adored her. But she was not hers anymore. She could not take comfort in those hands when they did not want to hold her like they used to.

"Don't touch me." Maura spat and jerked away. "I don't need your pity."

"Maur-"

"Just go." Her resolve was breaking. "Please."

"Alright." As Jane turned to leave, Maura quietly shut the door, unable to watch her walk away. The instant she was alone, her legs gave out and she collapsed on the hardwood. She did not feel the pain in her knees or the slight swelling they experienced. The searing sensation in her chest distracted her from the lesser injury. She could not hear the sobs that she emitted because her blood was roaring through her ears, drowning them out. Jane had left her and that was all she could grasp as she laid on the unforgiving floor and let the devastation take her under.

/

Remember when I said trust me? Let's think on that, if you decide to review.


	9. Hurt Talk

Hey everyone! Sorry about the sweaty eyeballs. But I hope that you stick with me through it though it. In due course my friends.

Hurt Talk

/

Jane had to pull her car over to the side of the road. The tires rumbled against the graveled shoulder as they skidded to a halt. She kicked open the door so she could empty the contents of her stomach onto the pavement. She wretched as vomit splattered on the ground and after a few moments she was only dry heaving. She spat a couple times trying to rid her mouth of the bile. The detective collapsed back into her seat, gasping for air. Jane did not know when her ragged breaths transformed into tears. She fell against the steering wheel. She beat her forehead on the hard plastic attempting the eradicate the image of Maura sobbing in her foyer and then the eerily calm desolation that overtook the blonde when Jane had said the one thing she knew would push her away.

_It's because you're not worth it._

Jane had never meant anything less in her whole life as nausea rolled over her again but she swallowed it down. She loathed herself for what she had done but she had to in order to keep Maura safe. A serial killer was murdering couples, specifically targeting doctors. He had apparently taken a special interest in the detective and sent foreboding messages about her girlfriend who by some hideous twist of fate was a doctor. There was no way she could justify staying with her if it meant her life was put in danger. Ever since she had read the note all she could think about was sitting in Maura's living room, bound and gagged with Maura fear-stricken and cheeks stained with tears. When Jane looked down at her knee she saw a white teacup with painted blue flowers rattling against a saucer. The thought was too much for her to deal with. As wretched as she felt right now betraying Maura's trust, it was only a fraction of the horror she felt just thinking about the man with no face deliberately walking towards the blonde. Jane would do anything to stop that from happening. She would do anything to protect Maura including causing this temporary unhappiness.

Maura would heal from whatever pain she was causing her right now. She would grow to forget about Jane and find some dependable and loving man to settle down with. They would get married and have kids. They would have the white picket fence with Bass slowly grazing across the front lawn. In that future the man waiting for Maura was good and handsome and made Maura smile like it was always Christmas morning. That would be enough for Jane, just to be able to see that smile from across the station when he came to visit her for lunch or sent her a sappy text message because if Jane stayed, if she was selfish, Maura's future was much more sinister. The only man waiting for her was dark and perverse and wielded a scalpel. That thought sustained Jane as she vigorously rubbed her eyes and pulled herself together. She sniffed and wiped her running nose.

"This is the only way." Jane whispered hoarsely. She put the car in gear and merged back into traffic. It was all she could to just keep moving forward.

/

Maura peeled off her gloves and threw them in the biohazard waste along with the blue smock flecked with blood from the autopsy she just completed. She grabbed her tape recorder and went back to her office so she could start making the final report in her office. The adult male in his late 20's had been found stabbed in an alley. The cause of death had been very straightforward. Puncture wounds to his chest had pierced his aorta, collapsed a lung and he bled out quickly. The weapon was a switchblade that had been found in the dumpster next to him. It was a standard case as far as everything was concerned and yet it was killing Maura.

It was the first case where she had to work with Jane since the detective broke up with her a week ago when she had eventually managed to get up off the floor shaky and dehydrated. She had crawled into her bed pressing her hot, tear-stained cheeks into the cool pillowcase to try and calm herself down. The throbbing pain that blossomed under her breastbone dulled to a controllable ache until she was able to numb herself completely. That numbness enabled her to get up in the morning. She could shower and scrub her skin in scalding water until she was red as she tried to wash away the remnants of that night. She could select her outfit to mask the wreckage she felt on the inside. She could meticulously apply her make-up to cover any trace of tears. Maura looked almost like the woman she had been 24 hours ago. That woman's eyes sparkled and her smile could light up a room. This woman's eyes were pools of sadness and her lips stayed in a flat, somber line.

It was how she had gotten through the past few days until she had walked onto the crime scene right into Jane Rizzoli. The detective seemed to have developed a permanent scowl on face but she was still gorgeous her dark wild hair and sharp eyes piercing. Seeing Jane tore off the weak bandage she had put over the gaping wound that was left from the break up. She had to fight through the dizzying pain to get through her preliminary assessment. Maura spoke her findings aloud, remaining professional and detached, but she never directed anything specifically at Jane who seemed to develop the same tactic. All of the detective's questions or statements were stated as if she were speaking to herself. The entire thing was an awful reminder of what she had lost. There was no playful flirting or teasing banter. Jane did not offer lunch plans or say she would bring coffee by later. Maura could not secretly hold her hand as Jane walked her back to her car. She was glad to be back down to her cold morgue where the people did not talk back. It was easier not to feel anything as she methodically dissected the corpses.

Maura signed the last paper of her report, verifying its legitimacy. She tapped the button for the intercom, "Yoshima, could you step in a moment?"

Seconds later her assistant appeared in her office. The younger man came from Japan and was quiet and self-sufficient. He relied on logic and science just as much as she did and she appreciated that about him. "Yes Dr. Isles?"

"Can you run this file up to the detective in charge?"

He glanced at the file, "Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes." Maura turned to her computer to hide her grimace at hearing Jane's title.

He nodded wordlessly and hurried off to do as she asked. Maura bit her tongue and started doing long multiplication problems in her head to stop from crying.

/

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane turned to see Maura's assistant marching towards her. He extended manila folder for her to take, "Dr. Isles asked me to give you the final autopsy report."

"Thanks." She snatched the file and flipped it open. The young man was surprised by her aggressive action and scampered off as quickly as he could. Jane sighed. People running away from her seemed to be happening to her frequently this week and she could not really blame them.

Since she broke up with Maura, Jane had been lashing out at everyone like a wounded animal, which for the most part she was. She did not want to face the pain and being angry was the only way she knew how to deal with it. Seeing Maura for the first time today had been gut wrenching as she had watched the doctor glide onto the scene. She was like an oasis after being in the desert for a long time. Jane drank in her perfect honey curls and her graceful dress. Maura looked exactly as she remembered her and yet something was off. The light in her hazel eyes was out. Her expression was vacant as she mechanically listed off the facts only. People who did not know Maura would assume that she was fine. They would attribute her behavior as the norm for the Queen of the Dead but Jane knew better. It took a lot for her to restrain herself and not reach out to the melancholic doctor. She had walked away and she had to stick with that decision.

"Are we going to talk about this Janie?" Korsak asked gingerly.

"I'm going to call it an night." Jane leapt out of her seat acting like she had not heard him. She grabbed some files from her desk to take home with her.

"It's only 5." Her partner raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really tired. Here is the autopsy for the stabbing victim. We have saliva on the scene. DNA won't be processed until the morning." She pushed the report on him, "See you tomorrow Korsak."

"Jane…"

She did not stick around to find out what he had to say. She could not handle listening to Korsak talk about Maura. It made it all too real. She rushed out of the precinct but did not head to her car. Instead she began to walk down the street to the Dirty Robber. She definitely needed a drink after today. She wrapped her arms around herself as the breeze picked up. Autumn had finally begun to settle in Boston with a vengeance. Cold whipped through the city and stung her ears and nose so they turned pink. Jane relished in it. The cold reminded her of Maura. Her fingertips were always a little chilled and at night her feet were like ice blocks from standing around in the morgue all day. Jane loved nothing more than wrapping herself around the doctor and warming her right up as they drifted off to sleep.

Jane yanked the bar door open and went into the warm haze. She hesitated at the entrance. To the left was her normal booth where she would sit with Maura. She would spend the evening watching Maura sip her wine and Jane would do her best to make her laugh so she could feel the lightness in her chest that it brought. Instead she forced herself to make a hard right to plant herself at the bar. The wooden stool creaked under her weight and dug uncomfortably into her backside. Jane signaled for a beer. The bartender promptly slid a bottle across to her. She took a long swig then let the glass clink against the counter, "Keep them coming."

She wished the affects of alcohol would kick in sooner as she deftly tossed down the rest of the bottle. Maybe tonight was more of a hard liquor kind of night.

"Drinking alone Detective?"

"Claire? What the hell are you doing here?" Jane's eyes hardened at the sight of the reporter.

"Just came for a drink, not an exclusive."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Jane muttered into a new bottle of beer.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was nothing personal." She felt Claire sit in the space next to her.

Jane kept sullenly staring forward, "So you splashing my case across the news had nothing to do with me dumping you?"

"Well, that little detail certainly didn't hurt." Claire admitted. The detective scoffed. At least she was honest.

"So Jane, why are sitting here by yourself at 5 on a Wednesday? Things didn't work out with the little woman?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, I hit a nerve." Claire sounded pleased.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Jane was losing her fight.

"No, I can sit here all night."

"Well I can't." Jane tossed money on the bar to cover her drinks and stood up. She had beer at her apartment, and maybe some whiskey stashed somewhere. She could brood and get drunk there in solitude.

"Jane wait!" Claire called after her as she pushed into the outside.

"You really don't take hints, do you?" The detective huffed, striding briskly on the sidewalk. Claire jogged a little to keep up.

"Come on, am I really all that bad?"

"Yes." She said obviously.

"We've had some good times together." Claire was undeterred. "My bed has been awfully lonely Jane."

"Claire we were not together. We are never going to be together."

"I'm not saying that. I just thought you could take some frustrations out." Claire caught Jane's elbow and pulled her to a stop. They stood in front of the unusually quiet station as the reporter leaned into Jane. "I can help you forget about her."

"Nothing can make me forget her." The brunette said lowly.

Claire slid her hand along Jane's forearm, "Quit fighting. You know you want me."

"No, you disgust me."

Still the light blonde did not flinch away, "I can live with that."

Claire leaned in completely and forced her lips onto Jane's. The detective tried to find comfort in the kiss but all she wanted to rip herself away in repulsion. Everything about the other woman was a mistake, so excruciatingly not like Maura. Her mouth was clumsy and her tongue was almost coarse against the detective's. It was nothing how Maura kissed with fluid movements and skillful caresses. She wanted to get away from Claire's generic perfume and unappealing touch. Suddenly a padded thud and the sound of objects scattering caused Jane to shove Claire away. She looked to the noise and was horrified to find Maura frozen on the steps of the precinct. The doctor had dropped her Hermes handbag. Some of the contents had spilled out onto the pavement. Her wallet lay half in the purse, her keys sprawled nearby, and a tube of lipstick rolled towards Jane.

"Maur." She choked out.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise, Doctor." Claire smirked.

"Shut up Claire. Get out of here." Jane gritted out.

Maura knelt down and fumbled to gather her belongings while the reporter continued to gloat, "You don't mean that Jane."

"Get out of here now." Her voice was dangerous now and Claire finally seemed to know Jane had reached her limit.

"Whatever." She shrugged it off then sent one last barb, "When you want to get laid again call me."

Jane stamped down the urge to murder Claire, especially since she was right out in front of the police station. She did her best to ignore the reporter and looked back to Maura. She picked up the fallen lipstick and tentatively tried to give it to her. "Maura, I'm sorry."

The medical examiner did not pay attention to Jane's extended hand. She looked furiously at the detective, "You're sorry?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Break up with me over some… nymphomaniac!"

Maura stormed passed her with her high heels clicking rapidly. Jane chased her, "It's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is like Jane? Did you or did you not sleep with that woman?" Maura asked but did not stop on her fuming course to the parking lot.

"I did but that was before we were together." Jane rushed out.

"So what? I wouldn't out put so you moved on?" It was strange to hear Maura speak so angrily to her. Her words unexpectedly stung Jane.

"It's put out Maur." Jane could not help correcting her.

"Don't be condescending with me Jane Rizzoli."

"Maura, I never meant to hurt you." Jane offered lamely while Maura struggled to unlock her car. The shorter woman was stuck as she stood stock still in the cold night. She shivered. The brunette hovered inches away from the doctor's turned back. It would have been the easiest thing to reach out and wrap Maura into her arms. She almost did but the blonde spoke.

"Well, you did hurt me Jane. I can't-" Her voice cracked and it nearly broke the detective. "Just leave me alone."

"Maura."

"Leave me alone." Maura was definitely crying now though Jane never got the chance to see for herself because the other woman was suddenly in her car and the sleek black automobile was driving off. Jane fought back the tears and squeezed the small tube still clutched in her hand.

/

Maura knew she should not be driving with the moisture gathered in her eyes but she had to get away from Jane. The world was just dark blobs and bright lights while she cried through traffic. She tried to clear her vision with her palm but the waterworks persisted. When she had been leaving the precinct that evening the last thing she had anticipated was finding her ex-girlfriend kissing some other woman. Now the image was seared into her brain and she could not stop replaying the devastating moment over and over again. There was something else besides the sadness now though. Her blood pressure seemed to increase as she realized she felt anger, an emotion she normally could avoid, and jealousy. In general, Maura did not hate anyone but she would exclude Claire Jensen from that rule. Her crying became more subdued as she put more distance between herself and the incident. Her hysterical thoughts became clearer.

She really had not expected this kind of behavior from Jane. It had barely been a week since Jane had broken her heart on her porch and now she was already out pursuing other women. Logically Maura was having a difficult time understanding it. All evidence that she had gathered regarding Jane had indicated that she was a good woman. She had genuinely cared for Maura when they had been together. She had defended her honor and introduced Maura to her parents. That was not the actions of someone who was not emotionally invested in a relationship. No matter how many times the blonde went over things in her head, it just did not add up. There was information she was missing Maura realized.

She did not have the whole picture but she was determined to find out. But for right now, she needed a steaming bath perhaps with lavender oil to wash away the day.

/

Maura attempted to remain neutral as she walked into work the next morning. Still the thought of Jane and Claire making out pierced her as she passed over the very spot. Her exhaustion did nothing to help block out her feelings. She had not been able to sleep at all last night. Her bath had actually helped to soothe her nerves a little but it did not stop her thoughts from racing as her genius brain went over every fact in regards to her relationship with Jane. Maura had narrowed down the time frame to after the last appearance of the Surgeon. The detective had been aloof in the hotel room, then passionate to the point of desperation in her kitchen, only to be distant again at the second crime scene. She was not sure what had altered to make Jane behave so erratically. Her mind grasped for the missing piece of the puzzle.

She definitely needed an extra cup of coffee this morning as she passed through security. She veered into the café where Stanley was arranging the donuts so they were perfectly aligned and not touching. Maura was startled to already find Detective Korsak at the self-service pots. She almost turned around to come back later but decided against it. The blonde was perfectly capable of talking to a fellow co-worker, even if he was Jane's partner.

"Good Morning Detective Korsak." She said politely as she grabbed a cup.

"Hey Doc. I thought I told you to call me Vince." He said cheerfully.

"Right, Vince. How have you been?" She was relieved to hear his friendly tone. Honestly she missed talking with someone familiar. She had spoken to her assistant and the various lab technicians but there was no pleasantries or small talk about weekend plans. Maura had not realized that she had become accustomed to that contact. The Maura before Jane would have been perfectly content to bury herself in work and spend quiet evening alone with her medical journals and faithful tortoise. Now, the silence of her home was glaring and she found herself striving to make awkward conversations with people in the line at the grocery store just to be able to speak.

"Same old, same old." Vince chortled then looked her over carefully, "How have you been holding up?"

Maura was surprised by the concern the older man exhibited. He had always been welcoming to her but they had rarely delved into personal matters. His apparent worry for her touched Maura as she faltered, trying to accurately describe her emotional state, "I've been managing."

"You can still talk to me you know." Korsak put an unprecedented hand on her shoulder, "I'm not on anybody's side here."

"Thank you." Maura felt her eyes misting, "That means a lot to me… I've been confused and…"

"I'm sorry Doc. Between you and me, I think she is being an idiot."

"Vince, do you know why? That might be the worst part, not knowing why she…" Maura could not finish her sentence. It hung between them. The worst part was not knowing why Jane left her.

"I have a pretty good idea but it's not my thing to talk about it." Vince said regrettably. "I can tell you Janie has been miserable all week."

"Then I don't understand why she is-"

"It's not my place to say." The detective shook his head.

"I don't know if I can talk to her." She felt defeated. "The pain is not going away. I wake up every morning and it feels like there is a gaping hole in my chest."

"Just give it some more time." Korsak sympathized. "And I will try to knock some sense into her."

"You don't have to. I don't want your partnership with Jane to be compromised."

"Don't you worry about that, Jane and I will be just fine."

"Vince thank you, for being here for me." Maura felt some of her loneliness dissipate.

"Anything for a classy lady like you." He blushed, "I got your coffee."

"You are truly a gentleman." She smiled for the first time in days as they went to the counter and Vince paid for the hot beverages. They walked out together to the elevators. Maura pushed the down button while Korsak indicated the up.

"I'll see you later Doc. Keep your chin up." He said as the elevators arrived.

"Goodbye Vince. Thank you for the coffee. I really appreciate it." She stepped through the sliding door finally feeling some peace.

/

"Let's try this again. How do you know Ray Bishop?" Jane stared hard at the bulky man across the table. His head was shaved and a tribal band tattoo stretched around his huge bicep. His wrists were handcuffed in front of him. When Jane and Korsak showed up at his apartment, he had tried to book it down the fire escape but the man was all brawn and no stamina. Jane had caught up and tackled him by the end of the block.

"I told you. I don't know him." His voice was raspy like he had smoked too many cigarettes.

"Then explain to me why your number was the last to call his cell phone."

"My phone was stolen from the gym last week."

"Was it now?"

"Haven't seen it since." He shrugged. "Anyone could have."

"Well let's see." Jane whipped out her phone and dialed the number before the man could stop her. An annoying rap song filled the interrogation room and the man's back pocket vibrated.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. He looked away with a scowl firmly set in place.

"So, Slade, would you like to try again? Or would you like me to tell you about the steroids that Ray was selling you." Jane was done messing around. The DNA found had been matched to Slade Michaels, the beefed up man who was glowering in front of her, who had prior convictions for aggravated assault and possession. She and Korsak had spent their morning interviewing a bunch of muscle heads about Slade until the manager of the gym talked about overhearing an argument between the two men. Slade needed some juice and Ray was not pushing the man had said.

"I want a lawyer." He said before sealing his jaw shut once again.

"I bet you do." Jane stood up. "Because your under arrest for the murder of Ray Bishop."

"Bullshit! I didn't do anything!" He raged.

"Your DNA says otherwise." Jane countered, "You know spitting is a bad habit. We have you placed at the crime scene."

His eyes shifted nervously, "That doesn't prove anything."

"You have a history of violence. And we know you threatened to kill Ray when he stopped selling to you." Jane sneered. "I think that will be enough to put you away for a good long while."

She began to walk out, "Wait."

Jane looked at him unimpressed. His eyes shifted nervously, "I want a deal."

Jane smirked triumphantly, "I'll send in the ADA with your lawyer and you can discuss that with her."

She left victorious but the normal satisfaction of catching the bad guy was absent. Korsak, who had been observing behind the one-way glass, was there to greet her, "That was some nice work in there. The case was weak without that confession."

"Yeah." Jane said despondently. It did not matter when she could not tell the one person she really wanted to.

"Jane, we have to talk about this." Korsak sighed

"Talk about what?" Jane sent out a warning glare.

He was not intimidated, "About what happened with you and the Doc."

"No, we are not talking about that." Jane said tersely.

"You can spit and snarl all you want Jane but you don't scare me." Korsak bit back, "Now I am your partner and we have to trust each other with everything."

"Korsak, we broke up that is it. We didn't work out." Jane tried to appease him.

"I don't believe that for a second. At Frankie's graduation, you two were like Johnny Cash and June Carter. Then after the hotel room, you could barely look at her."

"You don't know jack shit."

"I'm getting fed up with this pit bull routine. This is about the letter and we both know it."

"You don't-"

"Jane, stop lying to me."

There was a moment of silence. Korsak pressured her, "What are you doing Jane? That poor girl is really torn up."

"You think I don't know that?" Jane yelled, "I know because I feel it too!"

"Then what are you trying to do here?" He shouted back. People in the hall stopped to stare at the arguing partners. A quick glare sent them on their way.

The brunette let out a shuddering breath and hardly spoke above a whisper, "It's not safe for us to be together."

"Just because he wrote you a note doesn't mean he is coming after you."

"There's nothing that this guy does without purpose. Our relationship puts her in immediate danger."

"You can't really believe that."

"Korsak, this psycho is killing doctors. Doctors. Maura can't be with me right now."

"You really think that she safer out there without you?"

"I think if she is alone then a man brandishing a scalpel is not going to come and try to slice her neck open because he likes to watch couples suffer."

"You are being unfair. Don't you think you should include her in that decision?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know she would stay."

"Jane…"

"I can't live with myself if she got hurt Korsak."

"Well it's too late for that." Korsak clomped off and left her standing in the hallway gaping slightly. She hit the wall in frustration before storming off herself.

/

Maura was honest to god tired as she slid her key into her front door. She unceremoniously kicked her heels off in the entrance and let her purse fall to the floor. She had decided to stay as late as she could at the office, typing out paper work until her eyes blurred and she could not see the computer screen anymore. Then after that she reorganized the chemical cabinets. She needed a reprieve from her cycle of thoughts. The doctor forced herself to work with the expectation of falling into bed for some dreamless sleep.

She turned on the CD Player to drown out the quiet. Edith Piaf sung out desperately in French as Maura poured herself a glass of red wine. The blonde drank it quickly not bothering to enjoy the tannins or tart grape taste. It was another step in hoping for an alcoholic haze to help put her out. Alcohol depressed the nervous system, blocking neurotransmission between synapses, and made congruent thinking difficult, which is exactly what she was relying on. She readily poured a second glass.

Maura rubbed her neck, attempting to work out the knot that had formed there. She heard Bass's shell scraping alongside something, maybe the coffee table. She pulled out strawberries for him but found her stomach growling for the treat. She was sure the tortoise would not mind sharing. Biting into the juicy fruit, her mouth watered. It had been along time since she had eaten and did not realize how hungry she was as she helped herself to another one.

Picking up her wine glass again a chill ran through her. That was odd she thought. Since the weather turned cold she had definitely turned off the air conditioner and yet the room felt as though there was a draft. Maura caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around and found the curtains covering the door to the patio billowing in the breeze. Her heart began to pound in fear. The door had been left open. Against her better judgment, she cautiously approached the door. She was certain she had not opened it recently but she could not remember locking it either. Perhaps it had been cracked this entire time and she had not realized until the weather changed.

She drew back the gauzy white fabric and screamed. The wine glass in her hand fell, breaking on the ceramic tiles and sending red liquid oozing across its surface. The shattering sound was a strange continuation to her own abrupt cry. Her knees shook as she ran to her phone. Trembling fingers dialed a number. The person picked up on the other line, thought it did little to relieve her panic as she desperately said one word.

"Jane."

/

Bum bum bum. Reviews are good for morale :)


	10. Breathe Baby

Hello dear readers. I am so glad that you are still interested in my story even if popular opinion has christened me evil ;)

For this chapter, I would like to preface it with the reminder that I am not the best crime writer and have probably fudged some facts on procedures and such. But it's fiction right? Ha, ha. So without further ado…

Breathe Baby

/

Jane groaned as she heard her phone blaring from her nightstand. It would figure that as soon as she got into bed she would get a call. All she wanted was to drift off and forget about her argument with Korsak, the look on Maura's face when she found her and Claire, and the murdered victims who swam in her mind. She wanted to forget all of it. Unfortunately that would have to wait as she rolled over, twisting herself in the covers to grab the ringing device. She answered tartly.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane." The detective shot up. She could tell it was Maura but it hardly sounded like the cool doctor that she knew. Her voice was raw and panicked. Harsh panting came over the line as Maura struggled to breath.

"Maura? What is it? What's happened?" Jane was already up and pulling jeans over her briefs, sticking her bare feet into her boots.

"Someone was h- here." Maura gasped, "In th- the house."

Jane's heart nearly stopped as she grabbed her gun, "You have to get out of there, Maura. Now."

"C- can't move. Can't br- breath." Her breaths were coming as short intakes.

"Damn it." Jane swore as she grabbed her jacket and keys, nearly tripping on her untied shoelaces. Maura was having an anxiety attack. "It's okay. Stay there. I'm coming over."

Jane was out the door and sprinting down the stairs to her car. Her legs could not move fast enough. They seemed to keep in time with Maura's erratic breathing, She jumped into her car and the engine roared to life as she turned the key a little too roughly. "Take deep breaths baby. Stay with me Maur."

"I can't-" The brunette heard the phone clatter on the other end as it fell to the floor.

"Maura! Maura!" Jane yelled as she recklessly sped through a red light. The only response she got was hysterical crying. She trapped her phone in between her ear and shoulder and got on the police radio in her car.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Rizzoli, Victor-8-2-5, requesting backup at 28 West Grayson in Beacon Hill. I have a possible breaking and entering. Do you copy?"

"Yes Detective. What's your location?" A woman's voice came over the static.

"I'm en route heading North on Sunbury. ETA less than 10 minutes."

"Copy, a unit will be on its way."

Jane redirected her attention back to her phone, "Maura?"

She tried calling out to the doctor again but all she heard was Maura gulping for air. Jane focused on the fact that she could still hear the blonde, "Just hang on. Breathe for me baby. I'm almost there."

She pushed down the accelerated more. She swerved around a slow blue truck and nearly hit another car when she did not check her blind spot. The detective was not fazed by the screaming car horn as she made a hard left into Maura's neighborhood. Jane traveled the streets she knew by heart until she came to a screeching halt in her driveway. Dropping her phone and leaping out of the car, she drew her firearm not knowing what exactly waited for her inside. She barged into the home without thinking; Maura had not locked the front door again. Jane looked around frantically, "Maura?"

"Jane." The detective could just make out the sound of Maura's strained voice over the loud music resounding through the rooms. Jane had heard it plenty of times before while she was pestering Maura in the kitchen while she prepared their meal. She loved hear the blonde sing along in French, her voice more wispy than the woman who crooned out of the speakers. Jane secretly liked Maura's softer rendition better, especially now as the despair with which she sang mirrored Jane's own feeling heightening her anxiety. Still leading with her gun, she rushed into the back of the house, sloppily clearing each room as she went. Initially she did not see Maura in the kitchen until she noticed two nearly white hands gripping onto the island. She eased herself around the corner as Maura came into full view. The phone was discard next to her and behind her, near the patio door, was a shattered wine glass sitting in a pool of red wine. Her head was hanging with blonde hair obscuring her face and her hands grasped the countertop as she sat slouched on her knees. Her body was quaking as it became slowly deprived of oxygen. Quickly, she turned the volume on the stereo down to zero.

"Maura, it's alright." Jane set aside her weapon and knelt next to the hyperventilating woman and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Maura flinched away, shifting her weight so that she sat on her butt, trying to scoot away from the brunette. Jane's inside wrenched as she saw the fear on Maura's face. Tears had stopped coming but her eyes were still wide and blood-shot with moisture still gathered on her cheeks as evidence of her distress.

"Don't." She rasped. As Jane tried to move forward, the doctor would simply inch farther away. The detective did not give up as she caught Maura by the ankle and carefully began to reel her in.

"Let me help you. You need to breath." The taller woman managed to out maneuver Maura and slipped in behind her. Jane pulled her struggling, shaking form to her, molding her front around Maura's back. Her long legs fell along side the smaller woman's as she sat on the floor and leaned against the cabinets under the sink. For a moment, Jane grappled with delicate hands that were trying to pry her off as Maura whimpered in protest. Jane won control and brought them to rest on the blonde's heaving chest and hugged her tightly, "Sh, relax. We don't want you to go vase-gaggle on us."

Maura let out a short laugh in between shallow wheezing, "Vaso- vagal."

"That's what I said." Jane said with an unseen smirk. "Just listen to my voice and focus on taking deep breaths."

Maura had given up her fight and pressed back into Jane, following her instructions.

"That's it." Jane encouraged her. She extracted one of her hands from where hers and Maura's were hopelessly tangled and swept blonde hair off her neck. She blew lightly on the flush skin that she found there. "Inhale. Exhale. You're okay sweetheart."

Unconsciously, Jane dropped her nose to nuzzle the nape of Maura' neck, her lips brushing against the back of her shoulder. She inhaled Maura's intoxicating scent to help calm her rapidly beating heart as well. The detective forgot her original purpose and just held the doctor who was beginning to calm down as she settled more firmly against Jane's lanky frame. The brunette was so wrapped up in feeling the other woman once again, she hardly noticed Maura's breathing returning to normal and she stopped shaking while Jane continue to mumble soothing nonsense to her.

Jane was startled when Maura jerked away suddenly. She blinked in a daze when she was suddenly looking at the back of her legs as she stood at the island, "What are you doing Jane?"

The detective remembered herself shooting up off the floor. She cleared her throat, ignoring the larger question, "You called about someone being here."

"He was." Maura pointed to billowing curtains, "Look at the door."

Jane walked over, careful to avoid broken glass, and drew back the drapes to look at the sliding door. What she saw hit her square in the chest, "Shit."

It was cracked open letting the brisk night air flow into the house and the pleasant view to Maura's modest backyard was obscured by gruesome writing, done in dripping red, like a child had been finger painting. Jane was not sure what chilled her bones more, the cold breeze or the message.

**Lovely home Dr Isles.  
>Tell Jane it will not help.<strong>

The detective noticed a branch, which had been hidden behind the curtain, was deliberately placed in the entrance, the bare limbs twisted and curled distinctly. Jane did not know much about horticulture but it did not take much for her to be able to guess what tree it came from. The Surgeon had been here invading Maura's space. The doctor could have just as well been in the house, asleep and prone to his vile mind and sharp scalpel. Jane felt sick as she thought of Maura lying in her bed with the tall, dark form looming over her.

"No," Jane muttered quietly, "We are not a couple. This isn't how it works."

"What?" Maura recaptured her attention.

Jane raked her hand through her hair, "When did you find this?"

"Right before I called you. What does he mean it will not help?"

Jane disregarded her inquiry, "Is this branch from in your house?"

It was long shot but Maura had a lot of eccentric decorations, perhaps it had fallen from somewhere with the wind propelling through the residence. Maura looked perplexed, "What branch?"

She joined Jane on the other side of the room and looked to where Jane indicated, "A willow branch? No. I must have missed it because of the… Some Native American cultures put them at the end of their beds to promote fertility. Why would he leave it here?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"Jane, what does he mean by it won't help?" Maura demanded again. "You aren't telling me something."

The detective resorted to anger to deflect as she snapped, "How should I know? And how many times have I told you to lock your doors Maura?"

The blonde's surprise only lasted a second as her brow dropped down into a scowl that would rival Jane's any day, "Well, that is not your concern anymore Detective."

"It is when I get phone calls at 11 o'clock!"

"I'm sorry it was a mistake to call you. I didn't mean to bother you."

Jane grimaced, "That is not what I meant. This is my case."

Maura looked up at her pleading, "Tell me what this is about. I have a right to know."

"BPD!" A man's voice echoed back to them accompanied with knocking, interrupting anything Jane was going to say. Seizing the opportunity, she escaped the sad hazel eyes that nearly broke her down. She made a beeline to grab her gun and tuck in into the back of her pants, her holster having been forgotten at home. She went to greet the men who had arrived on scene.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." She introduced herself to the two officers who had their service weapons at the ready. One was younger with curly dark hair and a charming five o'clock shadow that made him look rugged. The other was more seasoned, his hair cropped short in a buzz cut and a Navy tattoo peaked out from underneath his sleeve. They stood down when they realized the location was secure, "What the fuck took you so long?"

"It was the shift change. We got here as soon as we could."

"Well, you make a sweep of the entire house and grounds. Be thorough like it was your own mother's house." She ordered to the younger man who jumped to action at her brusqueness.

"And you go take a statement from Dr. Isles." Jane told the older man, "I have to call a crime scene unit."

"Yes Detective." He said more begrudgingly than his eager partner as he walked back to the blonde who was hovering at the end of the hallway. Jane could not bear to look at Maura's pained face as she rushed out of the dwelling she had come to love. Outside she pulled the refreshing air greedily into her lungs until it stung. Still her thoughts would not rest as she head swam with confusion. She had left to protect Maura yet it had not dissuaded the serial killer from the medical examiner, who was not only alone now but scared too. Jane had never seen Maura so upset as she had when she was falling apart on the floor, like the broken glass, her emotions pouring out like the red wine that trickled along the surface of Maura's fancy tiles.

Jane pushed forward to her car to retrieve her cell phone that had been abandoned on her front seat. She hit speed dial and waited impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Korsak."

"Vince, I need you to come to Maura's house."

"Maura's? What happened? The Doc okay?" Her partner sounded alarmed.

"She is fine. I'll explain when you get here." Jane kept herself brief to keep her emotions in check.

"I need the address." Jane directed him and he hung up with a quick promise to be there soon. The detective dialed a new number in her phone and had a short conversation with CSU so they could come and properly gather evidence. With nothing else to do but wait, Jane leaned heavily on her car feeling drained. Her eyes slid shut as if trying to block out the truth that weighed her down. How could she shield Maura now from this maniac? Clearly, he had more insight to her than she had imagined. He knew that she was just trying to distance herself to keep her safe. Maura's question rang in her head, 'what does he mean it will not help?'

Jane heard a car pulling over to the side of the road and coming to a stop. She straightened herself up and saw Korsak getting out of his red Volvo still wearing his rumpled brown suit from earlier in the day. He had probably gone home and fallen asleep on his couch while watching Double Jeopardy with his pile of cats. He was panting as he approached her, "What's going on Janie?"

"The Surgeon broke into Maura's place." Jane explained grimly.

"Shit, did he hurt her?"

"She wasn't home. But he left a message."

"What did it say?"

"Lovely home Dr. Isles. Tell Jane it will not help." She recited difficultly.

"Shit." Korsak cursed again.

"I know." Jane sighed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Is Dr. Isles real shook up?"

"She was hyperventilating when I got here. She is with an officer now but will you go check on her?"

He nodded but remained standing in front of her, "Jane, don't you think you should-"

"Korsak, I don't need an 'I told you so' right now. I need… more time to think. Can you just go make sure she is all right? I have to wait for CSU."

"Okay." Her partner shuffled away to leave her in the disconcerting night.

/

Maura was sitting numbly on her couch when Detective Korsak came bolting into the living room. The officer who took her statement had joined his partner in checking the perimeter as he had said, leaving her alone and very aware of the silence that threatened to suffocate her. She was glad when the older gentleman joined her.

"You okay Doc?"

"Hello Vince." Maura said not knowing how to answer his question without going into hysterics once again. "Please sit."

The older man sat tentatively next to her as if afraid to sit on her pristine couch for fear of ruining it with his grungy attire. Sitting as much on the edge as he could, he lowered himself next to her. "What happened?"

"I came home to that." Maura gestured through to the kitchen for Korsak to look at the crude words scrawled onto the glass.

"Jesus, is that blood?"

"Color and consistency could imply that yes it is blood but the lab would need to confirm such assumptions."

"What do you need Doc?" Maura looked into his twinkling blue eyes. He was such a kind man.

"I just need a friend to hold my hand." She offered him a sad smile as he picked up her hand into his larger, weathered one.

"Of course." They sat quietly together not even moving when Jane came traipsing through with some technicians and barking orders at everyone while the dusted for fingerprints and snapped photos of everything in great detail. Jane did a very good job of avoiding her she noticed while Korsak squeezed her hand supportively every so often. The female detective was being very confusing. She had rushed to her aid when she had called, coming in with frazzled hair and still wearing a nightshirt with her shoelaces dragging on the ground. The way that Jane had immediately scooped her up into those wiry arms and helped her breath suggested more feelings than just a dedicated detective.

Maura still felt where Jane's lips had caressed her shoulder and she could still hear her sweet words being whispered in her ear. It had been such a relief to be close to Jane again. They had not been separated for that long but it had felt like years since she had been under the comforting influence of the taller woman. Her body craved the warmth and stillness she found with Jane. It was like she belonged there the entire time. She had easily fallen into Jane's embrace but it took all she had to wrench herself away and demand answers that she had never gotten.

"Is this your first crime scene? Jesus Christ!" Maura listened to Jane hurling insults at people while they collected evidence. Eventually people began to file out until it was just herself, Jane and Korsak. The agitated detective loitered behind the couch while she finally addressed Maura again, "We should get you to a hotel for the night."

Maura turned and looking frankly at Jane, "I'm not going to a hotel."

"What?"

Maura faced forward again and leaned down to peer under the coffee table where Bass was still hiding from the previous commotion. She stroked his wood-like shell, "I'm not being chased out of my home."

"Like hell you aren't." Jane growled. The doctor almost listened to her. Of course she was afraid. She was petrified of the Surgeon coming back but the man thrived off of control. She would not let herself be driven out. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Maura stood; pulling her hand out of Korsak's to place it on her hip defiantly, "You are not the boss of me Jane Rizzoli Has the perimeter been cleared?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I will be sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"It's not safe." Jane tried to glare her into submission.

"It's not any safer at a hotel than it is here." Maura challenged, "Look at the Clarks."

"But-"

"I'm staying here." Maura would not back down. They stared hard at each other with Vince shifting uncomfortably.

"Korsak tell her." Jane attempted for an ally.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this."

The brunette huffed in frustration. "Fine but you will have a patrol unit out front."

She turned on her heel and stormed over to the patio door. Jane pulled it shut harshly and pointedly latched the lock. The brunette trampled back across the room. Maura could only catch some of the words that she grumbled under her breath, "…Stubborn… no good… death wish."

"Night." Jane bid her tersely as she disappeared. The last she heard of her was the front door slamming shut.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Vince asked. "I can sleep on the couch. I sleep on mine all the time."

"That is alright. I'll be fine. I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Doc."

"Thank you Vince. Good night." Maura saw him out and was sure to secure the lock. Even more exhausted, she trudged upstairs to get ready for bed. Forgoing her normal routine as peeled her dress off and let it fall to the carpet, not able to bring herself to care if it wrinkled or not. She replaced it with a flimsy cream nightgown then went to her closet to dig out a sweater she had hiding in the back. It was Jane's from months ago when they had watched Singing in the Rain and she had fallen asleep at her apartment for the first time. Maura had worn it home without a second thought and had never returned it. Now she was glad she had not as she draped it around her back like Jane had wrapped herself around Maura on her kitchen floor. Bringing a sleeve to her nose, she breathed in deeply. It still smelled of lavender.

Maura gazed out her bedroom window and saw Jane and Vince's cars still parked there. They must be the unit for the night she figured as she crawled into bed and prayed for sleep to come to stop her spiraling thoughts.

/

Maura was in her office late again though she had finished with her work long ago. She read her favorite well-loved copy of Marie Curie's memoirs under her singular desk lamp to help keep her distracted from the turmoil that had surrounded her. The lab had discovered that the red matter smeared on the glass was indeed blood but not human. It was determined to be feline in origin, most likely a stray that fell victim to the man's sinister purpose. The message was still waiting for her at home, not having time to scrub it away that morning. It lurked in the back of her mind like an unpleasant aftertaste.

The truth was she was terrified to go home and find a new note scrawled on her window or a gift that was less appealing than an ambiguous branch. The only reason she had fallen asleep was because of the thought that Jane was within screaming distance and she could pretend she was enveloped in Jane's arms, not just her sweater. Now faced with the prospect of going home alone she faltered, though there would be a real squad car placed in front waiting for her return. Earlier that day, a robust man who was balding on the top but had a large, bushy moustache came down to her office to introduce himself as Bruce, along with his partner who was built like a beanpole and had a crooked smile named Gus. They had been reassuring that they would take good care of her but she could not help to hesitate. They were not her detectives.

The doctor also had another motive for staying after hours. She wanted to make sure that Jane had left. With the events of last night Maura was more determined than ever to solve her own personal mystery that was Jane Rizzoli. Glancing at her computer screen she saw it was after ten. Flipping her book shut, she figured it was safe to pay a visit to the homicide department. Maura gathered her coat and purse before clicking off the light and walking to the elevators. She rode up to the nearly empty hallways of the main precinct. A janitor with long, scraggly hair was mopping and jamming along to loud rock n' roll music issuing from his ear buds. Maura slipped passed him unseen and into the bullpen. Flipping on the overhead light, she did not bother to start with Jane or Vince's desks. She knew that both of them would have all of their material with them, probably pouring over it late into the night.

Detective Crowe was another story though. He was there that night in the hotel room and would have his own complete copy of the file. She shuffled through the papers on the surface but it was nothing she was looking for. Moving on, she opened the drawer. She wrinkled her nose in disgust that the first thing was a stale, half eaten donut. Maura speared it with a pencil so she could toss the whole thing in the trashcan before selecting the top file, which was now smudged with glaze. She opened it to find a copy of her autopsy report on Oliver Clark. Eagerly she thumbed through the photos of the hotel room, and the disturbing pictures of the man with his neck cut open. Suddenly Maura paused on an unfamiliar picture. It was different than the others that depicted a scene. The photograph was of a close up of a crinkled piece of paper. She looked curiously at it, realizing that it was another letter from the Surgeon that she had not seen before.

Maura gasped as she took in the words. Everything clicked into place in her brain.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The janitor interrupted he as he looked disapprovingly at her. Maura took the picture, shut the folder, and put it back in its spot.

"I was just leaving." Maura said shortly as she shoved her findings into her purse and marched out of the office with a new purpose.

/

Jane rested one leg on her coffee table and eased an ice pack onto her elevated knee. The joint hurt from yesterday when she rammed it into the pavement while tackling Slade the body builder. The freezing compress alleviated some of the pain as she relaxed into her couch. She turned on the television and surfed through the channels until she found something boring about the Galapagos Islands where the narrator was talking about finches. Jane stopped and imagined that Maura was at home on her fluffy sofa watching the same thing with much more interest.

The detective despised thinking of Maura alone in her big house. Even with the officers parked out front she was afraid for the blonde. Korsak had forced her to go back to her apartment that night, saying she would not do anyone any good if she did not get caught up on her sleep. She knew he was right but it did not stop her from planning on swinging by later to check on things herself. She knew Bruce and Gus were good guys and great cops, which was why she had asked them to take on the assignment. But when it came to Maura she did not really trust anybody besides maybe Korsak.

A sharp rapping sound disrupted her thoughts. Jane grunted in annoyance. She did not want to deal with her mother but at least it was a step up that she was knocking. The brunette tossed her ice pack into the cushions as she lifted herself up to answer the door.

"Ma, I'm not in the mood-"

"How dare you Jane?"

"Maura?" The taller woman was surprised to watch a blonde blur barge into her apartment.

"How dare you?" Maura inquired again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jane flailed her arms with indignation.

"I'm talking about this." Maura dug around in her handbag for a moment before she produced a piece of paper. She thrust it into Jane's hands. The detective looked at it confused before she became aghast.

"Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it. You thought you could hide something like this from me?" Maura was pissed with her hand balled into little fists at her sides. Before Jane could respond the blonde kept ranting, "The willow branch and the message. You lied to me! You knew exactly what it meant."

"Maura, where did you get this?" Jane tried to keep her cool.

"It doesn't matter! Is this why you broke up with me?" Maura continued to yell out of character.

"It's complicated." Jane snapped getting tired of being shouted at but having nothing to defend herself with.

"No it's rather simple. You broke up with me because I'm not worth it or because you are afraid?"

"Just wait a minute." Jane required a moment to think but Maura kept rapidly firing off.

"No. I need to know because if you left me because you are afraid that is unfair. I have a say in this too Jane. You don't get to decide what is best for me. I get a say in it too." Maura's voice cracked and tears began to slip out of her glistening hazel eyes.

"Maur…"

"No! If you left me because… because I'm not worth it that is fine. I understand. I will leave you alone. But I deserve the truth!"

Maura's sobs finally cracked the detective as she erupted, "The truth? The truth is I love you Maura! You mean everything to me. I never want to see you hurt and when you are with me that is a real possibility! I couldn't live with myself if that happened. You're in danger and it is all my fault."

Maura froze for a beat, staring a Jane after her outburst. The brunette was panting as her emotions rolled through her at full force. The doctor seemed to be going through a myriad of emotions as well until she settled on one. Jane watched her walk across the room towards her, high heels clipping sharply against the hardwood. Jane did not have time to recoil as Maura drew her hand back and firmly slapped her across cheek. Jane was more surprised by the action than the actual sting as the sound echoed in the apartment. As quickly as it happened, it was over as Maura threw herself at Jane, forcing the detective to grab her waist to keep them upright. Clinging to her shoulders, Maura crushed her lips onto Jane's in a fiery kiss.

/

Oh my goodness, can you believe it?  
>I sure can't.<br>Who is writing this crap?

Oh, wait that's me. Reviews are much appreciated!


	11. So Close

Hello dear readers! Here we are again with another chapter.

There is a small italicized part that indicates a little flashback which should not be too confusing. Just a heads up :)

Remember patience is a virtue.

So Close

/

"The truth? The truth is I love you Maura! You mean everything to me. I never want to see you hurt and when you are with me that is a real possibility! I couldn't live with myself if that happened. You're in danger and it is all my fault." Jane hollered and waved her arms empathetically as was her Italian nature, one of the many things Maura adored about her. But she was not thinking about that now. Actually, everything stopped as soon as the brunette had said 'I love you.'

The words replayed over and over again in her head long after Jane had stopped talking. She stared at the gorgeous brunette who was breathing heavily with the conviction she felt. Maura was having a difficult time reigning in her emotions. Jane Rizzoli had a definite knack for making Maura experience things with such a passion she had not known before. No one could make her feel as euphoric or cared as the detective and in the same instance make so her incredibly angry or hurt. All of it was whirling through her until one prevailed. Her eyes narrowed as she strode purposefully across the room.

It felt awkward as she drew her hand back then propelled it forward to make contact with Jane's cheek. Maura had never hit anyone before. She never had aggressive tendencies before but she would have an exception for Jane. Her fury at Jane's actions, no matter how noble she intended them to be, boiled over as she slapped the surprised woman's face. Her resentment towards Jane dissipated as soon as the cracking sound was absorbed into the air. She had been standing on her anger and it had suddenly been ripped out from under her. Maura felt herself falling into Jane who managed to catch her around the waist. The blonde dug her fingers painfully into strong shoulders as she forced her mouth onto Jane's. She did not want to give the brunette the chance to think. The kiss was bruising with an almost savage intensity as Maura tugged roughly on Jane's lower lip with perfect, white teeth. The detective did not back down from the near violent embrace. In fact, she held Maura closer graciously taking all that the doctor gave.

Logical thought began to evade the blonde as she started shoving Jane backwards down the hall. Her hands pushed the thin fabric of Jane's Red Sox shirt out of the way dragging her hands down toned abdominals. Still she need more contact. Maura tore herself away for just a moment so she could practically rip off the garment with Jane's help leaving the detective in a sports bar and low-slung sweatpants. She quickly reattached their desperate lips while Jane's finger deftly unbuttoned her plum blouse and pulled the material free from her gray high waist skirt. Calloused hands drew down her arms and took the shirt with them as it fluttered to the floor. The bedroom door flew open as they stumbled inside. Jane fell back on the bed first but Maura maintained standing. Her eyes remained locked on Jane's pitch black eyes as she stepped out of her pumps. Trembling fingers found the zipper of her skirt as she slid it down, letting the cotton pool around her feet.

Maura now only wore her lacy white bra and matching underwear while she climbed onto the bed with Jane, straddling her hips. The detective seemed to be in awe as her eyes roved hungrily and yet lovingly over her semi-nude form. The doctor took the opportunity to appreciate Jane's hard stomach and the sharp angle of her hipbone.

"Maur…" Jane started but she cut her off with another round of fervent kisses. She moaned into the brunette's mouth as she draped herself over her taller frame. Their heated skin brushed together with Jane smooth and solid beneath her. Gentle hands encased her ribs and ventured upward to cup her breasts making her whimper wanting more. Jane groaned as Maura rolled her hips into her with need. The detective reached around to unhook her bra and the article was banished away. Her warm hands returned to Maura's chest and the blonde's breath hitched at the feeling of Jane's palms rubbing against her stiff peaks. Their lips bumped clumsily against one another in a forgotten kiss as they moved together in passion.

Maura dipped her head to bury her face in Jane's neck, her tongue teasing the sensitive flesh there. She inhaled the unique smell of the detective and suddenly the memories of previous encounters rushed her along with the heartache that Jane had innocently inflicted. Moisture began to prick her eyes as she wavered. Maura watched as hot tears splashed onto Jane's neck. The detective was fast to realize that something was wrong.

"Maura, what is it?" Jane tried to look into her eyes, "We don't have to."

Maura shook her head, "I just need to feel you."

She frantically tugged on the remainder of Jane's clothing. The brunette helped Maura remove her bra and pants and soothed her in a hushed tone, "Okay, it's alright."

The doctor latched back onto Jane, pressing her face into her collarbone as she continued to cry. A lean arm covered her shoulders and the other stroked her hair as a husky voice whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Maura."

She did not respond. The blonde just held on tighter and focused on the feeling of Jane alongside her. She was getting so tired while her sobs began to taper off. As Maura gave into sleep, she heard a final phrase from the apologetic detective, "I love you."

/

Jane watched as Maura slipped into unawareness, her body giving out to her exhaustion. Jane tampered down the desire that Maura caused to rage through her body content to have her back in her arms. The doctor's kissing had been punishing with the force behind them and Jane gladly took that retribution. She rested her swollen lips against Maura's forehead with her nose nestled is sweet smelling locks of blonde hair.

The detective resigned to the fact that Maura was safer here with her than anywhere else. Subconsciously Jane strengthened her embrace around the smaller woman as if someone were going to come and try to take her away. The elusive serial killer was dangerously close to doing so already. Her plan to keep the medical examiner out of harms way had failed. The Surgeon had not been deterred at all from specifically targeting Maura. The only thing she had managed to accomplish was breaking the heart of the woman she loved. Maura had unequivocally trusted her and Jane had abandoned her like everyone else in her life had. Jane cursed at herself. If she could, she would take it all back. She never would have let Maura believe that she was not worthy. Jane was the one who did not deserve someone as pure and wonderful and so utterly beautiful as Maura. She cursed to herself internally. She cursed to herself internally. She had really messed this up.

The fact that Jane confessed her love to Maura abruptly caught up with her. She had not intended to say it. The words had just flowed from her without a second thought. Now that they were out, nothing sounded truer than that simple expression of devotion. Maura had not returned the sentiment but Jane could not really expect her to with all of the things she had been through. It did not stop her from hoping that Maura would eventually say it back to her. The blonde's hand curled over Jane's steady heart beat.

The detective was too drained to think anymore. That was all she had been doing for the past week and it had gotten her nowhere. She shifted her attention to the relief she felt to have the blonde tucked safely into her side and prayed that Maura would be there tomorrow.

/

The first thing Jane was aware of when she woke up was that the gentle weight on top of her was gone. Her stomach sunk with disappointment as her hand traveled the cool surface of her bed and not finding a warm body next to her.

"Good morning."

Jane was startled by the voice. She opened her eyes to find transparent hazel ones watching her carefully from the end of the bed. Maura sat pin straight with the sheet wrapped around her. The skin around her eyes was still a little puffy and she seemed a little paler than usual but she was still radiant as the golden afternoon light played in her mussed curls. Jane sat up pulling the comforter up with her, though her posture was much slouchier than the immaculate doctor, "Hey. You're here."

"I am."

"Maura, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Can you understand why I had to? Why I had to try and keep you away from him?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Please, Maura tell me what you are thinking."

Maura thought for a moment, trying to verbalize her feelings. Her brow crinkled slightly in concentration, "When you said those things, when you left me… I can never feel that again. I have never felt so broken."

"I thought it would be better for you to not be with me. I thought I could protect you." Jane rubbed her watering eyes. "I never wanted to cause you that pain."

"Why didn't you discuss it with me instead of pushing me away?" Maura's hurt came through.

"Because I can't say no to you." Jane defended lamely, "You would have refused. I thought it would be easier to end it now. Before he had a chance to kill you. Before I had a chance to screw this up."

"Is that what this is about?" Maura demanded, "You think you will ruin our relationship?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Jane rubbed her brow, "What I do know is I'm grumpy and I push the people I care about away. It's unfair to you to put up with me."

"No, what's unfair is you deciding this without consulting me." The blonde scowled. "You can't make me love you Jane then take it away."

"You… love me?"

"Yes, Jane." Maura sighed. "Even now when you make me so angry, I still love you."

"God, I love you too." Jane could not stop the tears from falling heavily down her cheeks as her walls came tumbling down. She had not allowed herself to cry since the night she had gotten sick in her car. She had been carrying around the pain like an anvil on her chest and now it became too much to bear as she fell forward placing her head in Maura's lap and mumbling 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. The blonde welcomed the touch as she ran her fingers through Jane's thick mane, skimming down her naked back occasionally.

"It's alright Jane." Maura murmured the words that Jane had been telling her last night and for the first time the detective believed them. Listening to the doctor say them gave her clarity, like things would work out. It fortified her. The brunette sat back up as her emotions ebbed somewhat and her eyes cleared. Maura's delicate fingertips ran over her cheeks and wiped away the moisture that had gathered there. As Maura extracted her hands, Jane asked cautious, "What happens now?"

Maura considered the question. "I don't have the energy to fight you. I don't think it would be in our best interest to be apart right now. I'm still hurt though Jane. You didn't trust me enough to tell me about the letter."

"I don't expect you to forgive me for that."

"I will forgive you." Maura silenced her by grabbing her hand. Jane held it, running her thumb over her knuckles. "We need some guidelines though if this is going to work again."

"Okay." She waited to hear Maura lay down the law.

"You don't get to decide if we break up unless you are honestly unhappy with me." The doctor started. "I don't want you to stay out of obligation."

"I have never felt obligated to you." Jane shook her head.

"Still, I don't want you to think you are bound to me."

"Alright, the same goes for you."

Maura nodded and continued, "You can't lie to me Jane that includes omitting information. We work on things together. We are a team."

"No more lies." Jane promised with a kiss to the back of Maura's hand.

"We are going to get into fights because I'm high maintenance and you are bull-headed." Maura let a small smile slip onto her face.

"Yes we are." Jane smirked.

"So we can't leave an argument without letting each other know we still care." Maura insisted, "I know we may need to take a step back and get some space but I don't want to leave it feeling like you are not coming back."

"Okay, we won't leave angry." Jane agreed, "And I'll always come back."

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" Maura asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yes we are." Jane opened her arms for Maura to rejoin her. The blonde crawled back up to the head of the bed, careful to keep her sheet in place while fitting herself into Jane's side. The detective became painfully aware of her how naked Maura was just under the thin white cotton and memories of last night flooded back to her. She had never seen someone so perfect as Maura. Her unblemished skin had glowed in the dark room. Her stomach was taut from all of the yoga she did but she had the beautiful curves of a woman unlike Jane's more athletic frame.

Jane accidently groaned as she thought about the feel of Maura's full breast against her. Maura looked up at her, "What is it?"

"Maura as much as I love laying here with you. We need to put some clothes on before I go insane."

The doctor laughed in surprise but did not move away. She nestled into Jane neck, moving her lips gently across the skin there as she spoke, "I'll get in the shower then you can while I make us breakfast or lunch I suppose. It is after 12."

"Sounds good." Jane kissed her forehead once, then again. Jane flipped Maura so she was suddenly on her back. The blonde squealed in delight as Jane peppered her face with kisses. Her giggling broke up the somber feeling of the morning and the sun seemed to shine through the windows a little brighter.

"Jane stop." Maura said half-heartedly, "I need to shower."

"Fine." The detective rolled off of her and Maura primly rose from the bed. Jane watched her tiptoe across the room like a Greek goddess swathed in white. The blonde paused in the doorframe and sent a sly grin over her shoulder.

"I won't be long."

"Great." Jane smiled at her until she was gone. She flopped back against the mattress, exhaling heavily. Her shower was definitely going to be a cold one.

/

Maura pulled out the eggs and bacon that Jane miraculously had in her refrigerator. Her feet slid easily along the linoleum in the pair of Jane's work socks that fell loosely around her ankles. She had stolen them from the bureau along with a baggy BPD sweater and blue and white striped boxers that she rolled up to fit around her hips. She retrieved the skillet from its usual cabinet and set it on the stovetop, flipping the burner on to heat the pan. She dropped in a pad of butter and waited for it to melt, the yellow liquid slowly spreading around the pan.

She cracked two eggs and dropped them in the pan. They sizzled pleasantly as they instantly began to cook. As Maura flipped the eggs there was a knock at the door. She paused unsure whether or not to answer but Jane came barreling in wearing basketball shorts and a hooded sweater shirt, her hair still drenched, yelling, "I got it."

Maura kept cooking and listened to the conversation at the door.

"Korsak? What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I know it's our day off but I thought we could go over some facts on The Surgeon case. I've been feeling antsy about it and-" Korsak paused, "You got someone in there Janie?"

"Yeah, I-"

Korsak interrupted her angrily, "How could you do that to Dr. Isles? She is heartbroken over you and you already got some other woman warming your bed? That is low Jane. You can't just-"

"Korsak!" Jane stopped his ranting and opened the door farther to reveal Maura in the kitchen.

"Hello Vince." She said brightly, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, ah, sunny side up." He said sheepishly upon seeing the doctor.

"No problem." She added two more eggs to the pan, "And thank you for defending me."

"You're welcome." Korsak chortled as he walked in, "I'm just glad to see Jane got her head out of her ass."

"Hey!"

"Yes, she did, only after I did some of my own detective work." Maura said proudly.

"Yeah, you're a regular Nancy Drew, Maur. Speaking of, you never did say where you got a copy of the letter."

"I got it from Detective Crowe's desk." Maura began to fry up the bacon.

"So you stole it?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't steal it. I just took it for scientific inquiry." She looked at Jane whose expression did not change, "… I guess it was like stealing. Do you think I will be arrested?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Jane winked indicating that she was teasing her.

Maura's eyes narrowed for revenge, "Jane, dear, will you make the toast?"

It was a question but there was no doubt that Jane was being told, "Yes, darling."

The detective obeyed, starting to put the wheat bread into the toaster. Vince laughed from his seat at the breakfast bar, "I'm glad to see some things never change."

Maura just smiled while she served him the eggs and bacon.

After everyone had their fill, they gathered in Jane's living room to look over notes on the serial killer. Korsak reclined in the worn armchair and Maura sat close next to Jane on the couch, their knees brushing. The folder had exploded onto the coffee table while the three occupants browsed through the content.

"We lost our window of opportunity." Jane said with frustration, "The trail has gone cold again."

"Yeah, we have to wait for him to emerge." Vince scratched his goatee.

"Well, there was a year in between the first and the second murder. Then only six months between the second and third." Maura looked at the timeline.

"So if he sticks with the pattern it will only be 3 months before his next attack." Jane finished her thought.

"Exactly." Maura nodded.

"So we are looking around December, maybe January. What else do we know about this guy?" Vince wondered aloud.

"We know he uses scalpels on his victims and targets doctors." Maura listed off, "But why?"

"Well, he has had some medical training. Perhaps he resents them for their success." Jane theorized. "He could have failed at becoming a doctor and now is taking it out on them."

"That is speculation." Maura objected.

"I went to a profiling seminar a while back. It teaches you how to think like a serial killer. Men like the Surgeon are not your average criminals. They have a whole different set of motives that we cannot understand." Jane explained.

"So we could be looking for someone who dropped out or got kicked out of medical school?" Korsak caught on.

"Yes, that would be a good place to start." Jane agreed.

Maura countered, "Or we could be looking for a butcher's son. We don't know."

"You're right. It's not an exact science but we have to start somewhere." Maura could hear the dissatisfaction in Jane's voice.

She relented, "So what else does profiling say?"

"He feeds off of control with the way he tortures the wives in front of the husbands, leaving them incapable to do anything." Jane said in disgust. "He likes to watch people suffer."

"And the messages." Korsak mentioned, "He is controlling the contact with the police department."

"Yeah, the messages." Jane muttered while she laid out the three that were addressed to her and looked over them critically, "There is something about them that I cannot quite figure out."

"What about the video?" Maura posed the question, "Is there anything else we can get from that?"

"We know he is white, male, approximately 6'1" in his early 50's." Jane shuffled through papers until she found the screen cap of the thin man. "But that is about it. I followed up with Frost and he said it was the best we can do."

"Too bad the kid is stuck in Robbery." Korsak said thoughtfully. "He would make a good homicide detective you ask me."

"Yeah, I like him." Jane leaned back into the cushions, "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Give it some time." Maura abandoned the documents she was holding to curl up into Jane's side.

"We'll get him." Vince determined.

"Yeah," Jane sighed and kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Say, isn't the game on?" The older man checked his wristwatch.

"In about 15 minutes." The brunette responded.

"Let's turn it on." He reached for the remote and clicked on the television, "We've had enough of this for today."

"Yeah, the Pats are looking good to beat the Cowboys." Jane said clearly glad for the distraction. Korsak flipped through the channels until sports announcers came in view discussing the possibilities of the game, something Maura did not quite understand. The loud, raspy men arguing about the teams had no impact on the outcome of the game and it appeared that they had not been on a football field in quite some time, or been on a treadmill for that matter.

"I'll get us some drinks." Maura stood. "Beer?"

"I'll take one." Korsak nodded.

"Thanks babe." Jane kissed her hand then let her go to the kitchen. Maura pulled out the refreshments and rooted around a bit for snacks. She scoffed at Jane's selection. They would have to go shopping together again. The blonde picked a bag of corn chips and dumped them into a glass bowl. Maura settled for a cereal bowl to pour salsa into. She smiled as she heard Jane and Korsak already arguing over statistics in her absence. It was good to see something things never changed.

/

Lunchtime was the best time Jane thought philosophically as she headed down to the morgue to pick up Maura. Since the blonde had shown up at her door a couple weeks ago, the two women seemed to be closer than ever. After Maura had initially been wary of her, it had been easy for them to fall back into their habits. Jane took great pleasure in the fact she could hold Maura's hand again and catch her in a quick kiss as they parted ways at the elevators. They could not help the attraction that they felt to each other.

It had not been smooth sailing the whole time. A few days ago Jane had tried to stop Maura from climbing a ladder to get to a suicide victim who had hung herself insisting that it was too dangerous. The medical examiner had done it anyways without a problem and been mad at Jane for treating her like she was incompetent. Jane winced as she remembered the argument.

"_Jane, I am a professional. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner, not a little girl. If my job requires that I climb a ladder, then I very well can." Maura roughly dropped her purse on her countertop._

"_That ladder was rickety at best. I'm not questioning your ability. I just didn't want you to fall." Jane snapped back as she followed the irate woman._

"_But you are. You are questioning my judgement. I said it was fine and it was fine." Maura yanked open the refrigerator and took out some fennel grass and turnips for Bass. She started washing them thoroughly, "You should have believed me."_

"_Well, I'm sorry for looking out for you."_

"_No, you are acting like I can't make decisions for myself, once again." Maura threw the plate of vegetables down in front of Bass who ducked in his shell, startled by the movement. The blonde did not even fawn or apologize over her turtle for scaring him because she was so mad._

"_This isn't the same as that." Jane's voice jumped an octave._

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Look, I'm sorry I doubted you but I'm not sorry for trying to keep you from getting hurt." Jane said stubbornly._

_Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to do this right now. You should go home for the night."_

"_Maura…" Jane whined._

"_I just want some space. That's all."_

"_Fine." Jane turned on her heel to storm out. She made it half way to the door before she turned back around having forgotten something. She found Maura pouting in the same spot in the kitchen. The brunette walked right up to her and pulled her into the circle of her arms. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Jane." The detective could hear the smile in her voice. Jane held her back slightly to plant a loving kiss on her lips._

"_Thank you." Maura said as she toyed with the lapels on her blazer._

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jane assured._

"_Tomorrow... Now go. I'm still upset with you." Maura shoved her playfully but Jane snuck in one last kiss._

"_Yes ma'am." Jane grinned as she went home to think about what she had done._

The next day the detective had been more understanding and Maura more receptive to her apology. They made up and promised to do better. They survived a fight and came out better for it.

Jane walked passed the empty autopsy room to Maura's office, "Hey babe. You ready for lunch?"

As the taller woman peaked in she found Maura sitting at her desk chewing on her lips nervously. She instantly knew something was off, "Maur? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh Jane, nothing is wrong." She replied distantly.

"Then why does it look like you have seen a ghost?" Jane relaxed a little and slumped into a chair in front of her desk.

"My parents are in town for the Fairfield's charity banquet. Both of them."

"And that is bad?" Jane asked trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"No. Yes. No."

"Okay… Maura, you are going to have to explain this one to me."

"I don't think I have seen my parents in the same place since I was 17."

"Wow, really?" Jane could have slapped herself. That was not the emotionally supportive girlfriend thing to say but fortunately Maura did not seem to notice.

"They are expecting me to attend."

"So are you going to go?"

"I have to." Maura sighed.

"I'm sorry." Jane thought a moment. "If you'd like, I'll go with you."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Jane smiled easily, "Didn't you tell me ladies are escorted?"

Maura giggled, "I guess I did."

"Then I will be glad to go with you. But I'm not wearing a dress."

"Fine but we are going shopping for a new suit." Maura bargained.

"I can deal with that." The things she did for this woman.

"Something in Armani. Mother loves Armani." The blonde said as she eyed Jane's proportions.

"Have you… told your parents about us?" Jane asked delicately.

"No, not yet. It is not exactly something you call up and say over the phone." Maura looked down, "But you know I can't lie. I will tell them."

"Whenever you are ready. I'm not pressuring you."

"I know but I want this to be as real as possible. I don't want to hide."

"You know I will support you in whatever you want to do." Jane smiled.

"Thank you." Maura seemed to become nervous again, "There is something else I should tell you."

Jane leaned forward concerned, "You can tell me anything."

"Just promise you won't be upset." Maura looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that she could never deny.

"Maura, just tell me."

"The Fairfield's are close family friends. I grew up with their children." Maura started out slowly, "Garrett is my age. We have a romantic history."

"So we will be running into one of your exes?"

"It was more than that. We were engaged." Maura confessed.

"What?" Jane yelped a little too loudly.

"I know. I was 20 and had just finished my undergraduate studies. At the time, everything was serious." She rushed to explain.

Jane continued to be floored, "You were engaged and you didn't tell me?"

"That's not reasonable Jane. I don't know about all of your past relationships. I only recently found out about Claire." Maura said her name like it was a bad word. Jane realized that Maura was right, for as close as they were, they were still learning things about one another. She reeled in her feelings of jealousy.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jane calmed down to start thinking rationally, "Why did you not get married?"

Maura cautiously carried on, "I broke off the engagement. He wanted to go to Milan to start a fashion business. I wanted to go into medicine then Doctors Without Borders. We would have been miles apart for years. Though, that was just the superficial reason. I think deep down it was because I new it was wrong. I didn't really love him."

"That's good. You shouldn't be in a loveless marriage." Jane encouraged her.

"My parents were not pleased. They said it was a perfect match. They just want me to marry within my social class. I'm afraid that this banquet is an excuse to try and throw me at Garrett again." Maura cringed.

"So you are telling me I have to watch my girlfriend tried to be sold to some spoiled, probably charmingly good-looking aristocrat?" Jane groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault." Jane offered her a smile. "Just expect me to be possessive and rude around him."

Maura chuckled ruefully, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jane got serious as she tentatively spoke, "Maur, about Claire and that night on the stairs. She surprised me. I didn't want to- I mean she just forced herself on me. It was never serious with her. I always only wanted to be with you."

The detective rambled awkwardly until the doctor finally put her out of her misery, "It's okay Jane. I understand. I don't have to like it but I get it."

Maura stood from her desk chair and walked around to Jane while she talked. She slipped easily onto her lap and Jane held onto her waist while her pale finger played the detective's dark hair, "Just expect me to be possessive and catty around her."

Jane laughed, "Of course. Now are you ready for lunch? All this ex talk is making me hungry."

"Really? I'm not very hungry anymore." Maura said coyly as her tongue flicked over the shell of Jane's ear. The detective shuddered.

"Yeah, me neither." Her throat was suddenly very dry.

"Maybe we can just… talk some more on the couch." Maura purred suggestively.

"Oh yeah." Jane got up with Maura still in her arms, eagerly taking her over to the couch to 'talk' some more.

/

We are at the end again! I know people want them to ah, consummate their relationship. But I have never written anything like that before so you need to be patient with me. Sorry ha, ha.

I love hearing what you guys think. Reviews are like cupcakes.


	12. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

Hey folks!

Checking in with chapter 12 here. I am going to put a mature content warning on this one. I don't own anything but I hope you enjoy!

Look Who's Coming to Dinner

/

"Please stop fiddling with your necklace Jane." Maura told her for the fourth time since they had gotten into the limousine.

"I don't accessorize." Jane grumbled. "And did we have to take a limo? I'm perfectly capable of driving."

"Yes, my parents sent it." Maura looked at her pointedly, "And we could not very well show up in your Crown Vic."

"What's wrong with my car?" Jane continued to needlessly adjust the elegant string of beads Maura had put around her neck.

Maura sighed, "Nothing is wrong with your car. I love your car. We have had some wonderful times in the backseat of that car."

"Yes we have." Jane smirked thinking about the time she had taken Maura to a lookout over the city she used to go as a teenager. She had brought a nice picnic of cheese and wine. Maura pointed out constellations while Jane had taught her what it meant to go parking.

"But it is not suitable for an event." The blonde brought Jane out of her memory.

"When is a car not appropriate to drive you somewhere?"

"Is this how it is going to be all night?" Maura already sounded very tired.

The detective stopped herself from dragging her hand through her hair, after all Maura had spent so much time styling it into tidy waves. Jane looked over at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Maur. I'm just nervous. When I'm nervous, I lash out."

"I know." Maura smiled forgivingly as she slid across the seat to rest her head on Jane's shoulder, "But everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so." Jane still felt a little unsettled. The feeling only increased as the long, sleek car turned through a wrought-iron gate with imposing stonewalls on either side. They started up a dim, gravel path as night began to fall. Grand, old oak trees lined along either side of them and Jane could see the leaves had begun to change flanking them with yellow and orange salutes as they drove by. As the tree line broke, the largest house Jane had ever seen came into view.

"It hasn't changed at all." Maura murmured more to herself than Jane. The mansion was built of red brick with wide windows causing the warm light from the inside to spill out onto the neatly trimmed hedges. The house, if you could call it that, had many facets and angles as it climbed up into the sky. Jane craned her neck to try and get a better look through the tinted glass of the car.

"Are there gargoyles up there?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I believe so. I think I named them all when I was a child. The one on the far right is Gladys."

"Jesus, Maura this is like a freaking castle." Jane felt her stress growing exponentially, "Exactly how rich are you?"

"You really want to have this conversation right now?"

"I suppose not." Jane leaned back in her seat and started tugging on the necklace with a vengeance.

"Jane, give me the necklace." She held out her tapered hand.

"What? No, it's fine."

"You are uncomfortable. I want you to be comfortable." Maura persisted, "Besides, it disrupts the clean line of your suit."

"Okay." Jane willingly handed over the jewelry and watched Maura slip it into her clutch. The detective had to admit that she did not mind the tailored suit that her girlfriend had purchased for her. It fit her far better than anything else she had ever bought and the fabric was so soft like one of Maura's dresses. She especially liked the satin accent on the lapels that popped against the rest of the matte material. Maura even had the tuxedo shirt fitted to her proportion to ensure the entire ensemble made her look long and lean.

A valet dressed akin to a penguin complete with bowtie and coat tails opened the door as the automobile came to a halt right in front of the great wooden door that was carved with a Tudor pattern. The man extended his hand to help Maura get out of the car then offered the same service to Jane.

"I'm good." Jane ignored the appendage and climbed out on her own accord. Her hand found its way to the small of Maura's back as they walked up the steps. Her fingers brushed against the texture of her dress. The doctor looked classical, beautiful in the cream gown with sheer black lace covering the whole thing. Her honey curls were pulled half up like she sometimes wore when performing autopsy but was secured by a brass, Celtic style barrette. She was wrapped in a shawl to fend off the autumn wind on the short journey to the interior of the house. As the entrance swung open, Jane had to be sure to keep her jaw shut tight to prevent gaping. The foyer had a vast ceiling with a grandiose chandelier lighting the mahogany woodwork and priceless heirlooms that decorated the room. Her heel clicked softly on the polished, white marble of the floor.

Upon entering, an impeccably dressed man swooped Maura's wrap away without so much as a word, while yet another man with a flawlessly trimmed moustache greeted them. "Hello, welcome to the Fairfield's. May I ask who to announce?"

"Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura provided.

"Of course." He gave a courteous little bow then led them to a huge living room where the main theme seemed to be gold. People were already milling about with cocktails and dressed to the nines. Flashy fabrics and crisp suits chatted with one another for a moment, then floated away to the next set of folks. Each time this exchange happened the people would squawk in excitement like audacious birds, acting as if they had not seen each other in ages. The women would kiss cheeks enthusiastically and coo over each other's outfits while the men would heartily shake hands like they were congratulating one another.

The moustache man stood at attention in the archway as he announced to the guests, "Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli."

This caused the room to smile in their direction. Jane shifted uncomfortably as all the eyes in the room appraised the couple. Maura seemed unfazed as she kept her polite smile firmly in place and entered the room with her head held high. Suddenly a woman appeared from nowhere with her midnight blue gown billowing behind her, grasping Maura's shoulders to pull her into staged kisses, "Maura, darling!"

"Hello Mrs. Fairfield." Jane could sense the blonde stiffen under the abrupt touch but not enough for the tall, ash blonde woman to notice. "What a lovely event."

"Thank you darling. And please we are past formalities. It's Elaine." Her hand fluttered about frivolously. "And who is this?"

The older woman directed her attention towards Jane. Maura smoothly introduced them, "Elaine, this is Jane Rizzoli, my date."

Mrs. Fairfield's hand settled long enough for the brunette to shake it, "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." The other woman said tightly. Her phony smile cracked slightly as she quickly caught on to what Maura meant by date.

"How is Mr. Fairfield?" Maura asked dutifully.

"Oh, you know Harold." Elaine was animated once again, happy to ignore Jane's existence, "All he wants to do is sit out on his boat. I swear the man is obsessed with it since he retired."

"That must be nice for him. Do you know if my parents have arrived yet?"

"No they haven't. Though I have never thrown a party where Constance Isles was not the last to arrive." She said as she was already looking away, "You must excuse me. Jonathan Cabot just arrived with his third wife. I swear they get younger and younger."

The hostess dashed off and Jane could hear an exaggerated 'Johnny!' that would make anyone cringe. Jane glanced at Maura, "Well, that could have gone a lot worse."

"I always found that woman unbearable." Maura said though her expression remained pleasant and neutral.

"Don't worry about it." Jane shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go swim with the sharks."

They walked through the crowd until the next overly thrilled woman caught Maura in an unwanted hug, "Maura, as I live and breathe. I haven't seen you since finishing school."

"Kathryn. How are you?" Maura let a willowy woman with auburn hair reel her in. She was pretty with a long nose and bright teeth but there was something about her icy blue eyes and the sharp arc of her brow that was malicious. Her smile seemed more like she was baring her teeth than an expression of happiness.

"I'm wonderful. You remember Franklin. We just married last fall." She gushed about the silent, brooding man who loitered by her side. His black hair was slicked back and his heavy eyebrows seemed to be in a constant scowl as he nodded curtly at them. Jane hid her smile the best she could as she was reminded of those exaggerated Italian gangster from the movies.

"Oh yes, I saw the announcement. I'm sorry I could not make the wedding. I believe I was tied up with work in New York at the time." Maura acted as if she truly regretted not having been able to attend, "Congratulations to you both."

"Oh thank you. We couldn't be happier." She bragged.

"Yes." Maura looped her hand around Jane's elbow, "You haven't met my date. Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"A detective?" Kathryn looked over her critically before plastering on her too-sweet smile, "How novel."

"Very." Jane said wryly not bothering with a proper introduction this time.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again." Kathryn said briefly before departing with her husband in tow.

"She seemed nice." Sarcasm dripped from her tone.

"Kathryn Wright, or I suppose Kathryn Hughes now." Maura shuddered, "She tortured me in primary school. She dipped my hair in ink once and ruined my Burberry dress."

"She dipped your hair in ink? Did you go to school in 1910?"

"Our private school was very traditional. She was half the reason I asked my parents to sent me to France."

"Are all of you acquaintances unbearable?" Jane asked lightly.

"No, just most of them." Maura kept hold of her arm, as they started moving again, "I could use a drink."

"Agreed." They went to the open bar where Maura ordered two vodka martinis for them.

"This is the best martini I have ever had." Jane exclaimed.

"It should." Maura dropped her olive garnish into Jane's glass, "Belver Bears costs about $100."

"A bottle?" The brunette gladly ate her girlfriend's cast off.

"A glass." She corrected.

"Jesus." Jane whispered after almost spewing the beverage out at Maura's statement. Fortunately Jane avoided the spit take on some woman's fox fur wrap in front oh her who was squealing with a group of plump old women. She knocked the rest of hers back so she could get another one.

"Maura!" Mrs. Fairfield suddenly emerged from the crowd once again. "I want you to look at my new Chichuly vase. You always have such an eye for these things."

"I'll be right back." Maura promised as the older woman hauled her off, leaving the brunette standing there helplessly. Jane instantly felt awkward amongst the wealthy people who moved around her like she was just another piece of furniture. Someone accidentally bumped into her from behind.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jane turned to face her disruption.

"Apologies." A gruff voice greeted her as she found an older gentleman with an unlit cigar pinched between thumb and index finger. He was short and robust with graying brown hair and his cheeks were jolly with color. It could be natural or it could have been effects of the whiskey that he clutched in his other hand.

"It's alright." Jane was surprised when the man stopped to talk with her.

"I'm Harold Fairfield, the proprietor of this ostentatious display of charity my wife has conducted. And I use the word charity in the most vague sense of the word. I don't believe I recognize you and normally I'm so good with faces."

Jane laughed at his bluntness, "Well this is my first time attending sir. I'm not even entirely sure what the money is being raised for."

"That explains it. And I don't rightly know either, whatever my wife has deemed the fashionable cause of the season." He guffawed and Jane joined him. She liked this guy.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli." She introduced herself with a firm handshake after he tucked his cigar away in his breast pocket.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So what is it you do, Jane?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm a detective for Boston Homicide."

"Good for you." He said genuinely, "That is great work."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm assuming my wife did not send a personal invitation to the police department so which of these foolhardy young men had enough balls to bring you along?" He leaned in conspiringly.

"Actually…" Jane began.

"That would be me." Maura approached them with a winning smile.

"I should have known." Harold chuckled. "You always knew how to break the rules. How are you dear?"

"You a rule breaker? I never thought I would see the day." Jane muttered to her, which earned her a gentle elbow in her stomach.

"I'm very well Harry." Maura accepted his affectionate hug then stepped back to stand next to Jane. "How are you and your boat?"

"In tip-top shape as always."

"Wonderful. I see you have already met my girlfriend, Jane."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of bumping into her. Can you tell us what is in this season? Feeding starving children or saving the rainforest?"

Maura giggled, "Stop it. You are so bad. And it's raising money for the arts."

"I see. Very prodigious." He shook his head, "Anything to do with that gaudy, new glass contraption my wife has been parading around in front of everyone?"

"It's very… green." Maura offered.

"You were always too kind. We all know that it is ugly as sin."

"It is certainly not something I would have chosen." Maura admitted.

"That is because you have taste." He complimented, "Speaking of which, have you introduced your detective to your parents?"

Maura blushed, "Not yet. I was hoping to get the chance to do so tonight."

"Ah, doing it in a public setting. Smart move."

"Hopefully the plan does not backfire." Maura showed her first signs of concern throughout the evening.

"Well I'm in your corner dear."

"Thank you Harry." Maura said graciously, "You have always been kind to me.

"Well, you were almost my daughter-in-law." He saw Maura flinch at that and was quick to reassure her, "Not that there are any ill feelings on my part. If you ask me, you were too good for Garrett from the start."

"Is Garrett here?"

"Yes, he is prowling about. His mother demanded he come home from Milan for this so be careful."

"I'm not worried. I brought reinforcements." Maura smiled brightly up at Jane.

"Damn straight." Jane grinned back. "I'm not one to leave my lady unattended."

"Of course." He nodded approvingly, "You two make a handsome couple."

"How are Adam and Sumner? Are they here as well?"

"Adam is busy fettering away his trust fund and arguing with his wife Jocelyn. You remember that scarecrow? But Sumner is doing a fine job with the family business." He boasted proudly.

"What is the family business?" Jane asked.

"Shipping of course." He said with a wink.

"The Fairfield's all but own Boston Harbor." Maura filled her in.

"It's a tough job but someone has to do it." He joked.

"Harold," Elaine sounded exacerbated as she suddenly pounced on her husband. Jane wondered how she managed to be everywhere at once. "You must say hello to the Rosenberg's. They have been waiting to see you."

He sighed, "Alright. It was nice speaking to you ladies."

As soon as he said goodbye, his wife was leading him away urgently like the guests were on fire leaving them alone once more.

"Now he was nice." Jane pointed after them.

"Harry has always been a dear friend." Maura said fondly. The blonde checked her delicate wristwatch, "Dinner is almost ready to be served."

"I don't suppose we are eating hamburgers."

"Jane." Maura rolled her eyes and laughed. She intertwined her fingers with the detective's, the simple gesture suddenly felt far more intimate than before. The blonde spontaneously holding her hand was glaringly more honest in a room where every act was calculated and staged to keep up appearances. Even Maura had not been quite herself amongst these people as she acquired an almost pretentious air about herself. Jane did not doubt that it was a defense mechanism that she developed through the years. But in this moment, Maura was simply herself again. Her shoulders relaxed and her smile reached her eyes as the corners crinkled adorably. Jane got so caught up in admiring her girlfriend that she was surprised when voices joined them.

"Bonsoir Maura."

"Mother." The blonde's posture became straighter if that was even possible as the couple turned to face the new arrivals. Jane looked at Maura's parents for the first time. Her mother was petite wearing a structure black dress with the definite grace of old money. Her dark brown eyes were scrutinizing the juncture where her hand still clasped Maura's. Her father was only a bit taller than Jane with thin shoulders. His salt and pepper hair was sparse on the top of his round head but he wore the look well like a distinguished professor complete with square spectacles. "Daddy. You've arrived."

/

"Hello pumpkin." Her father said blandly in his deep baritone.

Maura felt frozen under the serious gaze of her parents, like she was 16 again and explaining that she wanted to be a medical examiner and not a more lucrative career such as being a cardiothoracic surgeon like they had hoped. Her mother spoke in a soft, lady-like tone but there was a hint of condescension lurking there, "Yes, we've just arrived."

"I did not hear you announced." Maura tried to grasp her bearings as she stumbled forward to air kiss her mother's cheeks and then pithily hug her father.

"Yes, well you look distracted." The refined woman clearly looked Jane up and down with some distain. Maura felt a spike of anger that emboldened her. She was not a child anymore. She was a grown woman and her mother had no right to be passing judgment on the detective that she had not even met yet.

"Mother, Daddy, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura squared her shoulders and daringly took her girlfriend's hand again. "Jane, these are my parents, Constance and Richard Isles."

"Pleasure to finally meet you both." Jane let go of Maura and stepped forward to shake both of their hands. The brunette placed a comforting arm around her, stroking Maura's upper arm reassuringly. Maura relaxed slightly under Jane's touch but she could see her mother faintly flinch slightly at the clearly romantic action while her father remained as stoic and indifferent as ever.

"I don't believe Maura has mentioned you." Constance said in a civil but clipped manner. "Are you her colleague?"

"Yes, Maura and I work together."

"We do more than work together, Mother. Jane is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Her father seemed to catch up with what was going on, "You mean to say you are a lesbian now Maura?"

"Richard." Constance hissed and looked around discreetly to ensure none of the other guests had heard her tactless husband.

Maura blushed, "Well, yes, I suppose so."

Awkward silence fell over the four of them, her parents straining to be well mannered with stiff smiles that looked more like grimaces and Jane doing her best to be unwavering support. Maura felt her insides churning with the uneasiness carrying on. All of a sudden her black satin pumps were the most interesting things as her eyes stayed down cast as she felt the disappoint come off in waves.

"Dinner is served." The butler's voice rose about the din of the crowd. It was a relief for them now that they had an excuse to gracefully leave the situation.

"We will talk to you after supper." Constance statement sounded more like a threat as she and her husband started filing out with the others to the dining area.

"Of course." Maura let out a shuddering breath, letting her parents put distance between them.

"You okay Maur?" Her girlfriend's voice came quietly in her ear.

"Yes."

"No, you're not."

"Physically I'm fine Jane."

"That's not what I meant."

"We can't talk about this right now." Maura put her mask of sophistication back on and Jane thankfully let it go. The brunette took cues from the other occupants in the room and offered her arm for Maura to grab. The doctor did so gratefully. She needed something to hold onto. She knew her parents would be less than enthused about her relationship with Jane but to see their grim faces still felt like someone had given her a swift kick to the stomach. They had not even made the move to hug her and it had been eight months since she had seen her mother at her art gallery opening in New York and probably longer since she had managed to make it out to London where her father enjoyed hiding out.

"Let's just get through dinner." Maura and Jane started towards the eating area with other stragglers where long banquet style tables had been set up to accommodate the numbers. Large autumn themed centerpieces were placed equidistant from one another with ridiculous pumpkins and gourds. Mrs. Fairfield was notoriously known for her missteps in proper décor and tended towards trendy as opposed to classic. No doubt her mother found them endlessly tawdry and Maura was inclined to agree. She had fashioned herself so much after the glimpses of her mother that she had been able to catch growing up. Young Maura had always thought that if she tried hard enough to play the part, her mother might be more inclined to attempt to relate to her awkward daughter.

When she was allowed to tea with her mother she would absorb every detail from the way her mother would stir milk and honey into her Earl Grey without clinking the spoon onto the china to how she almost tenderly held the cup to her perfectly stained lips. Maura loved to watch her parents leave for events looking as glamorous as the old movie stars. She would hide at the top of the stairs, her little hands clutching the banister with rapt attention while she memorized the way her mother would fastidiously adjust her father's tie until it met her approval while her father smiled adoringly down on her. Then she would play the game of trying to stay up until they returned, reading over the medical books she had borrowed from the library, sounding out the words that she did not quite understand yet. On the nights she succeeded, Maura would peak out into the hallway, a crack of light streaming into her bedroom and she would observe her parents walk down to their bedroom, a place Maura was rarely invited into. They would appear tired and maybe a little giddy from the wine but no less elegant than when they had left.

As a little girl, Maura had yearned for her parents to veer towards her bedroom to check in on her and say goodnight or even scold her for being up so late but it never happened. Sometimes she would pretend that they had taken her with them. It would have been a ball where she could wear her favorite blue dress and her father would let her dance on his feet without caring about scuffmarks on his shiny shoes. She would be so worn-out on the ride home she would fall asleep in the car. Her father would carry her in and she would be in the hallway with them for a fleeting moment before he would place her carefully in bed. Her mother would let her sleep in her good clothing just so she did not have to wake her. But it was all just a fantasy. It never happened. Maura always went to bed with a brusque goodnight from her governess of the month. Her parents kept switching the nationalities of her nanny so that she could be exposed to different languages, something Maura was very proficient at now.

She owed so much to her parents and Maura had spent most of her life attempting to get her mother's approval. Now she had done something to dissatisfy her and it was nearly crushing.

"Maur? Where did you go?"

The blonde looked at Jane. Her girlfriend looked wary and Maura realized just how much Jane did not belong in a place like this. She was so stifled. Her normal grin was absent and her hands fidgeted about uselessly as she was unsure what to do with them. If there was one thing about Jane Rizzoli that Maura loved, it was her confidence. She was always certain and passionate but here she was floundering. It was so heartbreaking. Maura did not know if she could do this to Jane. It was like domesticating a wild stallion. Nothing so beautiful should be trapped and tamed. She loved Jane as she was and did not want to impress this life upon her, the kind of life that was expected from her. At the same time she did not know if she could do this to herself. Maura did not know if she could handle the disappointment that was now being pressed on her. Emotions whirled as she collected her thoughts and put them aside for the time being.

She looked down at the orderly rows of silverware and finally answered Jane. "I haven't done this in a while. I've forgotten how much cutlery they actually give you."

Jane chuckled, "Well if you don't remember, then I'm screwed."

"Just start on the outside and work your way in." She advised as the first course was being brought out.

/

"Maura, look who we've found." The doctor turned to the sound of her mother's voice and cringed as she saw her parents walking towards her with none other than Garrett Fairfield. She and Jane had kept to themselves after dinner mostly. They had run into Sumner and Adam who had found them to specifically meet Jane. They had already heard the gossip mill turning, probably from their mother, and wanted to meet the woman who had stolen Maura out from under Garrett. The men and Jane hit it off swimmingly as it turned out they all took delight in making Garrett out to be a cad. The doctor had done her best to scold them but could not help giggling over the cracks at their brother's expense. Now the very man was walking towards her and Jane with a false swagger that looked ridiculous on him now that they had spent the better part of 15 minutes mocking him.

She whispered urgently to her girlfriend, "I am so sorry for what is about to happen."

Jane looked confused as Constance and Richard brought over her ex-fiancée. He had not changed much over the years. His hair was longer on the top, impeccably combed and the blonde color of his youth had been completely taken over by a dark brown. He still had his boyish smile but his green eyes were more serious with worry lines beginning to form on his forehead. Garrett was not shy about pulling her in for a too-friendly hug, "Maura, I didn't know you would be coming to this. If I'd known I would have been happy to attend with you."

"It was rather last minute." Maura did her best to reestablish distance between them. She could feel Jane tensing her muscles next to her, "Besides I brought a date. Garrett, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, that is nice." He looked at Jane for the first time, "You are a good friend for accompanying Maura."

Jane clenched her jaw a sure indication of her growing annoyance that matched Maura's. Her parents had brought Garrett over under the assumption that she was available; no doubt with some gentle hinting from her mother that she missed the dashing man. The detective looked like she was about to snap when Maura jumped in, "Actually Garrett, Jane is my girlfriend."

He still did not grasp the meaning behind the word as he leered at the doctor, "You know Maura since I'm in town perhaps we could catch up, maybe fly to New York for the weekend. For old time's sake."

The blonde could see Jane was now enraged as her brow furrowed and she glared at the presumptuous man. Maura needed to get the situation under control before Jane completely lost it. Maura found her girlfriend's protective nature endearing but there was a time and place. At the Fairfield's banquet dinner with her parents watching carefully was neither the time nor the place for Jane to demonstrate it. Maura clasped her hand around Jane's balled up fist in hopes of soothing the savage beast. "You've misunderstood Garrett. Jane and I are dating. We are a couple."

He drew back in surprise, blinking stupidly, "You're dating a woman?"

"Yes," Jane slipped a possessive arm around Maura's waist with a fake smile plastered to her face, "For almost three months now."

Maura could see her parents embarrassment rising. She did not know whether to be mortified for them or join Jane in her indignation. The blonde did her best to remain neutral as she declined Garrett's invitation, "I think a trip to New York would be inappropriate. Perhaps dinner some evening with Jane and I. Just call."

Jane muttered in her ear quiet enough so only Maura could hear, "I'm not having dinner with this tool."

"At ease." Maura ordered softly under her breath, her eyes still trained on Garrett, "He won't be calling."

"Um, yes. Well, I have business to attend to so we will have to see." He said insincerely.

"Wonderful." Maura said in her best socialite imitation. They balked at one another for a moment before Constance inserted herself into the conversation.

"Garrett's line is doing fabulously in Milan."

"Congratulations. That was always your dream to start your own fashion label."

"Your suit is stunning Garrett. Is it one of your designs?" Her mother continued to act like Garrett was about the most interesting person in the room.

"No." He laughed casually, "It's Armani."

"Armani. My absolute favorite." Constance admired.

"Jane's suit is Armani as well." Maura's eyes narrowed on her mother. She was doing everything she could to ignore her girlfriend's existence and she was getting tired of it.

"Oh? It's lovely." Though she barely spared a glance in Jane's direction.

"Will you excuse us?" Maura asked curtly while defiantly grabbing Jane's hand and giving no other explanation. She carted Jane behind her, moving through the multitude of people until they began to line out. Leading Jane down a quiet, empty hall, Maura did not stop until she reached a set of French doors. She yanked open the doors and was met with the chilly fall wind.

"Jeez Maur, you're pulling my arm off." Jane griped. Maura ignored her but let her go as she breathed the cold night air as if she had been underwater for a long time. She walked out onto the dark balcony and leaned against, her palms flat against the chilled, gray stone. It helped clear her mind, along with the warm hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay babe?"

"They're being so obtuse."

"I know. But remember when my mom found out. She was less than happy."

"Yes, well, your mom loves you." Maura said bitterly.

"Hey now. Your mother loves you. She just needs some time to adjust." Jane told her. Maura remembered saying something similar to the detective when she was feeling despondent about Angela's reaction but it did not feel true when Jane said it about her own mother.

"Yeah." Maura exhaled, not having it in her to counter Jane.

"Maura…"

"I just need a minute please." Maura needed to think. Jane fell quiet and tried to rub away the goose bumps on her bare arms. It was a clear, beautiful night. They were slightly outside of the city, revealing more stars than she was used to. The lights twinkled brightly in the sky, surrounding a crescent moon that cast little illumination onto the garden that was going dormant for the winter. It was strange that she had looked out at this sight many times before. The last time had probably been with Garrett standing behind her instead of her detective. Reflecting back, everything had been so simple. She had a direct path. She was going to medical school, then marrying her dedicated boyfriend and become the perfect compliment to her dashing husband. It had been so uncomplicated and yet looking back she had never been so unhappy. Even with her life in imminent peril she never felt safer or more loved.

"Sweetie, it's cold out here. Let's go inside."

"I just want to stay out here with you." Maura refused.

"Alright." Jane indulged her. "But I'm going to track down one of those waiters and get us some of that fancy champagne."

"Thank you." Maura hummed as Jane draped her jacket over her shoulders and walked back into the house. The blonde pressed her nose into her shoulder smelling the lavender and sandalwood scent of her girlfriend.

"Bonsoir Maura."

The doctor spun around and found her mother standing there with a pinched expression on her face. Maura resisted the urge to gulp, "Mother, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's adequate. Elaine is currently giving one of her colorful speeches."

"You mean Mrs. Fairfield is inebriated again." She scoffed.

"Maura, that is rude." Constance developed a stern demeanor.

"Sorry Mother." She looked away feeling chastised.

"It's that detective." Her mother glowered. "She is a bad influence on you."

"Jane is not a bad influence." Maura glared back sharply.

Constance looked stunned, "Can't you see what she is doing to you? My daughter would never speak so crassly to me."

"How would you know how your daughter speaks?" Maura demanded. "When was the last time we had a conversation that went beyond Chanel's spring line?"

"What has gotten into you?" She was aghast.

"Nothing has gotten into me! I'm with Jane because she makes me happy!"

"You don't mean that. She is a public servant for goodness sake. She has no business being here." Her mother protested, "You are an Isles. You belong with someone who can match that title."

"You don't know the first thing about Jane and I. She loves me. Can't you see that is more important than your precious status?"

"Maura be reasonable." Constance began trilling off in French at her. "She will ruin your life."

Maura responded back in French, "Isn't that a little dramatic? Jane is my girlfriend and that isn't going to change anytime soon."

/

Jane reclined heavily against the wall just inside the door with two flutes of champagne. She had been listening to the argument between mother and daughter when they suddenly had switched to French. Now she did not understand words that flew between them but she knew that what was being said was not good from the hurt and angry tones. She wanted to go to her girlfriend and wipe away the tears that she could hear in Maura's voice. But she forced herself to stay put and let the two women work it out.

"You know it will never work out."

Jane glanced up to find Garrett leaning against the wall opposite her like a villain out of a crime novel. She instantly rolled her eyes, "I'll keep that in mind."

"She belongs with someone from her class." He said arrogantly.

"Someone like you? I think that is for Maura to decide."

"You think you are good enough for her?"

"No." Jane scoffed.

"Then why…"

"Because I will work my hardest every day until I am good enough for her. I will love and protect her with everything that I have." Jane sneered, "And that is more than I can say for you."

"We are leaving." Maura breezed past her and Garrett without checking to see if she was following. Jane quickly brushed by him to catch up with Maura, her shoes clicking aggressively on the hardwood floor, then the marble of the foyer. The blonde did not bother to retrieve her shawl as she continued to race out of the mansion. Jane was hot on her heels while she marched down the stairs to the gravel path to find their limo in the long line of cars.

Maura's high heels caused her to teeter on the small pebbles. Jane grabbed Maura before she could fall in the drive, "Whoa, slow down."

The doctor whirled around and threw her arms around Jane's neck with tears of frustration apparent in her eyes as she buried her face in Jane's white shirt, "She is so infuriating. She just does not understand."

"Hey it's okay." Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"No, she'll never accept me for who I am." Maura cried. The brunette's heart hurt at her girlfriend's words. She was so distraught and Jane was the cause of her strife. Jane felt her guilt climbing as she had a hard time justifying to herself being with Maura if it meant causing a rift between Maura and her parents. Jane waited until Maura had calmed down some to speak.

"Maura, if you can't be with me, I'll understand."

"What do you mean?" She looked up alarmed.

"I just want you to be happy. If this hurts your relationship with your parents then I understand if you'd like to end it. Maybe being with some like Garrett will make you happy."

"Jane, I won't deny that when my parents reacted the way they did, I questioned if I could do this." Maura confessed, "But you know what else I realized?"

"What?"

"That being with you makes me happier than I could have possibly imagined. When I was with Garrett, I felt like half of a person. When I am with you, I finally feel whole. I would not give that up for anything. You are my bliss Jane. It's you."

"I love you so much Maura." Jane pulled her girlfriend to her once again.

"I love you too Jane. So much." Maura mumbled into her shoulder as they embraced in the cool darkness. The blonde sighed, "I want to go home."

"Of course." Jane kissed her softly and they walked away from the finery of the evening.

/

Jane loved Maura's bedroom. It was so different from the rest of her house that was full of the souvenirs of her travels and odd collections of her interests. Instead the doctor's bedroom was simple, a place where your mind could take a break from the hectic, outside world.

The antiqued bedposts were stained cherry along with the nightstands that sat along either side of the bed and the imposing bureau in the corner. The room was sparse of knick-knacks except for a few photos in stainless steel frames. Jane's favorite sat on Maura's side of the bed. It was a picture of her and Maura together at the Dirty Robber. Korsak had brought along his camera and snapped a candid photo of them while they had been cuddling in the booth. The blonde was looking down shyly at something Jane had said but with a pleased smile painted on her face while Jane looked completely enamored by her. She had a copy of the same image at home on her nightstand.

Everything else about the bedroom was white. The walls, carpet, and bedding were all a pearly color that absolutely glowed no matter what time of day it was. Right now the space was cast in a bluish hue as the night bounced around creating an ethereal atmosphere as Maura could not be bothered to turn on the warm lamp.

"Jane, will you help me with my dress?" Maura called softly to her she presented the brunette with her back. The detective stepped forward to help while the blonde swept her curls to the side revealing her long neck and elegantly sculpted shoulder blades. Jane fumbled to find the zipper before coming in contact with the cool metal. Something in the room shifted as she hovered behind Maura. The air became charged with a tangible energy that flowed between them. Jane slowly began to pull the zipper downward. With each inch of skin Jane exposed, the palpable feeling increased. As her knuckles grazed the soft skin that covered her spine, Maura's breath seemed to hitch. Once Jane completed the task, the doctor made no movement to walk away from her.

Jane, mesmerized, cautiously slipped her hands into the loose garment giving her time to pull away but Maura leaned back into the touch with a contented sigh. Jane pulled Maura flush against her while her hands explored the warm expanse of her toned stomach. Her lips dropped down to reverently kiss her glowing, pale shoulder then traveled up the back of her neck. Maura moaned lightly as Jane bit her gently, sucking on her creamy skin. The detective's busy hand pushed aside her lacy black bra to roll Maura's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The blonde made her approval known as she ground herself subtly into Jane's hips while she continued her ministrations. Having Maura writhing against her sent arousal pooling in between her legs. Her sensual caressing became more desperate as she slid the thick dress straps off her girlfriend's body and freed her of her confining bra.

Maura turned in Jane's arms and attached her mouth to hers in a zealous kiss, pressing her naked form into Jane's clothed front. The thin cotton barrier that kept Maura's skin from her own was maddening as Jane helped Maura undo the buttons and ripped the white shirt from her torso. The blonde's hands threaded through her dark hair and tugged her closer as Jane pushed her back onto the pristine bed. The doctor's trembling fingers found their way to her belt. Jane captured the jittery appendages in one hand and stilled her movements, "Hey, if you're not ready we don't have to."

Maura's swirling hazel eyes looked up at her with apparent desire, "No I… Jane I need you."

Her girlfriend's voice was lower and breathy, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through her at the words. Jane released Maura hands and reunited their lips once more. Maura managed to unbuckle her belt then opened the clasp on her trousers. She urgently pushed them down and Jane kicked them off the rest of the way as she refused to stop kissing Maura even for a moment as their tongues stroked each other heatedly.

Jane moved her worshipping kisses down the column of the blonde's rapidly beating neck, stopping once she reached Maura's chest. She lapped at her straining breasts causing Maura to whimper as she dragged her teeth lightly over the stiff peaks. Jane continued her journey downward as she teased around Maura's belly button then dipped to toy along the waistband of her underwear. Jane pulled the final layer off as she sat back momentarily to reverently kiss dainty ankles and slender calves before moving back up to her intended destination. As her tongue first delved into Maura's silky folds they simultaneously moaned, Jane into heated flesh and Maura into the bedroom, filling the space with her slight panting and noises of appreciation. The detective's long exploratory strokes shifted to short ones as she flicked her tongue repeatedly against Maura's aching clit. She sucked the bundle of nerves lovingly into her mouth as the blonde began to rock into the sensation.

Suddenly a demanding hand was pulling on her dark locks and she looked up confused. Maura was reaching out to her, "Jane please, I need you up here with me."

She wasted no time in moving back up her girlfriend's body, meeting her in a crushing kiss. Jane settled with her center pushing deliciously down on Maura's thigh as she worked her hand between them, her long fingers sliding easily along her wetness. Maura gasped, "Jane, I need you inside, please."

The detective savored the moment as she entered into Maura with two fingers for the first time. She was so hot and tight around Jane it caused her to groan. As soft as Maura was she was infinitely softer here. Slowly she began to move deftly within her.

"Yes." Maura hummed as her hips developed a mind of their own and met with each of Jane's steady thrusts. The blonde quickly became more earnest as the glorious friction built.

"More. Please." She rasped.

Jane's movements accelerated as her fingers curled, searching for the sensitive spot inside of Maura. The blonde bucked enthusiastically, "Oh Jane, right there. Don't stop."

There was no way Jane was stopping as her face fell forward into her lover's neck to nip at her skin, driving her closer to the edge as she unconsciously grinded herself onto Maura's thigh. They moved fluidly together, completely lost in themselves using every fiber of their being as a testament of their love for one another.

Maura's fingers slipped along Jane's slick back as she shuddered. "Jane, I'm coming."

Jane did not realize how close she was until Maura uttered those words sending her into a short but powerful orgasm. She rocked greedily on Maura while her lover's pleasured quaking slowly began to fade. Jane kept moving inside the blonde until the spasms around her fingers stopped and stopped completely, breathing heavily as they recuperated.

Jane looked down at her girlfriend who could barely keep her eyes open, her cheeks were rosy and her lips were parted in a small, satisfied smile. The brunette marveled, "You are so beautiful."

Maura purred as Jane pulled out of her and gathered the blonde against her chest, running her hand down her smooth side. Jane reveled in the feeling of Maura completely relaxed against her, her fingertips skimming along her collarbone, then scraping down in a half-hearted attempt to reciprocate Jane's action. The detective caught her roaming hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm okay. Just rest."

Her girlfriend mumbled something unintelligible as she rested her forehead in the crook of Jane's neck. The detective smiled and kissed the crown of her head. She never wanted to leave this place with Maura safely tucked in her arms, the feeling of unadulterated joy flowing through her.

"I love you." Maura wisped as she continued to descend into sleep.

"I love you too." Jane tightened her hold and let her own exhaustion take over.

/

What a night for our ladies ha, ha. You know I love to hear what you guys think, so leave it after the beep.

**Beep.**


	13. Not So Sunny and Cher

Hey everybody! So I know it's been longer than I anticipated but some issues came up and you just can't help it, you know? So let's see if we can't get back into this, shall we?

Not So Sunny and Cher

/

Maura slowly regained consciousness as the first light crept into her bedroom. It was definitely dawn but the day was starting out overcast so the grayed light bounced around the white walls casting a darker, more somber hue. However, Maura felt anything but as she came to awareness. The first thing she felt was the lulling rise and fall of Jane's chest under her cheek. Somehow they had not shifted at all in the night with her fingers ensnared with Jane's resting above the brunette's heart that beat steadily against their hands. Jane's arm held her firmly in place around her shoulder and Maura's leg claimed the brunette as she draped it over her narrow hip. She smiled against olive skin as her mind was filled with the memories of last night.

Maura had felt shaken after her fight with her mother. She had stormed out of the Fairfield's mansion to escape her biting criticism. It had started off with the disapproval of Jane but then had snowballed into other aspects of her life. Her mother had spoken very harshly in regards to her profession calling it morbid and common. Then she had moved on to criticizing her lack of marriage, and how she was going to have children with _that_ woman. All of it caused her to wonder whether or not the happiness that Jane gave her was enough to sustain the relationship. She was distressed until the detective gracefully offered to bow out and she remembered the heart shattering experience of not being with Jane. Maura knew that her girlfriend would always be worth it. She was willing to sacrifice everything for Maura and the blonde realized she wanted to do the exact same for her. That night she had needed to manifest that love for Jane. She needed to feel her girlfriend's hands on her and inside of her, replacing all of her pain with unadulterated desire and adoration.

Maura heard a gentle morning rain begin to patter on the roof over head. She cracked open her eyes to look at Jane. The detective was beautiful with her raven hair spilling over the white pillow. As Maura gazed at her serene features, she became aware of the warmth the Jane was emitting from underneath her. She was soft and firm as Maura carefully shifted until she was completely straddling the detective. Miraculously the detective did not wake up as the blonde smirked and started to place hot kisses on her neck. That certainly got her attention as Jane began to stir with a low moan in the back of her throat. Maura kissed up her strong jaw until their lips found each other.

Jane grinned as Maura pulled back for a moment, "Good morning."

Emphasizing the good, Maura just smiled back as she rejoined their mouths in a languid kiss. Jane brought up her hands to Maura's hips, her thumbs caressing the bone there. The doctor pressed her core into Jane's as she dipped her tongue playfully, teasingly into the brunette's mouth. Jane groaned in satisfaction as Maura trailed her kisses to nibble on her earlobe, "You are killing me Maur."

"I want you Jane." Maura breathed into her ear causing the detective to shudder.

"God, you are going to make me come just like this." Jane's hands helped Maura to start steadily rocking on top on her while Jane canted her hips upward to meet them.

Maura gasped at the movement, "No, I want to… taste you."

The doctor felt her cheeks blush but she hid it in Jane's thick mane as she continued to kiss her neck. Jane could only mewl in approval as Maura traveled down her chest to her round breasts. The blonde closed her mouth around her nipple sucking it gently before flicking her tongue over it, earning an expletive from Jane. Maura willed herself to move south but found herself unsure of what to do. She stopped to look down at her girlfriend, "Jane… I've never… with a woman before and…"

Surprisingly the aroused detective just smirked, "Well then."

Maura found herself being flipped over so that Jane was settled between her thighs, her knees still hooked over her iliac crests, "I'll show you and we will go from there."

Jane blazed down Maura's body, leaving scorching kisses on her stomach before she reached her destination with the doctor's toned legs over her strong shoulders. The blonde arched her back as Jane slowly licked her way through Maura's wetness, "Oh Jane."

"Now pay attention Doctor." Maura could hear the teasing in her voice as she continued to deliberately stroke her hot center. The blonde did try to take note of how Jane's tongue moved through her, how she drew tantalizing circles around her clit but she quickly got lost in the sensation as the pleasure built between her legs. Her heel dug into Jane's back as her fingers twisted in the sheets. Finally she felt release as she toppled over the edge, her orgasm quivering through her body while Jane drew it out for as long as she could. When it subsided, she fell back against the sheets as she regained her breath. Jane moved back up, placing sporadic kisses along the way until her lips captured Maura's. Jane pulled away, bumping her nose into Maura's, "Do you want to give it a try or do you need me to show you again?"

The doctor did not answer verbally. Instead she determinedly pushed Jane off of her and back onto the mattress, fusing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Before she lost her nerve, Maura pulled away and slunk down, worshiping Jane's abdominals, then moving further until she was placed where Jane was moments earlier. The blonde stalled by kissing the sweet skin of Jane's inner thigh before at last coming up to first slip her tongue into her lover's glistening folds.

"Shit, Maur."

Maura hummed to herself at the initial feeling of the slick heat against her mouth. She tried to remember the steps that Jane had taken but everything went out of her head as she continued to explore. Her doubts dissipated as she became more accustomed to the territory and she let her actions come naturally, instead of being in her normal state of over thinking. She experimented with broad, flat strokes to more intricate swirls with the tip of her tongue, anything to keep Jane's vocal approval. The brunette threaded her fingers through Maura's hair, not guiding, just gripping in encouragement while her hips sought Maura's mouth. The doctor lavished attention on Jane's swollen clit and the detective's muscles began to flutter against her, "Maur, oh my god… Maura."

Jane's orgasm ripped through her body and Maura kept up her caresses until her girlfriend's body stilled. She crawled to the top of the bed resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Her eyes were still shut and she was panting lightly now. The blonde drew light patterns onto her girlfriend's stomach, waiting. At last Jane peered down at Maura with a chuckle, "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Quite sure." Maura returned her smile bashfully.

"That was fantastic."

"Well I am a doctor Jane. I do have intimate knowledge of anatomy."

"I'll say." Jane turned Maura over, holding her securely around the waist while Maura's hands tried to brush through her tangled locks.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jane pecked her on the lips.

"I do now." Maura's hand glided over her cheekbones.

"I just can't get enough of you." Jane began to kiss Maura's chest. The blonde relaxed under the tender affection but she soon found Jane had other ideas in mind as her mouth found sensitive places.

"Jane, wait, we need to get ready for work." She weakly protested.

"I don't want to." Jane mumbled against her breast.

"We'll be late." Maura's breath hitched as Jane's fingers snaked through her trim curls. The detective did not appear to be listening though. Maura used every ounce of her self-control to wriggle out of Jane's grasp. The detective looked comically surprised when her girlfriend was not underneath her anymore.

"Maur…" Jane complained as the blonde got up wrapping the sheet around herself.

"Jane…" She mocked the suddenly petulant detective.

"Can't we call in sick and say we can't get out of bed? It would be half true."

"You know we might have time if we condense our activities."

Jane perked up, her interest peaked as Maura elaborated, "I'm going to take a shower."

She turned and began walking to her bathroom, pausing in the doorframe, "Are you coming?"

Maura purposefully dropped the blanket leaving it rumpled on the floor before she slipped out of sight. She giggled as she heard Jane scrambling to catch up with her.

/

"Morning Vince." Jane dropped off a steaming cup of coffee at his desk.

"Jane, you seem…" He trailed off and Jane sent him a look that said 'be careful what you say next'. "Energetic."

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Jane asked as she eased back into her seat, nursing her own thermos of piping hot coffee that the doctor had special ordered from Morocco or somewhere. Maura had given Jane her own thermos after she was tired of seeing Jane scald her hand with hot coffee as she tried to take a regular mug to go. That and Jane could not seem to remember to return Maura's mugs no matter how many times she asked. Of course the brilliant doctor went out and fixed the problem by buying Jane a personal, environmental friendly travel container. Jane marveled at how her girlfriend improved her life. Obviously, not burning herself was just a small instance of how Maura took care of her, but it rippled throughout her day as a reminder of how wonderful the woman truly was. She had not realized how alone she was until Maura came along. Jane always had her family and friends but she had not known how fulfilling it was to be loved in this way.

"You're allowed to be happy… but didn't you go to that fancy party with Maura last night and meet her parents?"

"I did." Jane nodded.

"So it went well?"

"Absolutely not." Jane scoffed. "They hated me."

"I see." Korsak gave her a knowing grin.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing." He acted innocently but he could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Korsak…"

"It just seems like you and Dr. Isles may have… slid into home base last night."

"Oh gross." Jane scrunched her face in disgust, "I don't want to talk about this with you. It's like talking about it with my father."

Korsak laughed uncomfortably, "I'm not old enough to be your father."

"Right. Still not discussing my sex life with you."

"Regardless, I'm happy for you Jane." He said honestly.

"Why Vince are you going soft on me?" Jane joked good-naturedly.

Her partner snorted, "Not on your life."

"Oh good, I was starting to worry." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Worry about what?" Jane spun in her chair as Maura glided into the bullpen. Jane unconsciously licked her lips at the appearance of her girlfriend. She looked gorgeous in her deep maroon dress and the gray blazer she had paired with it. Her hair perfectly styled, unlike the last time she had seen Maura who had been dripping wet in a bathrobe and shoving Jane playfully out the door because she was being a 'nuisance'. Admittedly the detective had kept sneaking her hands into the silky material as Maura had attempted to get ready.

"Nothing babe." Jane grinned as her eyes roamed the blonde's curves like it was the first time. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Maura leaned against Jane's desk, crossing her heels. "You look nice as well Jane."

Jane unashamedly stared at the doctor, practically undressing her with her eyes. She had always enjoyed appreciating Maura's body but now that she had completely enjoyed all it had to offer, she could not stop her thoughts from slipping into dirty territory. The detective grinned as she noticed Maura's eyes lingering on her form. It seemed Maura was having the same problem with an almost ravenous look on her face, as if she were going to rip open her black button up right there in the precinct. Their very public location did not seem to matter. The dam had been broken and nothing could stop the innate desire that sparked between them.

Korsak coughed uncomfortably. That seemed to bring Maura back a little bit as she turned to face the older gentleman looking slightly embarrassed, "How are you today Vince?"

Jane was not so easily deterred as she rested her hand on Maura's calf muscle then caressed up to the back of Maura's knee. She stroked the susceptible skin there while Maura tried to ignore her.

"I'm alright Doc. Not as good as you two I would say."

"We're doing alright." Maura's eyes glowed as she found Jane's again.

"I can see that." He chuckled just as Lieutenant Cavanaugh came striding into the bullpen to make an announcement.

"Alright, listen up people." He called everyone to attention. All eyes turned to their prickly leader as he rubbed his dry hands together, "Human Resources is throwing its annual Halloween party in a couple weeks and you are all required to attend."

Everyone, except for Maura who looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect, filled the room with a collective groan. Cavanaugh continued, "Pipe down. Last year you all bailed and only the custodial staff came so now it's mandatory. You will be there and in costume on the 31th, got it?"

The precinct grumbled in consent while Maura turned to Jane excitedly, "Does that mean I am invited?"

"Of course you are. You work here too. Why do you seem so pumped about this?"

"I've never been to a Halloween party before." Maura confessed.

"Never?" Korsak asked surprised.

"I was not a social child."

"Where did you go after trick or treating?" Korsak wondered.

"I have never been trick or treating." Maura shrugged.

"Never?" His shock was back.

"My au pair tried to take me once but I was so afraid I apparently hyperventilated before we could make it to the first house. The only thing I remember about the day was waking up in my microbiologist costume and Camille buying me my own bag of candy." Maura added thoughtfully after, "Not that I ate it. I was very cavity conscious at that age."

Jane and Korsak just stared at her. Maura looked perplexed, "What?"

"How do you dress up as a microbiologist?" Jane asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"I wore a lab coat and carried my Agar plates." The doctor stated as if it were obvious. "My microscope was too heavy."

"Agar plates?" Korsak scratched his goatee.

"My bacteria cultures. I was afraid of germs so I would swab the surfaces of my house and grow cultures to see if they fell within acceptable limits." Maura explained.

"How old were you?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I think I was 8." Maura squeezed some of the hand sanitizer from Jane's desk onto her palms and rubbed the soap over her skin.

"Holy sh-" Korsak began to say but Jane instantly spoke over him changing the subject.

"So Vince, what are you going as to the party?" She shot him a glare, not wanting Maura to feel alienated because of her unusual childhood. Not that she thought anything of her girlfriend's interesting costume choice. In fact, she found it incredibly endearing.

"Ah," The older detective faltered slightly as he quickly switched gears, "I have a Santa Claus suit I wear for my nieces and nephews. I think I will just wear that."

"That is nice." Maura smiled, "What about you Jane?"

Korsak laughed, "Janie is the same thing every year."

The brunette grinned, "It works. I'm a cop."

"But you already are an officer Jane." The blonde seemed disappointed.

"Yeah so? I don't like dressing up and I already have the uniform."

"But Jane, isn't the point of Halloween to be something you are not?"

Before she could answer, Korsak interjected, "Well won't you to be going together? You could do a couples costume."

The medical examiner straightened her back and clapped her hands in delight, "Oh please Jane, could we?"

"No, no." Jane shook her head vehemently.

"Why not?" Maura's pout instantly begin to break Jane down.

"Because it's cheesy Maur." Jane whined.

"No, it's sweet. Please Jane."

Jane just stubbornly crossed her arms and sealed her mouth shut despite knowing that she had most likely already lost this battle. The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously as she leaned forward placing her mouth right next to her ear, "Jane, do you remember this morning in the shower?"

Maura purred lowly so only she could hear causing a sympathetic jolt to settle in her stomach, "Um, yeah."

She croaked and gulped at the memory. Maura smirked, pleased with the reaction and went on, "You know that takes a lot of flexibility and I work hard to maintain such agility. If you would like for that to happen again, I think you should reevaluate your decision."

Jane looked horrified as she whispered, "Really? You're already threatening to withhold sex?"

Maura sat back up, "It's your choice."

Jane groaned, "Fine, we will find a couples costume. But I have veto power. Like we are not going as Sonny and Cher. And I'm not wearing a dress."

"You would make a good Cher, Jane." Korsak looked tickled.

"Oh yeah, and Maur would look great with a moustache." Jane scoffed.

"I can't grow facial hair." Maura stared at them blankly and for a beat Jane thought she was being serious. Then her lip ticked upward for just a moment and Jane laughed with the realization that her girlfriend was being funny. Vince caught on and joined in too.

"You're alright Doc." Korsak muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

"Thank you Vince." Maura beamed.

Suddenly Jane's phone began to ring, followed by Korsak's, and finally a vibrating came from Maura's jacket pocket.

"Korsak."

"This is Dr. Isles."

"Rizzoli."

The three of them answered their phones listening intently to the voice on the other end directing them were to go. Indicating that they were on their way, they hung up. Jane stood first and tapped Maura's hip, "Go get your coat. I'll drive."

"I'll meet you two in the parking lot." Maura took the time to peck Jane on the cheek causing the normally hard detective to grin like a fool as she watched her girlfriend's hips swing away. Jane was interrupted in her blatant staring by Korsak who had started to imitate the sound of a cracking whip.

"Shut it old man." Jane glowered playfully as she reestablished her dour nature to storm off to the car. Still a smile would not stop slipping to her lips.

/

Jane pulled up to a shabby looking house, cordoned off with police tape. Neighbors gathered around curiously with their bathrobes still on under their coats as they peered to see if they could catch a glimpse of the action. One woman still had curlers in her hair.

"Great, we have the neighborhood watch committee." Jane sighed.

"I have to meet with my team." Maura said as she got out of the car and headed over to the crime scene van.

"We'll see you in there." Jane called after her as she and Korsak approached an officer who stood on the edge of a lawn that was mostly dirt anyhow, damp and muddy from the morning rain. The little two-story looked as if it had been quaint once upon a time but the area had gone downhill and seen better days as it fell into a state of neglect. The white siding was grimy with dust that had kicked up over the years and the home was missing one of its shutters. A black dog was chained up out front barking at everyone that passed. The scene looked even bleaker against the gray sky that still cast over the morning.

"Rizzoli. Victor-8-2-5. What do we got?"

"It was called in as an attempted B&E but when Robbery got here they smelled something fishy and called in you guys." The older officer detailed.

Jane nodded, "Where are the guys who called it in?"

The man smirked, "The one who's losing his breakfast over there."

Jane looked to her left and saw a man leaning over some bushes as he expelled the contents of his stomach. A small guy in an ill-fitted brown suit stood behind him with a disgusted grimace but apparent sense of duty to stand by him.

"Right." Jane turned to Korsak, "You want to go talk to the peanut gallery and see what they heard while I get the whole story from Robbery?"

"Sounds good." Korsak headed to the small crowd while Jane slowly made her way over to the two men trying to wait and give the sick detective some privacy. Finally, he stood up, wiping his mouth with the handkerchief his partner offered him.

Jane got their attention, "Hey, were you the first on sight?"

"Yes." The scrawny man said as his partner turned and Jane saw his face for the first time.

"Frost?"

"Detective Rizzoli." He greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise. You okay here?"

"Yeah, it was just something I ate this morning. This is my partner Will Patterson. Will, Detective Jane Rizzoli." He waved off though clearly embarrassed.

"Right. Nice to meet you." Jane was unconvinced, "So what's going on in there?"

"Amos Gall called to report a man breaking and entering into his home. He was supposed to be working construction but forgot his hardhat so he came back and found this guy sneaking in his bedroom with his wife, Roxanne, asleep. He gets to his nightstand where he keeps his gun and threatens the supposed burglar Fred Carlson was the ID we found on him. Fred apparently tries to rush him so he shoots twice into his chest and is dead before he hits the floor." Frost summarized.

"And that doesn't jive with you?" Jane asked.

"No, this guy is suspicious and his wife is nearly catatonic. Won't say a word to anyone and looks scared shitless." Frost shakes his head, "Something does not sit right."

"So you just have a feeling?"

"The burglar's shoes are off and sitting by the front door. When was the last time you saw a thief doing that?"

"Good point." Jane agreed. A frigid October wind cut through her clothing causing her to shiver, "I'm going to look in. You coming?"

"I think I will stay out here. Get some more fresh air."

"Alright." Jane said as she headed up to the house. She glanced at Korsak who was still stuck talking to the witnesses as everyone had something to add. Jane pitied him but pushed through eager to get into the warmer house. Striding through the rickety screened-door, Jane quickly regretted her hurry to get inside. A sour smell assaulted her nose like spoiled milk and cat litter that pervaded throughout the house as clearly the occupants of the residence had let more than just the outside of the house fall into shambles. She walked passed stacks of clutter to the stairs covered with threadbare carpet. Trekking to the second level, Jane was relieved to find the odor weakened up here and it was tidier on the small landing. The brunette could see the body down the hall, lying half in and out of one of the rooms. Further down at the very end, the Gall's sat in a spare room being questioned by a uniform. Squeezing by a technician through a tight space, she stopped in front of the corpse.

Maura was already there, starting her examination of the deceased man. She looked surprisingly unaffected by the filth around her as she looked poised as ever completely immersed in her work. Jane knelt next to his head as the doctor spoke, "Liver temperature indicates time of death about an hour ago."

"That sticks with the time frame the husband is giving." Jane could see two bullet holes bleeding through his white shirt. She squinted, "Hey Maur, why do these entrance wounds look like exit wounds?"

"Because they are exit wounds." Maura started pulling on his shoulder to roll him and Jane moved his bulky muscles, "See, these are the entrance wounds. This body was moved before we got here."

"So he was shot in the back. Looks like Mr. Gall has some explaining to do."

"Oh Jane we could go as Ricky and Lucy to the Halloween party." Maura bubbled.

The detective made a face, "No."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Their outfits are too nondescript. I don't want people asking me who I am all night."

"Good point. What about Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera?"

"Who?"

"Or maybe-"

"Maura, can we not discuss this here? I need to go confront the husband." Jane said somewhat peevishly.

"Okay, we will come up with something later tonight." The blonde settled not paying attention to Jane's annoyance.

"That is not entirely what I had in mind for this evening." Jane muttered suggestively.

"That is definitely not something to be discussed here." Maura said pointedly but smiled in spite of herself.

"Uh-huh." Jane leered at her.

"Jane, stop that. Go be a detective." Maura fought off a slight blush.

"Uh-huh." Jane conceded, putting on a serious demeanor as she turned away from her girlfriend and headed down the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gall, I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane introduced herself. "I have some questions for you."

"Of course. We are willing to give you our full cooperation. But I have every right to defend myself and my home." The man was tall and robust with a patchy beard growing in at a slow pace. He looked like the type that was once in shape before age and too much beer ravaged his body. His wife was a small blonde woman with large brown eyes that now swam with unshed-tears. She had her arms wrapped around her middle like she was trying to hold herself together.

"Of course you do." She played nice for now. "Can you tell me what time you got back to your house?"

"I leave for work every morning at 8:30. By the time I realized I forgot my helmet it was probably 9 when I got here." Amos wiped his hands on his tattered blue jeans that were stained and speckled with paint and now by the looks of it blood.

"But your hardhat is downstairs." Jane recalled seeing it amongst the mess when she walked in, "Why did you come up here?"

"I ah- I heard a noise. Thought I would come check on my wife."

"Okay, so what did you see when you came into the bedroom?"

"That bastard was creeping through the dresser. I shouted and ran to the nightstand to grab my pistol."

"And did that wake you up Mrs. Gall?" The meek woman nodded but did not say anything. Jane pushed, "What did you see?"

The blonde opened her mouth but no sound came out as she looked around helplessly. Amos was quick to jump in, "My wife is in shock, Detective."

"I see. Well, what happened next?"

"Well the guy tries to get away and I tell him to stop or I'll shoot."

"And did he?"

"Yeah, I told him to wait and stay put while I called the police. That's when he lunged and I shot. He collapsed right there."

"Did you move the body?"

"What? No!" He clipped defensively.

"So how did the man end up in the doorway?"

"He um, stumbled backwards a bit."

"So he didn't just collapse 'right there'."

"Ah, no." The construction worker looked like he was starting to sweat a little.

"Mr. Gall, can you explain how it seems the victim was not shot in chest but rather in the back?" Jane asked abruptly.

"That's not possible." He maintained with a scowl.

"Jane." Korsak caught her attention as she looked to see her partner standing with the old woman in curlers.

"Just one moment please." Jane stole a look with the two police officers that had retreated to the corner, "Watch them."

She stepped out of the room toward her partner as she closed the door, "What is it?"

"You are going to want to hear this. Go ahead Mrs. Roberts."

"The man who came into the house. He has been here before just about every day of the week." Mrs. Roberts gossiped.

"Oh?" Jane encouraged. Maura listened in curiously from down the hall as she supervised the men who had come up to transport the body.

"Yeah, Amos leaves and that man comes about 15 minutes after like clockwork. I can see it all from my kitchen window."

"Can we have you ID the body to be sure?"

"Not a problem." Her wrinkled hand swiped the air.

"Okay." Jane led her to the late Fred Carlson uncovering his face from the black canvas bag, "Is this the man?"

"Yeah, that's him alright."

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts. You have been a big help." Korsak started to usher her back downstairs.

"Anytime Detective Korsak." The woman developed a flirting tone and Jane hid her snort of laughter.

Maura stood next to Jane, "So not a robbery then."

"Not a robbery." Jane concurred, "Why don't you go down and wait in the car? I'll be there in a moment."

The brunette handed off her keys and Maura gave her a meaningful look, "Be careful Jane."

"Always." The detective paused a moment, allowing time for the medical examiner to disappear before she rejoined the Gall's.

"You know Fred Carlson?" Jane asked bluntly.

"Can't say I do." Amos denied.

"What about you Mrs. Gall, seeing as he was burglarizing you multiple times a week?" Jane was done with his lies.

Roxanne burst into tears as she cried out, "Oh Freddy!"

"You stupid cow!" Her husband roared.

Jane took action as she yanked him up onto his feet, "Amos Gall, hands behind your back, you are under arrest for murder."

"No, I come home to find a man in bed with my wife, I should be able to shoot his ass." Amos struggled against her.

"Not according to Massachusetts law buddy." Jane signaled for the officers standing in the room to help her. They wrestled him into the restraints.

"Get him out of here." The detective ordered and the men carted him off and Mirandized as they went. Jane lowered herself on the bed next to the hysterical woman. Gingerly taking her hand, "Roxanne, can you tell me what happened?"

Through her sobs she told the story, "Freddy and I- we were having an affair. I know it's wrong but I love him."

"I'm not here to judge." Jane soothed. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well, Freddy he came over after Amos left for work like he always does. We were upstairs and he was holding me. It had been a while… I just missed him. We fell asleep… Next thing I know Amos is there and he is grabbing his gun. He was swearing up a storm. Freddy tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen to him or me… Freddy was going to run to call the cops and that's when Amos shot him in the back." She cried harder and Jane let her get it out before she continued, sniffing sadly, "Amos knew the neighbors would have heard the gunfire so he cooked up the burglar bit and told me to keep my trap shut or he would kill me too."

"I'm sorry for your loss Roxanne but we won't let anything happen to you." Jane spoke compassionately. Her warm brown eyes conveyed the sympathy she had for the distraught woman.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"Is there someone we can call for you?"

"My sister."

"We'll have her meet you at the station. We need to take an official statement."

"Okay." Roxanne let Jane take her downstairs and outside where she was placed in a cruiser. Jane surveyed as the car drove off. She felt someone come up beside her.

"So the husband was arrested?" Frost asked.

"He caught his wife having an affair." Jane toed some mud.

"Tough break."

"Yeah, good catch though." Jane patted him on the back, "You'd be good in homicide."

"Really? I've been trying to get there actually. It's been slow moving though." Frost admitted, "Robbery is sucking my soul away."

"That bad?" Jane laughed lightly, "You should come to the autopsy tomorrow. I could show you the ropes."

"You serious?" His face lit up.

"Yeah, I'll text you an hour before we start."

"Thanks Rizzoli. You aren't like the others say you are."

"How's that?"

"Like a grizzly bear with a tooth ache." He chortled.

Jane grinned as she left to find Maura and Korsak by the car, "Oh no, that's true."

/

Jane sat in Maura's bed reading the sport's section of the newspaper. The lamp on the bedside table was the only source of illumination in the room while she waited for the blonde to join her from the bathroom. It had been a long day and Jane was looking forward to curling up with her girlfriend until morning. "Babe, what are you doing in there? I want to go to bed."

"Just a minute." Came the muffled response as Jane tossed the article about the Patriot's woeful lack of pass rush onto the nightstand. Jane rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Jane." The voice coming from her right sounded delicious as sin, "Are you sure you want to go to bed?"

Brown orbs came back into focus as she looked at the doctor hovering in the doorframe. Maura was wearing a silky red negligee with lace decorating the top of her breasts and barely covering her smooth thighs. Her honeyed curls were tousled in a purposefully haphazard manner and she might have done something different with her make up but Jane could not quite tell. All she knew was she looked smoky and seductive causing an instant, visceral reaction within her. Jane's throat dried and her previous exhaustion disappeared, "Ah, no, not so tired."

"Good, because I know what I want to be for Halloween." Jane finally noticed that Maura was holding a piece of paper in her hands of what she assumed would be their costume idea. The blonde sashayed across the room and carefully straddled Jane's lap, never breaking eye contact, "Do you want to see?"

The brunette could not answer because at that exact moment one of the thin straps slipped off of Maura's shoulder making a wave of heat roll through her. Maura tried to regain her concentration but Jane only heard her sultry tone, "Jane? Do you want to see?"

Jane ripped the picture out of her hands and threw it on the floor without so much as a glance, "It's perfect. Yes."

She wasted no more time as her urgent lips found the column of Maura's neck, wrapping on arm around her waist pulling her closer. Maura wound her fingers through Jane's hair, "I'm so glad you see it my way."

"Shut up." Jane ordered against the doctor's chest as her free hand slipped under the skimpy gown, extremely pleased to find nothing underneath it.

/

Oh my so frisky!

So what do you think Jane and Maura should be for Halloween? Kind of considering some options but maybe you folks out there have a very stellar idea ha, ha.

So let me know what you think, m'kay?


	14. Run Frost Run

THIS WEEK ON RIZZOLI & ISLES:

PASSION, ROMANCE, FREEDOM, TRUTH, BLACKMAIL, BOXES OF CHOCOLATES, OTHER GENERIC BLURBS COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THE PLOT.

AND NOW BACK TO YOUR SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING.

Run Frost. Run.

/

"_Maura? What's this?" Maura could hear Jane shout to her from the bedroom as she squeezed moisture out of her blonde hair with a plush towel._

"_I can't see what you are talking about Jane." She called back. A moment later the brunette was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom still wrapped up in her towel from their quick shower this morning. She held up a picture and Maura smirked._

"_Those are our Halloween costumes."_

_Her girlfriend gaped at her, "You can't be serious."_

"_Why wouldn't I be serious? You seemed to agree last night." Maura told her innocently._

"_That's unfair! You were wearing that sexy red thingy so I couldn't focus." Jane lamented as her arms began to gesticulate as they did when she was aggravated about something, the photograph flapping around in her hand._

"_But Jane you consented." Maura fished around under the sink for her hair dryer._

"_I didn't know what it was." Jane huffed, "Look let's compromise. How about… Bonnie and Clyde. I can be a cool gangster and you would be the cutest flapper."_

_Jane slipped in behind Maura her hands running over the silky robe that covered her hips in an attempt to persuade her. Maura tilted her head to the side thoughtfully allowing for Jane to kiss her damp neck, "We can do that next year. This year I want to do these."_

"_Maur…" Jane was a moment away from stamping her foot. The doctor turned around with a full pout on her face, her fingers coming up to trace along Jane's jaw line._

"_Please Jane. You already said that you would." Maura could see the power of her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly and puppy dog eyes melting Jane's resolve._

"_Fine." Jane threw her hands up in defeat. "But I get to pick next time."_

_The blonde smiled brilliantly in victory, "Thank you sweetheart."_

"_Yeah, yeah." The now grumpy detective began to walk back out._

"_If it helps, I can wear the-" Maura began._

"_Don't even finish that sentence." Jane raised a finger in warning. Maura just grinned and let the loud sound of the hair dryer fill the bathroom._

Maura bit her lip at the memory as she threw a covering over the body while she finished making notes about her external exam. Thoughts of her girlfriend had been swimming in her head all morning making her smile at inappropriate times. Her assistant must have thought Maura was crazy after he walked in on her giggling to herself while combing the victim for fibers. Regardless, nothing could bring down her light mood created by the bubble of happiness she had established with Jane. The sound of the automatic doors opening brought her back to the present as she lifted her head to see who was entering her quiet domain.

"Jane, what are you all doing down here?" Maura was surprised as she peered through her safety glasses to find three figures strolling into her morgue. Jane led the way followed closely by Vince and the young Robbery detective from yesterday.

"We've come to watch the autopsy." They filed in to stand across from her with the corpse she had momentarily covered with a white sheet on the stainless steel table between them.

"But the suspect has been arrested. The procedure is just a formality now." Maura sought more clarification.

"Detective Frost here," Jane clapped the handsome man on the back, "is interested in being a homicide detective. I thought he could learn some things by observing today."

"Of course." Maura smiled, "I am always willing to help a colleague in the pursuit of knowledge."

"Right…" Jane was clearly amused by her enthusiasm. Maura ignored her girlfriend's cheeky grin and started to lecture.

"Well, I started before your arrival so I will briefly tell you how it begins. The autopsy starts with a careful examination of the outside part of the body. X-rays have been taken to confirm injuries, check for the bullet, and to help confirm his identity. In this case the deceased is indeed Fredrick Carlson. The body weighed and measured in at 87 kilograms and 6'2''. To complete the external exam the location and description of identifying marks, such as scars, tattoos, birthmarks, and other significant findings are recorded on a body diagram such as this." Maura held up her clipboard with an image of a generic male form on it. On it she had already neatly drawn in where the bullet holes were and illustrated a heart in the margin with a line connecting it to his upper arm. "You see, I found a heart tattoo with the name Roxie written in it."

Frost nodded as he looked over the chart carefully. He appeared so eager to gain knowledge that she easily slipped in her background from working at a university, "You know, the first civilization to perform autopsies was the ancient Egyptians in 3000 B.C.E. Though the word is Greek in origin-"

"Maur," Jane interrupted, her voice was trying to be gentle but the undercurrent of brusqueness was still there, "We don't need a history lesson."

"Fine." She begrudgingly pulled back the sheet, revealing his entire body. She held up her scalpel with the poise of a professor, "I will be doing a deep Y-incision and then removing the organs for further analysis."

Maura could not be sure but Frost seemed to turn a bit ashy at her words. Regardless she proceeded with expertly cutting into the man's chest. Jane remained neutral while Korsak just seemed a little antsy as she pierced through his pallid, gray skin. The youngest detective on the other hand now looked positively sick as his face developed a thin layer of perspiration. She eyed him carefully, "The shots went through and through so there are no bullets to retrieve. So I peel the epidermis back to saw open the chest cavity and expose the heart and lungs."

Maura glance up from her task to see Frost looking definitively ill. Warning bells went off in her head as Frost tried to contract his upper esophageal sphincter in an attempt to control the expulsion of his gastric contents but he was failing, "Sink. Sink!"

She demanded as Frost's hand flew to his mouth and he hunched over as he darted across the room to the big industrial washbasins. Maura was relieved to hear the unpleasant smatter hit the metal instead of her clean floors. Maura set aside her instruments as she monitored his movements to ensure he was not going to pass out or make a mess, "Are you alright?"

Frost just waved at her indicating her needed a minute. Maura looked away to give him some privacy to find the two senior detectives appearing thoroughly amused. Jane was at least attempting to smother her smile behind her hand but Korsak was shaking with his quiet snickering. She sent her best glare at them but it seemed to be rather ineffectual as a short laugh escaped Jane before she could suppress it again. Detective Frost was running water now to wash away the evidence of his purging. He grabbed a paper towel to wipe his mouth with as he rejoined the others. Maura asked again concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, must have been my breakfast…"

"Yeah? You sure it wasn't something you saw? Or maybe it was see food." Korsak chuckled at his lame joke and Jane snorted in an un-ladylike manner. Frost's cheeks reddened as he realized no one believed his flimsy excuse but not to be discounted he bantered back.

"No, I think that is your diet. You see food and you eat it." Frost leaned forward and brushed off some crumbs from Korsak's sports jacket, "Like I see you had donuts this morning."

Vince laughed good-naturedly perplexing Maura slightly. She did not understand the dynamic between the officers at the station. In this instance the ribbing between Korsak and Frost had been classified as humorous with a non-malignant intent whereas if it had been Jane and Detective Crowe they would have bristled and been hurtful. She could not quite grasp the difference.

Korsak, not to be out done, shot back, "You ready to crack this guy open then? Dr. Isles is a genius with a bone saw."

"Ah," Frost began to stutter as he paled all over again at the thought "I actually have to go, um, I just remembered I have some paper work to get done before this afternoon…"

He slowly backed out of the room; apparently vomiting once in front of his co-workers had been enough for one day. Once Frost was completely gone Jane and Vince began full on laughing at the poor man's expense. Maura furrowed her brow in disapproval at their behavior. Placing her fist authoritatively on her hip, she glowered, "Honestly you two are behaving like children. You were all green at this job once upon a time. I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

The detectives seemed mildly chastised for a moment until Jane mumbled, "Well he was certainly green in the face."

Korsak's wheezing laughter erupted once again and Jane's tenor chuckle accompanied him. Maura tried to hide her amusement as Jane slipped around to the other side of the table to encase the doctor in her arms, "Come on babe. It's all in good fun."

"Maybe." Maura could not be mad at the brunette with her hands linked together at her lower back and Jane grazing her nose against hers. Still she attempted to regain her seriousness as she crossed her arms. "I still think that you should go talk to Detective Frost. He could use some encouragement."

"He's fine." Jane insisted.

"Jane…"

"Alright. I will speak with him." She folded easily.

"That is all I ask." Maura kissed her cheek sweetly, "Now both of you, out of my morgue."

/

Jane wandered into Robbery's office space. It was a bit smaller and not as hectic as Homicide. It was nice to not walk in and have pictures of disfigured bodies pinned up on evidence boards. Not that she would trade her position for anything. The brunette stared as she passed some guys who were sitting on over-stuffed couches that had seen better days while they talked about cases.

"Rizzoli? What are you doing in my neck of woods?" Frost asked as they nearly ran into each other with Jane being distracted.

"Hey, Robbery has a lounge?"

Frost grinned, "Yeah, and a pool in the back. You want to see?"

Jane smirked. The kid was definitely all right, "Some other time. I just wanted to make sure that today did not scare you off of homicide."

"Yeah," Frost scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Maybe it is not for me."

"You know me and Korsak were just ribbing you." Jane said. It was the closest thing to an apology that she could muster for Maura.

"I know." Frost assured, "I just… can't control it."

His hand mimicked a throwing up motion through the air. Jane patted him on the back, "You should not let that stop you. It happens to the best of us. You will get used to it eventually."

"So have you ever… Linda Blair-ed on a crime scene?"

"Me?" Jane's hand went over her chest and she shook her head empathetically, "No, but I am better than the best."

She winked and he laughed, "Well thanks for that. Makes me feel a lot better."

"Don't mention it."

"I just can't believe I ralphed in Dr. Isles' sink. Was she pissed?" Frost grimaced.

"Maur? No." Jane assured. "She understands."

"I still think I should go apologize."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." Jane nodded. "But first come with us for lunch. We are going over notes on a cold case and we could use some fresh eyes."

"Sounds great." Frost agreed as they went off together.

/

Barry Frost wiped his sweaty palms onto his slacks as he stepped out of the large, shiny elevator and into the basement. He did want to express his regrets about purging his stomach into the sink but he also had another motivation for visiting the doctor. Ever since the mysterious medical examiner had started working at the Boston Police Department he followed along with the mild media sensation Dr. Isles had caused and developed a bit of a crush of his own. The detective had observed her in the café and was tempted to talk to her but he had never gotten the courage. He would catch glimpses of her as she made her graceful descent into the Land of the Dead where she resided as the Queen. Word around the precinct was that she was a little off, but he ignored the gossip for the most part. Barry was more interested in the woman underneath the cool mask she wore.

Of course, there was no denying that she was a beautiful woman and she had seemed genuinely worried about him when he got sick. It gave him hope that he may have a chance in wooing the dark blonde.

His polished shoes shined under the florescent lighting of the hallway like the tiles under his feet as he gathered himself on the way to the autopsy room. That was another thing they had in common Barry reasoned. He was a man who cared about his appearance and was aware of how to by a suit that complimented his frame the best. Certainly that was something the ME could appreciate, as she was obviously a fashionable woman with her designer labels and tailored outfits that clearly accentuated her assets. I mean her chest was…

Frost shook his head. Now was not the time to be having perverted thoughts about the blonde as she stepped though the glass doors. He was relieved to find Maura sitting at her computer, focusing rather intensely on whatever she was doing. Her eyes squinted critically at the screen not having noticed him yet. Barry tried to gently clear his throat to get her attention but the doctor still whirled around in her seat, eyes wide.

"Oh Detective Frost!" She snapped her laptop shut promptly, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes, well," His gaze shifted down, "I came to apologize for earlier."

"There is no need for that." Maura stood letting her hand fall casually into the pocket of her lab coat. He liked the way she had gathered her curls into a deceptively messy knot that sat low on her neck. She smiled softly at him, warming his cheeks.

"Maybe not but still, I need to learn better control."

"Being sickened by death is not something to be ashamed of Detective." Maura's bright eyes left him feeling a bit dazzled. "I think it is a strength. It shows your compassion."

He grinned sheepishly at the comment, "Not when Homicide is already calling you BBK and I'm not even on the unit. And please call me Barry."

Maura nodded in acknowledgment but her face showed confusion so he clarified, "Barf Bag Kid."

"That is unfortunate." She frowned, "Perhaps if you tried immersion therapy. It worked for me."

"What were you afraid of?" Frost asked looking to be supportive.

"People." The blonde stated simply. Okay, not that supportive. That topic seemed more like third date material, which he was never going to get to if he did not make a move.

"Maybe you could help me with that." He stepped forward, extending the veiled invitation to start a relationship that went beyond co-workers.

"I would be happy to." Maura chirped as she crossed the morgue to pick up her scalpel. "We can start now if you like."

"Now?" He gulped.

"No time like the present. Come over here." Tentatively he approached the draped cadaver. The medical examiner ushered him in front of her and placed the scalpel in his hand. "Now we won't uncover him just yet but we will practice the motion of cutting the Y-incision."

Instantly a wave of nausea hit him in the gut but he swallowed it back. It was decidedly not cool to puke on a girl. Maura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and guided his hand in the slicing motion. After his queasiness passed, he was beginning to feel very good about his situation. Maura stood closely behind him, her chin brushing against his shoulder. This was surprisingly going his way. Maura spoke in a soothing tone, "Now visualize yourself making the cut."

"Uh-huh." He agreed but was really thinking about what restaurant would be an appropriate place to take the doctor. "You are pretty good at this."

"I took some psychology courses in college."

The young detective could tell she was being modest. Barry decided a bit more flattery was in order, "Well it shows. Did you take fashion classes? Because that shows too."

"Thank you Barry." He could hear her smile.

"Really Doc, you always look stunning but that could be because you're surrounded by guys like Korsak."

The blonde giggled producing the desired result.

"Hey Maur." Suddenly Jane Rizzoli's curt voice interrupted them, "Do you have those lab results?"

Frost looked over to find the female detective leaning against the counter glaring daggers at him and he finally understood the possibility of the saying 'if looks could kill.' Jane definitely looked like she was ready to pounce on him like an angry jungle cat.

"Jane, when did you get here?" Maura enquired happily as if fireballs were not about to fly out of Jane's eyes. He became nervous under the intense gaze. "The results are just next to you on the desk."

The brunette made no movement for the papers as she raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm helping Barry with his fear of post-mortem individuals. We were just about to pull back the sheet. Are you ready?"

"Ah, no, thanks anyways Doc. I should really be going now." He was less afraid of what was underneath the cloth and more afraid of the bristling detective. "Maybe another time."

"Well alright." Maura sounded disappointed that her therapy session was cut short but Frost barely acknowledged her. He did not look back as he fled to the elevator and rode up to the main floor. He was perplexed by Rizzoli's reaction to his presence in the morgue. He knew that the two women were close. Barry saw them in the café or walking into work together all the time. He knew best friends could be protective of each other but that was an unusual display.

As he stepped out of the elevators he saw his partner walking by, he jogged to catch up, "Hey Will!"

"Barry, where have you been? I got a lead on the Colt case."

"Sorry. Hey, you've been working here longer than me. What's up with Rizzoli?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she not like co-workers dating or something? Because that Dr. Isles is cute, I thought I could ask her out but Rizzoli got down there and looked like she was about to pull her gun and shoot me." Barry shuddered at the memory.

Will just started to laugh, "You really almost asked out Dr. Isles in front of Jane Rizzoli? She definitely doesn't have a problem with co-workers dating."

"Yeah? Then what is it? She doesn't like black guys?"

"No," He laughed harder, "Rizzoli is dating the doctor. You should really pay more attention to the rumor mill."

Frost's stomach dropped, "Oh shit."

/

Jane had missed Maura at lunch. Normally they ate together but the medical examiner had a work meeting with some higher ups. Sometimes she forgot about the politics behind her girlfriend's job but she definitely did not like it when it encroached on the time she was able to spend with her. So after trying to sit at her desk for 15 minutes, Jane decided it was time to visit her lovely doctor.

Taking the frequent and familiar root down to the basement, the detective could already feel herself lightening at the prospect of seeing Maura. A quick peek in her office revealed that Maura was not there so she easily changed her direction to the autopsy room. As she enter the chilled domain she was instantly curious hearing a male voice speaking to Maura. That rapidly morphed into anger as she saw Barry Frost already down there in what could be construed as a compromising position with her girlfriend. The rage settled heavily in her gut as she watched the two interact for a moment as the brunette sat against the counter. She did not care for how Frost leaned back into Maura's light touch as he tried to create as little space between them as possible.

"Well it's apparent. Did you take fashion classes? Because that shows too."

"Thank you Barry." Maura smiled. _Barry? _Jane balked. _Since when were they on first name basis?_

"Really Doc, you always look stunning but that could be because you're surrounded by guys like Korsak." _God, he was laying it on thick. How could Maura not see that?_

The blonde giggled and Jane had enough.

"Hey Maur." Jane decided it was time to break up their little love-fest, "Do you have those lab results?"

The two looked over noticing her presence for the first time. Jane was pleased to see how Maura's eyes lit up in the way that was for her and only her. It also gave her deep satisfaction to see the way Frost began to squirm under her glare. Still it was not enough to mask the irritation and jealousy that overtook her brain.

"Jane, when did you get here?" Maura asked sweetly. She pointed next to Jane who kept her arms firm crossed against her chest. "The results are just next to you on the desk."

Jane wondered if the doctor was purposefully ignoring Jane's obvious annoyance or if she was really that unaware. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm helping Barry with his fear of post-mortem individuals. We were just about to pull back the sheet. Are you ready?"

"Ah, no, thanks anyways Doc. I should really be going now. Maybe another time." The young detective deferred as he hastily made his escape.

"Well alright." Maura sounded disappointed that her therapy session was cut short but Frost was gone before she could finish her last syllable. Turning to Jane, the blonde gave her a worried expression, "Are you okay Jane? You seem to be aggravated."

"Oh? What gave you that impression?" Jane meant in sarcasm but of course Maura answered her in true form.

"Your Massester muscle is contracted and your supra-orbital process is indicating tension."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jane snapped.

Maura was startled by her brusque tone, "Ah, your jaw is clenched an- and your brow is furrowed."

"And why do you think that is?"

"You know I don't make guesses Jane." She sighed.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice _Barry_ flirting with you."

"He was not. He needed help getting over his fear and I was simply assisting a colleague." Maura disagreed. The detective pushed off the counter, her mind already set on the fight.

"A colleague?" Jane said dubiously. "I don't think that is how you work with a colleague!"

"He wasn't flirting." The blonde maintained. "I thought you liked Barry."

"I did before he manhandled my girlfriend." Jane glowered. "He called you stunning!"

"No, he was making fun of Korsak." Maura disputed, "I'm trying to understand the concept of mocking co-workers."

"Oh really?" Jane suddenly spun her girlfriend around holding her firmly around the waist with one arm and catching her wrist with her free hand.

"Jane!" Maura protested but the brunette did not let go.

"Is this how you want me to be with co-workers? Maybe I'll go visit Olivia in Narcotics she has always had a soft spot for me." They stayed frozen like that for a moment. The detective felt the warm pulse lying just under her fingertips that that were still grasping her girlfriend's arm. She pushed her nose into honeyed curls and breathed in the expensive scent that wafted off of them. Maura relaxed into the embrace.

"Jane…" Maura started but the taller woman pulled away abruptly.

"I'll see you later." She mumbled as she left without another word.

/

Jane exhaled heavily as she scribbled out her paperwork. The office was relatively quiet as everyone slowly headed home for the day. She could have gone home herself an hour ago when Korsak left with his tail between his legs. She sighed again. Korsak was another person she would have to apologize to tomorrow. Jane had been less than pleasant with him after her little spat with Maura, who needed an apology as well. Having gained some perspective with a little distance from the situation she realized that she might have overreacted but that did not mean she was ready to budge. Unfortunately, she was on the last paper for the Bachman file and her time at the precinct was dwindling. Twisting her wristwatch around to look at the time, she saw that dinner started in 2 minutes. She was supposed to be at Maura's house for dinner tonight. She would have to leave soon and probably pick up flowers.

"Um, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane swiveled in her seat to look in the doorway where Detective Frost lingered. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I was just leaving and I saw you were still here and… ah…"

"Out with it Frost."

He took a deep breath, "I came here to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that…"

"You didn't know that Maura is my girlfriend?" Jane interrupted him.

"I honestly didn't know that you two were dating." The man rushed out. "I feel really bad about the whole thing."

The female detective slapped her file shut and stood, "Maura is sweet and kind and a little naïve when it comes to socializing with people. But that doesn't make her helpless, especially with me around. And if you take advantage of her…"

Jane let the unsaid threat hang in the air before Frost jumped to his defense, "I wasn't trying to take advantage of her or anything, that's not my style. I was just trying to get to know her better. But it's my mistake; I was the one hitting on her. It won't happen again."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to harm a potential homicide detective." Jane grinned to show her acceptance.

"You mean? You still want me to ride along with you?"

"As long as you keep your paws off my girlfriend, then yes."

"That won't be a problem." Barry flashed his teeth, "Though I must say you are one lucky woman Rizzoli."

"I know it." Jane took up her blazer from the back of her chair. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go make sure I still am that lucky."

/

Jane walked in through the front door, her fresh bouquet gripped tightly behind her back. She kicked off her boots without tying them in the manner that annoyed Maura because she said it was bad for the shoe, a habit that she had not managed to break Jane of yet. Her black socks traveled along the polished oak hallway that led to the kitchen, "Maur?"

She heard the blonde chopping something before she saw her.

"Jane?"

"Hey…" The contrite detective stepped fully into the kitchen to see Maura at the stove, stirring what looked like green onions she had just minced into a pot of red sauce. Her golden hair was down now as it fell in pretty waves but she was still in the clothes she had worn to work with a floral apron covering most of her teal dress.

"You're late." Maura stated obviously.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Jane… we had a fight." The doctor said like she had figured it out after the fact, which she probably had.

"We did."

"You left angry."

"I know. I'm so sorry about that. Here." She produced the flowers, extending them to her in an ungraceful fashion.

"White tulips mean forgiveness. Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Maur bit her lip as she walked forward to collect her gift.

"Of course!" Jane said earnestly, "I mean, I'm asking for forgiveness. I made a big deal over nothing. I should have trusted you. I do trust you."

"No, I should have known. I'm not inexperienced when it comes to men hitting on me, I was ignoring the signals." Maura shook her head.

"Maura, even when men flirt with you, I should not have acted like I did."

Maura laughed ruefully as she set her flowers down on the countertop, "Can't you just let this be my fault for once?"

"I suppose I can." Jane smiled, pulling Maura into her arms, "So does that mean I get to ask something of you?"

"Like what?" Maura's hand rested on her chest, her fingers brushing the collar of her shirt.

"Oh say, changing our Halloween costumes?"

"I don't think so."

"What? Why?"

"Because you left with bad feelings and you promised you wouldn't. They cancel each other out." The doctor reasoned.

"You already ordered the costumes, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not getting out of this."

"No." Maura kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away to check on her sauce.

"Maur, I really am sorry for how I acted." Jane stole a tomato from the cutting board and popped it in her mouth.

"Don't be." Maura busied herself with boiling water. "I made homemade ravioli."

Jane saw the neat little pockets of dough that Maura had stuffed with cheese earlier and she also saw a pink tint creeping up her pale skin, "Why shouldn't I be sorry?"

Jane pushed and Maura hesitated for a moment, "I… like when you are possessive."

"You like…" The gears in Jane's head turned until realization hit her, "Maura, are you saying it turned you on?"

"You're just so passionate." Her blush deepened, "Dinner is almost ready. These just need to boil a minute."

Jane slunk in behind her girlfriend and slipped an arm around her waist like she had done in the morgue. She flipped off the burners, "You know, I am not hungry quite yet."

She swept aside Maura's hair and nibbled on her ear. Maura pushed back into her, "But Jane…"

The detective managed to silence her as her hand massaged her full breast roughly. Her lips scorched a path down that side of her neck until Maura turned around, fusing their mouths together. Jane directed her over to the island and lifted Maura onto the clean space. Her hands were already pushing up the blonde's tight skirt along with the apron and cupping her through thin fabric.

"Jane, the bedroom." Maura panted in between heated kisses.

"I don't think so." Jane smirked. She wanted her girlfriend there and now.

"Oh." Maura moaned when long fingers pushed aside her underwear and Jane brushed against heated, slick flesh.

"God baby, you're so wet." Jane teased. "Have you been like this all day?"

"Jane…" Maura whimpered.

"Answer me." The brunette husked as she drew tight circles around her clit.

"Yes, since you left." She hissed when Jane finally began stroking the bundle of nerves.

"Wet for me?" Jane pushed.

"Oh god, all for you." Maura keened as talented fingers slid teasingly around her opening and Jane sucked harshly along her collarbone.

"Tell me what you want." The brunette demanded.

"I want- I need you inside me." Maura practically pleaded.

"First… tell me you're mine." Jane growled in her ear using every ounce of her self-control.

Maura willingly complied as she groaned, "I'm yours. God, I'm all yours."

Jane pushed into the blonde abruptly causing her to cry out in pleasure with legs coming up to wrap around Jane's hips trying to pull her closer. The brunette thrust into her hard, touching her deeply with each strong movement. She wasted no time as Jane began to pick up the pace immediately never waning in her intensity. Maura was making unrestrained noises of approval like she never had before. Jane grunted under the exertion as she added another finger, filling Maura's tight sex even more.

It took no time for the blonde's muscles to start contracting around Jane, as the detective quickly sent her over the edge into an orgasm that rocked through her body. Maura's flushed body collapsed heavily onto Jane as she came down off the high.

"Shit." She uncharacteristically whispered into Jane's shoulder before she started to laugh lightly, "That was…"

"Fucking hot." Jane filled in the blank.

"That is one way to put it."

"Mmm," Jane hummed as her lips moved slowly over Maura's.

"We should finish dinner." Maura tried to say.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you. I didn't even get to take your cloths off." Suddenly Jane picked up the smaller woman and flung her over her shoulder in a fireman carry.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, "Put me down. You're going to hurt yourself. Or me."

"No." The feisty Italian headed to the stairs. "Let's go see what you look like in just this apron."

Jane heard no more objections.

/

"I feel like Donald Duck on stilts." Jane griped as she and Maura walked into the banquet hall that was rarely used in the Boston Police department as the arrived at the Halloween party. To Human Resources credit they had done a great job decorating the place. The dull room had been transformed into a spooky realm complete with cobwebs, skeletons, and a fog machine that was hidden somewhere. Black and orange crepe paper was tacked along the walls and tables with black tablecloths were sporadically placed about each sporting a creepy or goofy jack-o'-lantern.

"I think you look rather sharp." Maura adjusted the wide sailor's collar of Jane's outfit until it was straight, "Will you at least wear the hat for a little bit? I promise to make it up to you."

"Fine." Jane placed the hat on top of her wild hair then pulled the mass back into a ponytail to get it out of the way. Maura had told her that the hat was called a "Dixie cups" and she told Maura to not tell anyone at the party that fun fact. "And I am collecting on that promise."

"I fully expect you will." Maura grinned cheekily. Jane had to admit that Maura looked really fantastic in her nurse's costume that she suspected was not quite regulation with World War II standards with a little more cleavage than you would expect from a medical worker. Her girlfriend had artfully arranged her white cap on the blonde hair with the Red Cross emblem in the middle and added a dash of bold lipstick to complete the look from the era.

"I still don't know why you could be a nurse but I couldn't be a cop."

"I'm not a nurse by trade." Maura said somewhat reproachfully, "I'm a forensic pathologist. They are completely different."

"Never mind." Jane pointed across the room, "There's Korsak."

Her partner stood out in the crowd in his big red coat trimmed with fur. The couple walked over to him.

"Hey Vince." Jane greeted him.

"You're a sailor?" He looked at her curiously then noticed what Maura was wearing, "Oh, you're the couple from the V-J Day in Times Square. Very nice."

"You make a lovely St. Nicholas." Maura complimented, internally pleased that Korsak had liked the outfits. "You even grew your own beard."

"Yeah, well one of my cats took over the fake one for a bed. Plus it's hot."

"You know St. Nicholas was actually-"

"Save it for Christmas babe." Jane said before she could really get on a roll. "Here's Frost."

The man came up to the trio dressed in a white and blue plaid shirt with a light tan suit over it. His pants were hiked up revealing striped socks and his feet clad in dirty tennis shoes. Jane asked bluntly, "Who are you supposed to be? A nerd?"

"No, I'm Forrest Gump."

Jane laughed, "Of course."

"I like your costumes guys. But Korsak isn't it a bit early for Christmas?"

"It's just his excuse to eat as many cookies as he wants." Jane stated obviously while glancing down to his round middle that did not need any help with extra padding. Frost full-bellied laugh while Maura tried to be polite but could not help joining in.

"Yeah, well, you just wanted an excuse to kiss Dr. Isles all night." Korsak shot back playfully.

"You know what? You're right." The idea struck Jane for the first time and she was no longer annoyed at being dressed as a gangly sailor. She suddenly dipped Maura in a surprise kiss, mimicking the iconic image. Neither woman was aware of the rapid flash of cameras that barraged them as they lost themselves in the moment.

/

So you know I like to hear what you fantastic readers think. Loves me some constructive criticism.

Review button is only a click away.


	15. Mothers

Hey thanks everyone one for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I have a short update here that will lead into my next chapter. Sorry to leave you folks hanging but I have been super busy. I just realized that if someone looked in my search history they would think that I am absolutely insane with the stuff that I look up for this story ha, ha. Any enjoy the fluff for the time being :)

Mothers

/

"Still?" Jane exclaimed in annoyance as she approached her desk and found it covered with pictures of her dressed as a sailor, dipping the nurse version of Maura in a sweet kiss. Harshly she began gathering the photos, creating a neat pile of them, "It's almost Thanksgiving and it stopped being funny after the first week."

"I don't know. I think it's still funny." Korsak laughed as he handed her a cup of coffee on the way to his post. Jane thankfully wrapped her hands around the hot mug to warm her hands from the freezing outdoors. It was about a minute away from snowing in Boston as the brief autumn gave way to an early winter.

"Yeah? Is that necktie a joke too?" The brunette smirked as she caught sight of his flamboyant accessory depicting a cartoon turkey hiding from some pilgrims. Korsak's complete lack of fashion sense was one of his endearing qualities but it did not stop the female detective from giving him some playful harassment from time to time about his shabby appearance.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be festive." Her partner defended but he still self-consciously toyed with the end of it.

"And you certainly are." Jane sipped her warm beverage. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm driving up to my sister's in New Hampshire."

"That'll be nice. When was the last time you saw Carol and the kids?"

"Probably last Thanksgiving. Lord knows we don't get a lot of time off from this job."

"Preaching to the choir." Jane agreed though if the detectives were honest they would have to be dragged out of the precinct by wild horses to take a vacation.

"What about you? Are you spending Thanksgiving with the Doc?"

"Yeah, we are going to my parents." She sounded less than enthused.

"Is your Ma still giving Maura the cold shoulder?" He asked concerned.

"No, she's been a lot better." Jane shrugged. Her mother had recently been putting more effort into accepting her relationship with Maura. Angela used to struggle to bring up the medical examiner in conversation but just last week when they had a family breakfast, her Ma had causally asked about the blonde without looking like she was going to choke and actually been helpful.

"_So how is Maura?"_

_Jane looked over in surprise expecting to find another woman in the place of her mother but only found her Ma sitting there cool as a cucumber. She felt it necessary to set down her fork to carefully answer, even her brother and father stopped shoveling pancakes into their mouths to stare. "She's fine."_

"_That's good to hear. Why couldn't she come this morning?"_

"_I… didn't know she could."_

"_Of course she can. Dr. Isles is welcome here anytime." Angela spoke in a way that made Jane feel like she was being scolded even though she was an adult._

"_Well, she had this yoga class she was really excited for. I think they do it in a sauna or something." Jane quickly tried to throw out an excuse._

"_Oh, Bikram Yoga. It's supposed to be very cleansing." Angela nodded as if she suddenly were a yoga guru._

"_What do you know about it?"_

"_I know about stuff!" she snipped, "It was in my Women's Health magazine."_

"_I've never seen you read that." Frank chipped in. "I've never seen you read any of that junk mail we get."_

"_I do too." Angela nearly growled. "Maybe if you paid a little more attention to me and less attention to plumbing you would notice that."_

"_Right, well, she didn't want to miss it." Jane interjected to put a halt to the spat brewing between her parents. She fully anticipated the topic of her girlfriend to be dropped at this point but her mother kept going._

"_So what are you two doing on your day off?"_

"_We don't really have anything planned. I want to watch the hockey game tonight so that means we'll probably get pizza and beer."_

"_Janie, you can't expect a classy woman like Dr. Isles to stay cooped up, watching men hitting each other with sticks and drinking beer with your smelly socks on her coffee table." Angela knew her daughter well._

"_Maura won't be drinking beer. She'll have wine." Jane retorted smartly._

"_That's not what I mean. You got to take her out some place nice. Some place where you can share a big plate of spaghetti with candle light and one of those violinists." Angela developed a starry-eyed look as she envisioned a romantic evening._

"_Yeah, and I'll roll the last meatball over to her with my nose." Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura likes watching the game with me."_

"_Really?" Doubt dripped from her mother's tone, "You know she just does it because it makes you happy but a girl needs to be romanced every now and then. When was the last time you two went out?"_

"_Ah…" Jane could not remember. It had been a while since the couple had been able to get out. Work built up, they were too tired, or the game was on; the excuses were piled on for staying at home. The detective realized that she had become a bit complacent with her activities with Maura. The closest they had gotten to going out was to the Dirty Robber, which was decidedly unromantic when peanut shells littered the floor._

"_Exactly." Angela looked at her pointedly._

"_Look, I have my relationship under control." Jane turned back to her plate to finish her meal, hopefully in peace. She noticed Frankie chuckling at her expense and she was not about to let him get away with that. Narrowing her eyes at her brother, the eldest Rizzoli innocently asked, "What about you Frankie? Still seeing that secretary? What was her name Candi with an 'i'?"_

"_How did you hear about that?" He looked horrified._

"_I'm a detective." Jane deadpanned._

"_Frankie, you're seeing somebody and you haven't brought her home? What are you hiding?" Angela asked in a shrill voice. The younger Rizzoli glared at his sister while she just smiled at him over her orange juice._

Of course as soon as Jane had left her parents house she looked up the number for the sushi place that she knew Maura wanted to try. Jane had to use her title Detective quite a few times and had to resort to bribing. As it turned out the hostess had a lot of unpaid parking tickets that she promised to take care of but in the end she managed to get a reservation at 8 despite the fact that it was when the hockey game started.

Maura had been thrilled when Jane showed up to her house at 6 in one of her sharper blazers instead of her worn out Bruins jersey. She instructed the doctor to put on something nice before sweeping her away on the impromptu date. Jane had actually enjoyed the Japanese cuisine until she accidentally sent a piece of sashimi flying over to the neighboring table as she wrestled with the chopsticks. The brunette had apologized profusely while Maura made little attempt to cover up her laughter. Despite the detective's faux pas, it had been a wonderful evening out. It reminded her that she liked to go out with her girlfriend on her arm and show off the woman so to speak. It did not go unnoticed to Jane that many envious eyes turned onto their table as she unashamedly cradled Maura's hand in her own or the blonde would demurely kiss her cheek, the other patrons wondering why they did not look like they were so in love and gorgeous. Plus Maura had really appreciated her effort, and demonstrated that appreciation very enthusiastically later that night. Who knew her mother knew anything about dating a woman?

"That's good that she is trying." Korsak then wondered, "So why does it sound like you are being led to the gallows?"

Jane's demeanor turned very grim, "Maura's parents are coming."

/

"Yoshima, where are the results on the fiber analysis for Detective Miller's case?" Maura's exasperation leaked into her tone while she rifled through the unusual amount of files on her workspace.

"I've delivered them to Detective Miller already."

"Without showing me the results?" The blonde frowned as she turned to face the man who had a normally cool exterior but now he seemed to be sweating around the collar.

"They were just standard carpet filaments." He swallowed.

"I will decide if they are just standard carpet filaments." Maura ordered sharply, "Go get me a copy at least."

"Yes Dr. Isles." The Asian man hurried toward the door with his cheeks burning pink, unaccustomed to his boss reprimanding him. As he tried to bolt, he nearly ran into an amused looking Jane Rizzoli who was sauntering into the lab. She stepped aside and let him rush passed to fix his mistake.

"Scaring off another assistant?" Jane grinned humorously.

"No." Maura said a bit to briskly as she tried to achieve some order back to the miscellaneous paperwork, completely missing Jane's attempt at being playful.

"Okay…" Her girlfriend said cautiously. The blonde sighed with her shoulders deflating slightly. She did not mean to be short with Jane. Maura had been tense these last few days and today was simply not helping with the chaotic nature it had fallen into to. Her yoga session had been interrupted when she was called away to a body for Dr. Pike who had suddenly come down with a violent case of the stomach flu; meaning Jane was not even on the scene. The detectives on the case had been less than kind to her, and she even heard one whisper rudely 'Queen of the Dead' with a nasty tone. All of this exacerbated her the feeling of imbalance that seemed to throw the rest of her day off kilter.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I have a lot going on."

"Hey, come here." Jane tugged on her arm gently to pull the shorter woman against her. Maura gladly melted into her girlfriend's embrace as she pushed her nose into Jane's neck inhaling lavender and sandalwood. The detective began to massage the tense lower muscles of her back, "What's the matter?"

She did not speak right away as she gathered her thoughts, trying to pinpoint exactly what was wrong, "Dr. Pike is sick along with most of my other medical examiners. It seems no one is taking my winter health tips in the weekly email I send out seriously. Bodies are backing up in the morgue. I'll have to be here until late."

"I'm sorry. That's why you had to go out to Brighton?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"Yes, and those detectives were horrible and crass." Maura's hands unconsciously tightened into fists that pushed into the eggplant button down that she had snuck into Jane's wardrobe.

"Which detectives?" The brunette's voice edged on angry, "Was it Hanes and Kerry? Because I can-"

"Jane…"

"Sorry." The hot-blooded woman grumbled, not sounding particularly sincere then pressed more softly, "What is really the matter?"

Of course the detective would know that a bad day was not enough to dissuade her normally optimistic attitude. The fact that Jane knew was enough to make her feel a little bit better. Jane would always know; she would always understand. Maura braced herself to face the real issue that was bothering her.

"I'm afraid to see my parents." Maura said into the brunette's shoulder, recalling back to when she first started to feel the unrest that bubbled in her stomach.

"_Dr. Isles." Maura answered her phone distractedly while trying to set her grocery bags down on the counter. She had just gotten home and she wanted to start dinner before Jane joined her but she did not have a lot of time._

"_Hello Maura."_

_The doctor froze. She made a conscious effort to keep her voice even, "Mother, I'm surprised to hear from you."_

"_Can a mother not call her daughter?"_

"_Of course you can. It has just been a while." Maura remembered distinctly and painfully when the last time she had spoken to her mother on the veranda of the Fairfield's lavish home. Their words had been hurtful and Maura had fled before any resolution could be determined. The last thing she said to Constance was, 'I love Jane and there is nothing you can do to change that', before she stormed away. The blonde had debated calling to gain some reconciliation but as the days progressed she became more and more unsure. As much as she wanted to reach out, Maura stopped herself. For once she wanted her parents to contact her and show they truly cared. Each day brought a twinge of disappointment, then it became weeks and she began to lose hope until she eventually was numb to the experience. However, now her mother had called, and she did not have the faintest idea how to deal with it._

"_Not as long as it has been."_

"_You're right." An awkward silence pressed against Maura, making her suddenly aware of how awfully quiet and still her house was. It was unnerving._

"_Hey Maur." Jane came stomping in through the side door, causing Maura to startle. "I picked up some wine but I don't know- is everything okay?"_

_The taller woman stopped her train of thought and asked concerned when she realized that Maua was standing stiffly in the kitchen. Jane approached her quickly, looking worriedly at the doctor's round-eyed expression. Maura could only blink mutely at her until her mother's voice came through the phone, "Who is that?"_

"_It's Jane, Mother." The detective's eyebrows shot up in revelation as she leaned her ear close to the phone so she could listen. A hand chilled from the November cold slid to rest comfortingly against the small of Maura's back and the blonde relaxed into her girlfriend waiting for her mother to respond._

"_I see." Constance said vaguely then continued, "I was just calling to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner. Your father and I will be visiting the Fairfield's and they offered to allow us to use their country club membership."_

"_I… can't. I- Jane and I are going to her parents house for Thanksgiving." Maura was stunned at the invitation. She had not celebrated a holiday with her parents in some years, not since her grandmother passed away when she was 16 actually. Any twinge of excitement or hope Maura got from Constance reaching out to her was tainted with suspicion. It was too convenient for her mother to be calling when she knew her girlfriend was located in Boston._

"_So now your family comes second?" Constance asked coolly._

_Maura squeezed her eyes shut, "That's not fair mother."_

"_Oh and it is fair for you to spend the day with that detective and not your own mother?"_

_The doctor flinched at the guilt trip. She had forgotten how good the older woman was at manipulating people into surrendering to her will. Maura copped out, "Everything is already planned. It would be rude of me to not attend. Perhaps the day before or after we could get together."_

"_We'll only be in town the one day."_

"_Let me speak with her." Jane abruptly took the phone out of Maura's loose grasp, not leaving any room for arguing. Maura bit her lip, a little dazed while she watched Jane, curious as to what she would say to the woman on the other side of the line._

"_Hello Mrs. Isles?" The brunette said in an amiable voice that Maura had not expected. Though she knew what it was like to have Jane speak sweetly to her and she recognized that Jane was hollow with any true sincerity. "Yes, this is Jane Rizzoli."_

_Though Maura could not hear the other half of the conversation she was too nervous to tilt forward and listen as Jane continued, "Since you will be in town for such a limited amount of time, I agree, you should be with your daughter."_

_The blonde eyed her reproachfully. Maura would rather spend the day with Jane. But the detective ignored her expression, "Family is very important to me… and I think of Maura as my family."_

_The smaller woman's heart fluttered at Jane's confession as brown eyes bore into hers meaningfully. The brunette picked up Maura's hand and brought it to her lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles as she listened to Constance reply. Maura suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss the detective senseless._

_Jane suddenly grinned broadly and shot a wink her way, "Great, so it's decided. You and Mr. Isles will come to my parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner."_

_The blonde gasped and she could hear her mother through the phone as she rather loudly squawked, "Excuse me?"_

_Jane went on as if this were the most natural solution in the world, "I'll have Maura send you the address or we can pick you up at the airport. Which works best for you?"_

_There seemed to be some stuttering so Jane barreled on, "Well, you don't have to decide now, just let Maura know. I'm sorry we are starting dinner now actually so we have to go but I'll tell Maur that you said goodbye. I'm so glad you can join us. Bye-bye now."_

_Jane rushed off the phone and the blonde could only gape at her girlfriend. The brunette turned causally to the fridge, "I could use a beer after my day. You have any?"_

_The taller woman opened the stainless steel door without an answer and rummaged through until she produced one of the green bottles that Maura was sure to stock her refrigerator with now. Jane opened a random drawer and frowned, "Where is the bottle opener?"_

_She looked at Maura when she still had not responded, "What is with the carp expression babe?"_

"_Jane Rizzoli, what did you do?" she asked aghast._

"_I invited your parents to Thanksgiving. Isn't that what girlfriends do?"_

"_Not my parents! And what will Angela think?"_

"_I'll take care of my mom. And we will figure something out with yours when she gets here, okay? Bottle opener?" Jane opened another drawer._

"_You can't just figure out Constance Isles. There has to be plans, and an itinerary, and… meditation." Maura gestured helplessly._

"_Okay, we will do all that but where is the bottle opener?" _

"_Here." Maura curtly ripped open the drawer next to her and grabbed the utensil and threw it across the room at Jane. The detective barely caught it in time before it would have hit her square in the chest. "I don't understand how you are being so blasé about this."_

_Jane's beer hissed open and she took a long swig before she answered her, "I don't know what basil has to do with this…"_

_Maura let out a light, unintended laugh at Jane's bad attempt at playing dumb. Her girlfriend smirked and moved across the kitchen back to where Maura was still standing, "But I know it will be okay."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I know because I love you and that is all I need." Jane kissed her briefly on the lips and set her bottle on the counter to wrap her arms around Maura's waist._

"_How do you do that?" Maura wondered astounded at Jane's audacity._

"_Do what?" She brushed her nose against the blonde's._

"_Make everything wonderful."_

_Jane shrugged, "It's a gift._

Maura came back to the present with Jane tucking an errant curl behind her cheek, "You remember what I told you right?"

"Yes," Maura smiled ruefully, "It's just difficult to keep in mind when you are not around."

"Well, then, I guess I will just have to be here all day."

"That would be the most logical solution." Maura bantered back.

"Well if the great Dr. Isles says it's logical than it must be." Jane chuckled.

"We will just have to figure out how to genetically engineer you not to talk." Maura mischievously shoved her away.

"Ouch, my feelings." Jane rubbed over her heart like it had been hurt.

"Dr. Isles?" Yoshima had humbly returned with a file in hand as he cowered slightly. Fortunately for him, her mood had improved greatly in his absence as she cheerfully took the paper work.

"Thank you." Maura scanned the document and squinted thoughtfully, "This is wool."

"Yes?" Her assistance nodded.

"Very high-quality. Not a lot of vendors would sell this kind of carpeting. It should be easy enough to make some calls and figure out which homes it has been installed in." Maura flipped it shut and handed it back to him, "Make a note and send it back up."

The young man looked flabbergasted that he was not currently being yelled at. Maura noticed him staring and looked confused, "Is there anything else Yoshima?"

"Ah, no. Thank you Dr. Isles." He was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth as he quickly departed once again.

"I wonder what that was about." Maura watched after him.

Jane laughed, "You got me."

/

Thanks for reading. And a shout out to my beta readers who really do not get enough credit from me because they rock my socks. Please review because we love to know what you think.


	16. The Turkey In Me

Hello again. Thanks to everyone who is following along with the story. And I always appreciate your reviews. It is great to know what you are all thinking about out there!

I hope you all like the family time in this chapter with the Isles dropping in and another surprise guest as well. Here it goes

The Turkey In Me

/

"I have to change." Maura suddenly said, tugging on her skirt uncomfortably as Jane pulled the car up to her parents' house.

"What? No, Maur we just got here." She killed the engine and looked incredulously at her girlfriend who looked as beautiful as ever to Jane in her burgundy dress that was mostly hidden by her long, black coat at the moment. But Jane knew that underneath the cream scarf was a scooped neckline displaying alluring collarbones, which she was certain to be staring at all day. "Besides you've changed like 6 times already."

"But I think the cleaning lady put this in the dryer. It's vicuna wool. Who puts vicuna wool in the dryer? It's tight."

"If it's tight, why did you choose it?" Jane fought to keep the patience in her voice.

"My mother sent it to me from Paris. I wanted her to see that I like it." Maura continued to pull on her clothing, a strange sight considering the blonde looked like she was born in fashionable, designer wear, "Does it make me look fat?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, you look ginormous. I can't believe how fat you are. What do you weigh? Like 115 pounds?"

"116.8" Maura blinked at her.

Jane sighed; realizing now was not the time to be testing Maura's ability to perceive sarcasm, "Babe, you look gorgeous. The dress is great. And we are here. We can't go home. We are late as it is."

"You're right. Of course." Maura agreed though her brow was still knitted with worry.

"Hey, everything will be fine." Jane soothed, leaning forward to kiss Maura softly. She pulled back and the doctor seemed to be a bit more composed, offering Jane a hesitant smile. Satisfied that Maura would be all right for the time being, Jane hopped out of the car into the hostile cold and wind that immediately whipped around her. The detective wondered why it could never be sunny on Thanksgiving. All of her memories of the day entailed melancholy clouds blanketing everything in a haze, sometimes accompanied with freezing rain.

The brunette held onto the lapels of her jacket to help stave off the chill as she hurried to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Maura, offering her hand in assistance as she gracefully climbed out. The doctor's high heels clipped sharply against the solid gray pavement that the sky seemed to model off of while they walked up to the house. Jane quickly ushered Maura inside, wanting to get out of the unforgiving gusts as soon as possible. The detective felt relief as she stepped into the warm foyer behind Maura. The tension in her body melted a little as she took in her childhood dwelling. It was welcoming and the smell of delicious food was already floating heavily in the air.

"Ma, we made it!" Jane called. She took the back of Maura's coat while the shorter woman shrugged out of it. She hung it up on the rack and her own was soon to follow. She turned just in time to see her mother marching to greet them with a spatula in her fist and a stern scowl.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry Angela, I-" Maura began but Jane interjected.

"Sorry Ma. Maura told me to start getting ready before 11 but I wanted to watch the end of the parade." Jane lied for her frazzled girlfriend. It was almost true. She had insisted that she and Maura wake up to at least watch a little bit of the traditional procession and eat some breakfast so they could have a moment for themselves in what was sure to be a long and stressful day. Jane wished that she could be back on the couch with Maura sitting between her legs. Jane smiled at the memory of her girlfriend in an over-sized knit sweater, her curls in a low messy braid while she fed the brunette pieces of melon and grapes from her bowl.

"You really should be more considerate Janie." Angela lectured half-heartedly dragging her reluctantly back to the present. "And listen to Maura."

"We are here now. Jeez." Jane huffed considering they were only about 20 minutes behind schedule.

"Oh Jane, you look so nice!" Angela's sudden topic change nearly gave her whiplash.

"Thanks Ma." Jane tried not to shift uncomfortably. She was fine with the nice gray slacks and the white button up but Maura had somehow conned her into wearing a forest green or deep sage or however the blonde had chosen to describe a simple green cardigan that reminded her of a grandfather.

"Is there anything I can help with in the kitchen?" Maura asked hopefully her pale hands fidgeted as they itched for something to do.

"Of course, you are the only one I trust to touch my vegetables." Angela sent a pointed look in Jane's direction.

"I burnt the asparagus once." Jane's voice jumped up an octave in self-defense.

"Uh-huh." Her mother remained unconvinced that Jane could handle the produce as she addressed Maura, "Go say hello to the boys first then meet me in the kitchen."

"Certainly." Maura nodded. The doctor was happy to play sous chef if it meant she could keep herself busy. Jane pulled Maura to the living room where her father and Frankie were already sitting in front of a football game. Each had a beer in hand and slouched deep in the couch cushions like always but their attire was enough to make Jane laugh. It seemed Jane was not the only one who had been forced into fancy clothing. Both of the men sat in button downs and khakis with their shoes polished and everything. They looked awkward with stiff collars, most likely over starched by Angela who was trying to impress the impending company.

"I see Ma has you in your monkey suits." Jane ribbed good-naturedly.

"I see Maura has you in yours." Frankie shot back clearly not happy.

"Touchy." Jane flopped down next to her brother and ruffled his hair that had actually been combed for once. He shoved her off, mostly putting on his irritation.

"I think you all look very nice." Maura stayed standing close to the exit.

"Hey Maura." Frankie waved. "You look nice too."

"Thank you." Maura acknowledged. "I'm going to help Angela. Jane, do you need a beer?"

"Please." The detective watched as her girlfriend turned to the kitchen. Jane almost gulped at the sight of Maura's curves, hugged tightly in her dress. As they had been leaving, Jane had been too distracted by her own nerves to really notice, but the garment was indeed a tad snug on her form. She appeared a moment later to hand off the beverage with a kiss.

"Your mother wants you to get the good silverware down from the attic."

"We have nice silverware?"

"Apparently." The blonde offered no further assistance as she glided back to help Angela.

Jane groaned as she got up, "Frankie come help me find this stuff."

"Ma didn't tell me to." The young officer remained unmoved.

"Frankie, go help your sister." Frank ordered from his reclined position in the beat up armchair, surprising both siblings that he had been listening at all. The Rizzoli children dutifully went upstairs, then to the rarely used door at the end of the hall that led up to the attic.

Jane grimaced and coughed as she ascended the stairs and breathed in the probably decades worth of dust that floated down, irritating her airways. Her brother sneezed while they surveyed the clutter that had been accumulating there over the years. "Man, look at all this stuff."

Frankie griped. He toed a box and the unstable cardboard rattled the contents dangerous inside. Jane nodded in agreement, pulling a sheet off of a rocking horse. "Has Ma been on edge all day?"

"Oh yeah, you'd think Bill O'Reilly was coming to visit."

"Yeah, she flipped on me when I told her I had invited the Isles." Jane opened a box that was full of old clothes that looked to be from the 60's. She pushed it aside to search through another.

"Why did you invite them?" Frankie swatted the air at an unseen spider web that tickled his neck.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." She muttered.

"I guess that means you and Maura are getting pretty serious."

"We are." Jane was coming to the realization that she could not imagine her life without Maura. Before Jane Rizzoli was a confirmed bachelor and workaholic. She was married to the job and content to have her home life consist of beer, take-out, and Sports Center, with her guilty pleasure consisting of the shopping network thrown into the mix every now and then, but now she looked forward to going home when Maura was there, waiting for her with her sweet smile and home-cooked meals. Jane never imagined that she would be happy to wake up an hour early to go for a run just to spend that extra time with her girlfriend. If someone had told the detective she would actually try to learn how to cook, then she would have laughed in their face. She had given her heart to the Maura and it tugged on her to be wherever the blonde was.

"You're really lucky." Frankie said in approval, "I can see how happy she makes you."

"I know." Jane grinned almost shyly, "It has only been a little over 3 months but I don't know… She feels like the one."

"Wow Janie." Frankie said impressed with his sister's confession.

"I'm not saying I'm proposing anytime soon." The older Rizzoli knew that was moving way too fast. She was not even ready to give up her apartment, "But I want to get there someday."

"You know we all love Maura." Frankie paused in shifting around some junk.

"Do you think Ma would be okay with it?" Jane tried to hide her fear by keeping her focus on rifling through a bin. Despite Angela's best efforts, Jane was still worried that her mother would never truly accept her relationship. Her mother had always looked forward to her only daughter's wedding day, and while Jane had never really expressed any enthusiasm and made a show of dragging her feet, she secretly wanted to share the joy with her when the time came.

"It would be a problem if it was anyone else but Maura." Frankie assured her, "She always asks me why I can't bring a nice girl home like Dr. Isles."

Jane laughed at her brother's spot on Angela imitation. "She does?"

"Oh yeah, I feel bad for any girl that has to stand up to the doctor in Ma's eyes."

"I had no idea." Jane was astounded.

"Got it!" Frankie exclaimed and he jubilantly held up a small wooden chest.

"Finally." Jane immediately made a beeline for the exit with Frankie hot on her heels. "I think my lungs have filled up with asbestos."

/

Maura hovered over the stove, monitoring all of the pots simmering on the burners. Angela had left her in charge of the kitchen and she would be damned if she failed her and ruined one of them. The blonde already felt one misstep away from unraveling. Not that anything had gone wrong yet particularly with the minor exception of being tardy. Jane was attentive and supportive. Angela seemed to be in good spirits even as she bustled around to complete the dinner arrangements. Still, Maura could not shake the feeling that it was the calm before the storm with the time her parents would be arriving looming closer.

"Ma, we got it." Jane's voice came through the entrance before the detective did.

"Angela went upstairs to change." Maura stirred the gravy that was starting to bubble.

"Ma is changing?" Jane set a mahogany box on the kitchen table. "Into what? The Queen of England?"

"That silverware needs to be washed." The doctor cringed at the dust that seemed to be caked onto the neglected object.

"No, you need to calm down." The brunette disregarded the order and went to cajoled Maura into her arms.

"Jane…"

"I will polish the forks until you're blinded by them." She promised. "But we have time, and you know I can't resist you in an apron."

And Maura never could resist her girlfriend's charm. "If the green beans get scorched, I am blaming you."

The blonde threatened with Jane's lips hovering centimeters from her own. The detective smirked, "I always am. You know what is helping me get through today?"

"What's that?" Maura's eyes flicked down to Jane's curled lips.

"The thought of peeling this dress off of you later." Her devilish grin was infectious.

"Janie, stop distracting Maura. You'll char the green beans." Angela was back in full force in her kitchen. The detective let out an undignified whining noise as she disengaged from her girlfriend. Maura valiantly tried to hide her amused smile as she turned to the matriarch.

"Oh Angela, you look beautiful." The older woman had put on a modest black dress but it complimented her figure very well. She had even matched it with a pair of low heels and a dash of lipstick.

"Yeah Ma, you look great." Jane concurred as she went about the task of washing the silver, for once not needing to be told.

"Thank you girls." Angela glowed; pleased to have her efforts appreciated as she consciously toyed with her hair. "How are we doing?"

"Everything is nearly ready." Maura reported. "The turkey should come out soon and the salad just needs a dressing. My parents should be arriving any minute."

"Good, we are right on schedule. You and Jane set the table then go settle down for a bit, okay?"

"Oh no, I'm fine in here." Maura almost held her wooden spoon defensively against her chest as if someone were going to snatch it away from her. She needed to be in the kitchen where she felt competent. She could pick up a knife and deftly slice the cucumber. She knew when to add heat or add a pinch of salt. It reminded her that she was capable and talented, feelings she lacked in the presence of her mother.

"I can take care of the rest." Angela maintained and Jane slowly closed in on her.

"Come on sweetie."

"Don't take my spoon." Maura lamented while the brunette pried her fingers off the utensil.

"You can arrange the table. I will even let you get out a ruler." Jane bargained.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I keep one in my purse." Maura rushed out to get it.

After spending the better part of 20 minutes ensuring everything was equidistant from one another on the table, Maura was sitting on the couch between Jane and Frankie with her parents yet to arrive. The game was nearly over and the outcome was apparently becoming very exciting as the Rizzoli clan began yelling at the television.

"Come on, throw the damn ball." Jane criticized the quarterback who had just been tackled to the ground. The arm around Maura's shoulder rose and fell back down in agitation.

"Why are you yelling?" Maura asked honestly curious, "You cannot change the outcome of the game."

"Oh gee, I can't?" The detective pretended to be surprised.

"That would require you to transcend the space-time continuum."

"You are painfully literal sometimes." Jane chuckled. The chime of the doorbell halted any further conversation. The brunette was quick to put her at ease, "They are here. Everything is in order. It will be fine."

Maura nodded as she slowly rose and followed Jane to the front door. Her girlfriend pulled open the oak entry with an overly chipper greeting already spouting out of her mouth, "Hello! Please come in."

Constance and Richard Isles came into the Rizzoli household looking rather owlish as they took in their surroundings. Maura was certain they had never been in such a small abode. Her mother looked vaguely horrified by the casual décor and her father seemed to stand stooped as if his head would hit the ceiling if he did not. They certainly contrasted starkly against the homey interior with their detached sense of fashion. Maura took a deep breath, "Mother, Daddy, I am so glad you could make it."

She exchanged kisses on the cheek with her mother then briefly hugged her father. "How was your flight?"

"Long and uneventful." Richard supplied.

"Hello, welcome." Angela joined the crowd in the foyer as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm so pleased that you could join us."

"Thank you for having us on such short notice." Constance smiled but Maura did not miss the glare that she sent in Jane's direction.

"Mother, this is Angela. Angela, these are my parents Richard and Constance."

"It is nice to meet you." Her father said politely.

"You have a lovely home. It's… quaint." Constance managed to make the word seem like an insult.

"Come on!" Shouts suddenly came from the living room startling the Isles, as they looked alarmed at the sudden commotion.

"Can't you keep it down?" Angela harped, "Excuse the heathens in there. That is my husband Frank and son Frankie Jr."

"Hello." Both men waved momentarily before fixing their eyes back on the screen. They loitered awkwardly in the entrance in stilted silence with no one quite sure how to proceed. Fortunately Angela conjured some up to say.

"Would you like to come sit in the living room or are you hungry now? Everything is all ready to eat."

"We are rather famished from the journey." Constance was all too eager to skip straight to the dining room.

"I'm sure." Angela did her best to play gracious host as the group was led back to the eating area. Maura smiled at the home-cooked meal that was heaped onto the table. It was entirely not fancy with how the food practically spilled over its bowls. Servers would not be coming by with sparsely, but artistically plated dishes. There were no 11 courses or truffle quail eggs or duck tour d'argent, just mashed potatoes and stuffing and the jelly cranberries from a can because Jane refused to eat anything else. Her parents eyed everything warily, unsure of the seating arrangement.

"Please, sit anywhere you'd like." Jane instructed when she saw them struggling and they grateful took the seats closest to them. Maura slipped into a chair across from her father while Jane took the one right next to her. The blonde tried to stop the slight tremor in her hands that developed, clenching them under the table. She felt long, tender fingers slip over her knuckles. Her muscles loosened and Jane nudged her hand open so she could massage her palm.

"I'll go get your father and Frankie." Angela exited and they could hear a fierce stage whisper that made Jane frown in embarrassment and Maura suppress a smile, her hand briefly squeezing Jane's as the men were scolded for being rude and not so politely told to get into the dining room.

"We're all here." Angela exclaimed cheerily as the chastised Rizzoli's filed in after her. Frank assumed his position at the head of the table where the turkey lay in wait, all golden brown and cooked to perfection. Angela sat at the other end in between Maura and Richard while Frankie chose to sit next to his sister leaving the place next to Constance unclaimed. Frankie went to start piling green beans onto his plate.

"Ah!" Angela wagged her finger at her son, "We have to say grace first."

Frankie dropped the spoon and grumbled as he bowed his head and clasped his hands in front of him. Everyone else obediently turned their eyes down as well while Angela started the prayer, "Bless us oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty. I would also like to thank you Lord for my family, my wonderful husband, and three beautiful children. And thank you for giving us the opportunity for these two families to be together today. Through Christ, our Lord, amen."

"Amen." The others chorused.

Frank then stood and picked up the large carving knife, "Who wants a drum stick?"

Both Jane and Frankie's hands shot comically into the air.

"Dark meat is really not healthy." Maura disapproved as her girlfriend received one of the legs on her plate.

"I'm about to eat my weight in food. I think dark meat is the least of my worries."

"You know the average person consumes 3000 calories on Thanksgiving which is about 1000 more than normal." Maura recited the fact.

"Sounds like a challenge." Jane served sweet potatoes on her plate, trying to get as many of the little marshmallows as possible. Maura was about to protest Jane's action but she saw that the brunette had cleared an area making it possible for her to avoid the sugary puffs. She thanked her silently with a smile as Jane dropped a helping of just potatoes on her plate.

"Yeah," Frankie spoke up with his mouth full of a roll, laughing at his sister's joke, "I'm shooting for 5000."

"Would you two stop it?" Angela glared, "You'll have to excuse them. You'd think they were raised by wolves."

Mrs. Rizzoli apologized for her kids to the Isles who were quietly serving themselves dainty proportions. Constance passed on the cranberries, "It's alright. You said you have three children?"

"Yes, Tommy, my youngest, couldn't be here today. He had to work." Angela gushed about her baby, "He said he would try to make it for dessert."

Maura felt Jane tense up considerably. The brunette did not talk about Tommy a lot. All she knew about him was he was definitely the black sheep of the family and had made some poor choices. Jane did not support how Angela seemed to coddle him and overlook his transgressions. The doctor rested her hand on her girlfriend's knee under the table, rubbing the joint lightly. The taller woman seemed to relax slightly and placed her right hand over Maura's.

"What does he do?" Richard asked.

"Tommy? He works at the vet's office." Angela said obliviously. "What do you do Mr. Isles?"

"I teach finance at Oxford and act as a consultant for various companies." Richard took a tentative bite of stuffing then hummed pleasantly surprised, "Mm, this is delicious."

"Thank you. Everything is an old family recipe." Angela blushed proudly.

"It's excellent." Maura's father seemed to forget any discomfort and began digging into his meal whole-heartedly.

"Do you work Angela?" Constance asked before taking a delicate bit.

"Oh no, I stayed home to raise the kids. Frank is a plumber. He can fix anything. Did you stay home with Maura?"

The doctor's heart lurched a little. Her mother was barely home at all when she was growing up, let alone there to raise her. When her mother was present, young Maura wanted nothing more than to be around her mother but even then the busy woman could only spare some time in the afternoon to drop off a gift or maybe listen about her latest science experiment if she was lucky. Their arsenal of staff members had been more of a family to her than her own parents.

Comparing them to the Rizzoli's made her ache slightly, wishing that she did have a more involved family. As dysfunctional as Jane claimed her clan to be, and how irritated she got at her mother for interfering, they at least knew that they loved each other. Maura ignored the sharp pain of rejection, as she mother answered, "No, I'm involved in the arts I do mostly installation work."

"Oh, what do you install?" Angela asked naively. Constance blinked unsure of how to answer the question.

"Installation is the kind of art." Maura supplied. Angela nodded in feigned understanding.

"Actually, your father and I will be in Germany in a couples weeks for a lecture tour. I will be speaking on the objectification of the female form in post-war modernism."

"Sounds fascinating." Angela nodded. "I would be interested in that."

"What do you know about post-war modernism?" Jane asked around her forkful of food.

"I know a lot about the objectification of the female form." Angela humorously swished her hands in an hourglass shape.

Jane laughed, "True enough."

Silence, save for the clinking of utensils on ceramic pervaded the room after the laughter faded while everyone focused on eating with nothing left to say. Maura's mind was unusually blank, as she could not conjure up any obscure facts to fill in the void. Her nerves chewed at her stomach. This always seemed to happen when her mother was around especially. Children were meant to be seen, not heard, and only speak when spoken to. Her mother hardly spared her a glance so she remained quiet as if she were waiting to be called on. But fortunately her father rescued the conversation with an enthusiastic, "This is really, quite good."

/

Jane sat on the armrest of the couch next to her poised girlfriend so that Frankie and her mother could fit on the furniture. Constance and Richard were positioned on the love seat but Richard was leaning forward and animatedly talking to Frank about how cricket was better than baseball. Her father seemed to be enjoying the debate as the others mostly sat and observed.

They had retired to the living room in a Rizzoli family tradition of digesting before starting into the pumpkin pie and cannolis while listening to the first Christmas carols of the season.

"You must just be so proud of Maura." Angela said out of the blue to Mrs. Isles, "With her being a doctor and all."

"Oh yes." The refined woman agreed though obviously thrown by the sudden statement.

"You know I read about her in the paper all the time. She and Jane are constantly in the news or at least their cases are." Angela reached for a small drawer on the end table and pulled out some clippings, "I have been saving the articles if you'd like to see."

"Ma, put those away." Jane groused, "Those aren't like our report cards."

"I would have never shown off _your _report card. And I think it's something to celebrate." Angela sniffed, "You know, when Jane said she wanted to be a detective, I nearly had a heart attack. It must be nice for your daughter to have chosen such a safe profession."

Angela went on with the passive aggressive barb shot straight at the brunette.

"Really Ma?" Jane sipped her beer unaffected by her mother's complaints from her constant badgering.

"What? I want my baby to be safe but instead you run around chasing criminals with guns." Angela shrugged innocently, "You just want your kids to be safe. You'll know when you have kids of your own. Right Constance?"

"Right." The other woman agreed but did not sound entirely sure of herself.

"Did you teach Maura how to cook?" Angela asked, "Jane brought me over this wonderful tortellini dish she made one night."

"She did?" The blonde doctor asked and looked enquiringly at the taller woman.

"Ma was under the weather that week so I took over leftovers. I thought it would make her feel better and Frankie was going to starve if someone didn't bring something over."

"I'm capable of feeding myself." Frankie looked offended.

"Says the man who uses his oven to store his comic book collection."

"_Anyways, _it was delicious." Angela rolled her eyes dramatically. "She certainly gives me a run for the money."

"I'm sure not." Maura refuted humbly.

"Well one day." The Italian mother winked, "So did you teach her?"

"I… didn't know she could cook." Constance said flatly. A weighty silence plagued the women until Angela produced something else to say.

"And, of course, Maura is so kind and patient. She has just been so wonderful for my Janie." Angela patted Maura on the leg, "I admit, initially I wouldn't have picked her but I'm so glad my daughter did."

Constance could only smile in response while the blonde looked misty eyed at Angela, "Thank you… That means a lot to me."

The detective never loved her mother more than at that moment. It was the most natural thing in the world for her to brag about her children. It was excruciating to watch Angela attempt to connect with Mrs. Isles on this level and have the other woman fail so spectacularly. Constance just looked rather uneasy about the whole display of emotions while she searched for a way out, "Excuse me, but where is your restroom? I'd like to freshen up."

"Of course. It's down the hall, last on the left." Angela instructed, as the other woman appeared to float away. Jane could feel the pain rolling off of Maura in waves as she clasped her hands together uncomfortably tight in her lap. There was nothing to be done about the anger that overtook the hot-tempered Italian.

"I'm going to grab another beer." Jane kissed Maura's temple and stood, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Jane?"

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine-"

"Okay." The brunette strode away before Maura could thwart her, following in the steps of Constance. She found the older woman standing in the kitchen, trying to look out the small window into the shadowy backyard, much like she had found Maura at her first dinner here. The windows were black, only reflecting her back into the room, opposed to being a portal into the outside world making her feel like she was trapped. Winter always had a way of unnerving Jane, as darkness settled over the city so early now. It seemed as though there was more time for things to bump in the night, putting her on edge.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh," Constance turned in surprise, "No, I'm fine. Just admiring the…view."

"Yes it is quaint, isn't it?" Jane gave her a tight smile, throwing the word back at her.

"I can see why Maura likes you. You're direct. It's refreshing." The entitled woman said in a way that made Jane feel patronized.

"Maura doesn't like me. She loves me. And I plan on being around as long as she will have me."

Constance sighed, "I sense there is something you want to say to me Detective."

"Yeah, there is." Jane took a commanding step forward, "Maura is my girlfriend. I'm protective and I don't like seeing her get hurt."

"And you think I am hurting her?"

"I think you neglected her as a child and I think you are still doing it."

"My daughter was not neglected as a child. She had everything she needed and was never alone. We made sure to have a governess." Constance bit back.

"A brigade of nannies doesn't make up a mother."

"And you know that?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"I know Maura and not approving of our relationship, calling once every 6 months and visiting even less, not to mention you have barely said two words to her all evening." Jane barked, "Yes, you are hurting her."

"Maura is an adult." The older woman's spoke narrowly, "She is a busy professional and doesn't need her mother's approval."

"Are you kidding me?" Jane growled, "That is all she needs. You are making excuses. You blame her for being busy; you push her away because she is dating a civil servant? What are you doing?"

Now Constance faltered. Jane could see that she was fighting the moisture that was pooling in her eyes, "I… was never any good at it."

"Good at what?"

"Being a mom." Jane felt a bit of sympathy for the woman but it still did not override what she had put Maura through, "You have to understand I love my daughter. I just could never connect. I didn't know how… And now I am afraid it is too late. I have already missed so much."

"It's never too late." Jane spoke softer now, "And you need to tell her what you just told me."

"How can I ever make it right though?"

"Start by talking to her. It won't be better today or tomorrow but you have to start somewhere."

"Thank you Jane for looking out for my daughter."

"Hey uh, Janie?" Frankie was peeking his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Ma, sent me into grab the desserts but really I think she wanted to make sure you were not intimidating or killing Mrs. Isles."

Shockingly Constance laughed at her brother's blunt phrase, "You can ensure Angela that I am very much alright."

"Why does she always assume the worst? I can be very accommodating."

"Yeah? 29 years experience tells her otherwise."

/

"We had a charming time." Constance smiled. Maura was delighted to note her facial symmetry and direct eye contact indicating that her mother was being honest.

"Tell Angela again that her cooking was absolute divine." Her father had a pleasant pink tinge to his face that the blonde had never seen before but it made her normally solemn father seem positively jolly. In his hands, he clutched many Tupperware containers full of leftovers that Angela had insisted that he go home with.

"I will be sure to do so." Maura promised.

"Your father and I have decided to stay in town at the Ritz for a few more days. Perhaps we can make plans whenever you are free." Her mother informed her.

"I would love that." The doctor said, very much elated by the offer.

"Wonderful. I will call you tomorrow." Constance kissed her daughter's cheeks. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir." Maura echoed after her mother feeling mildly amazed. She watched as her parents left and disappeared into a sleek car, which quickly drove off down the quiet suburban street. She shut the door tightly, sealing off the house from the wind that still howled outside. Wandering into the living room, she collapsed down on the sofa, sinking into the cushions thinned with age. The doctor kicked off her heels and they clattered against the hardwood floor. She rotated her ankles letting her feet stretch leisurely. Shutting her eyes, Maura relished in the moment she had alone. Angela was monitoring Frankie and Jane washing the dishes and Frank had disappeared to somewhere upstairs. A smile played on her lips as she heard her girlfriend raise her voice over the Christmas music to snap at Frankie for splashing her. It seemed some things with siblings never changed with Angela who was quick to tamper out any possible quarrel. Maura could just imagine Angela on her perch at the kitchen table and her squabbling children at the sink, silenced with a strict expression that lacked any really ire.

After Jane and her mother had reappeared and dessert was served, the atmosphere had shifted. Constance was more relaxed and more engaging. She took an interest in getting to know Jane and had discussed recipes with Angela. She asked Maura about being the Chief Medical Examiner, and even enquired about Bass. The blonde had no idea what Jane could have said to thaw her normally icy mother. Constance was still a far cry from the affectionate mother that Angela embodied. It would take more than one evening to melt about the rich, society persona that had been ingrained in her but for the first time in a while Maura felt hopeful. It seemed all of her worrying was for naught.

"Hell-o." A strange male voice caused her eyes to shoot open. Leaning in the archway was a young man, maybe a little taller than Jane with the same brown eyes and crooked smile. The blonde would recognize him as a Rizzoli anywhere. She wondered how he had made it so far inside without her noticing.

"Oh, you must be Tommy." Maura stood and straightened her dress. She extended her hand to shake his.

"Yes, I am." When he staggered forward, the doctor promptly realized that he was intoxicated. Tommy grabbed her arm to steady himself and she had to struggle to keep them both upright. "And who are you?"

"I'm Maura Isles." She subtly extracted herself from his grasp as he stared at her through alcohol-hooded eyes.

"And what are you doing here at the big, happy Rizzoli Family Thanksgiving?"

"I'm Jane's girlfriend." Maura thought that this would dissuade the leering grin that he had on his face.

"I didn't know Janie had such hot friends."

"You misunderstand. Jane and I are dating."

"No way." His jaw dropped.

"I assure you we are." She was perplexed as to why he did not believe her.

"How did my sister nab such a fine piece of tail?"

"I don't think that is appropriate…"

"I don't think a woman like you really wants to be with someone like my sister." Tommy swayed forward and her senses where assaulted with the strong smell of tequila that oozed from his pores.

"Tommy, you are drunk. We should tell your family you are here." Maura reasoned. "Jane-"

The doctor started to call out but Tommy grabbed her around the waist, tugging her close to his overheated body, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Please stop." Maura attempted to speak with authority as she pushed uselessly against his broad shoulders. He did not even seem to register the action.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Tommy slurred with his lips dangerously nearing hers.

/

What do you guys think? I love to hear your feedback.

Stay tuned!


	17. Tommy, Can You Hear Me?

Hey guys, I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. I know you all abhor when I do that ;)

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope to hear from all of you again. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry that the Surgeon has not shown up in a while. But I have plans in the coming chapters to reintroduce him into the story. I promise we will get there, just a bit more patience.

Tommy, Can You Here Me?

/

"Ja-" The detective thought she started to hear Maura calling to her from the living room but Frankie suddenly dropped a pot causing a chain reaction inside the sink to clank and clatter loudly.

"Really Frankie with the pots? Cincinnati can hear you." Jane took the clean dish out of his hands so she could dry it. Her brother flicked some suds at her but she waved him off, distracted by the lack of entrance into the kitchen. She was surprised that Maura had not come through yet. The blonde would normally never shout for someone. It was considered poor manners in her household growing up so rather she would come and find Jane, which often led to her being startled by her girlfriend because even the way she walked was quiet and ladylike. The detective would often jokingly ask if she was secretly a spy.

"_I would love to tell you detective, but then I would have to kill you." She had smiled mischievously._

"_You like Maverick from Top Gun?" Jane was surprised when the blonde made the reference._

"_Who?" Maura eyed some clean laundry piled on Jane's bed._

"_You quoted Top Gun."_

"_No, I quoted Dr. Watson in The Hounds of Baskerville. Of course, it was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who actually wrote the book. Watson is the character." Maura started to fold clothing that had already begun to wrinkle, "Is Top Gun like that?"_

"_Come on." The brunette pulled a tank top out of her hands and began to lead Maura to the couch._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To watch Top Gun. You can compare the two yourself."_

It was one of the many ways that Maura endeared herself to the normally infallible detective. She furrowed her brow when the woman in her thoughts still had not made an appearance. Jane would have started to doubt that she had heard it at all but something in her stomach was churning and it was not the third helping of pumpkin pie she had for dessert.

"I think Maura needs something." Jane tossed down her damp towel. "I'll be right back."

"You just want to get out of your turn to dry." Frankie accused as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn bit of food.

"I am not." Jane laughed, "I haven't tried to get out of dishes since-"

"Last week when you said you and Maura had to review some evidence." Frankie did his best to make air quotes with a sponge in his hand. "Don't think I don't know what that means."

"Gross perv." Jane punched his arm with a decent amount of force causing him to flinch and get distracted. She was not about to fess up to what she and Maura had actually done when they had reached her apartment.

"Can't you two do anything without roughhousing?" Angela piped up from her seat at the kitchen table. Her stocking covered feet were elevated up on the chair, probably sore from cooking and standing since 4am, and she nursed a glass of red wine that was helping her to relax while her children tried to do the opposite. "Janie, go see what Maura needs. Bring her in here. She deserves to put her feet up too."

She gave her brother a victorious grin in this rare case where her mother actually sided with her. Ignoring him as he childishly curled his lips at her in an obnoxious face, Jane ducked down the hall to find her girlfriend. She could hear Maura but could not make out what she was saying. The brunette was surprised to hear a male respond in a low murmur since her father had retired upstairs probably for the rest of the evening. Feeling like she was inexplicably sneaking, Jane peered into the family room.

The detective never felt anger overtake her so quickly at the sight that greeted her. Maura was trapped in the arms of her little brother Tommy who had apparently decided to finally show up. The youngest Rizzoli had pushed his lips onto her girlfriend's who was obviously doing her best to pry him off but was no match for his size and most likely drunk determination. Jane snapped as she flew across the room, grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and pulled as hard as she could practically throwing him over the coffee table. She drew back her fist as her brother stumbled to face her. She landed a punch square on his nose and he fell like a ton of bricks onto the piece of furniture, the wood making a sickening crack, before he dropped to the floor completely. Maura gasped like she was coming up for air, looking on in shock at the scene escalating before her.

"You bastard." Jane growled, resisting the urge to kick Tommy's prone form. She positioned herself in front of Maura so she was safely behind her as her mother and Frankie rushed into see what the ruckus was about.

"It's good to see you too Janie." The booze-soaked man chortled from the ground. His voice was nasally as he pinched his injured facial structure as blood began to trickle from his nostrils.

"Tommy?" Angela was a mixture of confusion and delight upon seeing her son. She instantly went to help him up, horrified when she saw that he was bleeding. "What on earth happened in here? Jane, honestly, can't you get along with your brother for 30 seconds? It's the holidays."

Jane tensed and her ire boiled as her mother assumed it was something she had done while she fussed over the damage, pressing her good towel to his face to help stop the blood. Instead of answering her mother, she turned around to her girlfriend, quickly scanning her body for a single hair that might be out of place. The detective reached up and tucked her hand at the nape of Maura's neck, her fingers gently massaging as if she were trying to erase where Tommy had held her firmly in place. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded slowly, carefully clearing her throat before she responded, "I'm fine. Just… I'm fine."

"Will someone explain to me what is going on here?" Angela was beginning to lose her patience.

Jane glowered in their direction, "Why don't you ask Tommy?"

All eyes turned onto the young man who was suddenly shuffling his feet innocently like a nervous 5 year old, "I don't know. Janie just punched me and I fell onto the coffee table."

He nudged it with his knee and the thing wobbled unsteadily, clearly compromised. "Oh! What did you do to my table? That was my grandfather's."

The detective gritted her teeth. Tommy was always very good at telling half-truths to skew the story into his favor. Since he had learned to make complete sentences, Jane felt like she was in competition with him and had to put up with his lying, which always seemed to end up with her in trouble. Once when they were kids, Jane had accidentally broken a lamp and had to do the dishes for two weeks straight. But what had actually happened was Tommy pushed her into the lamp when she did not want to play basketball with him. Jane was not going to put up with it anymore. "You are leaving out the part where I found you molesting my girlfriend."

"Tommy?" His mother asked aghast. "Is that true?"

Tommy's eyes shifted as his depressed system tried to come up with an excuse, "I was kissing her… But she was totally asking for it. Bitch came onto me as soon as I walked through the door."

"You fucking liar." Jane lunged forward as soon as the derogatory name fell from his lips but Frankie quickly caught her around the waist to prevent her from hitting him again. "Don't you dare talk about Maura like that."

"It's true. She clearly she wants a real Rizzoli to get the job done." The brunette struggled against Frankie but he held fast.

"Janie, he's not worth it." He tried to calm her down but she still fought him until a quiet voice halted all of her attempts with a single word.

"Jane…" Maura spoke for the first time in a while. She slouched dejectedly in Frankie's grasp before brusquely shrugging him off of her. Taking a deep breath, she went and stood next to the doctor facing away from everybody.

"Frankie, take him home before I do something I will regret." Jane ordered gruffly. She allowed for Maura to gingerly place her hand on her upper arm. The brunette could feel her girlfriend's worried eyes on her but she refused to meet them at the moment as the middle Rizzoli child wordlessly took Tommy by the elbow and began to guide him out of the house.

"Hey, I didn't get to eat." He complained as he wriggled around in Frankie's cop grip.

"There will be leftovers tomorrow. Come on." The older brother demanded.

"Hey, baby." Tommy leered at Maura, "When you get tired of my dyke sister, you give me a call, yeah?"

Frankie finally managed to roughly shove the intoxicated man out of the door with Tommy yelling about how he was hurting him. Jane clenched her hands at her sides and Maura dug her fingertips into Jane's muscles. She wondered if it was because the blonde needed something to hold onto or to keep her in place; maybe it was a little of both. The officer slammed the door shut with such force that it rattled and the remaining people in the house listened as Frankie began shouting back. The two men's arguing gradually faded away and the aggressive sound of a car revving out of the driveway diminished as well leaving the women in eerie silence.

"Janie-" Her mother sounded reproachful.

"Ma, don't. Don't you dare defend him." Jane shook her head.

"I don't understand what happened." Angela waved her hands helplessly still holding onto the rag now stained with bright red.

"What always happens with him!" Jane whirled around, "Tommy showed up drunk and made a mess of things."

"He didn't mean to-"

"He didn't mean to force himself on Maura?" Jane barked. A wave of nausea rolled through her at the thought of his hands on her girlfriend who represented all that was good in the world to her.

"He was confused…" Angela would not let up.

"So it's Maura's fault?" She asked incensed. "What's next? Are you going to accuse her of actually coming onto Tommy?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"No Ma. It was fine before when he was just screwing up his own life but he crossed a line. He touched the woman that I love. How am I supposed to come here when I don't know if it's safe for her?" The detective was practically begging for her to see.

"It was just this once." Angela maintained.

"You think Tommy won't show up here drunk again? You really think he was at the vet's office all day? Are you that naïve? He hasn't worked at the vet's office in years Ma!"

"He's a good boy…"

"What if we had children?" Jane inquired abruptly in one last-ditch attempt to get her to understand. "What if your grandchild walked in and saw their Uncle Tommy forcing himself on their mother? What if they heard him call me a dyke? The world is ugly enough as it is. I don't want my kids learning about that kind of hate from their own relatives. I won't- I can't put my family under that kind of threat. Including from you Ma."

Angela just blinked, unable to really understand her daughter's words. Jane sighed as some of her fury ebbed, "Tommy needs help Ma. He will never get any better if you don't admit he has a problem."

Her mother gulped, "He- he didn't mean anything by it…"

Jane closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed her forehead wearily as the argument came full circle, "I can't do this anymore. I'll talk to you later Ma."

"But…"

"Later. I'm taking Maura home." She went and gathered her coat with Maura on her heels, silently following her. Jane glanced sadly back at her mother who looked torn, hovering there in her nice dress clutching a bloody towel wondering whether she should let her daughter go. The detective did not give her the option as she stepped out into the still night.

/

Jane strode out of the house but Maura remained for a moment. She looked apologetically at the mother who just had all of her children leave in various states of distress. She really did feel bad for Angela. The blonde wanted to say something that would help, she wanted to say she was sorry for what had happened but she could not come up with anything that would make this better. Instead she rambled, "I know a man who repairs antiques. He does wonderful restorations. Clark Hobbs. He has done a few pieces for me. Wonderful work. I can have your coffee table fixed."

Angela just nodded mutely as Maura slipped out after her girlfriend who was stonily waiting with the passenger side open for her. The doctor climbed in and the car door promptly cracked shut behind her. Whenever the detective was upset, it always came across as irritation, her motions curt and her face in a constant scowl. It was a defense mechanism that she had developed to keep people at a distance when she was hurting. Maura knew better but left her alone for now. As she expected, Jane proceeded not to say anything on the ride home, which was fine for the moment as Maura attempted to catch one of the thoughts that flew around her head only for it to slip away when she tried to gather another.

It was a difficult to believe the events that had just taken place after she had felt so content with how things ended with her parents. No one could have imagined this wrench being thrown into the mix. Maura very much wanted to close her eyes and pretend it had never happened. She wished Jane could forget it too but then she would not be the woman she loved. The detective was passionate about injustices, especially the ones towards her family. Maura was aware of that even before she really knew Jane when she told her the reason she wanted to be a cop. The blonde remembered every detail about their first dinner together. It had been Tommy who had been mugged. It had been Tommy who she had wanted to protect by joining the police force despite all of the grief he caused her. The doctor had been touched by Jane's devotion at the time and now Maura gratefully found herself under that umbrella of security. The thought occurred to her that she did not know when she started to consider Jane to be her family but she realized that she never wanted it to stop.

The words Jane had said in anger about them having children together caused her heart to flutter pleasantly as she thought of miniature Rizzoli's running around but that was a conversation for another night. She looked over to the taller woman still stewing angrily as they pulled into the driveway. When Jane ripped the keys from the ignition, Maura placed a consoling hand on hers. She sat silently waiting for her girlfriend to speak for a moment.

"Maur, I'm so sorry…" Her voice was pained. "I should have known it would be my family that would screw things up today…

"Hey, nothing is screwed up and you have nothing to be sorry for." She said instantly. "You stopped him Jane."

"But he-"

"Don't blame yourself." Maura cut her off. "Jane, you're always there to save me. You save me every day. Before you I was so alone, I thought… I thought that I couldn't love. But then you came and I now know. I know what it is like to love and to be loved. So don't you dare sit there and think that I am better off without you. Because I accept you bumps and all, just like you do for me."

"I love you." Jane stared at her. Maura easily met the brown eyes that were suddenly dark and hungry. She knew what the detective needed and she needed it just as much as she leaned in to passionately clash her lips with Jane's. There would be issues that would have to be addressed tomorrow but for now she just needed to feel her lover. Maura had not realized how deeply entrenched Jane was in her until Tommy had kissed her. She nearly shuddered in revulsion at the thought of it, if not for how Jane's tongue lovingly played her own. Every cell in her body rejected the notion of someone else touching her besides her detective. She felt oddly devastated that this man, more of a boy than anything, had tried to take her from the feeling of utter belonging she felt with Jane. She craved it so much in this moment that she was practically trembling.

Maura became conscious of the fact she needed to get out of the vehicle or Jane would not wait. The last thing she needed was to be caught having sex in her Mercedes by the neighborhood watch committee. The blonde used all her self-control and extracted herself from her girlfriend and bolted from the car to the front porch. She knew that Jane was hot on her trail as she hurriedly unlocked the house and rushed inside. Maura hung up her jacket while the brunette dropped hers on the floor then tossed her sage sweater that had partially come off in her rush. Jane tugged the shorter woman back into her arms, her insistent mouth moving demandingly on her neck. She moaned at the sensation and hung onto Jane's shoulders while she did her best to walk backwards to the stairs.

Kicking her heels off to move faster up the steps she panted, "Jane, we are making it to the bedroom."

"Whatever you say." The detective's hands were cupping her breasts through her dress, leaving her wanting more.

"Take off your shirt." Maura asked so Jane would stop touching her for a moment so they could get to her intended destination. She took off down the hall. The doctor had almost made it when the bedroom door swiftly snapped shut and she found herself vulnerably pressed against the surface instead of going through it. Jane swept her hair to the side so she had access to her exposed shoulders. Tender teeth nipped at her skin then warm lips would soothe the area. Jane's hands slid everywhere over her body, never lingering long enough to give her any really satisfaction. It was deliciously maddening.

"Unzip me." Maura breathed out when she could not wait anymore.

"Why?" Jane nibbled on her earlobe. She huffed at the teasing she was being subjected to as her girlfriend's hand raked up her inner thigh then skated elsewhere.

"Jane, unzip me." Maura pushed herself into the brunette's pelvis, rotating it alluring circles. Her lover did as she was told this time, removing the garment with her bra and underwear quick to follow. Jane toyed with her taut nipples until Maura did not think she could get any more soaked with desire. She whimpered, "Please Jane…"

"Please Jane what?" Her girlfriend husked.

"I need you." Maura said earnestly this time her grinding doing nothing to urge her on.

"I'm right here." Jane kissed down her neck.

"Jane, fuck me." She gasped in desperation. That seemed to be the key because Jane let out a low growl as one hand gripped her hip tightly and the other thrust long fingers into her slick heat. Maura cried out in pleasure at the feeling of being filled finally. The blonde pushed herself back into her each time Jane pushed forward. Practically bent at the waist, Jane draped herself over Maura. The doctor wished her girlfriend had taken off her own bra so she could feel her skin completely on her back, her breast rubbing against her. But there was no time, as Jane's steady, long strokes picked up in strength and speed. Maura vocalized her satisfaction as Jane groaned behind her. Her muscles tightened around Jane as she was sent toppling over the edge.

"Jane!" She called out as spasms of pleasure shot through her. She collapsed against the wooden door with Jane pressed into her, their bodies shining with perspiration as they tried to regain their breath. Maura grinned as she turned the silver knob, unlatching the door. With their support system gone the couple tumbled into the room ending up on the plush carpet in a heap of limbs. They laughed as Maura promptly climbed on top of the half dressed detective. Straddling her hips, she deliberately sucked on Jane's fingers, slowly cleaning off her own arousal while the brunette watched in awe. Abandoning the digits Maura regarded Jane's nude bra for a second before pushing up the obtrusive clothing, not bothering with trying to remove it. Her mouth found its way to where they both really wanted it. Her tongue flicked playfully over Jane's stiff peaks while her girlfriend held onto her blonde curls.

"God Maura…" Jane loved the attention but needed more. Maura pulled her head up, her lips seeking Jane's as they fused together. The doctor practically tore open Jane's pants leaving her just enough room to dip her hand into her underwear. Her lover's hips canted upward as Maura leisurely slid into her wetness skirting the areas that would give Jane the most pleasure, a revenge that was hard earned. Finally Maura plunged her fingers into Jane's center the heel of her hand brushing perfectly against Jane's clit. The doctor's tongue mimicked the motion in Jane's mouth until she pulled away gasping.

"Shit." Jane climaxed causing Maura to shake with the intensity. After the tremors subsided, the blonde laid her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to her pounding heart steadily slow down. She smiled when Jane started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Should we actually get in the nice, soft bed we have?" Jane smirked. Maura looked up mischievously.

"I don't think we are done down here." She hummed and began kissing further and further down Jane's abdominals while working to pull off her pants.

/

Jane woke up distinctly aware she was sleeping on something rather hard and a weight was lying directly on top of her. Her cell phone was ringing somewhere in the distance trying to get her to wake up. The detective opened her eyes surprised to find her head was practically under the nightstand. A quick glance down showed a mess of blonde hair resting on her shoulder and the rest of her was being used as a human mattress with the comforter lying half on top of them and half still up on the bed. Her phone beeped indicating she missed the call. Jane groaned as she shifted her now very sore muscles.

"Maur." Jane prodded her girlfriend lightly. "Maura, we need to get up."

"I'm comfy." The doctor sighed apparently more awake than she was letting on.

"Well good for you but I'm the one on the ground here." Jane grumbled. Maura opened her eyes curiously and giggled at the place she found herself in.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry." Maura rolled off of her. "Your back must be stiff."

"Nothing I didn't deserve I'm sure." Jane grinned ruefully as she thought of their activities last night. She cringed as she sat up to stretch and her bones popped loudly in the room.

"Would you like me to give you a massage to help relieve some of that pain?" Maura purred coyly.

"I would like that very much." Jane said, transfixed by Maura's tongue languidly licking along her bottom lip. Suddenly her phone went off again and the medical examiners came a minute later. The brunette whined.

"Looks like it will have to wait." Maura stood with the blanket leaving Jane exposed. "Go start the coffee. I'm getting in the shower."

"You know a shower would make me feel better."

"Then you can take one after me." Jane pouted as her girlfriend shook her head indicating that sexy shower time would definitely not be happening this morning.

"That won't work." Maura stayed resolute as she disappeared into the bathroom. She resigned to taking her shower alone as she got up and snagged a terry cloth robe from the closet. She headed out of the bedroom and grinned proudly at the trail of clothes that had been left as she went down stairs. On her way to the kitchen she laughed as she saw Bass indignantly plodding along with her green cardigan stuck on his shell.

"Rough night for you too?" She asked the unresponsive creature though she could have sworn he gave her a look of disdain.

/

I hope you all like it. I am diligently working on the next chapter. And by that I mean watching the West Wing.

Additional note: The Surgeon will be reemerging in the next chapter. Insert scary Jaws music here.


	18. Watching

**Hey everyone. This chapter kicked my butt. Ha, ha.**

**I really appreciate you guys sticking with me and reviewing and even just following along. I think it is all great fun. I know some of you are antsy for the Surgeon to reemerge so I just beg of a bit more patience in letting me figure out the plot and such. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

**Kind of a lot to swallow in it. But I think it is a good transition to reintroduce crime into the story. I was going to just do one giant chapter but I couldn't manage it so I sort of think of this as a Part One thing.**

**Watching**

**/**

"Where have you been Rizzoli?" Crowe asked as she trampled through the layer of snow that had settled over Boston in the night. It turned the park that they were called to into a blinding white landscape that glittered beautifully.

"Waxing your mom's chest hair." Jane glowered at him through her reflective aviator sunglasses though her heart was not really in the insult. She rolled her neck, trying to relieve the pain that was still present from sleeping on the bedroom floor. The hot shower this morning had done little to soothe her muscles, which now protested her every movement. Not that she was about to complain if it meant she could spend every night with Maura like that. She very desperately wished that she had not been forced to leave the warm nest of her girlfriend's house but crime seemed to never rest so neither did Jane.

"Piss off." The junior detective bit at her.

"Do you even have clearance?" Jane retorted somewhat juvenilely. "Aren't you on probation for being a dick?"

" Aren't you on probation for being a c-"

"Detectives." Maura interrupted pleasantly. "Do I have to separate you two?"

"Yes please." Jane smirked as an amused smile played on the medical examiner's lips while she looked at the brunette over her tortoise shell Ray Bans that were slipping jauntily down her narrow nose as she juggled her doctor's bag in one hand and steaming coffee in the other. The detective pushed the sunglasses back into their rightful position and Maura gave her a dazzling grin that made Jane forget her own name.

"Where is Vince?" The blonde glanced around, her bouncy curls catching in the winter sun like they were embedded with thousands of little diamonds.

"I don't know if he has made it in yet. Should we go to the body?" Maura nodded. Jane nabbed the doctor's cup and finished the rest of the rapidly cooling liquid before passing the trash off to a stray rookie who seemed to take it without question. They started across the lawn towards a patch of shrubs and trees. The ground was becoming slick as the sun fought to melt the powder while the frigid temperature tried to freeze it over. The brunette noticed Maura treading carefully on the icy surface in her designer boots with high heels tapered to thin points.

"You know you really shouldn't wear these ridiculous shoes to crime scenes." Jane lectured as her work boots easily gained traction. Regardless, she let the shorter woman grip her bicep to help her stay upright.

"My shoes are quite comfortable, Jane." Maura insisted.

"Then I'll race you to the body." The detective dared jokingly.

"Why is the perimeter so large?" The blonde wondered curiously as she ignored her girlfriend's playful jab. Jane realized for the first time how many uniforms were surrounding the area.

"It's the nature of the crime." Lieutenant Cavanaugh was suddenly approaching them looking grim and serious though that was generally his default expression.

"Lieutenant." Jane greeted him, although she was mildly surprised to find her superior out in the field. "What's going on?"

"Just come take a look."

The two women exchanged a worried gaze but followed him silently. They broke through the foliage into a convenient clearing where a man lay naked and exposed to the elements. However, it was not like the usual crime scenes they came across.

"Oh my…" Maura muttered as they surveyed the victim. On the victim's abdomen a pentagram had been carved deeply into his pale blue skin. Surrounding him were mysterious symbols that marred the snow in eerily vibrant dashes of red. A few animal skulls were arranged around him. He was splayed as if he had been sacrificed in some occult ritual. The officers on scene hovered back, clearly unnerved by the sight. Unfettered, the ME knelt in the snow and tugged on her rubber gloves to examine the corpse's exterior with a careful scrutiny.

"Jesus." Jane eyed everything warily. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know." Cavanaugh shook his head. "But I can only keep this out of the press for so long and Satanism tends to raise the alarm, which is exactly what we don't need right now. Every wacko with a phone will be calling in claiming they saw the devil do it."

"This isn't Satanism, Lieutenant." Maura spoke up confidently.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, there has never been a documented case of ritualistic killing in Satanism. That is a myth. It was in the 1980's a few allegations lead to 'Satanic panic', all of which were debunked when the FBI found no physical evidence of abuse or death but our society still tends to villainize the counterculture and turn them into a taboo."

"How do you know we don't have the first case here?" The man was obviously trying to show some restraint and remain patient with the doctor.

"The eye carved in the tree there is the Hamsa, a talisman used to ward off the evil eye in Islamic cultures. These symbols appear to be from the Haitian sect of Voodoo. And these are Sanskrit." Maura started pointing out all of the inconsistencies. "Whoever set this up knows nothing about any of these religions and obviously didn't know what they were doing. I'm not sure about all of the imagery but I have a colleague who is an expert in theology at BCU and can help us sort this out."

"So you don't think this was done by a fanatic cult?" the boss asked.

"Based on the conflicting belief systems present, it would be irresponsible to say that the crime was committed for a sacrificial purpose or a sacred act."

Cavanaugh stared at her blankly for a moment before turning to Jane for her to translate the brainy woman's drawn out answer.

"We don't think this is in connection with Satanists." Jane supplied.

He nodded briefly at her, "The implications can still be bad. This will get to the media and they will run with it. I'll do my best to control the story and emphasize that we are not pursuing Lucifer as our lead suspect."

"Good luck with that." Jane puffed warm air into her hands to thaw them.

"We need to put our best foot forward on this. That means you and Vince, Rizzoli." The lieutenant said, "Wrap this up quick before it gets out of hand."

"Yes sir." Jane gladly stepped up to the plate.

"Good. I want you to report back to me directly when you get something. I'm heading back to the station. Tell Vince the same when he gets here." He stalked off briskly, leaving the two women to do their work. Jane crouched closely next to her girlfriend, pushing the thin line between professionalism and their personal relationship.

"Yes and no are perfectly good answers." Jane teased as she scanned for clues.

"What I said was perfectly - you know, never mind." Maura seemed like she was speaking more to herself as she looked perplexed, directing all of her focus on the dead man laid before them.

"What are you thinking Maur?" Jane wondered, "You have a COD?"

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I know the bit Maura." Jane stopped her, "Let's rule some things out. The star on his stomach, could that have killed him?"

"The wound is not deep enough to cause that kind of blood loss and appears to have been inflicted post-mortem."

"Head injury?"

"None that I can see."

"Strangulation?"

"There is no bruising around his neck to indicate that."

"GSW?"

"No."

"Hangnail?"

"Jane…"

"Come on Maur. There has to be something you can tell me."

The blonde shot her a mildly annoyed look, considering her for a moment. She held up her finger to Jane, silently asking for her patience as she turned and began digging through her black medical bag until she produced a large syringe and needle. Gamely, Maura stuck it into the man's eye and began to extract some fluid.

"Ugh, I hate this part." Korsak bumbled through the bramble just in time to witness the off-putting procedure. Trying to shield his eyes from the doctor's actions, he took his place next to Jane.

"What we got here?"

"John Doe that looks like a ritual killing but we think that's a diversion. My guess, the killer is trying to distract us from what really happened."

"I have…" Maura held up her newly filled vial with a bit more drama than she would normally allow, "The approximate time of death. Based on the cloudiness of the vitreous fluid I would say this man died at least 12 hours ago. The lab can be more accurate when we test the level of potassium."

"No COD?" Korsak inquired.

"No. But the body was dumped here before it snowed." Maura lifted a rigid arm, "There is no snow underneath him."

"We will check the weather report when we get back to headquarters." Korsak scribbled in his notebook.

"Cavanaugh wants us to keep the lid on it for as long as we can and to keep him in the loop." Jane puffed up as the wind blew through the trees. "Jesus it's cold."

"It doesn't look like there's much else we can do here anyways." Her partner looked just as eager to get out of the elements, "They are holding the guy who found the body down at the precinct. Eugene Wallis was out here bird watching apparently."

"Bird watching? In winter?" Jane asked doubtfully. "Don't they all fly south?"

"There are plenty of non-migratory birds. Blue Jays, Cardinals, Chickadees, Eastern bluebirds depending on the severity of the season…" Maura provided.

"Okay, thank you Jane Goodall."

"Jane Goodall was a primatologist not an ornithologist." Maura corrected.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Jane grinned.

"Not really." Maura joined the brunette in good-natured self-deprecation as she stood brushing her hands together.

"Well, we'll see you back at the morgue?" Jane half asked.

"No, I'm coming with you." Maura latched onto the detective's arm again to make the trek back to the car. "My team can handle transporting the remains."

"Dr. Isles, you're leaving the body unattended?" She acted scandalized.

"Yes Jane. As you so aptly told Jesus a moment ago, it's very cold outside."

Jane laughed in surprise at the comment. She paused as her giggling shook through her and amused tears formed at the corner of her eyes. The brunette wiped them away to clear her vision, glancing to her right to try and pull herself together. Her line of sight fell onto the gathering of early morning park goers who stood around curiously, wondering what had interrupted their routine. Three younger women who were decked out for a jog whispered to each other. A bundled up old woman, more coat than human being, looked prepared to feed the birds. A handsome father with a double stroller attempted to placate his twins who were disappointed that they could not play on the swing set.

She was just about to look away when something made her stomach drop and her head snapped to do a double take. The detective looked searchingly through the crowd, her brown eyes nervously sweeping over each face.

"Jane?" Maura's worried voice broke her concentration. Her girlfriend noticed the change in her demeanor and was running her fingertips over the thick wool on her forearm.

"Yeah?" Jane could not take her eyes off the by-standers quite yet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought-" The brunette stopped herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Jane did her best to put a smile on her face but it was strained at best and she could tell Maura did not believe her. But Jane was grateful when the doctor let it slide as she allowed herself to be ushered towards the car. The detective swallowed her panic like a bitter pill and trying to crush the need to send Maura to some remote, unreachable region where she would be safe from anything. She told herself it had been imagined or perhaps a look alike, a trick of the light, anything but what she thought she saw. Still Jane could not shake the image of a man lurking behind the father, next to a worker who was trying to salt the pathways. His frame was eerily familiar, lean and gnarled, from the detective reviewing the same pictures over and over again. He had on a navy baseball cap and wrap around sunglasses that covered most of his face. But what had really struck her was the devilish, insolent smirk that haunted her. But it could not be she kept telling herself.

/

Maura stuck the x-rays into the light box mounted on the wall. She hit the switch and the bulb flickered to life revealing a cranium that was completely intact, nothing to indicate any trauma or fatal blow. The man's entire body was actually in near perfect condition with his muscles healthy and well developed. His bones were free from any breaks, except for a fissure in the left tibia that had healed itself long ago. She went back to the autopsy table where her patient lay waiting while she systematically went through the possible causes of death, undeterred by her lack of success. The medical examiner had complete faith in the methodic procedure and she did not think it would let her down today. Picking up her scalpel, it was time to see what was going on inside.

Just as she finished her Y-incision Jane and Korsak dragged themselves into the morgue, "This case is already giving me a headache."

The brunette rubbed her temples while Vince nodded dourly in agreement, "The reporters are on this like white on rice. They know something is up. And I think that Claire Jensen really has it out for you, Janie."

The older detective chuckled but Maura tensed up ever so slightly at the mention of Jane's old fling. Logically, she knew that the blonde reporter was not a threat to her relationship, but that did not stop the small thrill of jealousy from consuming her momentarily. She did not look up from her work of exposing the internal organs as she asked innocently, "What is the weather girl saying?"

Vince did not catch on to Maura's subtle indignation but Jane was quick to realize as she rushed out, "Oh you know 'lead Detective Jane Rizzoli seems hopelessly clueless, etc.' I stopped listening after that. What do you have so far?"

Maura glanced at Jane through her safety goggles as her girlfriend rapidly changed the subject. It was the second time she had done so that day and the blonde did not particularly care for it. The case however was pushing that on to the back burner for now as she resumed her cutting, "I have a match in dental records. Silas Porter. Age 45."

"I've heard that name somewhere." Korsak scratched his goatee thoughtfully.

"He is the author of _From Pitchfork to Sacrifice: The Truth about Satanism_." Maura informed them.

"So you're telling me this guy was really into the occult?" Jane asked, a bit exasperated knowing that this was not going to go over well with Cavanaugh.

"He was." Maura confirmed. "He was a leader in trying to dispel the myths surrounding the religion. He was quite brilliant despite his controversial stance."

"Controversial?"

"He spoke out harshly against Christian religions calling them hypocrites and other not so savory names. He certainly had a lot of enemies."

"So he had this coming." Korsak stated.

"No." Maura furrowed her brow.

"The guy worshipped the devil. You think he wasn't asking for it?"

"Perhaps he should have not been so antagonistic but he was a great thinker. He wrote other books on a variety of subjects like the critique of social class systems. He had a lot of original thoughts."

"You believe in this Satanism hoodoo Dr. Isles?"

"Hoodoo is a traditional African American folk magic. And I believe in science and the first amendment." The blonde countered.

"Okay, we don't have time to debate the nuances of the occult." Jane jumped in to play mediator. "We need a cause of death Maur."

"I can't be sure yet but there is strange blackening on the stomach and starting into the small intestine. Here." She lifted the sack like structure from the body's cavity onto one of the clean, metal tables.

"What does that mean?" Jane crossed her arms, leaning in slightly to get a better look.

"In addition to the way the walls have been thickened, it seems to be poisoning." The doctor said as she sliced into the organ.

"You know what kind?" Jane pressed.

"It could be numerous irritants that affect the body like this. There is no way of telling until the labs come back." She shook her head, "But it was apparently very fast acting. Look at the contents of his stomach. The steak, some green bean, and looks like… portabella mushrooms are hardly digested."

"Steak? That's a pretty fancy last meal." Vince whistled.

"And unfortunately what most likely killed him." Maura could see the wheels in Jane's head spinning, "So we need to find more out about Silas Porter. Korsak, let's go-"

The brunette was interrupted by a high, spooky tone that indicated her mother was calling. With a little groan she answered her phone, "Ma, what is it? I'm working-"

Abruptly, on the other line the occupants could hear loud wailing, not unlike the ring tone signifying the call. Jane pulled the phone away from her ear momentarily, "Slow down. I can't understand you Ma… What's happened?"

Jane apparently got something from the indistinct sobbing because her concern swiftly shifted to shock, "He what? How could he?"

Maura noted the way Jane clenched her jaw; that was never a good sign, "I'm coming up Ma. Don't move."

She hung up the phone in aggravation. Maura waited for her to speak while her girlfriend adjusted her holster, a nervous tick, "Something's happened with Tommy. I have to go take care of it…"

The detective looked torn between the urgency of the case and resolving her family dilemma.

"You go ahead." Korsak assured her. "I'll look into Porter's life and when you get back we can go from there."

"Thanks." Jane mumbled gratefully as the older man left ahead of her and the brunette lingered. Her eyes roamed the room not quite meeting Maura's. The doctor just patiently waited for her girlfriend to speak, "I have to go… I'm not sure what's going on exactly. I want to tell you but… Ma is here now…"

Maura quelled the twinge of hurt she felt when Jane shut her out. She knew it was beyond her control, "I understand. Go and we can talk later."

Jane still kept her eyes down as she cautioned forward until she could lean down and brush her lips against Maura's. She rested her forehead on the blonde's for a heavy moment, sighing deeply, "I do love you."

"I know." Maura finally smiled and nudged her away gently. "Go see your mom."

"Okay." Jane reluctantly stepped away to go back out to the elevators.

"Jane." Maura called to the detective just before she made it to the hall. The brunette turned and looked back expectantly. "I'm here whenever you're ready to talk. About anything."

"I know." Came the husky voice in response as Jane slipped out of view.

/

Jane tried to sort her jumbled thoughts, focusing on the most relevant information as she found her mother sitting in the waiting area outside of the holding cells. She was sitting on the edge of one of the blue plastic chairs; watery-eyed in her puffy white coat like a depressed marshmallow. Her hands tightly clasped onto her purse, placed on her lap with one occasionally coming up to dab at her red nose with a crumpled tissue. The brunette went to her in an instant taking a seat next to her. "Ma, what's going on?"

Jane asked worriedly, one of her long arms sliding to rest around her mother's shoulders. Angela folded into her daughter immediately, fat teardrops starting to roll down her cheeks once again, "Oh Janie. It's just awful."

"What is?" The detective managed to keep the terseness out of her voice while her mother kept her on pins and needles, "What's happened to Tommy?"

"They've… arrested him." Angela sobbed harshly.

"It's going to be alright Ma." She tried to soothe the older woman. "Where's Pop?"

"Talking to the lawyer I think."

Jane was struck with suspicion. Her father had not needed to talk to legal representation before. Her eyes narrowed, "Did they get him for disorderly again? Or did he start a fight at Flannigan's?"

"No…" Jane realized that her mother was not giving her the whole story. A mixture of anger and dread bubbled in her. She sensed this was not going to be like the other instances her little brother had gotten in trouble with the law. In the past her mother would call her in hysterics, and she would haul herself down to save Tommy's ass. Or if the arresting officer knew her personally, they would normally go straight to her to get the situation squared away. However, this time something was different.

"What did he do Ma?"

"He… hit Father Crowley in the crosswalk." Angela admitted woefully.

"He… Tommy hit a priest?" Jane's voice cracked as she flew to her feet and began pacing agitatedly, " Is Father Crowley going to be okay?"

"Yes, they said his injuries were minor and he will make a full recovery." Angela sniffed. "But what is going to happen to my baby?"

"Ma." Jane stopped to express her seriousness, "Was Tommy under the influence?"

"I don't know…" Angela whimpered.

"Ma."

"The officer he said… yes, I think he had been drinking." Jane slumped back down in the chair and closed her eyes tiredly. This was her brother's second offense and judges did not take kindly to people who were repeat offenders, especially when they struck religious figures with heavy machinery. She felt at a complete loss as to what to do. There was no way to smooth over his indiscretions this time. How was she supposed to tell her mother that he would be doing minimum of 2.5 years? This was going to devastate her.

"Janie," The older woman spoke softly, catching the detective off guard. She found herself staring inquisitively at her mother while her dishpan hand came to pat her knee, "Last night, Tommy, he was out of line. I shouldn't have…"

The brunette sighed, "Don't worry about that now."

"No, you were right. Tommy needs help. And I was completely wrong to let that happen to Maura, to imply that she had done something wrong." Angela insisted, "I wanted to apologize to her."

Jane blinked at her mother, not sure she was really hearing the words come out of her mouth. "That- that means a lot to me Ma."

As the eldest Rizzoli, Jane often felt pressured, by her mother in particular, to exceed the expectations placed before her while her younger brothers skirted consequences. Growing up it had been one of the great injustices, but now she was glad that her parents had pushed her into being so driven. She was grateful to them for making her into the person she was, because it had also given her the courage to step off the beaten path and form her own. Still, to have her mom finally concede that Tommy was not the golden boy she painted him to be, the brunette felt a little relief that maybe he would get the assistance he needed to get better. Then there was the slightly vindictive part of her that took solace in the brute that assaulted her girlfriend being locked away.

"And I want to say that I'm so sorry to you Janie." Angela eyes were leaking again.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do. I've been unfair to you for too long. I am very sorry for that." Angela began crying once again and her daughter gathered her weepy mother in her arms.

"It's okay Ma. We're okay."

"Just don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't keep my grandbabies away from me." Angela pleaded.

"Oh lord." Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not even- I haven't proposed. Can't you at least wait until I am married to start in with the kids?"

"I suppose." Angela grumbled. "But I'd like grandkids while I can still pick them up."

"Really?" Jane questioned the validity of her mother's statement.

"I'm just saying I want to see them before I die. I could go tomorrow."

"Go? Christ, Ma. The only place you are going to tomorrow is a sea food buffet." Jane griped. Angela held her hands up in surrender and they lapsed into silence. It was not long before her father ambled over to them looking rather bedraggled. They stood to greet him.

"What did the lawyer say?" Angela asked at once.

"I don't know." The older man rubbed his face tiredly. "A bunch of legal talk. I hardly got any of it."

"We'll figure it out Pop." Jane touched his arm sympathetically.

"He was asking to speak to you Janie." Her father told her solemnly. The detective balked. She really did not want to listen to Tommy's sob story. He would beg for forgiveness and she was just not willing to bend just yet. Fortunately for Jane though, Frankie, dressed in his uniform, and Korsak joined them saved her.

"What's going on?" The middle Rizzoli demanded.

Korsak did not wait for anyone to respond as he made eye contact with Jane, "We have to go. Porter runs a… church I guess, on Franklin. I figured we could start asking questions there."

Jane glanced apologetically at her family, "I'm on an important case."

"We can take care of things here." Frank tried to rally and exude some sort of competence in the matter.

"I'll talk to you later." She promised, as she did not have much of a choice but to follow Korsak anyways. Tailing her partner, she shoved her family issues into a compartment and gathered her thoughts around the case at hand the best she could.

/

"The First Church of Satan?" Korsak shook his head as Jane parked the car on a shabby street corner. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You shouldn't really be surprised anymore with all the crazy that you've seen, old man." Jane observed their destination. Nestled in between a pawnshop and a chiropractor's office, the front of the building was rather unassuming. There were no gargoyles or inverted crucifixes anywhere to be seen. Just plain brown bricks and a modest wooden sign over the door, with the name of the church embossed onto it.

"This is just a shade too screwy for me." Vince squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, try not to offend anyone in here. Who did you say we were looking for?"

"Janice Van Camp is Porter's girlfriend. She also helps run the church here."

"Alright, let's get this done." The partners got out of the car and walked the short distance from the sidewalk to the front door. As Jane pushed her way inside, a little bell above the door tinkled, so they paused and waited for someone to come greet them. The interior was just as simple as the outside. In fact, it almost looked like a regular church with its dark wooden pews and candles burning mutely on the altar at the head of the room. However, three large black swathes of fabric hung above the white clothed table, the center drape depicting a red pentagram not unlike the one that had mutilated the victim.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded down a set of stairs in the back of the room, before a woman in her late thirties joined it. Jane appraised her quickly. She was a bit curvier but she held the weight well, with her face thin and pretty. She was pale with coal-colored eyes and nearly black hair that fell shiny and straight down her back. Jane could easily imagine her in a dress looking like Morticia Adams but instead she wore dark wash jeans and a white button-up that was more fashionable than the ones Jane donned. "How can I help you folks?"

"I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Korsak. Can we have a word with you?" Jane asked politely, but the woman still scowled at her.

"Detectives? If you are looking for Silas, then he won't be back until tonight. He is away on business. You can talk to him then and he can clear up whatever matter the little Christian Coalition has cooked up for you this time." Her answer was curt and she obviously had reason to speak with the police before.

"Actually ma'am we are looking for Janice Van Camp." Jane corrected her.

"Well, that's me. I'm his girlfriend." The woman said, obviously puzzled.

"Maybe we should sit down." Jane spoke gently.

"No." The woman suddenly appeared stricken as she gripped the doorframe tightly. "Tell me here. Tell me now."

"Ms. Van Camp, Silas was found dead this morning. I'm so sorry." Jane watched helplessly as the woman covered her mouth, shaking her head vehemently.

"That can't be. It can't be. He wasn't supposed to come back until today. He wasn't even supposed to be here. You have the wrong man. Silas is on a flight back from San Francisco. He is at a conference. A conference." Her panicked denial hit Jane hard in the gut. She was relieved when Korsak went forward and offered a supportive arm to her.

"We are so sorry but dental records confirm his identity." He told her regrettably.

"I can't believe…" Sobs took over her and Vince led her to a pew so she could sink onto it in despair. When she calmed enough, she cleared her throat, "I need to tell Seth."

"Who is Seth?" Jane did not recognize the name and Korsak just shrugged.

"He is Silas's son."

"Son? I didn't see any record-"

"It's mostly kept a secret. Si gets so many death threats that he didn't want his family to be targeted as well."

"Are you his mother?"

"No, his biological mother died. I've known him since he was 6. We're close. Silas and I chose to never marry out of respect for his late wife."

"How old is he now?"

"20. He is just upstairs. We live above the church… What am I supposed to tell him?"

"We'll be here to help you." Jane assured her. "Take your time."

Ms. Van Camp stood shakily then went to the bottom of the steps, "Seth."

They could hear the muffled voice of a young man call back, "Yeah?"

"Can you come down here please?" There was a pause and the sound of heavy footfalls overhead, then reaching the stairs until Seth Porter appeared in front of them. Superficially, he did not look much like his father. He had blonde hair that flopped across his forehead and blue eyes contrasted against his tanner skin. But if Jane looked deeper she could see the resemblance, the same square jaw and slightly crooked nose.

"What's up?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and Jane wondered if the mannerism mirrored his father's in the way that her father and Frankie both hooked their fingers on their belt loops or peeled the label off their beer bottles.

"Seth, something has happened to your father." Janice's voice wavered.

"Was it that Jesus group again? Is he going to be alright?" The young man's eyes traveled to the somber faces in the room searching for answers.

"No, honey. Your father died." Seth stared at her in shock as if she had spoken a different language. Slowly he turned away and rubbed at his eyes like he was trying to wake up. Janice walked over to be with him, placing a pale hand on his slumped shoulder, "Seth-"

"What happened?" He asked with an edge of anger to his tone.

Janice looked to the detectives for answers, not sure herself. Jane replied, "The investigation is still underway but we have reason to believe that he was poisoned."

"Oh God." The woman's resolve crumbled and the man who was essentially her stepson turned around to consol her, his own tears pricking his eyes.

"We are so sorry for your loss but we need to ask you a few questions." Jane hated having to intrude on the family's grief but it was a necessary evil.

"You can ask us anything." Seth put on a brave front. "We will do anything to help find his killer."

"Both of you have mentioned groups that Mr. Porter had conflict with. Can you tell us about them?" Korsak prepared to take notes.

"My dad had a lot of enemies. He was always getting hate mail and death threats from people or other religious organizations. I guess it was only a matter of time before someone followed through."

"It comes with the territory." Janice interjected. "Our beliefs make us very unpopular."

"Then why be a part of something that puts your life at risk?" Korsak wondered.

"Would you have told Jewish people to stop when they were being killed in the Holocaust? It was killing them so why not just change religions?" Janice snapped. "These are our beliefs. We won't change them because it makes some people uncomfortable."

"Do you have any of the letters that were sent?" Jane tried to get the interview back on track.

"We don't keep them. But the ones that are serious we report to the police. You learn to tell the difference between a crazy zealot and someone who means to actually do harm after a while." The woman sighed.

"Has anyone ever tried to assassinate your boyfriend before?"

"Once, 15 years ago. Max Turner tried to shoot him at a conference in St. Louis. He missed and that was when Seth's mother… She was hit by the bullet and died."

"She was murdered? Was this Max Turner convicted?"

"Yes. That man is currently serving a sentence of fifteen to life." She said spitefully.

"Do you know if he had any affiliation with the a religious group?" Korsak posed.

"No, he worked alone. Wasn't even on the membership roster." Janice shook her head.

"We will still need a list of all the organizations or individuals that have a problem with Silas." Jane required.

"It will be a long list." Seth frowned.

"Who would be at the top?"

"The Christian Coalition. They protest in front of our church and send the most hate mail. We haven't been able to prove it, but they've broken in and ransacked the place before." Janice said bitingly. "The woman who heads the committee, Ilene Todd, she is a real witch. Everything she says is 'God's law' to them."

"We just have one last thing. We need to know your whereabouts last night." Korsak asked the tough question.

"Are you implying-" Seth started angrily but Janice quieted him.

"They are just doing their job. I was running a midnight service last night. We finished around 1:30 a.m. then I went to bed."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"I can get you a list of people in attendance. No one was here when I fell asleep though."

"Where were you, Seth?" Jane turned to him.

He glared but answered. "I had a big project due for my science class. I was at my lab partner's house working on it for most of the night and then I crashed there. Miles Yang can vouch for me."

"Alright." The female detective dug into her coat pocket and took out her business card, "If you could just send the list that would be very helpful, and if you think of anything else please don't hesitate to call."

"Of course." Janice took the small card then wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"Thanks for your time." Korsak bowed slightly to them as they went for the door.

"Detectives." Seth caught their attention, "Please, you'll find out who did this to my dad?"

"We will." Jane said solemnly then reentered the bitter cold with her partner. She shivered as an arctic blast blew through her coat. "So what do you think?"

"I think we have a lot of foxes in this hen house." Korsak muttered as he hurriedly crammed his hands into leather gloves.

"I'd say. We should start by pulling those incident reports on-" Jane stopped short at the image she had now seen twice today. Her heartbeat picked up rapidly as she caught sight of a man down the street. He was leaning in to look through the window of an electronics store that appeared to be closed for lunch. It was him; with his lanky figure and blue baseball cap. He started to stroll away as if he did not have a care in the world. Jane took a step towards him still not sure, shouting down the block, "Hey!"

The man did not turn. He simply continued to wander down the street and started calmly around the corner. The brunette worked fast and took off after him, yelling for him to stop. Korsak had realized as well and she could hear his heavy boots slapping the pavement behind her, trying to catch up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she reached the bend. Skidding to a halt, Jane's eyes hunted impatiently for the direction that he went in but there was no one, just an abandoned, frozen street. The frustration coursed through her as Vince made it to her puffing, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Jane growled.

"Jane, look." Korsak pointed to the ground at an object that she had not noticed.

"Damn it!" She cursed from the very depths as she started to jog, ducking into an alley to check for any trace of the man who had mysteriously disappeared then spinning around and continuing her frenzied, and probably fruitless search. Perhaps it was more she wanted to look anywhere but at the hat that lay taunting her in a pile of slush.

/

Goodness. I love to hear what you guys think so drop me a line and tell me how awful I am. Or you know, you could like it ;)


	19. Ilene Todd

Sorry everybody...

I know it has been ages since I've update but I just got super busy after graduation and could not find the time or energy to get anything down on paper. This chapter is not as long as I would have like it to be but I guess I need to ease back into it. Anyways, I hope you are all still out there and interested because here is goes again.

Ilene Todd

/

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura could instantly sense that something was amiss when her girlfriend entered the morgue with her detective face resolutely in place. She was in the middle of meticulously closing the Y-incision but felt at once she should set the task aside. The blonde could feel Jane's mood fill the room like an ominous cloud that she was anxiously waiting to break into an unforgiving downpour. The brunette seemed seconds away from cracking open and unleashing the flood that had been building up in her since this morning. Still, the stoic detective managed to hold everything in and brushed off Maura's concern by blatantly ignoring it.

"I need you to run this through the lab." Jane asked gruffly, disregarding the question as she tossed an evidence bag onto the counter not bothering to hand it to the medical examiner. Normally Maura would not tolerate such rude behavior from her partner, lecturing her on manners, but something about this time told her to let it slide. She abandoned her work, half-finished, and almost warily approached the plastic zip-lock as if it were something dangerous like an angry rattlesnake. Peeling off her rubber gloves, the doctor picked up the bag Jane had discarded so carelessly. Her eyebrows rose when she found such an unassuming object in her hands. She flipped the baseball cap around, pushing against the clear material to see better, searching for signs of blood or some other incriminating element.

"What should I be looking for?"

"Anything." The taller woman replied evasively.

"What does this have to do with the Porter case?"

"It doesn't." Jane muttered.

Maura was beginning to find Jane's stubborn silence a bit irritating, "I'm going to need you to explain to me the significance-"

"He was following me." The brunette said sourly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who was?"

"The Surgeon. He was there. He was watching us at the church." Jane was neutral but Maura could not prevent the sharp intake of breath as the origins of the hat dawned on her. She resisted the urge to throw the thing away from herself and instead tentatively set it back down.

"What happened?" Maura attempted to remain calm and collected on the surface but her thoughts were sent racing. The serial killer was upping the stakes by stalking the detective, especially one as observant and committed as Jane. Was there anyway that the man thought he could get away with it for long? What was his purpose in practically hunting the brunette? Maura was not accustomed to being afraid. She was a rational and capable woman. She took necessary precautions to stay out of harms way but this- this was something else entirely. The blonde had no control of the fear that struck her so savagely at the thought of Jane's life in jeopardy.

"He was down the block. We chased him. He got away." Her girlfriend scuffed her boot against the tile as her jaw clenched then unclenched to gnaw irritably on her thumb, reluctant to give much information.

"But-" Maura began to try and extract more details from her, but Jane shook her head.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Her hand went to her sidearm in its holster, perhaps to reposition it or, more likely, to remind herself of its presence and remember the power she wielded.

"Okay Jane." Maura sighed heavily as she turned, taking a couple short steps away from the detective. She wanted to believe that Jane would come to her when she was ready, but there was a little doubt skulking in the back of her mind that remembered when Jane had just up and left her in the dark. The doctor never wanted to go back to that horrible empty feeling where the tall brunette was not there for her to touch and have and love. She recalled how Jane had pushed her away in attempts to shelter her from the frightening message that The Surgeon had sent with menacing regards to the ME. It seemed so long ago now, when on that barren crime scene she had first experienced the cold shoulder from her normally warm detective. It sent the same queasy feeling in her gut that it had back then and for good reason. It was the precursor to the well-intentioned however devastating break up that Maura did not want to experience for a second time.

"Hey," Jane's long fingers were traveling across the small of the shorter woman's back and her husky voice was very close to her ear, pulling her out of her gloomy thoughts, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I just need some time to process."

Of course Jane would know what she was thinking. The blonde found herself leaning back into the touch so she was pressed more firmly to Jane. Her eyes slipped closed as she took pleasure in the little indulgence she allowed rarely in the middle of their workday. "I just-"

Maura wanted to explain herself to Jane but the brunette cut her off, "I know. I haven't inspired much confidence in that department."

"No." She turned so she was facing her detective her pale hands falling onto the lapels of her blazer. Nimble fingers itched to crumple the fabric beneath them and pull Jane down for a desperate kiss but instead she worked on smoothing the slightly askew collar. "Jane, I don't want you to think like that. I just- I didn't know I could feel like this before you."

"Maura I-"

"Not now." She said like she was almost reminding her. Jane nodded, her head dipping down almost enough to brush her nose against Maura's but they just missed. Instead Jane spoke as she expelled all of the air from her lungs.

"Tommy was arrested."

"Oh no." Maura latched onto the new concern as her hazel eyes involuntarily began to tear up. She was surprised how easy it was to switch over to worrying about the Rizzoli family drama. Perhaps it was almost a reprieve to have a more tangible problem at hand. This beast was something that they knew; it could be dealt with then and now. "What happened?"

"He hit a priest while driving under the influence." That was slightly worse than she had anticipated.

"Oh Jane…" Her hand came up to cover her mouth, "Will the man be okay?"

"Father Crowley will be fine. I checked in on it. He's bruised and his arm is broken but other than that he walked away from the accident."

"Well that's a relief." Maura was glad to hear that Tommy had not killed somebody, "How are your parents holding up?"

"Pop didn't say much but he never does. He'd rather suffer in silence. Ma was broken up about it. She is worried about her baby…" Jane trailed off in disgust for a moment. "She did apologize though for what happened. She wants to apologize to you."

"To me? That's not necessary. It's not her fault." The blonde would never want the older Rizzoli to feel responsible for her son's actions. Though she supposed it could not really be helped. Jane and Angela were much more alike than either of them realized with their fierce protective natures and desire to ensure that everyone was taken care of. Neither women could bear it when someone from their flock was hurt or lost. Angela was just grasping at the threads trying to hold her family together.

"She admits that Tommy needs to get help. I couldn't believe it." Jane scoffed in mild astonishment. "I just wonder how long that attitude will last when Tommy is in prison."

"Your mother just wants the best for all of her children. And Tommy can get the help he needs while he is serving his sentence." Maura was sure that the judge who sentenced the younger Rizzoli would require him to attend AA meetings, "I can make a few calls and set up for him to get private sessions. I have a colleague in the area Dr. Warner who specializes in his particular addiction."

"No, he's got himself into this mess. It's up to him to get out of it." Jane shook her head adamantly.

"Okay." She said the one word soothingly.

"Is it wrong that I'm relieved he is going to be put away for a while?" Jane sighed heavily. Maura sympathetically brushed her fingertips over Jane's wiry forearm. The muscles underneath her skin that twitched in agitation seemed to be calmed at her light touch.

"You're entitled to feel however you want to." The blonde knew there was something else that Jane wanted to say as she waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"Tommy is asking to see to me." Her hand found its way through her dark unruly curls. Maura imagined she had been doing that a lot today.

"Are you going to?" She asked carefully.

"I don't want to."

"Alright then."

Jane looked slightly taken aback, "Really? You're not going to make a speech on how he is my brother and I should love him no matter what?"

"He is your brother and you do love him unconditionally but that doesn't mean you are ready to forgive him. I know you don't like to admit it but he hurt you and you should take all the time you need until you're ready."

After a beat, Jane smirked, "When did you become so smart?"

Maura gave her a small smile, "My mother called earlier today to make lunch plans on Saturday for the first time in years. I'm feeling very capable in handling our families right now."

"Well that makes one of us. I can't get Ma to stop talking about grandkids." Jane averted her eyes as soon as she mentioned having children. The shorter woman felt her heart pleasantly skip a beat. It had done so before in very similar fashion on Thanksgiving. Frankie had dragged Tommy off and Jane was arguing with her mother. The blonde had mostly been in shock at how the confluence of events had spiraled so quickly out of hand but she distinctly remembered the rush of joy she felt in the middle of all of it. _What if your grandchild walked in and saw their Uncle Tommy forcing himself on their mother? _The statement in itself was horrifying at the very least but Maura saw more to it than that. It introduced the possibility that she could be the mother to Jane's children. She had never really thought of being a mother; it was simply something she did not think she was capable of between her strictly logic filled mind, her own up bringing and the resultant social awkwardness she had developed over the years. It did not occur to her that she could have a child. But with Jane anything felt possible, with Jane she wanted to have that family, she could have that family.

Maura watched as Jane fidgeted in front of her, clearly nervous about how she would respond. They had never discussed children before and the blonde could see it was something that was now eating at Jane. The ball was completely in her court as she quickly tried to put Jane out of her misery, "Shouldn't she at least wait until were married? After all statistics show that children with two parents are much less likely to dip below the poverty level."

Her answer was of course practical and vaguely clinical but she gave Jane a soft smile, her fingers slipping down to wind through her girlfriend's. The detective chuckled in relief as her own grin spread across her face, "I don't think any children of yours have to worry about poverty, Maur."

"Better safe than sorry." Maura leaned up to peck the brunette briefly on the lips.

Jane smiled down at her for a moment longer until reality started creeping back in for the both of them. Cases began pressing their way back to the front of her mind and the happy expression on the brunette's face waned, "I have to go. Korsak and I are going to speak to this religious nutcase, Ilene Todd, who has harassed Porter before."

"I've heard of her." Her nearly eidetic memory recalled an article she read, "She was compared to our generations Anita Bryant."

"Well then she will be an absolute joy." Maura easily caught the sarcasm and watched as Jane rubbed her neck like she was trying to work out a knot.

"Does your back still hurt?" The doctor stepped back into Jane's personal space once again to run her fingers down the tense trapezius muscle of the troubled detective.

"It's just a bit sore." Jane shrugged but the blonde still felt partially responsible. She was the one sleeping on top of her girlfriend for the entire night after all.

"I would take care of it now but-"

"Duty calls." Jane grinned ruefully as she finished her sentence.

"Yes. Go do your gumshoe thing." The taller woman laughed at the expression as she reluctantly began to leave the morgue.

"I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay." Maura felt her heart tugging as she was forced to watch Jane's athletic form disappear from view. She sighed and turned back to the task at hand. The baseball hat on the counter mocked her, sending unpleasant, inexplicable chills down her spine. Her hand hovered over the object momentarily before she withdrew it.

"Yoshima?" She beckoned her assistant who popped his head into the room promptly.

"Yes Dr. Isles?"

"Will you take this to the lab?" She pointed to the offending item but made no movement to physically hand it over to the young man, "Have it run for everything. Make it priority."

"Of course Dr. Isles." The Asian man said formally as he indifferently scooped up the evidence and rushing it off, unaware of the horrible association that the plain object held. Maura went back to her work with Silas Porter only feeling marginally better with the omen from The Surgeon out of the room.

/

"Ilene Todd?"

"Yes?" Jane could not envision a woman more perfect for being the leader to an overzealous Christian organization. Her blonde hair was teased to sit a great height off of her head and over the top of her crisp, white button up she wore just about the pinkest sweater Jane had ever seen. The woman's face was painted with garish shades of make up, probably in an effort to distract from the signs of aging that were beginning to take hold. The crow's feet around her eyes were becoming prominent and the skin around her chin was losing its elasticity.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Korsak." The brunette felt the frosty air begin to seep through her clothes, as they stood on the front porch of the large, ritzy home. It was the largest one on the block and did not quite match the more humble aesthetics of the surrounding houses looking more like a Georgian mansion that should be in the middle of a plantation and less like a Boston townhouse. "We have some questions for you."

"Of course. Come in." The woman bubbled and the detectives nearly cringed at how chipper she sounded.

"Thank you." They entered the foyer that could have been tastefully decorated if not for the large cross looming over them and the smaller replicas placed on just about every surface.

"Boots off." Ilene spoke as if they were children, pointing to the offending shoes in a no-no manner. "I'll get us something to drink. Hot chocolate?"

"Coffee." Jane quickly suggested, not wanting the women to come out with a tray of steaming sweet drinks probably complete with heart-shaped marshmallows or something equally tacky. The blonde nodded and skipped to the back of the house, leaving the partners to unlace their shoes.

"Well she's terrifying." Jane whispered.

"Tell me about it. It's like the Christian Barbie Dream House in here." Korsak kicked off the relics he wore on his feet to reveal dingy socks one of which had a hole at the big toe. Jane would have made fun of him if she had not been hopping around, trying to ungracefully pull off her boot that was tightly laced. If Jane could say one good thing about Maura's fashionable shoes, it was that they certainly came off easier than her work boots. The brunette could see her girlfriend in her mind, simply stepping out of her heels and floating enticingly down the hall, leaving Jane to hurriedly catch up as she had to muscle off her footwear. Maybe Maura was right and she did buy her shoes a half size too small. Secretly the detective loved seeing the Jimmy Choo's or Manolo Blahnik's sitting in her entrance way, one toppled over on the wooden floor, promising her that Maura was somewhere within the apartment. Jane refocused her thoughts to the case with her feet now freed from their confines. It was no time to be daydreaming about her girlfriend.

"Come on into the living room." Ilene appeared with a large tray and three steaming mugs that looked awfully tempting after being in the cold. The detectives followed her into the adjacent room. Jane choked back a noise of repulsion as they saw how this room had been adorned with just about every angel statue one could imagine, which was more unnerving than all of those crucifixes.

"Please have a seat." The tall woman lowered herself onto the plush couch with large garish flowers printed on it while Ilene chose the sleek armchair directly across from her.

"You have quite the collection." Korsak commented.

"They are just so lovely aren't they? I have been collecting since I was a little girl and just haven't been able to stop." She giggled.

"I can see that." Jane warily eyed the porcelain figurine on the side table that she was certain was staring at her. "They are very… angelic."

"Help yourself to the coffee." Ilene gestured to the beverages.

Jane began dumping sugar into the dark liquid, "Mrs. Todd, we have some questions for you."

"Yes, what about?"

"Did you know a man named Silas Porter?" Korsak started off.

"Yes I know of him." If she was surprised that they were asking about him, then she did not show it as she sat primly on the edge of her seat, hands folded in her lap and ankles crossed.

"Are you aware he was found murdered this morning in Deerfield Park?" Jane informed her while trying to get a reaction. Still Ilene sat there seemingly unaffected by the statement as she poured a bit of cream into her mug and idly stirred it until the coffee was a uniformly light brown.

"That's a shame." She sighed with no real regret in her inflection then added with a condescending tone. "Though I am not surprised to hear it."

"And why aren't you surprised?" Korsak prodded.

"Well, one only has to look at what that man was into to see that he was heading down a dangerous path. Honestly Satanism? He was asking for an early grave and a one way ticket to Hell."

"So you admit to having conflict with Mr. Porter?" Jane raised one dark eyebrow.

The blonde twittered condescendingly as a phony smile spread across her face, "The only conflict I had with Mr. Porter was a spiritual one. You see I feel it's my calling to show those sheep that have fallen off the path of righteousness back to the way of the Lord Jesus Christ, our Savior. It's a war for his soul Ms. Rizzoli."

Ilene's hand came up over her heart and she nodded to herself as if she could hear some rhythm that only she was aware of. Jane gritted her teeth as she snapped at the blonde, "It's Detective. And if it was only a 'spiritual conflict' then why are there reports of your organization causing disturbances outside of his church and home?"

"That abomination is not a church! It is a hot house of sin and debauchery." The previously unfettered woman lost her cool for a moment as she snarled. Quickly, she caught herself before she took a deep breath and continued speaking much softer, "And those were peaceful demonstrations to try and illuminate the error of these misguided individuals beliefs."

"Do you think breaking and entering then destroying private property a form of peaceful protestation?" Jane challenged.

"I assure you I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about _Detective_." Ilene's eyes narrowed on Jane as she emphasized her title in a mocking tone.

"What about signs saying 'Go back to Hell' and 'Choke on the eternal flame of Damnation'?" Korsak asked as he produced a photograph of one of the incidents from his coat pocket. Ilene peered innocently at the image of her shouting into a microphone with a mob of people behind her holding one such sign or another.

"I admit the members can become a bit rowdy but you have to speak to these people in this manner or nothing will get through to them. To save a soul sometimes you must have an extreme message."

"Have you ever considered that perhaps they don't want to be saved? That the life they have chosen is right for them?" Jane was getting very tired of her holier than thou attitude.

"You would think that." The god-fearing woman scoffed.

"What does that mean?" The brunette could not stop herself from asking sharply.

"We keep tabs on influential people in our community. We have seen you in the newspaper. We know all about the kind of lifestyle that you indulge in with the Medical Examiner." Mrs. Todd spoke with mild disgust. "You'll find yourself like Silas Porter if you don't find your way back into the light."

"Are you threatening me?" Jane bristled.

"I'm certainly not." Ilene replied coolly, "But I'm not being targeted by a serial killer? God works in mysterious ways."

"You bit-"

"We just need to know where you were last night Mrs. Todd." Korsak interrupted his hotheaded partner leaving Jane fuming and glaring at the woman across from her.

"I was at a committee meeting until late. We're planning a big fundraising ball this month."

"How late?" Korsak spoke for them still afraid of what Jane might say.

"It was nearly 2:30 in the morning by the time we were done."

"We will be checking into it." Vince warned.

"Be my guest." She said serenely before continuing, "Now if you will excuse me, I must tidy up. I have a prayer circle coming over soon."

Ilene began ushering the detectives out of her living room to the foyer where they hastily and clumsily shoved their shoes back on. As Jane and Korsak returned to the bitter cold, the blonde called out, "Oh Detective Rizzoli?"

They turned and looked at her expectantly, "I will be praying for you."

"Don't waste your time." Jane muttered and briskly began her way down the yard, the snow crunching under her feet. Korsak hustled to keep up with her and hurried into the car where it was only marginally warmer.

"So what do you think of her?" Korsak asked his breath still lingering in the air.

"She is a piece of work for sure." Jane tried to start the car once but the engine failed to turn over.

"Yeah, she definitely has a few screws loose. You think she could have orchestrated Porter's death?" Korsak pondered as he rubbed his hands together.

Jane tried to start the car again and this time it roared to life, "I wouldn't put it past her. All I know is that I don't trust Ilene Todd as far as I can throw her."

"Are you alright?" Her partner asked carefully and Jane instantly knew that he was talking about the dig that their suspect had jabbed at her. The brunette waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just forget it."

The older man respected her wishes and began fiddling with the radio dial, "Alright, let's get back to the precinct."

/

Let me know what you ladies and gents think!

Again, apologies.


End file.
